Better in the Dark
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Harry is struggling after the loss of Sirius but discovering that he isn't a Potter pushes him over. Now that he knows the truth what should he fight for? Slash-DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**~ Better in the Dark ~**

**Summary:** Harry is struggling after the loss of Sirius but discovering that he isn't a Potter pushes him over. Now that he knows the truth what should he fight for?

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, Lucius/Charlie, Severus/Lily

**Warning:** Slash, Violence, Gore, Manipulative Dumbledore

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Severus Snape ALIVE at the end of Deathly Hallows? No? Then I do not own Harry Potter…

**Legend:**

"_Parseltongue"_

_Letters/newspaper articles/documents_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**~ Chapter One ~**

Like every year the countdown had begun.

10…

Nope no sign of what was yet to transpire. Yet what was he expecting? A wonderful celebration from his family? A slap on the back or a hug from his friends? No nothing of the sort would ever happen. Not to him. Not during his lifetime at least and definitely not in the near future. Never for him… never.

9… 8… 7…

Emerald eyes surveyed the area of sky from his window. Still nothing. But maybe if you squinted enough the speck in the distance could count as something. Well when you were alone for weeks on end anything could be something if you thought about it long enough. No new mail. No packages of food. Not even the Daily Prophet. Wow that was a depressing thought.

6… 5… 4…

Raven hair was brushed from his face as he squinted. Yes there in the distance he could now spot several owls. No wondering who they were from. Thankfully he wouldn't get anything from those 'fans' who worshipped him… that would be just dreadful. And what would he do with millions of pictures of his fans anyway? Or useless trinkets? Gifts made by five year olds... he shuddered at the thought.

3… 2… 1…

The clock on the bed side table flashed 12:00am and with that bought the day to 31st of July.

Several owls swooped into the Second Bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey towards Harry Potter. Yes today would be a great day… surely nothing could go wrong on his birthday? Harry let out a bitter laugh at that thought… it was _his_ birthday… what couldn't go wrong? Smiling to himself he moved from his desk to his bed so he could get a better grasp of the packages that the owls had delivered. As soon as he had untied the packages the owls left leaving only his trusted familiar Hedwig by his side.

"Hello girl did you have a nice flight?"

Hedwig nipped his fingers affectionately as if agreeing with him and flew towards her cage for a drink as Harry turned back towards his presents. Several packages were now lying innocently enough on his bed before him. He knew who had bothered to send him presents. He also knew that those who had sent him presents weren't always as innocent as he had believed they were. Friends… he could almost laugh at that thought… what friends?

Instantly he reached for the one he knew was sent by the Fred and George. That would positively be something worth opening. He knew that the twins were trustworthy. They didn't see him as a weapon or the Boy-Who-Lived. To them he was Harry, just Harry, the person who gave them 1000 galleons to start their joke shop Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Sure enough as soon as he opened the box he was assaulted with numerous merchandise items from the joke shop many of which weren't available in stock yet. Harry grinned. He had always enjoyed the twin's jokes. They reminded him so much of the Marauders.

Placing the package down, he searched for Remus' package. Ever since the disaster at the Department of Mysteries, Remus had tried to fill the void left by Sirius. Harry believed that it was for the both of them though. It helped but it was nothing compared to Sirius himself though he greatly appreciated the gesture. Remus would always be his Godfather and Uncle in all but name. The package opened to reveal two books, one on the dark arts and the other on healing. After what happened in the Ministry he no longer desired a career as an Auror. He doubted that an Auror would ever be the correct job for him. Healing sounded like something he would at least enjoy doing. Smiling he placed both books on his pillow beside the box of jokes.

Neville and Luna had pooled together and bought him a Savannah kitten. He was told that it would grow to be larger than a normal cat but smaller than a tiger which didn't really calm him even though he thought it was adorable. It jumped playfully out of the box and onto his lap. Harry was relieved that it was a fluff ball; he didn't like hairless cats at all. The fur was pure black with light grey markings. Neville had written in his letter that the owner believed that the kittens he had were magical and with time would show some abilities, in what he had no idea. Luckily that wouldn't happen for another few months yet seeing as he was as small as an ordinary kitten though he noticed with slightly more intelligence. Harry went through a long list of names till he found one they both liked, Citren, since he seemed to take a liking to the citrus fruits that were sent with him.

That left the dreadful excuse of presents sent by Ron and Hermione. Oh he knew that they didn't care for his wellbeing. If they did they would have sent regular letters so that he would at least have some human contact since he had left Hogwarts. Yet they had sent nothing. Probably too caught up in their own relationship which he had noticed began at the feast last year. Ripping open the cheap paper his guess had been accurate. The box was filled with nothing but lollies that appeared to have been rifled through before sending away. Not even the note was really worth it. Sure they asked how he was (like they didn't already know) and said that they were alright and enjoying the holidays (that he was sure of since they were together).

Annoyed Harry threw the box back onto the bed disgusted with them. He couldn't even muster up a smile or laugh when Citren pounced on the moving objects and began to devour a few of them. Surely that wasn't healthy for a kitten? However he no longer cared.

To his 'friends' he was nothing more than a way to get what they want. He was famous who wouldn't want to be friends with a famous person whom everyone knew? Of course that was what Ron and Hermione were. They were people using his fame for their goals. Hermione desired to enter the ministry when she graduated. However since she was a mudblood no one in the ministry desired to hire her since the ministry was built from pureblood aristocrats. But with the Boy-Who-Lived backing her anyone would beg her to work for them. Ron desired to be a famous Quidditch star. Even though he lacked in skill and experience any team would jump at the chance to have the Boy-Who-Lived best friend on their team.

Not only that but they were stealing his money with the permission of Albus Dumbeldore. That could be changed now thankfully. If not he would have told the papers and let them deal with the media attention on his own. He no longer desired to be friends with those betrayers. He should have listened to Draco when they first met. Some wizards were better than others and yet he hadn't even noticed until now.

To his teachers he was merely a student who accomplished an unimaginable feat when he was an infant. They couldn't look past that one day on Halloween when his _mother's_ sacrifice saved him and defeated the Dark Lord. Then there were the other _accomplishments_ during school. The Philospher's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk. The Time Turner. The Triwizard Tournament. The Department of Mysteries. But that was simply to name a few. Where most students would get expelled for these feats he wouldn't because he was the blessed Boy-Who-Lived and he could do no wrong.

To the public he was the Boy-Who-Lived, the idol of the 'Light'. That was a laugh. He couldn't help but feel further from the light right now. Normally he sat on the fence. He couldn't see the light and dark of the world. He only saw knowledge and power much like a young Tom Riddle did. That didn't even bother him although many would think it did. Harry knew that all spells could have a light or dark purpose it was the person's actions that made them light or dark. He would be branded a traitor for that line of thought of course.

To the Order of the Phoenix he was a tool, a weapon, a way to defeat the Dark Lord… like he was ever going to do that. No one thought about what he desired to do. He didn't want to become a murderer simply to ease the thoughts of the wizarding world. Not that they cared. Most likely as soon as the job was done he would labelled a killer and a danger to the public. Again he would be thrown in Azkaban.

There was just no way around it. The only people who seemed to truly cared about him were Remus, Neville, Luna, Fred and George. Of course there had also been Sirius but he wasn't there any longer…

Citren nudged him distracting Harry from his thoughts. He had thought that he was finished with his presents but it appeared as if there was still one letter left. Cautiously he reached for it and slowly opened the letter only to almost drop it in shock.

-x-

_My Dear Harry,_

_By the time you read this I shall be long gone and I am sorry for leaving you alone. Currently you are gurgling at James while he plays pranks with Padfoot. I've never seen either of them so full of life. If only these times shall last. Before I get into the main reason I am writing. I must tell you that whatever you do I am proud of whom you are and my love shall remain with you always._

_I am going to move straight to the point since I don't have a lot of time left. James Potter is not your biological father. Your father is Severus Snape. We had been dating during the last few years of Hogwarts. But when I discovered that I was pregnant I went into hiding with James who even though was annoyed at the father decided that a mother and her child couldn't protect themselves alone. How everyone came to the decision that we were married I'm not sure but it worked in keeping us safe._

_It broke my heart to lie and betray Severus like that but it had to be done to keep you and I safe. I am not positive if Severus is still alive but I have also sent a letter to him. Regardless of what James thinks he needs to know that he has a son. _

_I am unaware of any other relatives that may be alive for I discovered that I was adopted by the Evans family when I received your birth certificate. I am sorry I can't tell you more. I can only hope that you weren't left with my sister like I stated in my will. If not know that you are now sixteen and can legally move out in the muggle world that is if you need to get away as soon as possible which is more than likely considering Petunia's temper._

_There is one more thing I must tell you. Do not trust Dumbledore! My feelings are screaming at me to make sure you never are placed in that man's hands regardless of the situation and I shall allow that feeling to rule my decisions for you my son. _

_I wish I could write more however I feel that time is short. I will always love you and your father, never forget._

_Love forever_

_Your mother, Lily._

-x-

Breathing deeply, he reread the letter taking in every little detail. To say he was shocked was an understatement though it did explain several things like his current appearance. Harry reached for the other slip of paper which he guessed was his birth certificate. He needed to make sure that this wasn't a simply hoax in an attempt to make him forget about the blood wards and wonder outside where he wasn't protected. However if it were true he wasn't safe in the house anyway not with this 'family'.

-x-

_Name: Ciaran Marvolo Snape_

_Birth Date: 31st July_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Mother: Lilith Merope Riddle_

_Godfather: Rabastan Lestrange_

_Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy_

-x-

It all came as a shock to him though he should have begun to guess. His appearance had slowly shifted throughout the holidays. No longer did he have his James' uncontrollable tangle of hair. His raven locks were now straight and slick reaching to his shoulder blades so that he had to tie it back with a leather strap. His complexion which usually tanned during the summer was still pale a fact that annoyed him to no end. His face had taken on more of an aristocratic look though he didn't have Snape's nose. Thankfully he had kept his mother's eyes, the only part of his features which he truly loved. Unfortunately with his change he kept his unimaginable small stature which he blamed on the malnourishment provided by the Dursley's.

But now he no longer had a reason to remain in his 'home' any longer. His mother had given him a way out and now he was going to take it. Making a decision, Harry threw open his trunk and dumped everything he owned in it including the new clothes that he had recently bought. No way was he going to continue to wear those hideous rags that were his cousin's hand-me-downs. Though his style was defiantly darker including shades of deep green, blue, blood red, silver and black.

"Hedwig you can go and hunt until I find a place to stay, right?"

Hedwig nipped is fingers as a warning to stay safe and flew out the window into the early morning. Shrinking the cage he added it to the list of items already in his trunk. He picked up his gifts and depending on their worth to him he either dumped them in (with Ron and Hermione's) or placed them in (Remus, Fred and George). Citren climbed up onto his back and sat on his shoulder with easy balance, his tail flicking in excitement.

Once everything was packed he wandlessly shrunk his trunk and placed it carefully in his pocket now that he had all his possessions, Harry moved towards the door which was miraculously unlocked for the first time during his stay at 'home'. Walking silently down the stairs he listened for a disturbance before opening the door and walking out. He knew that he wouldn't get caught; the idiot Order had left Mundungus Fletcher on duty alone again. Honestly would they were learn?

Without a second glance back, Harry Potter left Private Drive for good.

x-x-x-x-x

Potions. Severus Snape lived for potions. He could do anything with potions. If anyone needed to be cured of a poison, he was the one to turn to. Any problems with one's love life, he was the one to turn to. Not that he would bother with such trivial things as love potions but he could make them. He was a professor after all.

Severus Tobias Snape was not only a Potions Professor but a Potions Master. He had spent only a few short years on his mastery something no normal witch or wizard could do. No he was by far the best Potions Master in Wizarding Britain something few others could claim. Not that he was cocky.

Potions were a way out from life. They calmed him and created a focus that pulled him from everyday life. Potions were always useful no matter what the situation and mostly used to heal a person of serious injury. They could regrow bones, cease pain and even allow a dreamless sleep.

Not this time however. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get even a first year potions correct. His mind just wouldn't focus. Only one thought crossed his mind. Harry Potter was _his_ son.

Lily's letter had been a curse in disguise. Severus could still see it resting ever so innocently on his desk.

-x-

_Dear Severus,_

_My love if you are reading this then I am no longer on this Earth. How I wish we could have had more time together._

_Straight to the point my love, we had a son! I apologise for not telling you sooner but James and I agreed that with your position as a spy we couldn't risk him. Never fear my love I remain faithful to you and our son. James is merely a friend keeping us safe from the horrors of the wizarding world at the current point in time._

_I have named him Ciaran Marvolo Snape. Marvolo was my father's middle name or so I'm told and I think that it fits him very well but enough about that. When you meet him you will not be told this name. You will be given the name Harry James Potter._

_I am sorry for deceiving you my love however it was necessary to keep us safe. You and Ci are my world, Severus, and I would do anything to keep you both alive. Do not feel guilty for my death for you must live for Ciaran now. He will need his father now more than ever._

_Yours forever,_

_Lily_

-x-

Severus didn't know what to do now. He had always thought of Harry… Ciaran… as a copy of James and hated the boy on principle. Never had he thought that he could actually think of the boy as his own person let alone his son. However if he truly wasn't a Potter but a Snape, then there might be away to rid the boy of that dreadful appearance that reminded him some much of his childhood. Potions were a possibility… but he was certain that Lily had used Charms as she was highly gifted in that field.

He may have accepted the information that Lily had given him but that didn't explain how he was going to settle this. The question was what was he going to do with this information on the boy?

One obvious choice was tell the headmaster… but he didn't trust the headmaster. He was a manipulative person who hid it beneath his grandfather facade. No, he couldn't trust the headmaster with this information especially when he wanted nothing more than to see Ciaran for who he truly was. If he could hide the boy from the headmaster then he would gladly do it even if he never saw the boy again.

Another choice was Lupin. Though he was loath to admit it the werewolf was now a part of Ciaran's life not that the werewolf was aware of it currently. He knew that the Ministry wouldn't allow the werewolf custody of his son. Werewolves were after all too unfit to even take care of themselves during their time of the month. So there wasn't much point in that option.

Then there was the choice of going to his master, the Dark Lord. Lily had mentioned in her letter that her biological father's middle name had been Marvolo. Since the name was decidedly pureblood there was the chance that Tom Marvolo Riddle was indeed Lily's father and in that case his son's grandfather. If that was the truth then he had to tell the Dark Lord for fear of punishment if someone else reported it first.

The option on the top of his list though was the thought of his son living with him. Though if the boy still had that curse scar there wouldn't be a hope in the world. The Ministry wouldn't allow an ex-Death Eater to take custody of the Boy-Who-Lived father or not.

Any of these options was disastrous at best. There were also so many questions that he didn't have any answers to. Where was the boy currently? Was he safe and well? Who were his godparents? Would they look after him? He didn't have any of these answers and he was tempted to enquire about the address of the boy from the headmaster to get them. Though from the Occlumency lessons he remembered a place called Privet Drive, Surrey. Maybe if he remained around there in disguise of course he would be able to find his son and get his answers.

That was it. He would just have to approach Ciaran himself and hope that Lily had thought to inform the boy of his heritage. If not he would have to sit through a terribly uncomfortable talk for the both of them.

"Severus, come quickly we need your help."

Severus exhaled in annoyance. The headmaster would just have happened to need his assistance as he decided what to do with his son.

"What is it this time, Headmaster?" he snarled.

"Harry Potter has gone missing."

* * *

**Yoyo! My first Harry Potter fanfic hope you enjoy...**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Chapter 2

****

~ Chapter Two ~

Harry Potter was missing. Ciaran was missing. His son was missing. _His_ son was missing.

They were the only thoughts flowing through his head as Severus sat through the Order meeting. Why did that brat have to be so rash so much like a Gryffindor… well his mother was a Gryffindor maybe there was hope that he had some Slytherin qualities buried deep in his head. He could always hope… but with that one rash decision Severus was going to have a hard time trying to locate his son especially with everyone attempting to locate him. How could his son go missing when he had just found him, just discovered him? Nothing else had really registered yet.

He really should begin to pay attention. Maybe then he would have a clue as to where his son might have gone.

"This meeting is called to order." Dumbledore called in a booming voice to calm everyone down before he continued. Everyone was panicked now that Harry Potter was lost.

"Early this morning when the guards changed shifts from Fletcher to Kingsley, Kingsley noticed immediately that Fletcher was nowhere in sight. Upon further inspection it was realized that Harry Potter was no longer in residence of Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey. After checking the wards, it was noticed that they had fallen leaving the family in the open and unprotected from an attack. Harry Potter's belongings were not located in the house upon further exploration. Does anyone have anything to add?"

Kingsley stood and addressed the Order. "When we went to examine the scene we noticed that there was no sign of a struggle though he could have easily been asleep at the time of his abduction. This would explain why there was no mess in the room. Also there were no pictures of him in the house. When the family was questioned this morning they didn't appear to have any knowledge that Potter had been living there. It was assumed they were obliviated."

Severus watched as Charlie Weasley snorted at the mention of the abduction revealing to Severus that Harry despised the muggles he called family. He didn't know what connection Harr- Ciaran had with this Weasley but it was obvious that they were close, much closer than any others even his supposed best friends. That would have to be one question he bought up when he located his son eventually.

"How do you know that it is abduction? Harry could have simply left the house on his own accord since he hates those muggles and they obviously hate him if they could forget him so easily." Charlie spoke calmly.

"They don't exactly treat him properly do they?" Molly fretted, "He always comes to us with bruises and is barely even fed Albus surely they can't be all that protective of him?"

Severus hid his shock successfully at the mention of abuse towards his son by the muggles he was told loved and cherished the child. How could he not have noticed this when Charlie and Molly made it sound so obvious and appalling? Obviously he had been so caught up with seeing James Potter that he hadn't actually looked at Harry… well Ciaran. That would have to change. Albus was hiding a great deal of information from him and when he discovered what he was going to fix everything.

"Nonsense, they treat him like any other normal family member." Albus said in his grandfatherly voice.

Severus scowled at the blatant lie. Even if Albus was an accomplished Occlumens it didn't mean that he was any better at lying directly to people. That he still needed work on thankfully.

"But-"

"Enough! Harry has always been happy and healthy with his relatives and nothing you say shall sway me otherwise. It is obvious he has been abducted by none other than Lord Voldemort so we shall focus on that."

Dumbledore ignored the flinch that was associated with Voldemort's name. Even if they tried to tell him not to use it he would always reply with, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself". Honestly how many times had he spoken that line? However no one dared to speak. Once Albus laid down the law that was the end of it, no one dared to speak against him. After all he was Albus Dumbledore and he could do no wrong as far as the wizarding world was concerned. Regardless of the many things that Severus could list to his name.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, have you been writing to him often?"

It was only then that Severus noticed that his son's friends were in the room… and were being included in the Order meeting. That shouldn't have been possible since they weren't members yet. They were hardly of age how could they be? Or were they members? He really should have been paying more attention to others during meetings.

They both blushed crimson. It was obvious that they hadn't even given their 'friend' a second thought they were so caught up with each other.

"Well you see… we've been busy… with school work and…" Ron stuttered trying to make up an excuse.

"We only wrote to him on his birthday." Hermione finished pathetically. At least she seemed to be smart enough not to try and lie to Dumbledore.

"What you mean to say is that you've been too busy in a relationship that you neglected your –according to you- best friend." Severus said glaring.

"Does this mean that you haven't been writing to him? We'll just have to forget that monthly payment to you accounts then won't we." Dumbledore said ignoring Severus.

The horror was etched on their faces as they realized they weren't getting paid for the month. Severus was really beginning to get annoyed. These people didn't care about his son. Sure they cared about what the public thought of him but that was the extent of it. As long as they had their weapon wrapped around their fingers they didn't care what happened to him or whether he was happy. That would change immediately, Severus decided. All he needed to do was find his son before the meddling old fool and his Order.

"Severus, go and see whether Voldemort has any information."

Severus left without another word spoken not even to comment on the incompetence of Fletcher. Remus watched as he walked out the front door and couldn't help but wonder what had caused the sudden change in the obnoxious Potions Master. It didn't fit, nothing did. Remus was positive that Harry was alright. The last time he had seen his cub had been at the train station where the only thing he had noticed was the slight alteration in his smell. He had thought it was to do with Sirius' death now however he was beginning to question himself. The scent had been awfully similar to Severus and Lily. That didn't make any sense but he would find the answers if not only to help his cub.

x-x-x-x-x

Apparating from Headquarters, Severus arrived with a small pop at Riddle Manor the current headquarters of the Dark Sect. Hastening inside he knew that the Dark Lord didn't possibly hold his son captive as everything was slow moving as if they were bored out of their minds. That at least was one less thought to worry about. Now he knew that his son wasn't being tortured or already dead. Rushing through the corridors he came upon the doors to the throne room where the Dark Lord was currently residing. Wormtail had obviously run out of uses as he was the doorman.

"Pettigrew, I must speak to the Dark Lord."

Whimpering silently, Wormtail opened the doors to inform the Dark Lord of his arrival. "M-master, Severus is h-here to speak with you." He spoke stuttering liked Quirrell. How he was sorted into Gryffindor, Severus would never know. Then again he wasn't really ambitious enough for Slytherin, loyal enough for Hufflepuff or smart enough for Ravenclaw.

"Send him in."

Sweeping past Pettigrew, Severus walked up to the currently silent Dark Lord. Voldemort, after using Severus' potions, had regained some of his youthful appearance. He appeared to be in his early fifties. His nose had returned fortunately, as had his auburn hair. The man's eyes had remained crimson though and he still had a pale white complexion. Even in his youthful state he was still to be feared perhaps more so than before. Severus bowed before the Dark Lord. He needn't kiss the hem of his robs thankfully as he was loyal and useful above the others well except Lucius perhaps.

"My Lord I have some news that you should be aware of."

"Very well Severus"

Now that he was acknowledged, Severus stood to give his report. Even if he was loyal and useful that wouldn't stop the Dark Lord from punishing him for being disrespectful. The Dark Lord's Cruciatus was to be avoided at all costs.

"It would appear as if I have been deceived my Lord for I have a son who has been hidden behind another name and appearance."

Crimson eyes settled on him in a glare as the Dark Lord listened to him. Obviously he wasn't pleased with this seemingly unimportant piece of news. He wouldn't believe that soon enough.

"Severus, why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?"

"Forgive me my Lord however the mother of my son was… your daughter, Lilith Merope Riddle better known as Lily Anne Potter."

There was a pause. "You have his birth certificate?"

"No my Lord, she wrote a letter to me explaining many things however how she discovered her past was not written amongst them. I am hoping that the secret was either given to our son and he is in possession of the documents or they are hidden in the Potter Vault in a trunk that Lily left behind."

Silence followed his words as the Dark Lord thought over this information. It was entirely possible that his daughter could have survived. How he didn't know. What he intended to find out was why Dumbledore kept her alive and why he had sent her own father out to destroy the only family that remained from his line. Speaking of relations…

"That would mean that Harry Potter is…"

"Yes my Lord he was named Ciaran Marvolo Snape. He is my son and your grandson. He was never a _Potter_." Snape spat out the surname as if it were filth.

Regardless of the fact that Potter had aided Lily and his unborn child, he still despised the man for what he had done to him as a teen. All of humiliation he had suffered at the hands of the Marauders, that would never be erased.

"Go fetch him then and bring him to me." It wasn't a request it was an order and one of which Severus would be glad to accept. He also wanted his son away from the 'Light' and closer to his true family.

"That is why I have come to see you my Lord. Dumbledore flooed me not half an hour ago telling me that Ciaran had left his summer residence. He could be anywhere in either the muggle or magic world and I have no idea what his appearance may be currently. It is my guess that he discovered Lily's letter and left having desired no more connection to the muggle family. I know for a fact that he was abused there every summer. How I'm not sure."

Voldemort seethed at the thought of a Slytherin heir being harmed by filthy muggles. His childhood had been filled with nightmares and children who thought him an abomination to the human race. No he was far better than that and he would make sure that Ciaran would have at least some memories that he could cherish from his childhood.

"What does Dumbledore's holy Order believe happened to Ciaran?"

"They believe that Harry Potter was abducted from his summer home on your orders and is currently being held captive and being tortured."

The Dark Lord sat back in thought. Everything was changing. To have his grandson, his heir, by his side would be a huge blow to the Order especially since he was once known as Harry Potter. Yes Ciaran would be a great addition to his ranks. Not that he would mark the boy. No he was far too precious for that. He was after all a Slytherin descendant and spoke the noble tongue. No further identification was needed to claim him.

"Allow them to believe that then. We shall move headquarters to Slytherin Citadel as soon as we locate my grandson for now we need to focus on him."

Severus couldn't help but feel relieved at this information. He hadn't thought that the Dark Lord would care even if Ciaran did carry his blood. Thankfully he had agreed. He never thought that it was possible for the Dark Lord to care about anyone except perhaps Nagini. The Dark Lord's familiar was always ranked above his Inner Circle much to the displeasure of some Death Eaters.

"Very well my Lord, I shall begin the search in Diagon Alley and from there move into muggle London and search the area around Surrey."

"Go then I shall organize other arrangements." Severus knew when he was dismissed.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran was moving slowly down Diagon Alley. It was pure bliss being just an ordinary person. No one stopped to ask about your personal life or gawk at the scar that reminded everyone especially him of who he was. He was just a regular person. He was getting stares because of Citren though. The cat wouldn't sit still on his shoulders and refused to let him go. Citren could be found crawling along his shoulders or slipping down his chest when his claws didn't grasp the material properly. Thankfully he didn't want to be parted from Ciaran. He had to admit that it was definitely better than the Boy-Who-Lived-stare. Though he wondered what would happen when someone finally pieced the puzzle together and figured out he was Harry Potter… he didn't want to think about it at least not yet.

Now that he was finally free, he was enjoying it there was only one tiny problem… sure he had left the Dursley's but where would he go now? There was no way he was going to approach his father, Snape or his _beloved_ grandfather, Voldemort. He still wasn't very comfortable with calling Snape father yet and even thinking about Voldie as a grandfather was simply terrifying. Ciaran was pretty sure that either option would get him maimed or worse killed, if not for simply leaving the protection of his 'family' then for simply existing in the first place.

After all he was the child of a Death Eater and the daughter of the most feared Dark Lord the wizarding world had ever witnessed, it wasn't likely he would ever be accepted into Light society. They would more than likely torture him for information he didn't have.

Ciaran decided that he would wonder around Diagon Alley before he decided on where he would spend the remainder of his holidays. Then he would have to think about what would happen should he return to Hogwarts. Was he even welcome there or should he just go to another school? Those were questions for later, first he wanted to go and check his financial status and then he would go shopping. He didn't want that stupid headmaster to get into his vault anymore and give away his money to those traitors he used to call friends. Making sure Citren was still resting on his should, (his tail was now wrapped firmly around his neck like a monkey) he walked calmly down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

Approaching the goblins was still very unnerving for Ciaran regardless of whether he was Harry Potter or Ciaran Snape. They never seemed to like him or anyone. Though that was probably because everyone was so impolite with them believing that simply because they were human they were superior. Breathing deeply to remain calm he walked up to Griphook who he remembered from the first time he entered the bank with Hagrid not that he tried to remember that day. Even Hagrid was on orders to befriend him. Everything in his life was a total lie.

"I would like to see a detailed list of all my accounts please Griphook." Griphook looked up to see who had approached him and nodded. If he was shocked that someone had remembered his name then he didn't show it.

"Very well Mr Snape, follow me."

Ciaran followed behind Griphook as they walked further into the bank wondering how the goblin had known his name. As soon as they had reached a private room, Griphook pulled out the correct paperwork for his vaults. Ciaran didn't bother asking how the goblin knew that he was Harry Potter either after seeing the Potter name at the top of the sheet. It just seemed that all goblins knew exactly who was who regardless of what your appearance was.

"Here is a detailed description of all your accounts."

Ciaran read down the list in shock. Sure he had guessed that he was rich but he didn't quite believe that he was _that_ rich. If it hadn't been written down on paper he would never have believed the goblins regardless of whether they lived for gold.

-x-

_Potter Family Vault: 17,782,559 Galleons_

_Potter School Vault: 52, 432 Galleons 1,277 Knuts_

_Black Family Vault: 53,883,347 Galleons_

_Snape Family Vault: 13,975,481 Galleons_

_Slytherin Family Vault: 97,723,884 Galleons_

-x-

There were a lot of galleons in his vaults. Though he did have access to some of them, they were legally owned by other people well except for the Black and Potter vaults. Those belonged to him. He wasn't sure how the Black vaults had come into his possession though. Then there was the other list that showed how many properties he owned. He frowned when he realized that the list didn't include the properties for vaults he didn't exclusively own.

-x-

_Potter Manor, Scotland_

_Cyprian Villa, Italy_

_Godric's Hollow, England_

_Black Manor, Russia_

_Grimmauld Place, England_

-x-

Those were just the one's he owned. Ciaran couldn't quite believe that he actually owned them but then he was reminded that he also stood to inherit the manors from the Snape and Slytherin family. Not that he looked forward to what they would have. Once he had checked everything he was sure that the goblins didn't know about the stolen galleons from his vaults since nothing had been done about it since the death of his parents. However there was just one thing he wanted to discover first…

"Why do I have the Black vaults?"

"Mr Black left you everything in his will which was read last week. Dumbledore explained that you couldn't attend and that he would relay the message to you personally since he was your magical guardian."

Ciaran growled and that gave Griphook all the answers he needed. Dumbledore was a liar. No one lied to goblins about the importance of gold and got away with it.

"I know for a fact that several of my possession from within the Potter Family vault have been removed as well as a large amount of Galleons without my permission. Is it possible to have those returned to the vault?" Ciaran asked trying to reign in his flaring temper.

Griphook snarled once he had mentioned that someone had been stealing money with the goblins not even noticing it had been missing. That meant that one of the goblins was willingly allowing the money to be taken from the vault. He would definitely be fired for that. He would have to locate that goblin. Then there was the issue of Dumbledore. Griphook was sure that there wasn't enough in his vaults to repay the amount he had taken from the Potter vaults. That only caused him to grin maliciously.

"Yes Mr Snape, we shall locate your money and have it back by the end of the day as well as your possessions."

Ciaran waited patiently for Griphook to look up the transactions that had occurred from his vault. He was certain that his school fund was only touched by himself. After all there truly wasn't that much money in there to waste on Order funding. The other vaults had all been owned by someone else except for the Potter vault which had been under the influence of his magical guardian, Dumbledore. That however Dumbledore couldn't claim anymore.

"It appears as if the galleons have been removed by several people," Griphook said after five minutes, "Money has been removed by the following people: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonagall, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Of them all the main amount was taken by Albus Dumbledore. Also a Remus Lupin has been removing money from the Black Family Vault for the past three years. Would you like them all returned?"

Remus, the last Marauder. In all this confusion he had forgotten to write a letter to Moony and explain everything that had occurred. Obviously, Remus had been given the key in Ciaran's third year after they had discovered Sirius' innocence. That he would allow since Sirius' had allowed it. By the looks of it he didn't take much anyway which he would have to fix. Remus deserved to be happy especially since Sirius was gone.

"Remus Lupin has my permission to continue to take money out of the Black Vault only. The others however I want returned immediately. Do not inform them of the changes."

"It shall be done Mr Snape. Is there anything else?"

"No thank you that will be all." He still had plenty of galleons from last year's visit.

Ciaran left Gringotts feeling better than he had in ages. Finally he would be able to put his so called 'friends' in their place beginning with the stolen money. He just hoped that once they knew what he had done they wouldn't be able to locate him and demand that they have the money returned to them. That would not be pleasant and he hoped that he could hide his identity by then. Maybe he could ask someone who was trustworthy to help pull the wool over the wizarding world's eyes. If that was even possible he needed the help of two very important people.

"Well Citren let's go and visit Gred and Forge."

Walking away from the bank, he noticed that there were several people watching him from different points throughout Diagon Alley. There were two people sitting talking animatedly outside Florish and Blotts. At least three were standing by the window in the Quidditch store. Glancing around as if browsing, Ciaran noticed that nearly every store had someone watching his every move, except for his destination.

Several people were walking past him however they gave themselves away by staring outright at him. All of them were wearing glamours. Ciaran could tell by the way they were haphazardly applied as if they had rushed to apply them. That meant that they weren't members of the Order who didn't need to hide themselves in the well-known Alley. Hurrying in his steps he reached Weasley Wizarding Wheezes with few problems but severely freaked out.

"Hey Harry! How are you? Happy Birthday!" two familiar voices called from behind him.

Ciaran had to blink for a second there. He had only just entered the store and already Fred and George had known that he was Harry though he was sure he still looked like Snape. Peering around the store he noticed that it was empty as they had just hooked up the closed sign so they may take a break. He hadn't realized that he had spent most of the morning talking with Griphook. Fred and George hooked their arms around him and dragged him away from the window of the store and his stalkers.

"How did you two know it was me? Oh and by the way my true name is Ciaran or so my birth certificate says."

Citren jumped angrily into his arms as his shoulders were now occupied with the twin's arms. Fred and George turned to each other with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Well first of all we helped Neville and Luna wrap your present…" Fred said looking pointedly at Citren with a smirk. Citren hissed back angrily.

"Secondly just because you changed your appearance doesn't mean you change your attitude…" George continued mimicking his twin.

"Thirdly the only people who can walk into the store without getting pranked are the stores owners and their financial investor! In other words there were several things that proved who you were but only to those who really mattered." they finished together.

"Well it's good to know I can count on the two of you to spot me in a crowed no matter what I look like. It just proves that you're both people I can turn to now that I know who I truly am."

They moved into the back room which was set up as a lounge room. Obviously it was created to host only a few select people, him being one of them. Ciaran took a seat across from Fred and George with Citren curled up purring content in his lap.

"Who is that Ciaran? Who are you really? It is obvious that you can't trust the Order of the Flaming Chicken anymore but why is that? What has caused this change?" Fred asked. Both Fred and George were serious now since neither spoke in turn.

"How did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Charlie flooed us about four hours ago telling us to watch out for you. He figured that you would turn up here eventually seeking our help." George answered.

Ciaran smiled. Charlie seemed to know what happened around him constantly. It was a relief that at least one adult was looking out for his wellbeing.

"Well my mother sent me a letter early this morning. It revealed to me that my biological father wasn't James Potter but Severus Snape and her father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. So I have both a father and grandfather, alive, well and more than likely searching for me." Ciaran began. "Mother also explained to me that she didn't trust Dumbledore. This morning I finally decided to act upon my beliefs and I have cut off everyone who was taking money from me and left the Dursley's house since there isn't any blood protection to speak of. Now though I have no idea what to do. I can't see myself walking up to either of my relatives and going 'Hi I'm related to you' even if I currently look like a Snape."

Fred and George both glanced at each other.

"No doing that would be signing a death warrant instantly." Fred agreed.

"Maybe you could stay at the Leaky Cauldron under your new name until you sort something else out? At least no one would question you appearance since you're no longer Harry Potter." George suggested.

Ciaran thought it over. Sure he had used the Leaky Cauldron in his third year after the fiasco of blowing up his 'Aunt' Marge but he wasn't sure about using his real name. If someone were to ask about his home life what would he say? It was the only plan he had though and he couldn't exactly stay anywhere else and he didn't feel like returning to Gringotts to have his money exchanged to muggle currency only to rent some shitty apartment for a month.

"Yeah I think I will. I suppose I'll see the two of you later then?" Ciaran asked standing. Citren had already jumped onto his shoulder wrapping her tail around his neck possessively.

"Of course Cia… we shall see you… whenever you should drop by… our humble little store!" Fred and George had obviously had enough of being serious.

"What was that nickname?" Ciaran growled dangerously glaring.

"Wow he actually managed to… look and sound like our… wonderful, fantastic… bat of a professor! We only have two nicknames for you Cia! They are either Cia or Ran pick which ever you like! But don't take too long or they may be taken!"

"Neither! My name is Ciaran!"

"Believe whatever you want to Cia… good bye for now! Remember to come by for a visit."

Ciaran huffed but still smiled as he left the twins in the back room and moved to walk outside. The twins would always be the same no matter what occurred. Charlie would also always be by his side. Things were actually beginning to look up for him. All he had to do was live through this month and then apply to another Magic school before September came along again.

As Ciaran heard the door shut behind him he felt two strong arms wrap around his lithe form in an embrace bringing him against a man's chest.

"I have finally located you…"

Ciaran didn't have any time to register what had been said as he was apparated away from Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Alrighty for reference his name is pronounced See-a-ran. Hope you enjoyed thanks for the reveiws.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

"I have finally located you…"

Ciaran didn't have any time to register what had been said as he was apparated away from Diagon Alley. He felt himself squeeze through a very small tube and couldn't breathe properly until his feet hit the ground below him. There was no way he was ever doing that willingly.

"… my son."

Ciaran stumbled out of the embrace and almost fell onto the dusty wooden floor of the building they had apparated directly into. Citren growled loudly at being dislodged for his perch for a second time that day but immediately went to scope out the room. If she wasn't worried about whom he was with then it couldn't be that bad.

Catching his breath and feeling the nausea settling, he let out a sigh of relief. It wouldn't be very picturesque if his stomach brought up his lunch before whoever had apparated him. Standing straight he turned around and came face to… chest (damn his short statue) to his father, Severus Tobias Snape. He instantly took a step back afraid of what he was going to say but then his last two words registered… 'my son'.

"You know that I'm your son… you know who I once was." Ciaran said in shock.

He was shocked and couldn't be bothered hiding it. He hadn't thought that Snape would take it this well. Or perhaps he wasn't and was simply being calm and hiding behind his many Slytherin masks? That would be cause for worry.

"Indeed I know that you were once Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One or Gryffindor's Golden Boy," he sneered. "However that isn't who you are now. Who you are now is Ciaran Marvolo Snape, heir to Slytherin, my son and the Dark Lord's grandson. No longer should you carry the name you once held incorrectly. You can finally come home."

Ciaran held his breath as he asked, "Does that mean that you accept me?"

Ciaran watched Snape cautiously as he fought moving towards him. Snape actually wanted him. His hope soared. No one had ever wanted him for anything but defeating Voldemort not that he planned on doing that now. He wasn't about to kill his only family. This was a chance to have something that he had desired for a long time, his desire to have a family that actually cared about him and not the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Indeed I accept you for who you are and not who you once were. I'd say we both agree that I hold no love for Harry Potter however you, Ciaran, you are my son and as such I accept you regardless of who you once were. Come we shall sit in a more comfortable room to discuss recent events."

Ciaran followed his father as he walked out of the room, robes billowing behind him as always. He still couldn't believe that Snape had accepted him so easily. It wasn't that he thought it impossible for his potions professor to actually care… but to care for him. Everything was changing so quickly and he hadn't had any time to catch up emotionally. Looking around he surveyed the dusty corridor that they were walking down. It was obvious that his father didn't spend most of his time in this particular house. Snape opened a door to his left and with a flick of his wand the room was spotless before Ciaran could even blink.

As Severus sat down in the lounge room, he studied his son. As always he was still short, he would have to look into that since both Lily and he had been rather tall. Ciaran's hair had remained raven much like his own but a little longer. At least he knew that the hair he had once thought to be a Potter trait was his own. His face had taken his general structure with high aristocratic cheekbones though he had Lily's nose which had also come from her father as well as her ears and her emerald eyes. Severus was glad that those hadn't changed at all.

He was wearing muggle clothes that appeared to be of a certain style beneath his robes which irritated Severus, his son was not a muggle so he wouldn't be caught in those clothes again. Severus would need to speak to the Dark Lord about that but he was certain that his son would have a fresh wardrobe by the end of the day of entirely wizarding items. Apart from that though he looked healthy, it never occurred to Severus that his son was wearing a glamour.

"There is much to discuss but firstly I would like to see your birth certificate." Severus said.

Ciaran reached into an inner pocket of his robe and bought out the letter and the birth certificate. He handed over the certificate though he kept the letter. It was after all the only thing he had of his mother's at the moment and he wasn't willing to give that away to anyone relation or not.

Severus viewed the certificate with joy. He really was his son; no sign of James Potter was on this certificate at all not even as godfather. That thought made Severus smile. The remainder of his childhood bully was gone and he no longer had to have a single thought about him. He read through the certificate and could say that he was pleasantly shocked at the choice of godparents Lily had chosen. Who would have thought that Lily would chose a Death Eater and a Death Eater sympathizer?

"You truly are my son." He finally stated.

"Yes and I'm also Voldie's grandson but you already know that."

"Forgive me, I needed to make sure you were or else I couldn't have brought you to safety and that is no way to treat your grandfather." He scolded like the parent he was though it seemed to fall on deaf ears as his son spoke.

"Safety? I'm not returning to the Order." Ciaran frowned.

"I know. I've been ordered by Dumbledore to make sure you return safely to them however your grandfather has ordered you to be brought to him unharmed. Since there have been two requests made for your _immediate_ return I shall have to choose your grandfather as he is of your blood and can demand that you return to him regardless of who you are with."

"You mean I can't be forced back to the Dursley's?"

Severus scowled at the look of hope in his son's eyes obviously the damage that had occurred there had been more than he had anticipated from muggles. He was going to think long and hard about how to approach this subject for a lengthy discussion later.

"Seeing as they aren't your blood relatives you will never be returning to them again. We will also be discussing their treatment of you at a later date."

That seemed to make his son uncomfortable proving his earlier thoughts. Something had happened there that he didn't wish to talk about.

"Do I have to talk about them?" Ciaran said further proving his point.

"You will either tell me of their treatment or you tell your grandfather."

Ciaran cringed at that thought. There was no way he was discussing the Dursley's with Voldemort, they wouldn't live a day afterwards though he didn't really care about them. He just wanted to get back at them as well. "I will discuss it with _you_ later."

Severus nodded and left the matter alone for now. He didn't want his son losing his calm facade before they left Spinner's End. However there was one thing that irked him, "Why are you so willing to join the Dark Side? I highly doubt the death of that mu- Black was what tipped you over."

Ciaran scowled at the mention of Sirius. He had faced the fact that he wasn't returning but would it hurt for some people to actually respect the dead?

"I figured out at the end of last year that my 'friends' didn't really care for me. They are using me as is Dumbledore. They all have an agenda that needs to be dealt with and I can help them accomplish it. Only a few people in the Order actually possess some form of positive emotions towards me the others are all negative."

"How did you figure that out? Surely they didn't explain it to you."

"No… I don't think I can explain it at the moment… maybe later."

Severus scowled. He desired to know how is son had figured out his past friends weren't faithful to him. Of course he knew since he had been in the Order meeting and had seen their 'friendship' displayed first hand. Ciaran however was a mystery. He hadn't been to any meeting or Moody would have informed them and the only time he had left the house was this morning. That left the school time but between exams, going to the Department of Mysteries and losing Sirius Black he hadn't really been around his friends that much. It was a complete mystery to him and one that he would figure out but at a later time he had to prepare his son.

"At headquarters you must understand that you will not be treated like the Boy-Who-Lived. You fame won't mean anything to them."

Ciaran relaxed and let out a breath of relief that actually had Severus' lips twitching in a hidden smile. He had noticed that Harry Potter hadn't liked his fame as much as he had first believed and this just further proved it. Not that anyone else had noticed it. That would help to further disassociate Harry Potter from Ciaran Snape.

"However since you are the master's grandson you will be treated with a certain amount of respect by the others but that is only because of your lineage. If you want them to see you as more than that is up to you to make them see."

Ciaran seemed to think this thought over. He didn't precisely want nor need the attention the Death Eaters would give him. Though he guessed that it would be useful especially if they were also linked to the Ministry, they could help him cover his identity so there wouldn't be any loopholes or missing facts.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"As soon as I have collected everything I own from here then we may depart." Severus answered, overjoyed that his son had agreed to come with him.

With that done, Severus stood and began to move around the house using magic to summon everything that he owned. There was no way that he was leaving anything behind in this house anymore since Dumbledore knew where to locate this house. He couldn't risk anything 'dark' being located in this house. It would just give him a one-way ticket back to Azkaban and leave his son without a father.

"Why are you taking everything with you? This is your house, why can't we simply remain here?" Ciaran asked when he noticed that all of his father's belongings were being packed. He had believed that his father was only going to pack a few essentials but he was actually packing everything in sight.

"Your grandfather and I believe this to be an insecure location for a lengthy stay what with Dumbledore knowing of its location. The Dark Lord does not desire to have his grandson taken from him at the current point in time or ever. With that in mind, I am your father meaning that I as well have to remain close by in case someone discovers your lineage and decides to use me against you." Severus explained not taking his eyes away from the packing objects.

Once everything of value and importance was packed, he summoned sheets to cover the furniture that he wouldn't be taking with them. There was no need to take old, musty furniture when the Dark Lord provided his followers with the best of everything, though they weren't positive how he managed to find the money to do so since his vault had remained untouched for many decades. Shrinking the trunks he placed them in a spare pocket in his robes.

"What is going to happen now?" Ciaran asked as they moved out of the lounge room and into the dusty corridor again.

"I shall take you to our current headquarters before the Dark Lord reveals our next location."

This confused Ciaran. They were already moving once from Spinner's End to the Dark Lord's headquarters. But now even he was moving. "Why is he moving locations?"

"He's moving for your safety of course." Seeing the look of confusion of Ciaran's face he continued. "The Dark Lord was concerned that his current headquarters weren't protected enough to ensure the safety of his heir or his followers."

Ciaran couldn't help but blink at that information. Having Voldemort concerned over his safety was something that he'd never have dreamed of hearing. If it had been said a month ago he would have sent the person to St. Mungo's for sure. Now however he still didn't believe it but he wouldn't send the person to St. Mungo's since it could be highly possible that he did indeed fear for his heir.

"He thought this place to inferior to house me because of the wards and now even his headquarters? Surely the wards are sufficient enough to keep me from harm? I know that I get into trouble but I'm not that troublesome." Ciaran saw the disbelief in his father's face and decided to drop the matter. After all, his father had witnessed most of his stunts.

"How is he going to react to me?" he wondered, suddenly curious.

That had never been discussed before and he was worried that he wouldn't exactly be accepted by one of his family members, though he couldn't really blame Voldemort if he didn't. Harry Potter was hardly a name that many of the Dark Sect enjoyed hearing. Severus thought about this question before replying.

"Well he won't be like a typical family member. He hardly lets his most loyal followers see his emotions so I wouldn't expect him to be kind and caring. More than likely he will be strict but you won't have to remain in his presence unless he requires it after all you are my son and it is up to me to see to your welfare."

Silence fell upon them as they continued towards the front door. Citren having sensed they were leaving had crawled out from her hiding place and jumped into Ciaran's arms. Once they were outside, Severus directed them to the local park that was hardly ever used since there weren't any children in the neighbourhood anymore. Turning to his son he asked, "Do you have everything that you want to take with you?"

Ciaran didn't even have to think about that. Nothing that he had cherished had been left behind. He knew anything that he had left behind would be burnt as soon as they realized that he was no longer there which should have been early this morning when Petunia went to wake him. After all they didn't want freakish things cluttering their wonderful home.

"When I left the Dursley's I didn't leave anything behind except the rags they had me wear for most of my life. Everything else I placed into my trunk and shrunk that so I could carry it easily. The only thing I didn't pack was my wand, Citren and Hedwig was let out of her cage. She'll probably return when I have settled." Ciaran answered looking unconcerned.

Severus however was trying desperately to calm the rage that had spiked at the mention of what his son had been wearing since an early age. Those muggles were going to pay whether they realized why or not they were still going to pay by either his hands or his masters. As long as they got what they deserved it didn't bother him who did it.

"Very well come here."

His strained response wasn't noticed by Ciaran who knew what was going to happen next. With his arms wrapped around his son they disappeared with a pop.

x-x-x-x-x

"I hate bloody apparition." Ciaran said cursing as he lent into his father.

The nausea was back once again with a vengeance. At least he still managed to keep his food in his stomach. He hoped that the next time they moved was by floo, portkey or something that he could handle like flying. At least that particular transportation method he was good at.

"Language." His father admonished as he listened to his son's creative curses probably taught to the boy by Black. Damn the mutt's terrible influence.

"It's English." He replied cheekily.

"You should listen to your father's words. Pureblood's dislike hearing curses uttered in such a vulgar way."

Ciaran stiffened when he heard the all too familiar voice. Turning he saw his grandfather, Voldemort sitting patiently on his throne. Auburn hair framed the pale face where glowing red eyes were still present. He had regained his nose as well which made him look partially human again. There were still many aspects of his appearance that were snakelike. Obviously the possession at the Department of Mysteries had caused this but how he didn't know.

Ciaran watched as his father bowed but new by instinct that he wasn't meant to bow to his relative. Not that he had ever bowed _willingly_ before Voldemort anyway. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to react to Voldemort now.

"Welcome home Ciaran Marvolo Snape. I am the Lord of house and as such there will be several rules you will have to follow. They will be different from the ones Severus gives you." Voldemort began smoothly.

Ciaran simply nodded his head. How was he supposed to act around someone who has tried to kill you multiple times? But at least he wasn't actually bringing that topic up for discussion at the present time… that would definitely lead to an argument.

"You can't change your name nor marry without my consent. You will not move away unless you have my express permission since you are in need of such protection that I can provide for you. Your mail will be checked before you are allowed to view them. I can't have you being cursed or portkeyed away. If you disrespect my people or I, than I will be forced to punish you regardless of the reason. Do not misunderstand you will be allowed to discuss all of the above with me but it is I who have the final say in all matters regarding yourself."

Ciaran's mouth barely stopped from falling open. Going from the Dursley's to this was different and yet it was something he didn't ever think he should have done. These rules were almost ridiculous. However he guessed they were simply something he would have to live with being a pureblood and all.

"What about… father?" He still felt uncomfortable saying it even if he used it when thinking.

"He does not share our blood. He merely married into it and isn't held under my jurisdiction."

Ciaran couldn't help but nod again. Everything was moving so fast. He didn't understand anything at the moment. Hopefully there would be a calm moment when he would be left alone to think all of this through and catch up emotionally. He didn't think that staying with the Dark Sect would be any different from staying with the Order. They may be different sides of the war but they were still human and still acted the same. Nagini who was curled around Voldemort seemed to sense his discomfort.

"_Relax young one. You shall be well treated here with your family. We shall not harm you like those who call themselves the Order."_

Ciaran blinked. That was not something that he had expected. It appeared as if his grandfather hadn't expected Nagini to talk to him either since there was a small amount of surprise written across his face.

"_How did you know that?"_ He asked eventually.

"_I know many things about you young one. Your ability will be useful in many ways but we won't exploit you like the Order do. We see it as a talent and as such you can use it to help us. It is always your choice. Do not fear though I shall not tell anyone else without your permission."_

"_What about…." _Ciaran couldn't help but believe that Nagini was tied to his grandfather like his Death Eaters. If that were true than Nagini would have to inform him of 'the power the Dark Lord knows not' though it was a power the Light didn't know of it either.

"_Marvolo is not my master. I owe him no explanation of what I do with my time or of what I discover about his followers unless I decided to. Since you are family you should also call him Marvolo unless you feel like calling him grandfather."_

Nagini had just told him to call his grandfather, Marvolo. Nodding his agreement he knew that he wasn't ready to call Voldemort 'grandfather' so he would just use Marvolo for the time being. Ciaran looked up to see Voldemort glaring at Nagini though he knew Voldemort didn't mean it. He truly was family. That bought a small smile to his face for the first time in weeks.

"Severus, summon him a hooded robe to cover him. We have a spy amongst our group and I will not risk revealing my heir until he is found."

Ciaran knew immediately that they were getting ready to move headquarters and that he was going to summon every single Death Eater he had marked. That sent a shiver down his spine. He really didn't want to see them all just yet.

"Yes my Lord."

Severus did as he was order and summoned a hooded robe for his son. Instead of giving it to him to put on though he helped his son into it as if he were four instead of sixteen. Ciaran could feel Voldemort's smirk behind him. Truly he didn't mind this since no one had ever done this to him before but it was definitely awkward at his age. Once the robe was on and covering his face, Ciaran moved to stand beside his grandfather but was motioned into a chair that had been transfigured while his back was turned. Sitting he waited while Voldemort pressed the mark on his father's arm and waited for the Death Eaters to arrive. Exactly ten seconds after he had pressed the mark, the Death Eaters all apparated into the throne room and bowed while standing in perfect ranking lines.

"My faithful… I have summoned you here today for a special reason. We have a traitor in our midst and I need to dispose of them _now_." Voldemort's voice lacked any of the warmth or calm that he had been using only seconds before.

The Death Eaters shifted under the fierce gaze that their master gave them. It was apparent that this had happened on a number of occasions and they were already used to it. Ciaran could believe it. Dumbledore made being a spy for the Light appear to be something grand, something to be proud of. In all honesty it would just get you killed.

"I have often believed that I was a worthy leader yet this person thinks otherwise if he is running to Dumbledore. The question is why? Why have they decided to run to the pathetic 'Light'? Is it for safety? Reassurance? I believe that this person thinks that I shall lose this upcoming war… how pathetic. I shan't lose this war. Not with Dumbledore's Golden Boy lost to him. No one shall ever find the Potter brat again. He is no longer in our way."

Voldemort made it sound as if he were dead, not that he was complaining. If everyone believed that he was dead then he didn't have to continue to keep up falsehoods about his new appearance. No one would believe that Ciaran Snape was Harry Potter if he was dead. Underneath his hood, Ciaran smirked. It would be too easy to fool the Order.

As Voldemort stood and addressed his Death Eaters, Nagini uncurled herself and moved. Even if it was summer the stone floor was still freezing and to a snake it was probably very uncomfortable so she moved to the next heat source, Ciaran. Many of the Death Eaters were watching as she moved and almost let out a sigh of relief that she didn't move towards them though they did believe to wonder about the person who was so high up in Voldemort's favour that he was allowed to sit beside him. Citren who had remained with him instead of wandering off, wasn't too pleased at having to share her master and glared at the interfering snake who continued to coil herself around Ciaran.

"_Do not fear me young one I only wish to seek your warmth." _Nagini said as she continued to slither around him trying to avoid his lap where Citren was curled.

He had now attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the hall as Nagini finished curling and laid her head on his shoulder so that they could speak without being obvious. Voldemort smirked smugly at the image they made. It was truly something to behold. Ciaran would indeed make an excellent heir.

"_Do you do this to the Death Eaters as well when… Marvolo moves?" _Ciaran wasn't as confident speaking about Voldemort as he would have liked but using Marvolo was better than using grandfather at the moment.

"_Indeed I wrap around the closest heat source I can find. It proves amusing when they stiffen in fear of attack. Marvolo doesn't reassure them that I won't bit either."_

"_I bet you don't help on that account either."_

"_No I do tend to have a tight grip upon them."_

Ciaran had to lower his head to stifle a laugh at that. He really did enjoy talking to Nagini much to his grandfather's pleasure. As he looked up, his eyes met with one of the Death Eaters before he looked away hastily but that was all it took. Whoever this Death Eater was, he was the betrayer. Voldemort who had been pacing before his followers noticed and followed his gaze towards…

"Pierre Nightly, come we shall test your loyalty."

The man walked forward slowly and bowed while the others in the room looked positively murderous. Everyone knew that he definitely was the traitor. He was married to a mudblood and they had a few children. Of course he would want to protect them with whatever it took even joining Dumbledore. The Death Eaters knew that is punishment would affect his family somehow and were looking forward to it. He would pay for his betrayal.

"Pierre Nightly, why have you returned if you are so insistent on joining Dumbledore's side? You know how I treat betrayal and yet you still seek to make me believe that you are faithful? Do you take me for a fool?"

"No my Lord, of course not-"

Nightly didn't even get a chance to explain himself. They all knew why he had betrayed them.

"We shall see soon enough! Legilimens!"

The screams echoed around the chamber eerily as Voldemort ripped through his memories without any emotion. Ciaran watched and didn't feel sorry for him at all. Dumbledore would be just as nasty when it came to betrayal except he would hide it beneath his grandfather facade when someone asked what had happened to the person. No one would ever find out what Dumbledore did to his betrayers… except for Ciaran.

As soon as Voldemort had finished viewing every memory Nightly had, he cancelled the spell and called upon one of his Inner Circle. "Bellatrix, have fun with him but don't kill him."

Everyone in the hall knew what he meant. The man wouldn't leave this place sane by the end of her torture. That was the price of his betrayal. His family would never get to see the man sane again and would know what had occurred. They would be visiting the same ward Neville's parents currently resided in. After they left the hall, Voldemort turned to address the remaining Death Eaters.

"Now that we have dealt with the traitor we shall have to move locations as he has revealed our current headquarters to one of their associates. Collect everything within the house that you own and be ready to depart in ten minutes. Those who have their own homes will return there until they are called. Go."

Ciaran watched as they all left and couldn't help but realize that even if Voldemort was 'dark' he at least was truthful. Dumbledore as always was a lying bastard. Even if the beloved headmaster somehow thought up an excuse over the loss of his money or the mistreatment at the Dursley's hands, Ciaran would know exactly where the headmaster thought he should stand. Ciaran was no pawn on a chess board and he would show the headmaster as much. Looking at the commanding way in which his grandfather ordered his followers, he knew though that he had made the correct decision.

* * *

**Woohoo another chapter done~ Thanks for all the reviews.**

**~MidnighEmber**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Ciaran was currently sitting on the edge of his bed while he unpacked the remainder of his belongings.

The past three days had been very busy. Every spare minute was spent unpacking everything that had been brought from Riddle Manor and learning their way around the Citadel. He didn't have much trouble with that since the walls were lined with snake carvings that willingly aided the heir of their great master. For everyone else finding their way through the maze like castle was terrible. Many of the Death Eaters had taken to walking the halls in groups in case they lost their way. Then at least they wouldn't be alone.

The move had been very fast paced for safety reasons according to his father. Within ten minutes the Death Eaters had returned to the throne room kneeling before the Dark Lord even the ones who had homes to return to. No one appeared ready to leave their Lord to fend for himself which proved how loyal they truly were. He didn't know whether to feel proud that his grandfather brought this noble trait out in them or to feel horrified that they would do anything, even risking their lives, for him. Even now he was uncertain.

Everything of value had been shrunk and was now carried on their person. Nothing incriminating would be left behind for Aurors or most likely the Order to find. Voldemort reassured them all though that the wards would take at least a week of nonstop work to break down completely so it left them plenty of time to turn the manor back into its original muggle heritage much to everyone's horror. They hadn't realized they were meeting in a muggle home until then.

With everything packed and ready to move. The Dark Lord gave his instructions to his devoted followers.

"You shall wait here until I call. As per usual you will apparate to my location from the mark. Come Ciaran." Voldemort instructed holding out his right arm. Ciaran silently cringed, he despised apparition.

"_What about father?"_ Ciaran whispered noticing that his father was nowhere in sight. He realized that he had just shocked the Death Eaters. They weren't use to others speaking parseltongue.

"_He is already there. Now come."_

Ciaran reluctantly moved towards him and grasped his grandfather's right arm in a tight grip. He knew what was going to happen and he really didn't want to be dragged through the piping again but this was the only way. His grandfather pulled him into a half-hug before apparating them out of the throne room and into a large stone hall. Ciaran leant heavily on his grandfather as the nausea rose again and groaned. He was positive that he wouldn't be hexed since Marvolo seemed keen on the contact for reasons Ciaran had yet to figure out.

It confused him that Marvolo kept his loyal followers and even his father at arm's length both physically and emotionally yet when it came to him, the Dark Lord treasured both. It didn't feel awkward to be leaning into the embrace even if this man had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. He didn't even think on it. Not that he was complaining he had never been this close to a person before and he felt as if his grandfather knew this. They both needed the contact.

Once he had calmed enough to stand Voldemort led him through the castle and opened heavy double doors onto yet another throne room even grander than the one back in Riddle Manor. All Ciaran could do was roll his eyes at the obvious Slytherin decorations though he had to admit that the room was comfortable especially since it was Slytherin Citadel. He noticed that his father was already waiting patiently for them and immediately relaxed. When they were both seated Nagini slithered in out of nowhere and wrapped comfortingly around Ciaran much to Marvolo's amusement. He enjoyed that his grandson was content with his familiar.

"_Welcome to your true home, Ciaran." _Nagini greeted. Ciaran nodded, stroking Nagini's head.

"Severus step forward."

Severus stepped forward and produced his left arm bearing the Dark Mark for his Lord. Delicately, Voldemort pressed his wand onto the mark and watched as it turned black. The Death Eaters apparated immediately to his side since they were waiting eagerly for him to call.

"Everyone who is remaining here permanently unpack what has been bought. The others may return home. You are all dismissed." Marvolo ordered without a second thought.

Voldemort turned to Ciaran and explained quietly that he was going to join his father in the potion labs, unpacking ingredients. Ciaran smiled and nodded before moving towards his father. The numerous boxes were already stacked to one side and had to be lifted instead of levitated in case they were broken and the ingredients wasted. He picked up two of the lighter boxes knowing that he wouldn't be able to lift two of the heavier ones not with his physique. His father picked up a few of the heavier one and they left the hall without a word.

Ciaran had felt the eyes of all Death Eaters upon him as he was led from the hall. They knew that he was special since their master had willingly touched him. None of them invoked such trust in their master and they were genuinely curious as to who the young boy was. All they knew was his name was Ciaran though which didn't help when Ciaran knew that half of them desired to hex him and ask questions later. The other half were curious as to where he had come from and what his purpose was. He decided to ignore them though. Marvolo wouldn't allow him to be hurt by any Death Eater.

Once all the boxes were in the potions labs his father had left him to unpack them. Ciaran agreed knowing that his father had other dark objects from Spinner's End that he had to unpack before the ingredients. It had taken the remainder of the day to unpack all of the objects they had brought from Riddle Manor since most of them were cursed dark objects. They still had yet to tackle the numerous book collections that belonged to his grandfather.

The only person who had spoken to him apart from Nagini, Severus and Marvolo was Lucius for some reason. Not that he truly cared but he did think it was weird. Lucius had decided to help him unpack the boxes of potion ingredients that belonged to his father. To say it had been awkward to begin with was an understatement. Neither had desired to talk yet they didn't want any silence either.

When his father had come to collect him for something else, he had left willingly with an unspoken thank you to Lucius for the aid though he suspected that Lucius wanted something from him since he was present.

That had been three days ago. Now he was unpacking his belongings in his room across the hall from his grandfather's private rooms deep in Slytherin Castle. Not many people were allowed near these rooms which Ciaran was thankful for. It meant that he was alone and could think about the hectic days he had lived since leaving the Dursley's. To say he was confused was the understatement of the year.

Practically a week ago he was alone in the world. Sure he had people around him but hardly any of them actually knew anything about him. They didn't know about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his so called 'family'. No one knew that he desperately desired to allow the hat a resort like it wanted to over the years. He wanted a snake familiar since they were always interesting to talk to. Yet that wouldn't be allowed since he was in the lion house. The expectations of him were always so high.

Then there were the people that did know.

Most of the people who knew that he was abused did nothing about it. All his desires about Slytherin were pushed aside as they forced Gryffindor tendencies upon him. He had to rush into danger without thinking and put those close to him in constant danger, then when it was crunch time find the most ridiculous way of getting them out of danger. Ciaran laughed bitterly at that thought. How he wished that he could have saved Sirius' life. How he wished that for once he had listened to his Slytherin instincts and not gone…

Ciaran shook his head. He couldn't get lost in thoughts about Sirius. The amount of galleons he had in Gringotts vaults couldn't change the outcome of that battle. He only hoped that Moony didn't blame him for losing Sirius. Deep down he knew that he wasn't to blame but he needed to hear it from someone else before he began to believe it himself. Moony was the only one he wanted to hear it from. He would tell him the truth. Not that others hadn't tried.

Only five people actually cared. Surprisingly they were people he wouldn't have normally thought possible. Neville and Luna were the two he had recently added to his 'care' list. They had accompanied him to the Department of Mysteries even if they really didn't have any obligation to. They hadn't really known each other that long but they had still fought with him. Both had been understanding of his loss and knew what it was like so they could easily comfort him unlike Granger and Weasel. For that he was grateful. They would support him in any way possible.

The next on his list were Fred and George. He had trusted them enough after fourth year to give them the Triwizard winnings. They had both supported him when their brother was being a prick during the year and he couldn't help but wonder why they had done it. He believed it was because they could see past his 'Golden Boy' persona to actually see him, Harry – well Ciaran. They were loyal because he was simply someone that they easily understood which was probably why they didn't play pranks on him as well.

Surprisingly the first person who had ever comforted him had been Charlie Weasley. Charlie soothed his emotions and thoughts. He understood and could easily spot the abuse that he suffered every year at the hands of the Dursley's. For that he was extremely grateful for. He had met Charlie before his fourth year and was happy that someone had spotted what others couldn't. Charlie was always there when he needed him the most and turned up at the oddest of occasions like he knew that Ciaran was in pain. There was so much that Charlie had done for Ciaran that he would never be able to repay him not that Charlie desired to be repaid.

These five people were the beginning of a now growing list which included Marvolo, Severus, Nagini and Lucius. He just prayed that by the end of the year it would have grown even more with the change he was going through.

Ciaran stood. Maybe he could go to the library? He needed to get away from his thoughts and his homework was already complete since he had nothing else to do during his stay at the Dursley's when he was locked away in his room. Yes the library sounded like and excellent idea.

x-x-x-x-x

"Dumbledore have there been any leads yet?"

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered in the Great Hall at Hogwarts where there current headquarters were located. Grimmauld Place wasn't allowing them entry even if they knew where it was. Albus suspected that Sirius left the house to Harry and since he was missing the house wasn't allowing anyone in until it was claimed by the next owner. That caused many problems. The first problem being that many of their plans were in the house and couldn't be reached. Without their plans they couldn't accurately protect the people from the Dark Lord since their rosters were also amongst the plans.

The second was Kreacher. The house elf could tell any member of the Black family that the house was vacant and had been used by 'filthy mudbloods and blood traitors'. He could reveal that it was headquarters and all their plans would be ruined. Not only would their headquarters be lost but the numerous Dark Arts pieces would be used against them. This summer was definitely not turning out for the best.

"I think it would be best if everyone else gives their information first."

As it turned out no one could figure out where Harry had gone. The muggles that he lived with all claimed that they had no idea of who they were talking about whenever Harry Potter was mentioned. Dumbledore was convinced that they had been obliviated though didn't check since forcing an intrusion into the minds of muggles could turn them easily insane which would lead to many unnecessary questions.

Everyone was rightly horrified at the thought that their saviour was missing. They couldn't very well win the war if their saviour had run away or been kidnapped. Of course everyone forgot to mention that Dung had mysteriously disappeared as well and was also missing. No one spared him a second thought.

"It has been confirmed that Harry Potter was kidnapped by Voldemort how or why is not currently known. Severus managed to send me a letter by owl saying that Voldemort (he ignored the flinches) desires Severus to remain at their headquarters. Hopefully he will be able to discover some leads from his position in their ranks rather than investigate the streets. He has sent word that Voldemort has revealed that he has captured Harry however none of the other Death Eaters are aware of this at the current point in time." Dumbledore revealed since his spy was late obviously of Voldemort's doing.

"Is that good?" Molly asked.

"It is one of the best outcomes we have I'm afraid. Not only is he still alive but the only Death Eater to know of his location is our spy. It should be only a matter of time before we have an escape plan prepared."

The Order was reassured at that. Their saviour would be returned to them possibly at the cost of their spy but that didn't matter they could always send another willing fool into the Dark Sect's fold. When Potter returned he would want vengeance for the kidnapping further cementing his position as the saviour of the wizarding world. Everything would turn out for the best.

"Ah Severus, do you have any news?" Dumbledore enquired as Snape walked in the door with his robes billowing.

"The Dark Lord has moved locations. He deemed Riddle Manor to be insufficient for holding the Potter brat."

Everyone gasped at this. That would put a dent in their plans.

"What of the new location?"

"He has told no one where the new location is. It appears as if only he knows its whereabouts or its name. The Dark Lord apparated away and then called to us for our destination. Whenever I could chance a look out of the windows all I see is forest. I'm afraid the location of the headquarters could be anywhere." Snape lied.

It was easier than anything he had done in his entire life. If lying to the headmaster and leader of Light kept his son safe he would until no one believed him. But of course they believed him after all he had been a spy for many years and was told that he was 'loyal' to the light. He almost snorted at that thought.

The Order meeting continued with news of allies and what Voldemort's troupes were currently scheming. As the Order meeting drew to a close, Severus swept out of the room eager to return to his son. Lupin however stopped any attempt of this. Lupin actually had the nerve to drag him into the library knowing that no one would willingly enter that place with all the curses he threw up after them.

"You're lying, Severus. I know that you are my instincts tell me so. Please… please if you know where Harry is tell me or at least let me know he is alright. I would do anything for my cub."

Remus hated begging but he would truly do anything for this cub. He needed to at least know that Harry was alright. After Sirius' death, Harry was all he had left. Any information would help at this point and his wolf instincts were screaming at him that Severus was lying in order to hide something though he wouldn't tell the headmaster.

Severus sneered. Of course the werewolf would figure out something was missing in his report. A werewolves' senses were incredibly sharp not that he would admit that out loud and not to Lupin… ever.

"Really Lupin? You would do anything?" Severus sneered.

Remus was uncertain but nodded anyway.

"Even if it meant joining the Dark Lord?"

Remus' entire body froze. Join the Dark Lord? Why had Severus brought that up? He had questioned Severus' loyalties before but had thought nothing else of it until now. What did he mean when joining Voldemort would help Harry? Harry was captured by him… so wouldn't joining him make everything pointless? Wouldn't he be aiding in Harry's torture? Unless there was something more to this situation than Severus was telling him. But was it enough to join the Dark Lord?

"… only for Harry's safety."

Severus could hear the uncertainty in Lupin's voice and didn't want to force him into anything. Ciaran would never forgive him if he did.

"Think about it until the next meeting and give me your answer then. I can promise you that Potter is safe though not in the way you are thinking. He will not be hurt with the Dark Lord... that much I can promise for certain."

With that Severus swept out of the room and left Lupin to think. He was overdue for a talk with his son.

x-x-x-x-x

"We should talk." Severus said as he found his son in the library reading.

"What of?" Ciaran asked not looking up from his book.

Severus was surprised to see that the first book he had taken an interest in was actually a book on Dark Arts but pushed it out of his mind considering that there had been numerous Dark books lining his bookshelves in his room. He actually had to wonder who he had received them from since none of his 'friends' would give them to him. Yet another question was brought to light and added to the list. He'd try to figure that out later though.

"We need to speak about the Dursley's."

Ciaran tensed, a haunted expression past over his features. He knew that this talk had been coming but he didn't want to even think about it. As far as he was concerned it was in the past where it was best to remain buried and forgotten. He no longer had a reason to return to those filthy muggles ever again.

"I know that you don't want to discuss this but it will be for the best in the end to get it all off your chest. We could even begin with talking about something else." Severus suggested.

Ciaran breathed deeply. He knew that he needed to talk about it to someone and was planning to tell Sirius… not that he could now. Severus had been honest with him these past few days but there was already one person who knew everything about his abuse. His father still deserved to know.

"I suppose it all starts with _Dumbledore_," Ciaran sneered his name. "He's the one who has screwed up my life so much."

"How so?" Severus prompted quietly.

He didn't want to drive his son away by saying something that would set him off onto a different tangent.

"He was the one who abandoned me there."

He didn't have to mention where 'there' was. Severus felt his temper rising but could tell that Ciaran's was doing the same. It appeared as his son already had a deep set anger towards the headmaster. Before he could ask about it, Ciaran continued.

"Dumbledore has steered my life in the direction he has wanted it to go from the moment of my birth. He explained to my mother about the prophecy urging her to break up with you and go into hiding with a Gryffindor, namely one both trusted. All of the charms placed on me where suggested by the headmaster even the name. Then after Halloween he was the one who ignored my parents will stating that I wasn't to be placed with Petunia and left me there."

"Then after my letter arrived, he sent Hagrid to tell me about the nasty Slytherins and my 'past'. The fool ordered the Weasley's to befriend me in exchange for money as well as Granger after the Troll incident. They forced upon me the knowledge that I was supposed to be this hero of the wizarding world that always got into troublesome situations. I was to be a rash Gryffindor who acted first and thought later. They didn't even think of me as human. I was there Golden Boy, a true Gryffindor. I was a tool, a weapon for the Light." Ciaran spat.

The Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy had entered half way through Ciaran's rant about his past but didn't interrupt. They needed to hear the full extent of what the Light had done to him. If they walked in now then he would stop speaking about his past. He would close up and never speak of it again. The three of them remained silent as Ciaran continued.

"But the worst thing he did was abandon me with the Dursley's _knowing_ that they would abuse me. He even payed them for it! Sure Petunia didn't do anything but that was exactly the problem. Even when she knew they were abusing me she still refused to acknowledge it! Sometimes I think that was worse than anything Vernon or Dudley ever did."

"What did they do?" Severus interrupted.

Ciaran flinched as memories surfaced of his time spent at 'home'.

"They… at first it was only verbal abuse. Vernon would call me freak or boy. I didn't even know I had a name until I went to primary school for the first time. Of course Dudley tried to act just like his father and copied him even at school… normally they would just give me long list of chores to complete. If I didn't get them done then I would be sent to my cupboard without any food. Before I was eleven I'd never even had a proper meal at least not that I can remember."

"Your cupboard?"

Ciaran just ignored the question much to the frustration of everyone in the room. Some things he was not giving up willingly.

"The first time he hit me though was when I had an outburst of accidental magic. I don't remember what caused it but I had turned my teacher's hair blue during class. At the time I didn't understand what was going on let alone that I had performed magic. The entire class just found it hilarious. I arrived 'home' and he hit me so hard my head smashed into the wall instantly knocking me unconscious before throwing me in my cupboard."

There was that reference to 'his cupboard' yet again though they thought better of asking about it now. They watched as Ciaran twitched at the memory. Obviously that wasn't a pleasant memory and if that wasn't they shuddered to think what was worse.

"The second time I remember performing accidental magic was when Dudley and his gang were playing 'Harry Hunting'," seeing the confusion on his father's face he elaborated. "It was a game where they would chase me until they caught me and then beat me up."

Marvolo suppressed a growl. How dare those filthy muggles hit his grandson! His own flesh and blood! They dared to treat Ciaran like the orphanage bullies treated him in his youth. They would pay dearly for what had been inflicted upon Ciaran especially when they had believed he was family.

"Anyway they were chasing me and I was cornered by a wall when I apparated onto the roof though I didn't know it at the time. The groundskeeper had to climb a ladder and bring me down. I caused such a scene that day. For that I was treated the same as the first bout of accidental magic. Of course one of the worst times was when I set a snake on my cousin at the zoo. That was just before I received my Hogwarts letter. I didn't wake up until a few days later. "

"What was the worse time?" Severus asked.

"The worst so far was Summer of my third year when I blew Marge up like a balloon."

Ciaran became aware of the shuffling behind him and tensed. He didn't like it when people snuck up behind him when he didn't have his wand. His father caught his posture and motioned for the people behind him to step forward and be seated. Knowing the two people who had been listening unsettled him; he hadn't been planning to tell anyone here other than his father.

Marvolo moved to sit beside Ciaran while Lucius chose to sit beside Severus. This made him very uncomfortable. Sure when he was ranting it was alright because he was caught in the moment but now that he knew that they were listening made it even worse. He would end up tripping over his words as he tried to answer their questions.

"What happened during third year?" Marvolo asked.

"Well… after I blew Marge up… I grabbed my trunk, threatened Vernon and ran away. So it wasn't that bad since I spent the remainder of the holidays at the Leaky Cauldron. (He didn't see the grimace at the mention of filthy pub) But then when I returned he beat me up even after she was obliviated. It ended with a broken arm and… a few lashings."

"You're missing the end of fourth year and fifth year." Lucius stated.

"Well… the end of fourth year… the ministry sent dementors after me and they attacked Dudley as well since he was there. They were set on believing that I had attacked him and well trying to explain that didn't turn out well… I couldn't move for days afterwards. Of course that got me out of chores as well which I'm not sure is a good or bad thing."

"It's bad either way." Marvolo growled. "What happened to the person who sent the dementors after you?"

A maniacal grin crossed Ciaran's face making him look demonic.

"Oh, she won't be able to talk to anyone. See Umbitch is currently lying in a ward in St. Mungo's hospital alongside Lockhart. I'm afraid she is quite insane after all who wouldn't be when you are kidnapped by a hoard of centaurs?"

The three of them glanced at each other. Ciaran definitely had an imagination when it came to torture, planned or not. That was surprisingly scary. Though that wasn't the problem here they were talking about Ciaran's abuse at the hands of the muggles.

"Anyway… this year… this year they didn't bother giving me any chores…"

All three understood. He hadn't had to do any chores since he couldn't move at all during the summer he had spent there. How could that old coot have allowed this?

"How were you moving when I first saw you then?"

"The Order generally retrieves me on my birthday. So he knows to stop a week beforehand so they aren't suspicious of anything. All I turn up with are a few bruises that he explains away as me falling or tripping even if they are his hand prints. No one actually looks at what he did! They never do! They just go about their happy lives and ignore what is happening RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! What is it? Am I not good enough to live a life of luxury?"

By the end of his rant he was getting angrier. He didn't ever want to see those people again. They didn't care for him at all. How could they simply leave him there every year and then when he turned up after the beatings they pretended as if everything was fine! Then he realized that everything had begun to shake and the windows had cracked beneath the pressure of his magic so he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Sorry… my magic is a lot stronger. I blew up Dumbledore's office at the end of last year after…" Ciaran trailed off with his eyes glazed in thought.

Marvolo, Severus and Lucius traded looks. They knew how he was going to finish that sentence… after Sirius had died. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do about that. Bellatrix was hardly in control of her sanity since Azkaban though the others handled Azkaban much better than she did. They at least were only slightly insane and had coherent thoughts. Lucius had managed to escape it at the end of last year appearing as if he were simply at work instead of wondering around the Department of Mysteries as a Death Eater.

While he tried to breathe deeply to regain control, Ciaran couldn't talk anymore about this subject it was getting to hard. He still had a few of the lashings on his back though they had healed a great deal in the past few days. The scars however would always remain. If things continued he would end up an emotional wreck and in the library that wouldn't be an excellent idea.

"Relax you won't have to return to that place ever again. Your home is here Ciaran, never forget that."

Ciaran simply nodded refusing to look anyone in the eye. Severus looked up to see Marvolo watching his son with a gleam in his eyes which was mirrored by his own. The muggles would pay for what the abuse they had inflicted even if Ciaran didn't agree. No one deserved that… especially the heir of Slytherin.

x-x-x-x-x

The Dark Lord stood before his followers. This was the first official meeting that they were holding at their new headquarters and he was going to introduce his grandson to his faithful. After he had found the traitor hiding amongst his ranks a few days ago many were even more loyal. Now they were ready to begin their plans. Everything was falling into place.

"Welcome my faithful! This is Slytherin Citadel. Its location is a secret to all apart from three individuals. This shall be our headquarters from now on. With this new location our base is even more secure and we shall be ready to put our plans into motion! With this year, we shall mark the beginning of the end for the Light."

The Death Eaters cheered. They had been eagerly awaiting the time to act and now that time had come. Finally the wizarding world shall see what the purebloods actually were. The dark would rule the world when they were finished and Dumbledore was out of their way for good.

"Tonight we are here to welcome new members into our ranks. They shall join the worthy and aid us rightly so in the war. Those who desire to take my mark step forward."

It appeared as if Voldemort marked willing people in their sixth year and no sooner. That pleased Ciaran greatly. At this age they should be able to decide for themselves who was right in this war and who wasn't. Hopefully his true friends would either remain neutral or join the dark side. Ciaran truly didn't want to have to kill his friends.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode all stepped forward eagerly. A few others stepped forward all from Ravenclaw he guessed since he didn't know them. It appeared as if the seventh years had been marked the previous summer. Ciaran found himself watching Lucius as Draco was marked. Pride was shining from his eyes. It made him wonder whether his father would ever look at him like that and he knew that he yearned to impress his father in any way possible.

After they had received the mark and had moved away while discreetly hiding their pain, Voldemort stepped forward again and motioned for him to step up as well. He knew that he would have to be introduced to them eventually but hadn't desired to so soon. He had only just revealed his abuse to his grandfather and father earlier that day and he was still skittish around them because of it.

"Ciaran Marvolo Snape is my heir, my grandson, my blood. You will show him the same respect you show me or you will face the consequences of your actions. He is mine and as such untouchable to everyone else!"

The possessiveness that Voldemort enforced with his words helped to calm him. His grandfather was strong and would protect him from anyone including his own people. At the sound of his last name many, Death Eaters glanced at his father who remained stoic yet had a proud air about him. Who wouldn't when your son was related to the Dark Lord?

Ciaran looked around the hall from his seat beside his grandfather's throne. Every single Death Eater watched their master and made sure to obey his rules though somehow he got the feeling that Lucius would be closer to him than he liked. Most of the time he had spent here had been either with his father, grandfather, Nagini or Lucius. Ciaran wondered whether the same would be placed into his son. Could he also get along with Draco?

"Now my faithful let us go and have some fun."

Ciaran had no doubt in his mind that 'some fun' equalled to muggle torture. He wasn't opposed to the idea since he came from abusive relatives but that was only if they weren't children. He derived no joy from torturing the innocent as Marvolo well knew.

He cringed beneath his mask as Voldemort held his arm out again for Ciaran. Apparating wasn't his favourite way to travel and he knew that would never change. Why couldn't they simply take a broom? With a pop they disappeared from Slytherin Citadel the others following behind them through the Dark Mark.

Arriving at the scene for the muggle hunt, the Death Eater's would have seen a rare sight for Ciaran's jaw was hitting the floor beneath his mask. Of all the places to choose from… he knew that his grandfather would choose this place specifically. As he looked up at the street sign he felt rage flow through his system. He never wanted to return to Privet Drive again.

* * *

**Yoyo~ Thanks for the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

Arriving at the scene for the muggle hunt, the Death Eater's would have seen a rare sight for Ciaran's jaw was hitting the floor beneath his mask. Of all the places to choose from… he knew that his grandfather would choose this place specifically. As he looked up at the street sign he felt rage flow through his system. He never wanted to return to Privet Drive again.

* * *

**~ Chapter Five ~**

Ciaran didn't want to be there at all. Sure he wasn't against hunting muggles or even torture (unless they were children) but he didn't want it to be here were his memories were the vilest. He would have much preferred to remain at Slytherin Citadel and read a book or even sleep. Anything was better than being at Privet Drive, the area of his childhood. However there was obviously a reason behind his grandfather that had brought him here today and Ciaran was determined to discover why that was. There had to be a point to all of this besides the obvious revenge.

The Death Eaters were standing together behind them with Lucius and his father standing slightly in front revealing their high rank. Inner Circle Death Eaters stood not far from them leaving the Outer Circle to be even further behind them. Sometimes Ciaran questioned the nature of the ranks. If there were only two then what happened to those that recently joined? Oh well he guessed that would be yet another question he would have to have answered later.

The group of wizards were currently standing near the small park that Ciaran used to sit in during the day when he wasn't assigned an endless list of chores to complete. It had been a place of sanctuary when at the Dursley's for the summer. Now it suited a different purpose. In the dark it provided them cover before they moved in and began their fun. There was something that they were overlooking though and it wouldn't do them any good if Ciaran hid the information from his… family.

"Before you actually begin the torture I should warn you that Mrs Figg across the street is a squib and she works for Dumbledore. If you want to remain here for any longer than five minutes I suggest disposing of her beforehand otherwise she'll alert the Order." Ciaran said watching as the cats in front of her house meowed quietly.

They were probably trying to alert Figg about what was occurring without rousing the rest of the street. He had always believed that those cats weren't normal. Now he had proof especially since one he could identify as a kneazle.

Marvolo nodded in acceptance. He wanted to enjoy this as much as the others even more so since he would be getting revenge on his grandson's abusers like he did with his own. There was no way he would allow anyone especially a squib to ruin his chance.

"Very well McNair take care of the squib. Make sure she doesn't alert anyone."

"Yes my Lord." The man said bowing lowly.

Ciaran watched as the dark figure of McNair disappeared inside Figg's house. Everyone was tense for a few moments until he returned without a sound and nodded his head. Evidently it had been a quick and clean kill without magic to fool the wards surrounding her house. Now that she was out of the way the only obstacle was the blood wards surrounding number four and then they would have free reign on the entire street for as long as they desired.

Rabastan Lestrange stepped forward and began to work at the wards that would alert Dumbledore to the disturbance then focused his attention towards the ill intent aspect. The wards around Privet Drive were actually simple compared to the Fidelius Charm. Only a blood connection was needed to sustain them yet there would also have to be an emotion tying it all together.

Basically as long as the wards were up no one would be able to enter the premises without alerting Dumbledore or harming anyone inside. Pity they didn't work. To begin with there wasn't a blood connection to base the wards on. Then, knowing Dumbledore, the wards would have been based on love which wasn't present when Ciaran or rather Harry was concerned. No these Blood Wards didn't work at all.

Carefully but swiftly, Rabastan broke through the remainder of the wards. He was well skilled in breaking through wards and it showed as in less than thirty seconds he had broken the wards and nodded towards Voldemort before moving back in line. A sadistic grin spread across the Dark Lord's face.

"Now my friends we shall have our fun!"

Cheers rose up from the Death Eaters and they ran down the street eager to cause mayhem through the small suburban street. Many began to enter houses and disturb the muggles who were calmly sitting around with their families. Some were dragged outside to join in groups while others remained inside and away from the terror that was now littering the once peaceful street.

They were finally going to enjoy an attack which was relaxing to them in a bizarre way. It calmed them from the negative thoughts they had on the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix otherwise they would have attacked people in daylight and be caught. None of them would allow that to happen though which was why everyone enjoyed a raid every now and then. No one entered number four as ordered leaving it for their master.

"Lucius you shall run everything here while we are preoccupied inside, understood?"

Even though Lucius knew of the abuse Ciaran had suffered at their hands it was decided that he would remain to alert others to changes around the area and keep others from moving too far away. It was only Privet Drive that was going to be attacked tonight and they needed to keep up an appearance of being organized so the Order believed that they were maniacs and not simply insane. That wouldn't aid them in the future when they took over wizarding Britain.

"Of course my Lord, it shall be done." Lucius said bowing before moving away for his own fun.

Marvolo nodded and moved towards number four followed by Ciaran and Severus who stood beside his son for support. Ciaran's thoughts were on the small group currently with him. Even though they were his blood they didn't truly feel like family to him. Neither Marvolo nor Severus openly showed their affections which proved difficult when trying to figure out his own emotions.

He didn't know whether he should allow them to be close to him. Ciaran only accepted those who he knew were loyal and loved him. Since neither of them had actually showed their love for him he wasn't willing to take a chance and allow them to be near him like a true family was. Of course it wasn't likely that they would show him any emotions apart from apathy in the near future considering his past and if he accepted them too early it would only hinder his mindset. He didn't want to accept them only to have them turn on him once again. That experience would not be repeated.

But what did they think of him? Obviously they might still have some resentment for Harry Potter which in a way he still was. Harry Potter was dead though and he wasn't going to be that person any more. He was Ciaran Marvolo Snape and that wasn't about to change. Ciaran would just have to take all the affection that they were willing to show and live with that since there wasn't much of anything else to hope for. Then when he was certain they wouldn't turn on him he would allow them to see the true person he was. But there was something still bothering him.

What was this supposed to be then? This little excursion as a – dare he say – family was like nothing he had thought. He didn't understand what Marvolo desired to achieve during these hours. Sure they were going to torture and probably kill the Dursley's. What was that going to prove? Was it a bonding experience? Ciaran severely hoped not. Torture and mayhem were the last things he wanted to bond over.

Ciaran didn't even realize they were actually at the door until the house loomed above them. Without a second thought, Marvolo opened the door and entered the Dursley residence. Not surprisingly the three of them were sitting in the lounge room in front of the TV. Vernon was drinking deeply of what looked like scotch while Petunia simple sat reading not even paying attention to what was happening around her. Dudley however was stuffing his face with chips, chocolate and soda even though it was evident by the dishes that they had recently eaten dinner.

Vernon began spluttering upon seeing three figures dressed like the freak. "W-who are you? What are you doing in m-my house? If you don't leave I'll be f-f-f-orced to c-call the police."

"By all means call these police you talk about. It shall be entertaining to see what they think of our fun outside." Marvolo drawled.

The door behind them closed with a flick of Marvolo's wrist and locked securing the house and the people inside. They wouldn't get away from him not that it mattered. If one of them managed to get away then they would be subject to the numerous Death Eaters already outside having their own fun.

"You… you're freaks just like the boy!"

That caused Petunia to look up at the people who had just entered their home and begin to quiver at the looks they were giving them, full of disgust and hate. She often had nightmares of Lily looking at her the same way. Of course it would come to fruition. Just like Lily always screamed at her, they would pay for harming her little boy.

"Indeed Vernon they are just like me."

Petunia gasped upon seeing Ciaran. Having been home most of the time she had spent the most time around him and recognized him as 'Harry' her nephew, after all the eyes were a dead giveaway. However little did they realize what he was here for. Dudley hadn't even realized what was happening. He was still glued to the TV that might prove humorous later when he realized that his life was on the line.

"BOY! You cost us our payment this month after you disappeared!" Vernon shouted upon realizing that the boy before them was Harry Potter.

"What payment?" Severus enquired.

"W-we get payed for keeping the boy here and e-extra when he is returned if we b-beat him." Petunia said fearfully.

She recognized Severus from the few times she had seen him with her sister and knew that he wasn't entirely a 'good person' unlike that Dumbles person. There was no way that lying to this man would spare their lives for she could tell that the group already knew of the abuse that Harry had suffered under their roof. They were as good as dead.

"That bloody freak deserved it! He was always causing us trouble, doing his freakish nonsense in our house when that Dumbleduck person told us that he wasn't allowed to. He told us that we would be able to punish the brat in any way we wanted as long as he came back alive! I don't see why you are so upset about that." Vernon spat.

Severus traded looks with Marvolo. It was obvious that the muggles were scared not that it mattered they weren't going to live after this night was through. What worried him though was Ciaran's reaction to everything. So far he was calm but that could change at any time. It was situations like these that made him regret never truly getting to know Harry Potter. He didn't know how to comfort anyone and if the situation turned bad then his son would definitely need comfort. But no one present truly knew how to look after him.

Severus knew that even though he had told Ciaran that he'd left the past behind them it still remained. Marvolo enjoyed being close to his heir but he didn't know what to do with an emotional teen. Neither of them was suited to actually care for an emotional teen at the moment considering they didn't have the experience. He prayed that Ciaran would be able to keep control during this.

"What exactly did you do to 'punish'… Harry?" Severus ground out.

It was the only thing he could do for his son, demand answers. There was nothing else that he knew how to do. Everything else was useless. He couldn't offer emotionally or even physical support.

"Nothing the freak didn't deserve anyway. At first it was simple stuff just a cuff on the ear or smack but nothing seemed to work on the boy. Then we sent him to his cupboard without food-"

"What is this cupboard?" Marvolo interrupted upon seeing an opportunity to learn more.

Severus watched as Ciaran stiffened. It was apparent that he'd never wanted that particular piece of information to escape from his past but it was too late now. He knew that his master wanted to know _everything_ that had happened to the boy. However he wasn't positive that was the best course of action with the Ciaran sitting in the same room. Ciaran looked mutinous already and not only towards the Dursley's. Severus was certain this piece of information would put a dent in their slowly growing relationship.

"Well it wasn't like he was worthy enough of living like a civilized person. So he slept for the first ten years in the cupboard under the stairs like the animal he is. But then that Dumbles person found out and he said that it wouldn't work any longer and that he should have the smallest room in the house in case someone discovered it. The freak made Dudley give up his second bedroom just so he could sulk in his room when not doing chores!"

Vernon continued to rant about his past experiences; beginning with the accidental magic and then continuing through the random acts of abuse that he'd caused by simple things like burning bacon. Of course he justified every punishment with magic outbursts even if they didn't truly occur. Firstly there was a slap across the face for breaking a cup. Then there had been a lashing for using magic on Dudley (which had been to protect him from the dementors). The more he continued the angrier Marvolo and Severus got. Ciaran had been punished for the simplest of tasks and no one had known. Where normal children were scolded, Ciaran had been abused. They felt rather foolish for not discovering anything mentioned.

Throughout the interrogation Ciaran hadn't even moved a muscle. He'd wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and take out his anger on some unsuspecting muggle on the street or even a Death Eater. He no longer cared which.

How dare they? They should have believed him! But no they had to go and interrogate these worthless muggles just to gain the answers they were looking for. It was the same as Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. No one listened to him. No one believed him. What was he supposed to do to get people to trust in him? Ciaran no longer knew. All that went through his mind was the mistrust in which his _family_ had in him.

"Well it looks like we'll have to repay you for taking such _wonderful_ care of my grandson, won't we." Marvolo said as Vernon ended his rant.

That had gained his attention. He would deal with the interrogation later right now he wanted to see justice. Reliving these nightmares was something that only brought more fury to him. Today he would leave this place for the last time sated in his revenge.

Ciaran watched as Vernon's eyes lit up believing that he would get payed since they weren't getting the money from Dumbledore anymore. Of course if he had known what was going to happen to the three of them he might have tried to run or beg instead of sitting there looking as if Christmas had come early.

Marvolo didn't give any warning as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Dudley.

Ciaran watched in fascinated horror as Dudley began to shake then just as soon as it began he stopped and looked fearfully towards Marvolo. Then with an ear piercing scream his skin began to split as cuts decorated his body in an exact replica of what was on Ciaran's own body.

It began with small things such as the slaps that he had received when he was four or five leaving Dudley's jaw bruised, swollen and red. Slowly it progressed as slaps became punches and kicks which decorated his body black and blue. So far he looked as if he'd simply gotten into a fight with the local kids and came out the worst of it. Not that precious Duddykins could ever do anything wrong, Harry thought scornfully. It was actually rather pathetic to see. He was already whimpering in pain on the ground and Ciaran couldn't hide the sneer of disgust upon his face.

Then there came the first snap which signalled the breaking of his very first bone at age ten. Ciaran remembered the near silent gasp that had escaped his mouth at the time… it was nothing like the ear piercing scream that Dudley let echo around the room. Had he been desensitized to pain by then through all the smacks? Well that was lucky for him but not for Dudley as several more bones broke under the pressure of the spell.

"What is happening to Dudley? What are you doing to him? What are you doing to my precious baby boy?" Petunia screeched since Vernon was in disbelief.

"I'm paying you back for all the abuse you gave my grandson while in your care. It is only fair that your own son suffer for your mistake." Marvolo was completely concentrated on the spell work and on Dudley's withering form.

"Father, how is Dudley remaining conscious through all of the pain?" Ciaran whispered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The spell was designed to force the person under it to remain conscious until the spell ends. After that depending on the attacks the person would either die or be permanently crippled. Though there have been several cases of a person going insane as well." Severus answered not looking at him.

Ciaran's mouth formed an 'O' then promptly closed as another scream filled the air. Dudley was now going through his school years which were the worst by far. He remembered this part. It was the accidental magic on Dudley's eleventh birthday when he'd set the snake loose at the zoo. Vernon had beaten him unconscious. Dudley didn't have that pleasure.

Dudley moaned as Ciaran's third year approached and the punishment started for blowing up Marge. The lashings which had decorated his back began to split open in replica to his first hits. Blood flowed freely from the wounds and into the cream carpet staining a deep red. Ciaran was positive that Dudley was still screaming through all of this but he'd tuned it all out. He didn't care if Dudley was in pain. Iin fact he really wanted to see it but the screaming was simply a bit too much. Deafness from screaming in pain was not on his to do list.

Finally there was the dementor attack. This was by far the worst punishment he had received. More lashing wounds opened over the others and tore his back open. Everyone in the room could see the flesh beneath his skin as larger pieces of skin fell away from his body having nothing to keep it attached to his body. The pieces fell with a splash into pools of blood surrounding his body. At some point Petunia had fainted and then came back around after his father had revived her. The living room was a mess and covered in blood and skin.

Finally the spell ceased and Ciaran knew that Dudley was dead. There was no way that he could have survived all of that and lived. Petunia was crying over her dead son's body that lay ominously on the ground. The gore that surrounded it was forgotten even if the smell wasn't. Marvolo couldn't help the smirk that covered his face at seeing the area. It was the perfect scene for mayhem and knew that his Death Eaters were causing the same outside if not worse by the sounds of the screaming and laughter.

Severus now turned to Petunia who was still sobbing over her dear 'Duddykins'. It was now his turn and was going to act as planned. He would repay that Merlin awful woman who tortured his son.

"Since you simply ignored Harry you don't need to suffer any physical pain. However you have already suffered from emotional pain so you are of no use to us. Avada Kedavra." He hissed.

The infamous green light lit up the area and a thud was heard. Once the light had faded the four remaining people could see Petunia's motionless body lying beside Dudley's carcass. Vernon who seemed to be in shock finally woke up and noticed that he was the only one left now.

"Now we're left with the main offender. Whatever shall we do with you?" Severus hissed angrily.

Ciaran noticed the first stages of Vernon getting angry. His face went from red to purple from holding his breath too long. Vernon had his fists clenched as if he were ready to hit one of them not that it would actually happen. Ciaran had believed that Vernon was smart enough to realize that getting angry at the people who literally held his life in their hands wasn't an excellent idea. He thought wrong.

With a mighty roar, Vernon lunged towards Severus who already had his wand out. Two steps later and Vernon was thrown against the TV with a crash. Ciaran almost cringed at the loss of the expensive TV before realizing that they weren't ever going to use it again. Damn his Gryffindor tendencies. They were still present. No matter how hard he tried to hide them deep within his mind they continued to resurface.

Marvolo used a levitation charm to move Vernon from the wall to the centre of the room close to where Petunia and Dudley remained dead. Of course this was done to mentally cripple Vernon further once he woke up.

"Why am I not allowed to participate in this?" Ciaran asked.

"The Ministry has a tracer on your wand still stupid child. It will be removed once you turn seventeen. Until then any spells will show up on the registry and you will be given another hearing for the miss-use of magic in the presence of muggles. This time Dumbledore won't be able to aid you." Severus sneered.

Once again Ciaran was reminded that his own father had despised him at one stage in his life and took that tone to mean he was meant to watch and not speak. He was used to it though after all that was what the Dursley's always told him. "Don't ask questions!" He should have guessed that the same terms would apply to this dysfunctional family. But he'd been hoping that it would be different, hoping that he would be accepted. Hanging his head in shame, he decided to not speak unless spoken to. It was for the best after all.

Severus had snapped at his son and as soon as he'd spoken he'd wanted to take it back. He'd seen the crestfallen face that hid beneath his son's inky black hair. Ciaran's whole body was screaming misery. He knew that position all too well from his own childhood and had now put his son through something that he'd promised not to inflict upon those he cared about. Looking at the Dark Lord confirmed that it was his fault for the reaction. He'd be punished later for his words, away from Ciaran's eyes.

Marvolo nodded when Severus had received the message. No one hurt his grandson even his own father and got away from it. Now all he had to do was deal with the remaining muggle.

"Now the fun shall begin." Marvolo said after reviving him.

"This is your entire fault freak! You should have died with your parents-"

"Crucio!" The screaming was instant.

Ciaran watched through veiled eyes as Marvolo put all of his hate and disgust into the spell. Vernon twitched and his arms flailed around as his nerves were attacked. He rolled around in his son's blood while his arms and legs hit the furniture in the room. His left arm hit the glass coffee table causing it to shatter from the pressure and imbed fragments into his skin making him howl in agony. A lounge chair was hit with Vernon's right leg and cracked. The bone had snapped. Rolling around with the force of the spell must have been pure agony though he felt no guilt. After thirty seconds the spell was called off.

Ciaran noticed that compared to wizards, muggles tolerance for the spell was near existent as Vernon was already bleeding from the mouth due to internal injuries. He wouldn't last much longer.

"F-f-freak… should have l-left you in a-an or-orphanage… useless runt… just d-d-drowned you… idiot boy… don't d-deserve anything w-we gave you…"

Somehow Vernon still managed to string along a few words to make sense. It was quite impressive though it angered Ciaran as he still managed to insult him. Marvolo and Severus looked as if they wanted to keep Vernon for an experiment but that wasn't what they had come here for! They were there to kill Vernon not to play with him. They were here for revenge! Ciaran simply wanted him dead and out of the way so he could move on in life. His family would give him this whether he had to kill the man himself.

His magic kicked to life as he began to have visions of his life at the Dursley's. Beatings in his room… lashings facing the wall… numerous chores that didn't make sense… so hard for a five year old child…

He was losing himself to his anger. Not that it mattered. If he let it consume him then Vernon would die and he wouldn't have to ever return to the house again. Thoughts kept running through his mind on the perfect way to kill him forgetting that there were two other people present in the room. There were many ways in which Vernon could be killed.

Getting hit by the Knight Bus… that was an instant death though…

Having a vampire rip out his throat and watching as he sluggishly bled to death… that would simply take too long…

House collapsing on him…

It continued with the spells.

Avada Kedavra… to simple… not enough pain…

Crucio… would be insane and unfortunately still alive…

Why couldn't Vernon just DIE?

Suddenly the room began to shake with the amount of magic Ciaran's anger was causing. He didn't notice, too consumed with the thoughts of Vernon's imminent death. However Marvolo and Severus were watching Ciaran closely. His eyes were glazed in thought but his smile was maniacal and almost as bad as Marvolo's on a particularly ruthless day. They wanted to do something for their relative but they didn't have much knowledge about what was happening or what they could do to help. In the years of knowing Harry Potter, they had never seen the boy accomplish anything of this magnitude.

"You can't go in there!"

"Someone stop him!"

"The Master will not be pleased."

Voices were calling from outside and they knew someone had arrived to help though they weren't sure how they knew that. It was a feeling. How could someone not arriving now have nothing to aid in this situation?

Sure enough a robbed figure with the hood pulled up over his head burst through the door and ran immediately to Ciaran disregarding the mess and the remaining people in the room. This person obviously male, didn't bother to pause when Severus and Marvolo turned their wands on him. He was only concerned with one thing and that was Ciaran.

"It's alright Ciaran calm down. I'm here and everything is going to be alright." The stranger began to whisper in his ear.

No one made a move to stop them, not even Voldemort. Whoever was holding Ciaran close was trusted deeply by him even more so than any single person in the entire room since his magic was calming down and the room had ceased the ominous shaking. The stranger had now picked Ciaran up in his arms and was carrying him out of the house. Marvolo and Severus followed leaving Vernon in shock upon the floor. Nothing was more important than their relative.

Just as they reached the road, the house collapsed earning a small hysterical laugh from Ciaran. The group didn't even pay any attention to the numerous bodies that lay amongst the blood on the ground beneath their feet. The road appeared as if it had rained blood while a group of lions attacked. It would be interesting to see how the Ministry tried to cover this up once they were alerted.

"We shall return to Slytherin Citadel, our fun is finished here. Morsmordre!" Marvolo instructed leaving his Dark mark above where number four had once stood.

Several other Death Eaters also cast the mark before disapparating from the scene. Both Marvolo and Severus grabbed the stranger and apparated back to Slytherin Citadel to a private room where Ciaran could rest and they could interrogate the stranger. Marvolo and Severus seated themselves down after the stranger arranged Ciaran to rest on him before pulling back his hood.

"I think it's time I explain a few things…" the stranger began.

* * *

**Yoyo another chapter~ Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

Marvolo narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He was watching his grandson like a hawk and knew that the presence of this person calmed him more so then his own. Jealousy flared up and he felt like torturing this person until nothing was left but a pile of madness or ash whichever came first. How could this person do what a family member couldn't? Marvolo had no clue. It was just another puzzle to solve though he wasn't too superior with emotions anymore especially when it came to family.

Severus was staring at the 'stranger'. He was positive that Dumbledore had said the person was trying to gain alliances overseas and yet here he was caring for his son like they hadn't only met once or twice in their lives. This positively baffled him. In the short time that he had known him, he hadn't seen this person around Ciaran at all. There were a few occasions but he wasn't present to witness their interactions so he had no idea how they acted around each other.

Charlie Weasley simply sat before his greatly feared Potions professor and the Dark Lord while carding a hand through Harry's hair gently. He had felt Harry's magic rise and call to him begging him to help yet again and so he had apparated directly to Harry's house only to find him with Severus and Voldemort. That wasn't what he had expected especially with his appearance and the fact they weren't attacking him but his relatives however he wasn't going to question Harry's predicament or living arrangements. Harry would tell him if he was in danger where he was and so far it appeared as if he was safe around the Dark Lord.

"It was very foolish to force Harry-"

"Ciaran, his name is Ciaran Marvolo Snape." Severus growled.

Severus didn't want to be reminded of who his son had once been. He hadn't yet accepted it choosing instead to ignore it. His feelings would be dealt with in time what mattered now was his son. Charlie simply nodded and continued.

"It was foolish to force Ha - _Ciaran_ into watching the torture of those muggles. He may not have liked them and had a desire to torture them but doing so as soon as only a few days after his escape was rash. His emotions weren't settled enough to handle that. Now he's going to have trouble yet again controlling his ability."

Severus straightened when he heard Charlie mention his son's ability. He had wondered how Ciaran managed to discover that his 'friends' weren't truly loyal to him. Now it seemed that he was going to find out exactly what it was.

"As you've probably guessed Ha- Ciaran has a special ability that has both aided him and cursed him as most things in his life do. Ciaran is telepathic. I don't mean that he can perform Legillimency without a wand, eye contact instant necessary either. He hears every thought that people have and sometimes can even see full memories if he concentrates. Ciaran spends his time blocking all the thoughts unless he wants to hear them. Normally when his emotions are strongest his ability is hard to control and he hears everything around him and it's too much for him to handle."

"How long has he had this ability?"

Severus and Marvolo needed to know all about this ability if they were going to help Ciaran. Without any knowledge of it they weren't going to be much use at all. Ciaran was paying for their desire to kill the muggles who had hurt him.

"It began during his fourth year before the tournament began and gradually worsened. A week before the first task began I had to escort the dragons to the castle. He naturally gravitated towards me even though he wasn't supposed to know we were there. He told me what his problem was and that I was the first one that he couldn't 'hear'."

"That would be why he isn't good at Occulmency. He is too busy blocking the thoughts of other people to protect his own mind from an intrusion." Severus stated thinking back to last year with guilt.

He should have realized something was stopping the boy from blocking out his attack yet his hatred for Potter was just too much. His son had suffered because he as too stubborn to see Ciaran for who he truly was.

Marvolo on the other hand wanted an answer to another question.

"Why can't he hear your thoughts?"

"I'm a natural Occlumens. That means we can block these abilities without any effort on our part. It helps me to remain calm and uninfluenced around the dragons when they use their own magic that can affect magic folk. We discovered that my ability can completely block Ciaran's own telepathy so he can relax and be normal around me, unlike everyone else."

"What is the difference between natural and learnt Occlumency?" Marvolo asked in research mode. He often went into this mode of thought when he was learning something new.

"A natural Occlumens can block out anyone and anything without having to build the barriers around the mind. There isn't any training its more instinctual. Learnt Occlumency can block other Legillimens but for Telepaths you can only block to some affect. Obviously the stronger you are magically the stronger your shields protecting your mind. Though this is the case you will be able to block some of Ciaran's gift. He will still be able to hear your most recent thoughts but it is worth the privacy. He can't help that."

A silence fell over the group as Severus and Marvolo soaked up the information that Charlie was willingly providing them. It appeared as if he trusted them with Ciaran's protection which was a relief. They didn't want to fight someone over Ciaran that would just push him further away. Even now it would be difficult to gain Ciaran's trust back in the short time that they had earned it.

"What can we do to help him relax here? There are no natural Occlumens or at least none that I know of in the Dark Order." Marvolo finally said.

"Both of you are Occlumens?" Receiving nods of confirmation he continued, "Then that is the best for him. I would check to see which of your followers know Occlumency or are natural Occlumens."

It wasn't good enough for them but it would have to do. They had to protect Ciaran in every way possible and if that meant from their own minds then they would do anything in their power to. If only they could find another natural Occlumens.

"Charlie?"

Ciaran yawned and stretched on Charlie's lap like a cat and looked up at him questioningly. The act was so innocent Marvolo and Severus couldn't help but stare. They had never seen Ciaran relax this easily around them and they were family. It made them jealous and protective. Ciaran belonged with them not with this stranger especially not a Weasley.

"You called me." Charlie said answering an unasked question.

"Oh I see then you told them about my ability."

"Yes."

The conversation was simple but it seemed that Ciaran had asked every question under the sun. It simply proved how close they both were in under just two years of knowing each other.

"May we enquire how you came upon the knowledge that your… friends weren't loyal to you and had been indeed stealing from you?" Severus asked quietly.

Ciaran looked towards his father and blinked sleepily trying to remember what had happened as he slowly sat up. They had been at the Dursleys' and he had just begun to torture Vernon when the thoughts became too much. He wasn't going to even try to remember them. Thankfully however he had to focus on his ex-friends instead.

"It was at the end of last year. Charlie told you that I have trouble keeping my ability in control when I'm emotional. Well Weasley and Granger were trying to get me to forget about Sirius' death which only stirred my emotions even further but at the same time they were only thinking about the bonus they would get if they managed to get me out of my depression. I traced the thoughts to a memory and watched as Dumbledore told them that they would be paid for the test if they accompanied me to the Department of Mysteries."

"When I discovered that they were being paid to be my friends I had to know whether everyone else was the same so I used my ability willingly to look into the minds of Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the remainder of the Gryffindors. Neville and Luna were willingly my friends but Ginny had a betrothal contract which activated after she turned sixteen. I cancelled it the moment I arrived at Gringotts. The other Gryffindors were watching me on orders from Ron and Hermione who were worried that I was going to get into trouble without them. They don't know anything about the money though. I didn't get a chance to check the headmaster before I left school last year." Ciaran finished.

They could see the pain behind his eyes as he spoke of their betrayal but they would heal that in time as well.

"Well from what you have mentioned about Dumbledore paying Weasley and Granger I don't believe there is any need to scan the headmaster for he is already guilty." Severus said, "It could be useful though if we were to know what he was planning or even what he had to do with Harry Potter."

Everyone thought about it for a while. It would be useful for them to have inside information on the Order but it would be difficult to get close enough to them without gaining their immediate suspicion.

"We shall have to plan it more in depth but until then we must try everything to keep Ciaran's ability a secret. No one else should know what he can do. It would be dangerous for him if the wrong person was to discover it." Marvolo instructed.

A knock at the door silenced them until Marvolo beckoned the person in.

"My Lord."

"Hello Lucius."

Ciaran stiffened and turned to face Lucius curiously. He felt like Charlie though it was slightly different. He wasn't sure if that was normal or not considering Charlie was the only one that he had ever been around before with the natural Occlumens ability. Why hadn't he noticed Lucius' ability before especially since they had spent time together unpacking his father's potions ingredients?

"What's the problem Ciaran?" Charlie asked noticing his stance.

"Lucius, he's a natural Occlumens like you except he's slightly different. I'm not sure how to describe it but he is definitely like you."

Lucius was curious as to what they were discussing. He hadn't ever learnt Occlumeny before. It wasn't needed since he didn't hold anything secret from his Lord but now Ciaran was saying something about him being a natural and he had no clue what that meant. He waited patiently until his Lord addressed him.

"You have an ability that allows you to block Ciaran's ability; no I shall not mention what it is." Voldemort said as Lucius opened his mouth. "I wonder whether the ability is passed down through the bloodline since Ciaran seems to be drawn into scuffles with your son. You shall bring Draco with you tomorrow to test this theory."

Lucius nodded and mumbled a "Yes my Lord" to keep his master in his agreeable mood. However thoughts were travelling quickly through his mind. He desired to figure out what ability Ciaran possessed that needed to be blocked by his natural Occlemency. Of course he already knew what an Occlumens was but he endeavoured to discover the abilities that it could block and from there what Ciaran's ability was.

Marvolo watched Lucius knowing what his faithful servant was planning. He had no doubts that Lucius would be able to pinpoint Ciaran's ability but also to keep it to himself. There was no worry about that.

Severus wasn't paying attention to Lucius or Marvolo though. He was watching his son with Charlie.

"What relationship do you have with my son?"

Ciaran's jaw dropped followed by Charlie's. They were expecting numerous questions about their abilities but they hadn't even thought about how they acted around other people or even each other.

"You think we're in a relationship?"

Severus glared at Charlie but otherwise made no other move to correct him. Ciaran and Charlie simply laughed. It was unbelievable. How could anyone believe that they were in a relationship with each other?

"Father I don't have any feelings for Charlie. I don't know him well enough for something like that. I've only met him a total of five times at the most. Beside Charlie already has someone in Romania he's more like a brother than anything else. He is the brother I've never had."

Marvolo and Lucius had been listening to their conversation and were glad that there wasn't anything between the two. Charlie's alliances weren't well known and would have posed a problem if they were in a relationship. Marvolo desired for his grandson to wed one of his Inner Circle's children. It would further cement him in the Dark Sect and provide his grandson with a suitable heir. However that would be discussed at another time.

"I believe it has been a long night and we should all retire for the night. Lucius your report from the raid can wait till morning. I expect you to be prompt."

Everyone nodded their agreement and stood leaving as a group before departing on their individual ways.

x-x-x-x-x

"Marvolo, is it possible that I can return to Hogwarts this year?" Ciaran asked.

Marvolo looked up from the reports he was currently reviewing. He hadn't seen his grandson since Weasley- Charlie- left. For some reason Ciaran had been avoiding them like the plague. He had seen him for a few minutes when Lucius had flooed over the following day with Draco to test whether it ran in the family or not but he'd looked away to talk to Lucius and Severus and they had both disappeared before he could say otherwise and hadn't been seen since. He still had no idea whether Draco could block Ciaran's ability like his father or not but that wasn't important now.

He didn't want his only heir to return to that retched place. Ciaran should remain here with him. It wasn't that Marvolo desired to keep his grandson from learning. No he just felt that Hogwarts was incompetent compared to his own library and skilled followers. There wasn't anything that Ciaran could learn at Hogwarts that couldn't be taught at Slytherin Citadel. Then there were the houses.

"Have you forgotten who you once were and what house you were in? That's not likely to change if you return." Marvolo answered calmly.

"I'd be a Snape and I won't be sorted into Gryffindor again!"

"How are you so positive that you won't?"

Ciaran smirked and looked calmly at his grandfather though his eyes which revealed his emotions sparkled fiercely it almost reminded him of Dumbledore but it seemed more malicious than the old coot could ever pull off.

"I wouldn't worry about that small detail. You should be more worried that I would go around and kill all those who were unfaithful to me in their sleep and leave their bodies hanging in the Great Hall. Of course there is also Dumbledore and his Order, I can't have them running around either."

Marvolo honestly didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that answer when he was asked about Hogwarts but at least he knew that beneath the calming facade that Ciaran kept in place, instead of the cold mask of the Slytherins, hid his pure contempt for the Light. It was deceptive and Ciaran used it to his advantage.

"What of Dumbledore? He isn't as naive as the remainder of the staff. Aren't you concerned that he will know who you are and try to manipulate you again?"

"Grandfather he won't be a problem."

Marvolo startled at that. Ciaran had never called him grandfather before it had always been Marvolo and to hear it for the first time was something he'd never forget. It was familiar and made him feel something he hadn't truly felt in many years though he wasn't sure he could pinpoint what that emotion was anymore.

Thinking deeply, Marvolo agreed that compared to Ciaran, Dumbledore wouldn't be a problem however he still wasn't convinced that he would be anywhere but Gryffindor. Ciaran definitely wasn't a Hufflepuff nor did he study like a Ravenclaw. Slytherin was out even though he was the heir to line. He'd never shown any Slytherin cunning or ambition, at least not that he had seen. That just left Gryffindor the house that he'd been sorted into originally. So much like his mother…

With that in mind he wasn't that confident that it was about to change but it seemed that Ciaran had a plan… a plan he would support if it meant acceptance from his family.

"Very well but the instant I perceive that you are in any danger you shall be removed and taught by myself and some of my more trusted followers. Severus should be able to manipulate the headmaster into allowing you to attend Hogwarts this year."

"Alright, may I go with Draco and Lucius to Diagon Alley to get my supplies then?"

Marvolo hadn't realized that while Ciaran hadn't spent his time around them that he had spent his time with the Malfoy's who could both block Ciarna's ability as well as Charlie. Ciaran was correct in believing that the ability didn't run in the family. Where he could feel the emotion of Draco's thoughts he couldn't hear them but with Lucius he couldn't hear at all. They also had a different feel to each other like Lucius and Charlie. That would also explain why none of the Weasley's could block his abilities apart from Charlie.

While he had been living at Slytherin Citadel with his family he had spent most of his time with the Malfoys. He felt comfortable around them more so than his family which he hadn't told them. Lucius and Draco didn't expect much from him since they realized one person couldn't change drastically over the span of a few months. It relieved him to not have that pressure on him to do what others desired.

"Severus shall also be accompanying you on your trip."

Marvolo wanted at least two adults with his grandson knowing what danger he attracted. It seemed that trait belonged to Ciaran alone whether he was 'Harry Potter' or 'Ciaran Snape' since only last week Ciaran had been cornered by three Griffins in the nearby forest and almost trampled to death.

Ciaran simply nodded his head at this decision. He knew that no matter how much he complained that it wouldn't do any good. Marvolo and Severus were protective of him even if he could take care of himself. With the final answer Ciaran turned and went to inform his father of his task.

x-x-x-x-x

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two thirds of the Golden Trio, were walking calmly down Diagon Alley with their heads held high. Even without Harry present they needed to hold a united front to make everyone believe that everything would eventually be alright. Harry would be returned to them and they could continue to be the perfect Golden Trio they once were. Nothing would stand in their way.

Harry would defeat Voldemort and become the most powerful wizard the world had ever seen, celebrate for years to come. Ron would make it onto a well-known Quidditch team and Hermione would make her way into the Ministry both after their terrible loss of their 'best friend'. No one would expect them to murder their 'friend' within months after he defeated the greatest dark wizard of their age and yet it would happen when he was returned to them.

With their heads held high they walked into Gringotts without a care in the world. They had enough money to keep them going until Harry returned and then they would have to wait until Harry's return to collect their next payment from Dumbledore. After all they wouldn't be paid this month since they had neglected their duty and payed more attention to their relationship. That was their fault and it wouldn't happen again.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Hermione asked politely.

"Key please," came the usual bored reply from the goblin.

Hermione reached into her pocket and withdrew her key and handed it over to the goblin. The goblin looked at the key before checking something against a scroll and sneered at her. She cringed back. The goblins always looked intimidating when they sneered. How she wished that they would replace the goblins with some wizards instead. There were so many things that she would change when she entered the Ministry.

"This vault has been closed." He stated before crushing the key and returning to his work.

Hermione was too shocked to even stop him. That couldn't be possible. Dumbledore had opened the account and explained that all her payments would go straight into that vault from Harry's vault. It had to be a mistake. No one except herself, Dumbledore and Harry could close the vault and since Dumbledore originally opened the account and Harry didn't know of its existence it had to be a mistake.

"I'd like to see Crosshatch then." She said with determination.

"Crosshatch was dismissed this morning for authorizing several illegal withdrawals from one high priority account. If you'd like I can pass you onto the goblin that authorized this change."

Hermione nodded her head angrily, waiting for the goblin to come. Who could have done this to her?

"My name is Griphook, what do you need?"

Hermione thought the name was oddly familiar but all goblins had similar names or so it seemed to her. That was just another reason to be rid of the creatures.

"Why did you close my vault?"

"The vault was closed due to a lack of funds."

"I had over 19,000 galleons in that vault!" Hermione huffed drawing a scene.

Everyone desired to know why a goblin would close one of the Golden Trio's accounts. It made for excellent gossip especially if you were at the scene at the time for the real details that the paper often left out.

"Those funds were proven to have been taken from the Potter vault illegally and as such were demanded immediate return by the owner of the vault. None of that money belonged to you or was authorized to be removed by the owner. However there are still several hundred galleons that are owed to the vault that you shall begin to pay once you have a job whether in our world or the muggle world."

As Hermione listened she paled. Someone of the Potter line had closed her vault and as far as she knew that person could only be Harry since he was the last descendant. Harry had discovered somehow that they had been stealing from his vault. Stepping back she motioned Ron forward.

"Ron I think you should check your vault." Hermione said.

Griphook interrupted before he could even draw a key. He wasn't going to put up with this nonsense it wasted time and time was money.

"There is no need. I shall give you a list of all the closed vaults due to this occurrence. Closed vaults include: Vault number 778 belonging to Hermione Jane Granger, Vault number 721 belonging to Ronald Billius Wealsey, Vault number 725 belonging to Ginerva Molly Weasley, Also a certain number of galleons have been removed from the Weasley family vault, McGonagall family vault, Fudge family vault as well as the Dumbledore family vault. The Weasley and Dumbledore vault have been completely emptied to repay the debut. The McGonagall and Fudge vault still have galleons though not very much."

"What? That shouldn't have happened Dumbledore promised that these vaults would never be touched by anyone but us!" Ron shouted gaining everyone's undivided attention.

Now that it was proven that they had been stealing from their friend's vault no one desired to come to their aid especially since they were stealing from the Chosen One who was currently missing. They all felt for their lost hero who was being misled by his friends.

"The original owner of the money, Harry James Potter, decided that transferring his money from his vault was cause enough to request this change. He has every right to decide so."

Ron and Hermione began to shout at the Goblins until they were thrown out. No one listened to them anymore. Who would listen to someone who degraded their beloved saviour? Unfortunately for them, four males had witnessed the entire scene as they were leaving the bank with smirks on their faces. Ciaran looked towards Draco as his ex-friends were dragged away and dumped on the steps outside.

"That was entertaining." Draco said.

"Shall we go and get the stated items on our lists then?" Ciaran enquired as they walked away from the bank.

Lucius and Severus were trailing behind them watching them as they talked and shopped. When they entered a store their fathers would follow. Exit a store and trail down the street and they would follow. It was like a never ending game of follow the leader or a mother duck with her hatchlings in reverse. Honestly Ciaran had never witnessed something so annoying yet alone lived it. He didn't know how Draco put up with it constantly.

The only place he wanted to visit was Weasley Wizarding Wheezes knowing that neither Lucius nor Severus would step one foot inside that store. As he knew neither of their parents entered the 'frivolous store for it wasn't up to their standard' as they put it. Draco and Ciaran had rolled their eyes and left them on the doorstep to wait until they were done.

Upon entering they were whisked away from the front by the twins and pulled towards the back away from the large crowds. The four of them had noticed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had turned up in the store not long after them. Surprisingly after their humiliation they were still acting high and mighty as if everyone would bow down to them.

"Hey Gred, Forge, how is the shop doing?"

"Business is booming my friend!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"How are you dealing with your new life?" George asked.

Ciaran looked around and noticed that everyone nearby was too busy with the products but he could never be too careful.

"It's been difficult but I'm slowly getting accustomed to it. At times both Father and Grandfather revert back to their usual selves and act as if I was still… _Him…_ but I'm not any longer. It's going to take some time but we'll get there eventually."

Fred and George could see the toll that the change of lifestyles was having on their friend but they knew that it wouldn't be long before he was back and taking control of his life again. They decided the change the topic of conversation.

"So how has that little devil Citren been handling the change? Causing mischief I assume…"

They continued to talk and were discussing quietly about the shops progress when Ron interrupted them rudely.

"Hey how much is this?" Ron shouted across the store while holding up a packet of Instant Vanishing Powder. Honestly didn't he believe in being polite or being quiet?

"Two Galleons" was the instant reply.

"But I'm your brother! How much would you charge your brother?"

"Two Galleons."

They weren't going to make any profit if they continuously let their family get free products especially if it was Ron. He seemed to figure that he could take anything that was free regardless of the toll it took for the shop. Ron seemed to huff and grumble under his breath as he turned away but replaced the Powder back on the shelf.

"Gred, Forge, how much is this?" Ciaran asked looking at a pot of coloured ink that wrote the truth only. They could be useful for his grandfather's reports though he would have to test it first on numerous things.

"For you my friend everything in this store is free. You shan't spend any money in this store." George informed him. Ciaran would never take anything in large quantities since he owned a third of the store. They had attempted to grant their investor with half of their profits but he had insisted if he must be given some profits from the store he would only take at most a third.

"What? Why does he get special treatment! I'm your brother!" Ron said angrily as he moved towards them steadily turning red in anger.

"Yes we know we are unfortunately related to you however Ciaran is our investor and shouldn't have to pay for anything he invested in to begin with. Just doesn't make sense does it?" Fred said mockingly.

Ciaran knew that Ron was going to argue the fact that his brothers wouldn't allow their own family to at least get everything half price and then allow a complete stranger free range of anything so he thought it would be better if he simply left for the day.

"We'll see you guys later. Come one Dray let's leave the brothers to their little spat."

Fred and George nodded their heads in understanding before turning back to their store. Even they weren't going to put up with a whiny little brother and his obnoxious girlfriend.

"You never told me that you were one of the people that had invested in their store!" Draco exclaimed once they had left their fathers once again trailing behind them.

Ciaran didn't even glance up at his friend to answer.

"Actually I'm their only investor but that isn't important. They were just beginning their idea and had a few products that I'd seen work when they were still in school and I believed that it was a good investment and I still do. Besides I didn't want the money and I didn't need it either."

Severus couldn't believe that his own son had given away any money while he was known as Harry Potter. He had thought that no matter what Potter was selfish and treated like royalty. He'd believed that the money had gone to something ridiculously expensive that their saviour would never need again. However he was wrong. Everything he had originally believed was crashing down around him leaving him with a sense of emptiness that Ciaran was beginning to fill slowly yet steadily.

"What money did you give them?" Lucius asked curiously.

"I gave them the Triwizard money."

Lucius and Severus exchanged glances and knew why he had given that money away without even considering keeping it. He hadn't wanted any money from the Tournament that had cost Cedric his life. Marvolo and Ciaran hadn't discussed that topic either and probably never would. It was a sensitive subject much like James and Lily's murder. Draco however didn't understand his reasoning.

"You gave them One Thousand Galleons! Are you mad? You could have done numerous things with that money. Why did you give it away like that?" Draco said.

"I wanted to get rid of that money as soon as possible so I gave it to the people I believed needed it the most. Now can we stop talking about it? I don't like remembering that year."

Draco thought back to the Tournament and realized what he was saying and cringed under the emotionless gaze Ciaran gave him. That event would definitely cause trauma and just because Ciaran no longer looked like Potter didn't mean the memories had been forgotten as well. Sometimes he tended to forget that. Draco guessed that Ciaran was simply embracing his Slytherin side.

Seeing the look on Ciaran's face invoked the desire to comfort the younger boy (even if it was only by a month). But he had spent the past few days trying to patch up the friendship that they created by explaining the way they had reacted to each other from the past five years. It was a slow road but now they were friends and he didn't want to ruin it by expressing the feelings he felt for the young Snape. He was suddenly glad that Ciaran was blocked from his mind. The only thing he could do was wait.

The group walked down Diagon Alley to slip into Knockturn Alley for a few items that they couldn't get from the normal stores. All the items were for Marvolo since he couldn't exactly walk out on the streets but it didn't matter to them. Ciaran was family and he normally did everything he could to help them even if they didn't care for it.

"How could you give my brothers one thousand galleons?" Ron demanded walking towards them.

Severus and Lucius were inside Borgin and Burkes while Ciaran and Draco were waiting patiently outside. It was safe for them as they were marked by the Dark Lord and as such could safely travel in Knockturn Alley without any problems. Ron on the other hand was in danger since he followed the Light. The Order weren't welcomed in the Alley something he would be learning soon enough.

"What are you talking about?" Ciaran asked.

"You could have given that money away to anyone you rich bastard but no you chose some pathetic purebloods who liked jokes instead of me! I am the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived! Does that mean anything to you?"

Ciaran narrowed his eyes at Ron.

"I would watch what you say about your brothers. They are good people who know not to waste the gift I gave them. Now what has the so called Chosen One got to do with what I bestow to people?"

"I should be the one to gain money for being his best friend. What Dumbledore is paying me isn't enough for the trouble! He drags me into dangerous situations-"

"Ah but if I hear correctly, you willingly follow him around like lost puppies Weasel. It's unbecoming and a true Pureblood would never bend so low." Draco sneered knowing that Ciaran would not be hurt by his remark.

Ron turned red as he thought about what was being said and took a step forward. Unfortunately for him several of the inhabitants of the Alley had overheard what was being discussed and noticed who the light wizard was talking to. Quietly they had drawn closer to keep an eye on their young lord. When Ron had stepped forward two of them had grabbed his arms keeping him at bay.

"Young Lord Snape is there a problem here?"

"We could deal with him if you'd like…"

"You wouldn't have to worry about anything."

At that exact moment Lucius and Severus walked out of the store and right into the scuffle. Ciaran knew that his father would not be pleased that he caught the attention of the youngest Weasley male but he would have to deal with it they were going to be at the same school after all.

"What do we have here Mr Weasley? It's not every day you find a Gryffindor Light supporter foolish enough to enter Knockturn Alley of their own will. Dangerous things are said to happen around here especially to known Light supporters such as your family." Severus sneered.

Ron blushed turning his face as red as his hair was.

"This bastard here tried to make me look like a fool in front of my own family and the entire store!" Ron shouted knowing that Snape would take his side since he was a spy for the Light. How wrong he was.

"You will not talk about my son in such a vulgar way Mr Weasley. Do I make myself clear?" Snape snarled darkly.

Ron simply nodded his head as he waited to be released. He couldn't believe that Snape actually had a son that appeared to be his own age as well. Why hadn't Dumbledore ever been told? He would have to do something about that. Maybe he could convince the boy that Malfoy was a bad influence and take him beneath his wing of power further boosting him along in fame.

"You shall return Mr Weasley here to Diagon Alley immediately." Lucius ordered them cutting through Ron's train of thought.

Lucius, Severus, Ciaran and Draco all turned away not bothering to make sure that he was returned in one piece. After all who cared if he was scraped a little against the wall carelessly? With that the small group apparrated back to Slytherin Citadel.

* * *

**Hiya~ Thanks for all of the wonderous reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

"How is the search for Harry going?" Dumbledore enquired as he surveyed the Order of the Phoenix members who had gathered for the meeting. Nearly everyone was present which was excellent. It meant that more people were becoming dependant on his advice and guidance. His influence was growing yet even further. At this rate many people would turn to the light and some may even defect from the dark like Severus has all those years ago. However that seemed of little importance when their saviour was missing.

The Order knew that their saviour was still within Voldemort's clutches yet hoped he was alright. There had been no sightings of the boy and that alone was cause for worry. It was as if the Dark Lord was keeping their saviour to himself. Not even his spy had any information which was frustrating. They could have raided the Dark Headquarters but no one had any idea where it was located. There only hope was Severus. If he could locate the boy inside the Dark Sect then he could break him out. Yet there hopes were dashed as Severus spoke up.

"I am afraid that gaining access to the boy will be nigh impossible. No one is allowed near him. He is being held near the Dark Lord's personal quarters and anyone seen near there is instantly tortured for a month. There is no way to rescue him as the security wards around that area are the strongest not even Bellatrix is allowed near that area." Severus merely forgot to mention that he was allowed since it was his son that lived in that area of the castle.

Many looked crestfallen at this news. They couldn't aid in anything and it was tearing them apart. Dumbledore lost the spark in his eye as he replied.

"Attempt to find out how to either gain access to the area to sneak him away or locate the coordinates for the Dark Sects headquarters so that the Order can send a rescue team. We need to get Harry back as soon as possible. This is our top priority."

Severus nodded though he had no intention of allowing them anywhere near his son anytime soon. They had already screwed up his life enough as it was so Dumbledore could be kept in the dark for a while longer… or forever either which way Dumbledore wouldn't be allowed near his son without someone else present.

"Does anyone else have any news?"

Mentions of failed alliances were the rest of the news that the Order members had gathered. Of course they were failed alliances since all magical creatures were either remaining neutral or joining the Dark Lord. They all wanted to join the winning side and to have their rights reinstated in the new British government. The Order couldn't promise them that so they turned towards other people. How did Dumbledore believe that the light could give the 'creatures' of the dark what they desired if they didn't even have it in the first place? He was being unreasonable and everyone from the dark knew it.

Of course then Hermione had to bring up their money issue and everyone went into a tizzy. Without the Potter vault, Granger and Weasley couldn't be paid. In fact the Order couldn't be financed what with Dumbledore not having any money left. Then there were the Weasleys who wouldn't have any money what with only Arthur working. The best part was no one had any idea on how this 'disaster' could possibly have occurred. Harry would never have done this to them though he was the only possible candidate. Truly it was terrible for the Order but not so for the Dark Lord.

Then there was a small piece of news that didn't need to be heard.

"Snape has a son." Ron shouted above the noise.

Everything went silent as the group turned to a scowling Severus. No one had known that Severus had a son let alone that he actually liked children. It was quite mind-boggling and probably the highlight of their evening.

"Severus, is there a reason why you haven't brought him to meet us yet?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tones.

It was obvious to Severus that Dumbledore desired to recruit yet another young student to watch over his precious Chosen One when he was eventually found. Little did they know that Potter wouldn't be found not until the Dark Lord was prepared and until then he would be right under their nose. Ciaran would never willingly return to that lifestyle. He was loved and cared for now and that was all that mattered in his mind.

"More importantly why wasn't he sorted at Hogwarts?" Minerva sniffed.

She despised that Severus had managed to do something she hadn't. Her entire life had been spent dedicated to her subject and by then she had received her position at Hogwarts. At that time she had realized that she had wasted half her life studying to be great yet didn't have anyone to share her achievements with. Once she had believed that Severus had been in the same boat as her. He had achieved his master degree in potions at a young age and never had time for others not even his colleagues but it appeared as if she were wrong. He actually had someone to share his life with, his achievements.

"He never attended Hogwarts, Minerva. He attended Durmstrang on his mother's wishes."

They had created this cover story last week. It was simple and they knew that Dumbledore would believe it since they had forged all the necessary paperwork especially since the headmaster of Durmstrang (Karkaroff was discovered as a traitor and killed) was more than willing to aid them. Nothing was left unaccounted for.

"Then why wasn't he brought here during the summer holidays he could have made friends with my sons?" Molly said disapprovingly.

Of course she wanted a pureblood closer to her sons as if the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't enough, Severus sneered silently. It couldn't possibly be enough to have the fame of the Chosen One on their side they had to try and bring dark pureblood families into the mix as well. As if he would allow his son to be manipulated by those pathetic blood traitor children. Ciaran would know only the best and finest.

"He has been close to my godson since they were young and often stays with them during the holidays if he isn't with his grandfather."

"I didn't realize that your father was still alive Severus." Minerva said in clipped tones.

"He isn't but his mother's father is."

The silence in the room was deafening. Severus hadn't stated that his wife's father was alive. He had said his son's mother's father was alive. Did that meant that Severus hadn't married the woman? It was quite obviously a topic he disliked speaking of regardless of how curious they were.

Severus hid his smirk at their unease. Marvolo had told him that by disassociating himself with Lily he wouldn't be asked as many questions about the woman as his son. That would be good. As much as he had loved Lily if the fact was discovered that she was Ciaran's mother there would be the instant connection to Harry Potter and their secret might be discovered.

He still wasn't over the fact that his son had once been Harry Potter but the fact that Ciaran was a product of Severus and Lily's love brushed that fact away rather quickly. Ciaran was _his_ son. There was nothing tying him to James Potter at all except the money but that didn't matter at all to him. Money was simply something anyone could inherit should the deceased choose. It meant nothing not when he had managed something that James had not. He had received Lily's love.

This twist of words he spoke would at least keep them off his case until they no longer felt uncomfortable with discussing it. Yet it didn't stop them from asking numerous others.

"Why haven't we heard of your son sooner then?"

"Who is your godson?"

"Why haven't we ever heard of him?"

"You should bring him here to allow him to make more friends in England."

"Better yet bring them both down!"

Severus glared at them all. They were trying to force him into bringing his son and godson closer to the Light. That wasn't likely to happen ever especially if the Dark Lord or Lucius had anything to say about it. If that occurred, Ciaran would be removed and kept locked safely away until they ceased badgering him. Then he would hardly get to speak to his son and that would only make him more snappish than usual. No it was better to cut this now rather than later when it was too late.

"I do not mix private life with work unlike most of you meaning you wouldn't have heard of him any sooner. If it wasn't for the brainless nitwit you call a son you would not have heard of his existence until he was sorted this coming year. My godson falls into the same category. As for bringing him here I've already said I don't mix private life with work. I also doubt whether his grandfather would allow it considering his view on the war."

That was all the information they needed. The Order now knew that his father-in-law was allied with the Dark Sect and wouldn't be allowed anywhere near them if it could be helped. Of course Dumbledore would suggest that he could be aided and brought to the Light with the correct influence but Severus scoffed. Then he would try to turn Ciaran into a spy like his father. Ciaran would not be going anywhere near that line of work.

"Well if this meeting is over I must leave and spend some time with my son while I still can."

Severus strode out with his robes billowing as usual. It was an amazing feat that not many could claim to pull off. Many were envious of this though never dared to voice it aloud. Everyone was still lost in thought when Tonks piped up.

"Did anyone realize we weren't told his son's name?"

Everyone groaned. Some interrogators they made.

x-x-x-x-x

Without even realizing it Remus had crept away from the Order meeting to find Severus waiting at the door as if he knew his intentions. Clearing his throat he looked into cold obsidian eyes. Severus was impatient. He had a lot to do today and this was only causing him to get behind schedule. Remus shifted nervously. It was obvious that Severus didn't truly care for what he had to say and was only there because he was ordered to by someone if he approached.

"I've decided I want to join the Dark Lord." Remus said firmly.

"What made you choose this?" It was obvious that Severus was highly sceptical.

"Yesterday I saw you with your son and the Malfoy's while I was watching for danger as Ron and Hermione were in Diagon Alley. I knew at once who his mother was without even having to see his eyes. He is someone I will never forget regardless of appearance. Ciaran is the only connection I have left to Lily so I want to be closer to him. I don't care whether you are his father. He is still the same person I met three years ago. He may be a little darker but he is still the same person I have grown to care for."

Severus could tell through Legillemency that he wasn't lying. To Remus, Ciaran was special, almost family and a werewolf wouldn't ever abandon his family or pack regardless of what they chose.

"Very well I shall set up a meeting between you and the Dark Lord after that you should be able to see Ciaran all you desire."

"Thank you Severus."

He was entirely grateful that Severus had believed him. If he hadn't then he didn't know what he would have done to get to Ciaran. Remus would probably have even tried to get closer to his sire if it meant seeing Ciaran even briefly.

Severus merely nodded his head and apparated back to Slytherin Citadel and his son.

x-x-x-x-x

"Are you positive that this is what you want to do Ciaran?"

Ciaran rolled his eyes. Marvolo had asked this question many times since the incident at Diagon Alley. He was convinced that once at Hogwarts Ciaran would be discovered and then either be driven from the school or imprisoned, neither of which was acceptable for the Slytherin heir. Nothing would be allowed to happen to his beloved heir not if he could prevent it. However as he was already enrolled there really wasn't much he could currently do. Ciaran was expected to attend this year and so he would.

"Yes grandfather I'm positive I want to attend Hogwarts this year. It is imperative this year afterwards though we shall see."

It was a wonder that the worry didn't just explode out of the man or that the Death Eaters noticed. It was rather obvious after all. But he guessed that everyone worried about their families and Marvolo wasn't an exception to that rule regardless of what nonsense he spouted. The worry he felt made him human and Ciaran could relate to that after all. It made him feel wanted beyond a simple heir status.

Severus arrived then with his robes billowing as usual. Sometimes his father's flair for dramatics was overdone but he loved it nonetheless.

"Come Ciaran otherwise you shall miss the train and I don't particularly desire to have you early at Hogwarts where the headmaster can speak with you alone. The Order meeting was bad enough to endure."

Marvolo narrowed his eyes at this. He didn't need to hear the unspoken: 'The Order knows about Ciaran' it was clear Ciaran's identity was out. However there was little he could do about that now. Ciaran nodded and checked that his trunk was shrunken in his pockets still before nodding calmly towards his grandfather. They weren't that sentimental as to show affection whenever they left nor were they yet that close.

"I shall see you during the holidays." Marvolo said. It wasn't a request it was an order, one which they would have to obey.

Severus bowed stiffly before sweeping out. He had been hoping that his son could spend his holidays at his ancestral home, Prince Manor but that didn't look possible at all now. When the Dark Lord demanded something there was no other choice but to agree.

In the hall they were met with Lucius and Draco who had been waiting for them patiently. They hadn't been requested to be seen so they had remained away to keep the peace. With a simple nod of the head a portkey was produced and they were whisked off to King's Cross station.

It was quite difficult to avoid sneering at the muggles most of who were all acting better than their obvious station. It wasn't that Ciaran despised muggles in general. He just couldn't stand the ones that abused anyone smaller or younger than them. It didn't matter to him what age they were only that they were bullies. The simple fact was that they were abusers and something had to be done about them whether that tied in with is grandfather's plans or not. However that would have to wait till later when they had control.

"Lucius I've been meaning to ask you something…" Ciaran wondered as they began to make their way to Platform 9 ¾ through all the muggles.

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you in Azkaban? You know since… you were…" Ciaran trailed off uncomfortably.

It was still a sore subject for him. The Department of Mysteries fiasco had cost him the only adult at the time that cared for him instead of the Boy-Who-Lived. For that he would never forgive Bella even if they were on speaking terms which surprised many of the Death Eaters, his father and grandfather included. He just couldn't bring himself to hate her when she also had numerous stories of Sirius to tell him.

Lucius smirked at his tense nature.

"I convinced the Minister that I was there for work when I happen to notice a scuffle. I of course being the good pureblood citizen that I am went to break it up but found myself amongst the Death Eaters instead. He released me after that following a small amount of galleons into his personal account that went unnoticed by the Wizenmagot or the other Ministry members."

Severus muttered something under his breath that had Lucius grinning at him.

"What about everyone else?"

"They will be out of Azkaban in no time at all. Though considering there aren't any Dementers to keep people trapped in misery it shouldn't be that bad for them. Only Aurors are ever present now and there aren't that many of them to cover the entire complex. The Dark Lord isn't truly worried about that." Severus answered as they walked through the gateway.

It wasn't as busy with twenty minutes to spare before the train departed. They all knew it wouldn't be easy trying to locate a compartment with only five minutes to spare like the Weasley's normally did. It would just be hectic then and no upstanding pureblood wanted to put attempt that. Severus and Lucius walked directly towards the train in all the pureblood grace they had. Draco and Ciaran walked calmly behind them drawing attention.

They were used to Lucius and Draco but having their potions professor walking on the platform sent shivers down their spines. When they caught sight of Ciaran they gaped knowing immediately whose son he was. It was hard not to realize. He did after all have his father's hair and skin. The height he would never have because of the mistreatment at the Dursley's but he would grow a few more inches at least.

"I shall see you both at school. Ciaran you will be sorted before the first years even have a chance to enter the building. Remember it doesn't matter what house you shall go in. I will be there for you as shall Draco."

Severus might have tried to say that but Ciaran knew that his father would be disappointed to see him go back into Gryffindor or worse Hufflepuff. Sure he agreed that when in Gryffindor he'd played the part of Golden Boy incredibly well if he managed to fool even Dumbledore. However he was ambitious and sneaky, a true Slytherin beneath all of his masks and no one could convince him otherwise.

As much as Severus was loathed admitting it, his son had been best in Gryffindor. There was little possibility of him being sorted into his house. Ravenclaw was a long shot since Harry had never taken study seriously. That left Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the two houses he desperately wanted his son to remain far from. As much as he wanted to what he said to be true he couldn't help the lie. The thoughts were at the forefront of his mind making it hard to mask from Ciaran's ability. However his son didn't comment on the thoughts at all.

Lucius turned towards them as Severus finished.

"I won't be able to see you till the holidays unfortunately so behave and if anything happens go to Severus immediately, disregard all other Professors if you must but get to Severus."

Both Draco and Ciaran nodded their heads as they walked onto the train. Both understood why it was so important for them to be cautious this year. One slip up and their plans were gone. Everything that they were working towards was based on this year. Sure it was a possibility that it wouldn't go according to plan but then at least they would have their back up plans to activate. This plan however was something that would simply make everything easier for the Dark in the future so they couldn't just give up when it got tough. They couldn't just give up and allow the Light to win. That was definitely something they could have.

Their father's didn't need to remain and watch them leave the station it had been done before and it would happen again though this was the first time Ciaran went as Severus' son and not Harry Potter. There was just no reason to remain since they weren't as clingy as other students with their parents.

Swiftly they located an empty compartment near the front of the train, away from the usual Gryffindors who insisted upon sitting at the back and entered before warding the door for privacy. There were only a select few who could now enter their compartment. Shortly afterwards they were joined by Theo, Blaise and Pansy. He had met them a few times he had stayed with Lucius and Draco over the holidays and felt at ease with them though not as much as Draco. Crabbe and Goyle weren't needed so they had chosen a compartment next to their own for the journey.

Five minutes before their departure as Ciaran had predicted, the Weasleys and Granger walked through the gateway and hustled as they attempted to board the train before it left. Draco was laughing at their ruffled appearance while watching as they were marched by the Order members, who were there for protection, onto the train. Everyone from either side of the war knew the Order members were there in case Harry Potter turned up. It was a pity they would never see him again.

The train pulled out of the station on time as usual and without one sighting of their beloved hero much to the Order's distress. They had been hoping that Severus was wrong and Harry had simply run away. At least then their saviour could have been disciplined and sent back to do his job. As it appeared their spy had been correct and their saviour was lost to them.

"I can't believe your grandfather allowed you to come to Hogwarts this year!" Pansy exclaimed leaning into Blaise.

"Honestly he didn't think that it was an excellent idea at all and only agreed to it because father would be there as well. If anything goes wrong however I won't be there for long. He is very protective."

"What are you going to do if you get sorted into Gryffindor again or Hufflepuff?"

Ciaran smirked at them but otherwise remained silent. He wasn't about to tell them about the sorting of his first year it would just ruin the surprise they would feel later especially his grandfather and father. The shock would be excellent and well worth the wait.

'_Dumbledore said he would be on the train so where is he? Snape's son should be on the train and once I locate him then I can coercer him into being my friend like Potter.'_

With Draco nearby it was easier to ignore the numerous thoughts running through people's heads constantly however even some managed to make it through especially if you were attuned to their thoughts. As it was there were only a few select few that had spent that much time around Harry or Ciaran.

'_Where is he? I need to get more money from Dumbledore for my education. If I don't my parents will never allow me to get a job I the ministry! Damn it where is Potter?'_

'_My beloved shall be on this train. Where is he? I need to seduce him the moment I see him. In a few months we shall be married after all, mum said so.'_

Ciaran shuddered at that thought. He knew it was Ginny Weasley but that didn't make it any better at all. Even when she had been dating other guys all she ever thought about was Harry Potter. It was disturbing to hear that constantly. Suddenly he was glad that the marriage contract had been void when he reached sixteen. The thought of living with her for the rest of his life made him nauseous.

"What's the matter Ciaran?"

Ciaran turned his head and looked out of the compartment door as Ron and Hermione walked past the compartment after looking through the window, Ginny following like a lost puppy with stars in her eyes at the thought of seducing the famous Chosen One. It was truly sickening. The group sneered as Ciaran winced. Only Draco was able to understand that it wasn't the mere sight of Ciaran's former friends that caused this reaction but the thoughts they were giving off. If it weren't for Draco things would have been a lot worse for him.

"Relax Ciaran you won't have to go anywhere near them if you don't want to." Theo said reassuringly.

"Even if you are a Gryffindor all you have to do is sneer and that should remind them of who you're related to! That'll make them think twice before doing anything they would regret. Snape would tear them apart before they harmed you." Blaise suggested.

Ciaran hummed trying to forget about them. It wouldn't be easy to avoid them in school but it would be well worth it in the end to see the looks on their faces when his past identity was revealed to everyone. Yes that would be the day his revenge would come to fruition.

"Let's just enjoy the journey shall we?" he suggested lightening the mood.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran stood before the Great Hall which was rapidly filling with students. The rest of the journey to Hogwarts had been undisturbed however Ron and Hermione had insisted on marching back and forth along the train to find him. They hadn't entered the compartment after realizing it held Slytherins but their thoughts had disturbed him greatly.

He didn't need to know what Ron and Hermione had planned for him as both Harry and Ciaran nor what they did together in their spare time (which Ron had been thinking about at the time) as well as what Ginny was planning to do once Harry returned. He was fairly sure that Love potions were illegal but decided not to comment on it. After all he wasn't supposed to know any of that.

Now they were all seated in the Great Hall while he stood before the hat. Whispers were surrounding him but he didn't turn around. He had no need for them to see his face yet and he didn't like rumours. Since McGonagall was patiently waiting for the first years and Hagrid it was Dumbledore who called his name silencing the entire hall.

"Snape, Ciaran"

Ciaran walked up towards the stool with the same amount of nerves he had the first year. The entire school couldn't deny that he was the potions master son with the close resemblance between the two. Everyone was whispering about him except now it was because he was the dreaded potions master's son and not the Boy-Who-Lived. Honestly he didn't know which one he preferred yet. The hat fell easily over his eyes like it had in first year causing him to wonder whether it was simply the same for everyone. He was silent though as the hat began to speak.

_'Back again are we?'_

_'I suppose so but I don't want Gryffindor anymore. It was a foolish choice- so utterly Gryffindor that it was sickening- that I shouldn't have made based on one friendship that was set up for me. At least now I know why you desired to place me into Slytherin in the beginning. It is the house where I truly belong.'_

_'The heir always belongs in the correct house. I am glad that you have finally seen the error of your way. Very well young Snape, better be…'_

"Slytherin!"

Ciaran chanced a glance at his father who although had his Slytherin mask in place had joy and surprise alight in his eyes. His ex-friends weren't as surprised or joyful. Instead they looked down right furious. They didn't matter though. He knew that they were planning to corrupt him into joining the 'Light'. That would be difficult now and Ciaran wondered how they were going to attempt to pull that off.

Disregarding these thoughts, Ciaran moved towards Draco. Everyone who knew him was surprised which was exactly what he had desired. How had the once Golden Boy been sorted into Slytherin? It was a question they all desired an answer to but weren't going to get. He was a Slytherin and he had just proven it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Full of surprises aren't you." Draco drawled as he approached.

"Of course I am how do you suppose I survived living with father and grandfather so long?"

The Slytherins around him laughed while the other houses simply looked on at the odd display of emotion on the normally stoic faces. Usually the Slytherin house refused to show emotion of any sort apart from contempt and hatred so it was a surprise to see them act so human.

Once they had settled Professor McGonagall led the first years in to be sorted as usual, only taking a glance to see where Ciaran had been placed. Ciaran noticed that there were more Slytherins this year for some reason. The sorting ended with Slytherin gaining a total of fifteen first years while Ravenclaw received the average of ten. Gryffindor had six first years and Hufflepuff only had five.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. As many of the Gryffindors have noticed Harry Potter is not in attendance this year. He is currently undergoing special training in a secure facility and will be updated as to what happens during this year."

The Slytherins scoffed as the other three houses applauded. Harry Potter would never return and anyone who believed that would be stupid. Ciaran couldn't believe the old coot was attempting to hide away his disappearance like that but what else did he expect? Dumbledore always lived by his own rules no matter whose life he destroyed in the meantime. It would be even more shocking for the students when they discovered that Harry Potter would be dead long before he 'returned' to them.

He smirked. It was time to begin the 'rumours' and he would allow Pansy, the gossip Queen of Slytherin, the honour of beginning them.

"This year we would like to welcome Charlie Weasley who has kindly taken the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Whispers immediately erupted around the hall as Charlie remained seated instead of standing and acknowledging his position. Ciaran wanted to speak to Charlie however it would look suspicious if he suddenly walked up to one of the Order members and talked to them as if he had known him for his entire life. If he did that would just bring suspicion on him and he didn't need that at the moment. However Charlie was already acting suspicious as he was sitting beside Severus and not one of the more Light inclined representatives at the staff table such as Minerva.

After eating dinner and ignoring the usual rendition of the Hogwarts song, Ciaran followed Draco and his fellow Slytherins down to the dungeons where they could relax for the rest of the night before classes began in the morning. There was one thing that he knew for sure. This year would be the best year he had ever had.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short than you would have liked. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.**

**~MidnighEmber**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

Remus was definitely nervous. He twitched slightly. Alright nervous was an understatement, he was _petrified_. Today was the day he agreed to meet with the Dark Lord. At the time he had only been thinking of hi cub, Ciaran. The wolf had taken control and demanded that he make sure that his cub was alright in any way possible. That had only led to this situation and he was cursing his inner wolf.

As planned Severus was to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron and then proceed to the Dark Lord's headquarters and he had. However Remus hadn't expected the other two people that had followed him inside. Lucius Malfoy and Charlie Weasley had looked completely out of place side by side as they moved towards him.

The shock hadn't come from Malfoy arriving with Severus that he'd expected. Nor had his disbelief come from Charlie's presence. What truly stunned him was the fact that said person was standing beside a Weasley and not arguing to hell because of the Malfoy- Weasley feud. It was an amazing sight that had most people in the tavern completely speechless. Remus had to admit that it was an amazing occurrence. They would probably never see this again.

They three of them walked calmly up to Remus and took a seat. It was ten o'clock at night on the first of September. When most people who worked at Hogwarts were trying to relax before the inhaul of students the following day Severus and Charlie were sitting with them about to go and see the Dark Lord of all people. It wasn't what he had expected to do on today of all days that was for sure.

"Well if you are done staring into space and trying to locate your brain wolf we might just make it in time to not be subject to the Cruciatus Curse." Severus sneered.

He never enjoyed the idea of being near Remus Lupin ever since that incident at the end of fifth year when Black had lured him into almost dying or being turned. It hadn't been a pleasant experience and unlike most people he didn't see the wolf and the human as two separate people, Lupin would always be Lupin regardless of what form he took.

Also now with his son in the picture he didn't want anything to do with the wolf. In fact he didn't even want his son near the wolf. Though that would probably make Ciaran despise him. Ciaran cared for the wolf as one of the few connections he had to his mother and adoptive father not to mention that mangy dogfather of his, Black. Lupin obviously meant a lot to his son and so he would be forced to at least tolerate the man to save him from his son's ire.

"Very well let's go." Remus said. Not only was he ignoring the usual venom that Severus spat in his direction (honestly he was use to that) he was attempting to ignore Charlie's presence accompanying them.

Charlie had always seemed so light orientated. He was a Weasley so most assumed that he was going to be Light through and through. What had caused the man to change his allegiance towards the Light? There was nothing that could possibly affect him in this way or at least that was what Remus believed.

Now that he thought about it, Charlie had rarely attended an Order meeting always claiming that his dragons took too much time to be spent elsewhere. Was that a lie? Was there something that Charlie held in higher regard than his own life? Remus guessed he would at least get some of his answers tonight.

Once they were outside in a muggle alleyway, Charlie allowed Lucius to take his arm and apparate him away to the Dark Lord's location while Severus reluctantly took hold of Remus. When the familiar feeling of side-apparition was complete Remus looked around wearily. He didn't recognize the place from any pictures the Order had brought together in an attempt to figure out the new location of the Dark Order.

It was obvious the entire place was made of stone which led him to believe he was in a castle and deep in the forest somewhere if the trees outside were an indicator of something. Not a single portrait lined the halls as Lucius and Severus walked ahead leading the towards the throne room where Voldemort would be meeting them to discuss their loyalty towards the Light and why they were willing to swap sides and work for the Dark Lord himself.

Remus finally glanced at Charlie and noticed that the young man was actually relaxed and Remus had believed he was over the shocks for the day. Charlie Weasley– who belonged to one of the most Light orientated families around– was about to see the Dark Lord and was completely calm about it like he had done this many times before. Something had definitely occurred for Charlie to be this way.

Severus and Lucius knocked on a large deep red double door and upon hearing a soft command of "enter" opened the door to the Dark Lord's current throne room. The room was exactly how Remus expected it to be… entirely filled with Slytherin colours of green and silver. Sure the greatest Dark Lord in the past century was the heir to Slytherin. Everyone knew that, it didn't make it any more intimidating when meeting him.

Sitting majestically upon is throne was the Dark Lord though he definitely didn't look anything like the person Remus was use to searching and hunting for. Nor was he as intimidating as he'd first believed.

Voldemort had regained some of his youth and his humanity that was for sure. His hair was short and was similar in style to Harry's, except deep auburn brown. The red snake eyes were still prominent on his face but his nose was at least present if not small. His skin was pale, but with Remus' werewolf sight he could see slight scale like markings upon his arms that shone in the torch light.

The Dark Lord looked like a hybrid, a hybrid that had a pet snake– a dangerous, venomous pet snake– draped around him regally.

Remus had to believe that it was an improvement from the true snake vision he had once been but it still unnerved him entirely too much. As soon as they were before the man both Severus and Lucius bowed deeply showing their respect. Voldemort however had his eyes focused solely on Charlie and himself. Well at least they hadn't received a Crucio for their trouble.

"I can see my faithful have brought you here today because you are interested in changing your allegiance with the Light. Forgive me but I need to know why you are so insistent about this. Be warned that I do not appreciate liars and will know the instant you decided to tell me one of your so called 'truths'. I do not accept anything but honesty from my devoted followers." Voldemort said while petting Nagini calmly.

Charlie immediately stepped forward. Remus noticed that Voldemort narrowed his eyes at this bold move but what else had he expected from an ex-Gryffindor? Did he expect them all to act like Wormtail? Speaking of the rat, where was he? There was major payback to be dealt there. However before he could think further Charlie began.

"There are several reasons I desire to change my alliance. Firstly there is my bond with eh… Harry… I want to be closer to him so I can take care of him now that his ability has been discovered by others. Then there is my relationship with Lucius which I would like to explore further. Thirdly there is Dumbledore. I no longer see how what he is planning shall bring about change in the wizarding world. He is old and that is addling his grasp on concepts that hold the wizarding world together such as keeping us a secret from muggles."

Charlie spoke with such conviction that Remus knew that this wasn't there second meeting. He was confident that Voldemort wouldn't harm him in anyway. Why he wasn't sure. But he knew that they shared a secret. Perhaps it had something to do with the pause before Harry's name?

That was it! Charlie knew that Ciaran was Harry. Remus wasn't sure how only that he knew. Of course that didn't explain his relationship with Lucius. Everyone in the Order believed he was seeing someone on the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Had that been all a farce as well?

"Yes I already know about your loyalties and thoughts towards _Harry._ That is no concern of mine nor is your relationship with one of my trusted followers. What does intrigue me though is your view on Dumbledore. Explain to me why you believe he is no longer capable of running his beloved Light side."

Charlie was silent for minute to gather his thoughts.

"I have only been to a few meetings with the Order since my job as a Dragon Handler keeps me occupied, thank Merlin, but I had noticed that whenever he plans something he won't tell anyone all the facts he keeps them locked away within his own mind. It is almost as if he doesn't trust anyone regardless of what he preaches. Also when some of your attacks occur he accepts some of them too swiftly as if he already knew it was going to occur and allowed it to happen anyway."

Marvolo nodded his head. He already knew that from what Severus had told him. The old fool had allowed the attacks to occur trying in vain hope to catch him unaware. It hadn't worked yet and it wouldn't ever. Through the years the old man had gotten more predictable.

"Yes I can confirm that with what I have heard as well. What of you Remus Lupin? What do you think of the _great_ Albus Dumbledore?"

Remus shifted nervously in his place. He was normally calm but thinking about what that old coot had put Harry through made his inner werewolf stir and he knew that would do nothing but upset Severus. He needed to remain on his good side for Harry. So he took a deep breath before speaking hoping that Moony would calm down.

"There is only one thing that I care about in this world now that Siri– well you get the point– and that is Harry. I have heard what the old man has put Harry through when he left my cub with his relatives through conversations the Order members have had in the past few months. If I ever have to see the old coot again my werewolf would more than likely tear him to pieces without a second thought. I would have no control over what I did to him as a human as well though it probably would be more painful and long-lasting than what Moony can do."

Towards the end Remus had begun to lose control and his eyes had turned amber as well as his limbs beginning to shake. It wasn't a pleasant experience since the full moon was only days away but he would deal with anything to be with his cub again. Severus looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near the werewolf. Not that he could blame the man. Facing your inner fears was something that no one would do lightly.

"If I do allow you to join me I would have to forbid you from taking the Wolfsbane potion. You will return to Greyback and request that he aid you in the return of your true wolf and not that mangy thing that the potion has been suppressing. I want you to learn control if you are to go anywhere near Harry, who we will have to speak of at another time. Do I make myself understood?"

Remus nodded. The way in which Voldemort spoke of Harry was possessive and protective which meant that his cub was safe around the man and he wasn't in some dungeon beneath wherever they were located. He would do anything to keep his cub in this safe and nurturing environment… well as nurturing as the Dark could get. It was still better than what Dumbledore had provided.

"Very well, now I could mark you but your loyalty Remus Lupin is towards Harry and Fenrir not me so you will follow his command. Charlie Weasley however you can be marked so come forward."

Remus watched as Charlie was marked by the famous incantation "Morsmordore". He had never witnessed it before or heard it spoken and it was unimaginable. Charlie showed remarkable restraint as he was branded though the power that flowed through the room was strong and far greater than he had ever witnessed Dumbledore use. Deep in his mind he was glad that he had changed sides. It was a lost cause trying to take down this power alongside Harry's own.

"Now Charlie, Severus, you must leave and return to Hogwarts lest that senile coot discovers your absence and demands your presence. You, Remus, will go with Lucius who shall escort you to Fenrir and his pack. You will be given permission to see Harry at Yule."

They all nodded before bowing deeply. Voldemort had dismissed them so they were going to leave before they did something to upset their new master. It would be hell to pay if they did considering they had given Voldemort a lot of things to question.

Remus didn't feel anything though all he knew was that come Christmas he would be able to see his cub again.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran had spent his first night in Slytherin and he was enjoying it much more than he ever thought was possible. Not only had he been surrounded by true friends he was in a place where he felt relaxed and didn't have to have a mask up to hide his cunning and sly side since this was the house where those specific traits bore fruit. It was a relief that he held dear now. Never had he felt more at home. Never had he felt more like himself.

Since the dungeons stretched out beneath Hogwarts and the Lake there was always plenty of room. Unlike Gryffindor Tower not every year level shared a room. Ciaran now shared a room with Draco which was challenging since Draco did everything at a specific time of the day. It had initially been very annoying when he stayed at Slytherin Citadel and they had rooms near each other but he had eventually gotten use to the early morning wake up calls and now was set in a similar routine.

So on the first morning of the school year, Ciaran was up at six in the morning preparing for the long day ahead with Draco by his side though never did he expect such a heavy conversation would proceed.

"You do realise that my father is awfully protective and possessive of you, do you not?" Draco asked breaking the silence in the room as they prepared for their first day back.

Ciaran looked up at Draco who was trying to attempting to look apathetic. He hadn't expected to speak of something this personal on the first morning of school. It was nice but a little forward and something that he definitely wasn't used to hearing. However Ciaran guessed that this was something that Draco wasn't sure about how to approach, which only bought more questions about where this was leading.

"Yes I have realized that on occasion he shows some emotions towards me, what of it? Many other people are similar in their emotions towards me such as grandfather and father. Even Charlie and Remus act that way. Why are you only questioning the emotions of your father?"

Draco knew that when it came to his own feelings Ciaran didn't have clue what to think and since his father's mind was shielded from him Ciaran wouldn't know what type of feelings his father truly held deep within his soul. As it was his father was a difficult man to interpret even by his own family.

"Ciaran, he wants you in the family." Draco said bluntly.

Ciaran blinked. Well that had been unexpected. He knew that Lucius thought of him very fondly but he really hadn't expected to be family, more like a close friend though with his age it was kind of dubious. Why would he need more family? He already had a father in Severus and a grandfather in Marvolo. There was no way that he desired another uncle regardless of how that person acted. Vernon had scared him for life now.

"Why would he want me as family and wouldn't Narcissa disagree with the idea of adopting me? What about my father?"

Draco shook his head in exasperation. It was terrible trying to explain emotions to Ciaran. Perhaps he would be able to spend more time and introduce him into the numerous emotions he could feel, joy, love, lust…

"Narcissa was planning a divorce years ago. She left father last summer after the Triwizard Tournament knowing that our Lord had returned. I believe that she is somewhere on a tropical island trying to gain the attention of some poor rich sod who will take a liking to her. Father currently likes Charlie and I'm pretty sure that Charlie is switching sides to be closer to both father and you. There was something about his previous relationship not working out. Charlie treats you like a brother after all however they wouldn't adopt you per say. They want it to be more like son-in-law." Draco said his cheeks tinging slightly.

Ciaran spluttered as he picked up his book bag. He wasn't blinded by his lack of emotions. Draco did care for him even to the point of possessive but Ciaran couldn't tell whether it was genuine or if he was just lusting after something that he had been long denied. He would have to take things slowly if that was even possible with the Slytherin Ice Prince.

"You don't have to say anything now. In fact I'd rather you simply thought on it for a while. My feelings aren't about to change. You have plenty of time to decide whether or not you want to have a relationship with me at all Ciaran." Draco said noticing his reluctance.

Ciaran nodded his acceptance. At least he wouldn't have to rush into anything. He could take things as slowly as he wanted but he'd have to let Draco know first whether he decided to even begin a relationship with him. There was after all five years of animosity to work through before they even thought about something more. It wouldn't be an easy relationship but it had the possibility ofworking well. With that said they left their bedroom.

Ciaran, Draco, Blaise and Theodore were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, having sorted that out. Crabbe and Goyle were already there feasting on as much as they could before class began. It was entirely disgusting to watch but surprisingly better than Ron. They both reminded him of Dudley but they were much kinder than his cousin ever was.

They reached the table making good time and noticed immediately that all eyes were on them. It was unnerving but he was used to it since he had attracted more attention as Harry Potter. Draco didn't seem to mind. In fact he was practically lapping it up for fun knowing that it annoyed Ciaran. For now Ciaran would humour his friend. Draco would soon learn which lines to push and which to leave well enough alone.

Once breakfast had begun the owls swooped into the room to deliver mail. With his father at Hogwarts and his grandfather trying not to capture anyone's attention to the fact they were related, Ciaran hadn't expected any mail. He should have learnt by now to expect the unexpected no matter who he was.

His grandfather's eagle owl swooped down with what appeared to be a stable box with holes in it. The fact that it had breathing holes was worrying and every Slytherin was discreetly moving away afraid of what was inside. The other houses also looked slightly unnerved as did several of the teachers. Draco just raised an eyebrow at him and motioned towards the box. There was no use in putting off the inevitable and since his father wasn't here to help him he decided to just open the box.

Inside he found Citren who was happily purring at the fact that he was now allowed out of the box. The Slytherins relaxed seeing it was simply a cat but Draco and Ciaran shared a look. There was obviously a reason that his grandfather had sent his cat here to him especially with people who were familiar with him at Hogwarts. Whatever it was, it wasn't good for them.

-x-

_Ciaran,_

_I have heard through your father that you were placed in Slytherin last night. Even though it came as a shock considering your past, I must say that I am incredibly proud of you to manage to hide this side of you even from us. You my child are a true Slytherin. Salazar would be proud._

_Remember that you are there for two reasons: to learn and to aid Draco. If anything happens concerning that old coot then I will pull you out of there before you can say snake. He will not destroy the only thing that I hold dear to me! I will have other students reporting to me about you as well so don't think that I will not find out if anything occurs during your time at Hogwarts. You will let me know and I will decide whether it is sever or not._

_As you may have noticed, I have sent that hellish beast you call a pet with the first mail that I could possibly obtain. You are to never leave that fiend behind again. I'm not sure that Nagini can handle it. I do not care what your father informed you to do with it, it remains with you at all times!_

_You're beloved pet has been in more trouble than you have your entire life and I say that lightly. In the past night he has knocked books from shelves in both the library and my personal study, left dirt tracks in the corridors, pulled plants out of the garden when he escaped outside (no one is sure how he managed that), chased the house elves and Nagini batting at them as if they were toys and summoned all of the citrus fruit in the house followed by hiding them in the walls._

_We are still trying to calm down the house elves enough so they can locate the missing fruit before they go rotten in the walls. If they do not find them all, prepare to be punished or have that animal punished when you return for the holidays._

_I shall see you during the holidays and under no circumstances are you to accept going elsewhere. You shall spend your free time with me as well as you're father and our mutual friends._

_Hoping you are well._

_Your grandfather,_

_Marvolo_

-x-

Draco and Ciaran looked up identically from the letter to see Citren purring calmly while eating from a bowl of oranges that no one would touch any longer. Who would believe that this adorable cat could pull off some much mayhem in the short time Ciaran was away? It was quite honestly astonishing.

Ciaran had left Citren at home for two main reasons. One was that the cat was recognizable by two of his past friends, Luna and Neville. If he was seen around Citren, then they would know who he was immediately. Then there was reason two. Citren followed him everywhere which also meant that Citren would follow him to class like a lost lamb. That wouldn't be good since Citren enjoyed mischief and mayhem above all else (except perhaps protecting his owner).

Oh well he would deal with the problems when they arose. No sense in worrying about them now so he relaxed and allowed Citren to frolic around the table while he ate and talked with the other Slytherins. It was definitely an odd sight for the rest of the hall. No one expected the son of their snarky potions professor to have such little regard to his house's traits. They had all been expecting a mini-Snape.

"Come on we have class." Draco said.

Citren immediately perked up as Ciaran stood to leave. There was no way that he would be left behind again. With an almighty leap he curled himself around his master's shoulders content with flicking his tail as they walked into the dungeons.

Ciaran didn't bother to fight Citren's decision knowing that somehow he would appear in the classroom anyway. Citren's gifts must hve begun to manifest this past month or so without anyone realizing it. He just prayed that his father would be able to understand why he had his cat with him when he was told specifically to leave it at home. Severus didn't enjoy having any animal in his lab unless they were in ingredient form.

"What is that, Mr Snape?"

Ciaran cringed as his father's voice floated to them from the front of the room as they entered with the Gryffindors slowly behind them. This was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ah this is a transfigurati-"

"I do not tolerate lying even from you." That glare could scare the mightiest of warriors.

The Gryffindors sniggered as they witnessed the potions master's son in trouble by his own father. They thought it was a humorous sight, little did they know this was all just blow back from Severus confusing him with Harry yet again.

"Grandfather sent Citren to me this morning. I still have the note if you'd prefer to read that."

The cat was literally a menace and whoever had bought the thing for his son would pay, Severus thought. Luckily he only had a few candidates for who it could be and each he could terrorize at an appropriate time like, oh… _now_.

"Very well but if that thing disrupts the lesson I shall skin it and use it as potions ingredients. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor."

Severus turned to see the entire class outside watching the situation as it unravelled.

"What are you all gawking at? Fifty points from Gryffindor, get started on your potion already!"

With a wave of his wand Severus left only the page number on the board to make everything more difficult his NEWT students. In previous years he usually left the instructions on the board however as the years progressed he'd begun to change things ever so slightly. This was to make his students think for themselves not that it had worked in the Gryffindor's or Hufflepuff's cases.

Ciaran knew that his father was deadly serious about his threat as well. He loved his cat but sometimes he could be real trouble as they would all eventually discover. He doubted whether Citren would be stupid enough to get caught by his father or the headmaster but that didn't matter. No Citren was sneaky when he desired to be.

With a sigh, he set up the cauldron as Draco went to gather their ingredients. Somehow when everyone wasn't paying attention Ron and Hermione had managed to claim the seats in front of them on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Ciaran blinked and glanced up at his father's face. Knowing that his father would punish them in the only way he knew, he cringed inwardly. This lesson was going to be brutal and nasty but full of entertainment for the snakes.

'_Ha I wonder how that bumbling fool Weasel got accepted into Snape's NEWT class… probably through Dumbledork. Who would have thought that he was that needy or that stupid to rely on the old coot to get him into this class.'_

'_How did I get into this class? My NEWTS couldn't have been that good especially since I failed in most of Snape's classes. Merlin I'm always so nervous around him, what do I do now? I'll end up screwing up potions for sure. It was only due to Harry that I even wanted to take this class anyway.'_

'_What a fool look at Granger always with her puffy hair. It's a wonder no one mistook her for a horse.'_

Ciaran winced. Without Draco near he couldn't block the thoughts of those around him efficiently enough on his own. They all just flooded around him like it had in past years.

'_Potions, oh how I hate potions! Stupid greasy git always snubbing my attempts, I wonder if he realizes the only reason I got in was because of Dumbledore? Ha the look on his face would be priceless!'_

'_How do I introduce myself without sounding like a complete moron or even sounding to forward? Come on Hermione pull yourself together and get on with it! Are you a Gryffindor or not!'_

"Hi! You must be Ciaran Snape. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, we're in Gryffindor."

Ciaran gave them a look that screamed, 'No really?' The Slytherins surrounding them were glaring at the pathetic attempt to befriend one of their own. They all knew it was due to the headmaster influence that they were even willing to speak to a slimy snake. No they would do everything to prevent this pair from getting too close to Ciaran.

"It's a… pleasure to meet you." He said before going back to setting up.

He really didn't want to have to put up with whatever they were trying to pull. Luckily enough Draco returned so he no longer had to listen to them or their thoughts.

After that, Potions was relatively quiet. Many people, including most of the Slytherins, desired to see whether Ciaran had developed his father's love and gift for potions. While working with Draco it was easy to see who were the best in the class and their professor showed blatant favouritism towards them and the Slytherins ignoring Granger completely. Even Citren who normally loved everyone hated most of the Gryffindors and hissed at any who attempted to near him. It would have been quite amusing if they had been paying any attention away from their cauldrons.

Potions finished with, as predicted, Draco and Ciaran on top followed by Granger who actually looked miffed that they had beaten her at something she usually excelled at. Jealously licked off of her in waves and if Draco hadn't been standing beside him, Ciaran would have dreaded listening to her thoughts. However that didn't stop her from trying to speak with him again after class.

"Hey, Snape, wait up!"

Ciaran sighed they would never learn. He didn't even speak he just waited for her to catch up to the sneering Slytherins, none of who were remotely impressed by her decidedly Gryffindor attempt to approach a snake. Ron trailed behind her arrogantly as if knowing he would rather spend time with them than with his own friends.

'_Can't believe the audacity that mudblood has!'_

'_Thinks she's so much better than us, ha! I can't wait to put her in her proper place when the Light loses.'_

'_A joke that's what she is, she can't do anything special except study.'_

His friends' thoughts were terribly amusing. None of them had one good thing in their minds. All were terribly happy that Ciaran was now on their side. They couldn't lose with that boost to moral.

"Would you like to come and visit the Gryffindor tower? I'm sure your father would allow you to follow us around for a bit. Or perhaps I could show you the library? If you aren't interested in that maybe you would like to see -"

Merlin, she never shut up. How did he put up with this for years?

"Listen Granger, I don't know what gave you the impression that I actually cared about you or that we were friends but whatever it was, I apologize, for I have no intent on being anything more than neutral towards you and your redheaded friend. Even then that is slightly pushing it. I am currently surrounded by my friends, why don't you go bother yours, if you even have any?"

Ciaran turned away and kept walking. He wouldn't stay and listen to what that traitor had to say at all. The only friends he needed were walking by his side, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Vince, Greg and of course Draco. He didn't need anyone else especially people who were so fake in their attention towards the point of sickeningly obvious. Had they no tact?

He just hoped that his mood would improve as the day wore on.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran's mood definitely wasn't in any better by the end of the day. Everything had been fine until he had been dragged away from his afternoon off to have 'tea' with the headmaster. This wasn't a common occurrence at Hogwarts and only happened to either the Golden Trio or someone in dire trouble that meant their expulsion. Since he hadn't been in any trouble so far today he could only assume that he was there to have a subtle question and answer session.

'_Ah good finally I might be able to discover some answers.'_

That confirmed his beliefs. Now he'd actually have to concentrate on Dumbles' thoughts. Darn. To make matters worse Citren had jumped off his shoulders and was intent on searching the room. Ciaran just hoped that Dumbledore would be entirely focused on him and not on the cat otherwise Citren was likely to get into tons of trouble.

"Well Ciaran-"

"It's Mr Snape, if you would headmaster. I don't know you even if you do know my father and I'd appreciate it."

'_Darn this brat is as snarky as his father.'_

Dumbledore didn't appear to be too pleased with his opinion. More points for him.

"Very well then Mr Snape. Would you care for a lemon drop? No? Very well then, how was your first day here at Hogwarts?"

'_Good try and get him relaxed enough to talk about his life.'_

"It was very good, thank you." Ciaran really didn't want to give the old coot something to complain about.

It was bad enough that his grandfather would probably already know of this meeting and desire to make sure that he was alright. Marvolo was probably already flooing into his father's private quarters as they spoke. Darn overprotective relatives. What would happen next? A crash symbolized Citren's beginning of destruction throughout the room. Ciaran was hard pressed not to sigh.

"I hear that you have made several friends including Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

Oh, so that was what this was about. Obviously Granger and Weasley played tattletale and spoke with the headmaster. Well let's see how much trouble I can get them into, he thought.

"I'm sorry who?"

Ciaran played dumb. Technically they weren't friends they had just been introduced and he didn't even like them that much considering he had told Granger to practically disappear. They never could take a hint.

"Ah never mind then-"

'_I thought Granger told me that they were good friends now. Damn lying girl she'll have to be punished for that.'_

Ciaran was beginning to tire from all the questions. Not only that but he could feel his grandfather in his father's rooms pacing and waiting as patiently as a Dark Lord could until he finally returned back into the safety of the dungeons. Then there was the fact that Citren had decided Fawkes would make a good chew toy.

He decided to wrap this up.

"Forgive me headmaster for I'm sure you mean well but this isn't what you brought me up here to speak to me about."

"Your mother died recently correct? That is why your guardianship transferred to Severus, your father."

Ciaran looked at him with a blank face. Dumbledore didn't need to know that at all.

"You obviously haven't spent much time with him so far. Is that because of your grandfather? Does he approve of your father's alliances?"

"My grandfather knows of father's alliances and who he is truly loyal to and sees no problem with it. It doesn't affect his raising of me at all."

"Oh what are your father's alliances?"

"If you don't already know than I won't tell you besides that really isn't your business to know."

Ciaran decided to dodge the questions. There wasn't anything Dumbledore could give him to suddenly change sides not after everything that stupid prick had put him through. No the Dark was where he rightfully belonged and now he would show Dumbledore what he was all about. Then when it was revealed who he was it would all be too late.

Citren thankfully had let go of Fawkes who was nursing a chewed on wing and was now attacking the back of Dumbledore's chair as if it were a scratching post. Dumbledore was too focused on him to even notice.

"Well why don't you spend this Christmas with some of your other friends? I'm sure your grandfather would enjoy the quiet. After all old men can get awfully sentimental at this time of the year."

'_Come on tell me about your grandfather.'_

"Headmaster the last thing I was told before I came here was that I would attend the annual Yule gathering my grandfather holds each year. No one from my family will be exempt from attending not even father this year. In fact, many of my friends attend each year to pay their respect to him."

Or out of fear, Ciaran thought with a smirk.

"But not Miss Granger or Mr Weasley." Dumbledore commented, frowning.

"I'm afraid I have no idea why you keep mentioning them. Miss Granger spoke one, possibly two sentences, to me all day and was incredibly nosy in doing so. The only friends I currently have in this school are within my own house. My other friends don't attend school any longer."

Which was entirely truthful, Fred and George didn't go to Hogwarts any longer. Ciaran paused as the old man absorbed that information.

"Now if you have nothing left to speak to me about I must leave to see my father. If you desire any other information I'm sure he would be more than willing to tell you what needs to be told. Good day headmaster."

Ciaran stood and walked out the door with his head held high and Citren curled around his shoulders (he had done an excellent job of ruining the headmaster's office and terrorizing Fawkes in the short time they were there). Now all he had to do was go down to the dungeons and face both his worried father and furious grandfather and pray that he survived to see the second day of Hogwarts school year.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the support and the reviews. I love reading them all!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

Ciaran knew that as soon as he opened the door he would be in so much trouble. It seemed silly but this one door was all that stood between him and whatever fury his relatives were sure to unleash upon him. However he had broken one of the many rules his grandfather set up for his safety at Hogwarts.

One of the many rules Marvolo had conceived so he could remain at Hogwarts was that he must check in with his father every evening after class but before dinner. This rule was particularly lame as he really couldn't be bothered doing this when his father saw him practically every day anyway but it wasn't his rule he just followed them. After all who would go against the Dark Lord even if you were considered family?

His father had warned him what would happen if he were ever late when arriving to see him in the afternoon. If he were ever late, his father would have no choice but to inform his grandfather who would travel to Hogwarts and drag him back home regardless of who was around him. It wouldn't be a pretty sight that was for sure. Honestly it was more of a check in than anything to see whether or not he was alright but he wouldn't tell his father or grandfather that. It would be like suicide. Ciaran, sighed, he was only putting off the inevitable. Bracing himself, he opened the door.

"Ciaran Marvolo Snape, where have you been?" Severus growled as his son swept into the room, the door banging shut behind him.

Severus was fuming. His son was instructed to arrive at his rooms directly after class so he could discuss what had occurred that day, such as why the Dark Lord had believed it prudent to send that furry menace to him, what was going to occur during classes and all meetings with Dumbledore. When he hadn't shown up after half an hour he had called for Draco knowing that the boy wouldn't dare to lie to him when concerning his son. He had noticed the way his godson was eyeing his son. He wasn't entirely sure he approved but Draco was better than some of the other fools already lusting after his son.

Of course when he had been told the truth he was sent away not believing a word that came out of the young blonde's mouth. Ciaran would never have willingly gone with the headmaster anywhere!

He never stopped to question that maybe he had gone willingly because the headmaster had cornered him near the Great Hall where most of the students were walking by. The area had been crowded at the time. So of course Ciaran never truly had any say in what he wanted to do. There was only one option and that was go with the Headmaster much to his and the Slytherins frustration.

"Sorry father I was having 'tea' with-"

"Dumbledore." Another male snarled.

Ciaran cringed and turned to see his grandfather standing by the fireplace with his arms folded with a murderous glint in his eyes. He was an imposing figure to behold and Ciaran instantly knew that he wasn't getting out of an explanation that easy. This was going to take a while and then he would have to go and talk with Draco who had probably worried the entire time he was gone. Somehow his life had gotten more difficult now that he actually had a family.

He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not but when he figured it out it would make things ten times easier on him. Finally he would know where he stood in life and with whom.

"What?" His father growled as he heard the answer.

Before Severus could do anything, Marvolo was stalking towards him. When he was close enough to Ciaran, he grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the fireplace not noticing that Ciaran stumbled to keep up with his long strides. He was short, he admitted, so why did people have to continuously reveal this through unwanted means!

"What are you doing?" Ciaran's enraged voice echoed around the silent room.

Marvolo who had a tight grip on Ciaran's arm just drew him closer and continued to drag him towards the fireplace. Ciaran knew that Marvolo would be displeased with the meeting but he hadn't thought that he would go so far as to literally drag him from Hogwarts after only one meeting and one day. He could only hope that someone stopped him, after all it would look suspicious if he left Hogwarts at this time. The headmaster would instantly link him to Voldemort and then his father would also be in deep water.

"My Lord, please think this through. Ciaran can't simply disappear after a single meeting between him and the headmaster. Everyone would wonder what occurred. There would be all kinds of publicity and Ciaran would be at the centre." Severus hurriedly spoke.

That at least stalled Marvolo. Surely his grandfather could see the sense in that statement before making any rash _Gryffindor _moves to keep his family safe. Finally he dragged Ciaran away from the fireplace towards the sofa where he was pulled down beside his grandfather, Severus sitting opposite them. With the way his grandfather was acting, Ciaran knew he wouldn't be released for a while yet. The Dark Lord wouldn't let him go until he felt it was safe.

"Fine, we shall discuss this as proper Slytherins and then I shall create new rules and you both will obey them without fail. Do you understand?"

Ciaran agreed knowing that he would never get out of it any other way. Severus simply agreed since he was a follower and did what he was told. The Dark Lord was bound to win either which way.

"Very well I want to know everything that was mentioned during the meeting and what your responses were, in detail."

Sighing, Ciaran allowed himself to relax into the chair as Citren jumped from his shoulders and sat by his feet, preening himself after the disaster he had caused in the headmaster's office. He was obviously very proud of himself considering the headmaster was likely to find it soon. Ciaran too was proud of him though he would never say that in his father's presence. Severus absolutely despised Citren and it wasn't likely to change after the menace entered his private potions lab earlier that month. They were still attempting to clean it using any means necessary.

However, now he was about to retell the entire evening spent with Dumbledore. This would be the hardest thing to do when recounting it before these two. Every little thing would be analysed to check if Dumbledore had figured anything out or if he had let something out.

"Before he even began to speak I was able to catch his thoughts. He was focused on discovering answers from me. He didn't think about which questions so I'm guessing that he already had all of them figured out before the meeting so he could try to catch me off guard like he use to do when he knew me as Harry. As soon as I heard that I focused all of abilities on him alone to make sure that I didn't say anything that he wanted to hear."

Severus nodded his head in acceptance. It was after all the logical thing to do though he did have to wonder why the headmaster hadn't offered Ciaran any potion filled lemon drops. Everyone who was asked to the headmaster's office was offered one of those terrible lemon drops. Many refused them but some were stupid enough to have some. Those were easy for the headmaster to manipulate exactly the way he wanted.

Marvolo just sat beside him barely moving a muscle. Obviously he was still displeased with the current situation and desired Ciaran to continue.

"Dumbledore was disgruntled when I didn't permit him to call me by my first name and began to comment in his thoughts how alike I was to my father in terms of being snarly. To begin with he attempted to relax me by asking questions about school, how I enjoyed the first day and who I made friends with such as Granger and Weasely. With that singular mistake I discovered that Granger and Weasley are reporting to Dumbledore after every day about what they did. It appeared as if I were a major topic since I am a Snape."

"Granger told Dumbledore that we were good friends after the meagre few words we traded during potions though I told him I had never met them therefore getting them into trouble. After those false questions I began to tire of his attempts to play nice with me so I got straight to the point and asked him why I was in the headmaster's office at all. He began to ask questions of my family."

Severus and Marvolo both tensed. That was never good. They still didn't know Ciaran well enough to be able to tell whether or not he could hide or even lie to save his secrets. Sure they trusted him and loved him however it wasn't enough to know him deeply. Both still judged him as if he was Harry Potter and it annoyed him to no end. The only one who treated him differently that he could stand at the moment was Draco and that was for an entirely differing reason.

When would they simply trust him as he was?

"He asked me whether my mother had died recently and if that was the reason for the guardianship transfer from her to Severus. I didn't answer him since I believed that he didn't need to know that so he began to ask questions about how much time I spent with my father and then whether that had anything to do with my grandfather and his obvious influence over me. He knew that I, according to our story, spent more time with my grandfather than I did my own father and he was curious to know the reason why that was. I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know and I didn't speak of any names."

Ciaran turned slightly to face Marvolo and noticed something akin to approval in his eyes. It looked strange when he had the red colouring but it was welcome all the same since no one had ever shown him approval before. To finally have someone's approval was something Ciaran didn't take lightly. To him it was a treasured gift.

"He spoke of father's allegiance trying to trick me into speaking on the subject. At the time he was already curious to know how much I truly knew about father. I told him that my grandfather already knew of father's allegiances and who he was truly loyal to and didn't find a problem with it. It was his fault for openly believing that father actually supported the Light and not the Dark and you approved of the open move. Then he asked me what I knew of father's allegiances in an attempt to get me to tell him which side father supported. I told him that if he didn't know himself then he shouldn't be asking. It was easier to dodge the question entirely than actually speak of it."

Something only a true Slytherin would do. Of course that only provided Marvolo and Severus something to be proud of and not something that proved he was different than Harry Potter. Merlin, his life was confusing.

"It is good to see that you haven't allowed past discussions with the headmaster to cloud your judgement on the topic." Severus openly praised though his face was void of all emotion.

Ciaran nodded, slightly irritated at their amount of belief in him and continued to relay the discussion.

"When he enquired about where I would be spending Yule he was hoping to engage me about Marvolo and who he was. I explained that I would be leaving for Yule to spend it at the annual gathering my grandfather holds and that all of my friends would be attending to pay respects to him. Dumbledore continued to insist that I somehow knew Granger and Weasley personally and that they wouldn't be allowed to attend any festivities I enjoyed on Yule with you. Could you imagine that? I told him that all of my friends were either in school or out of school and neither were they in any Gryffindor or Hufflepuff house."

"I failed to explain to him that Fred and George had actually been in Gryffindor and were my friends. But that shouldn't be a problem to keep a secret unless Ron or Hermione remember they saw me at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes conversing with them. After that I got up and left as he was still thinking and didn't care what happened any longer. I simply walked directly out of the headmaster's office and headed directly here."

Ciaran shrugged at the end of his story. It wasn't as if something amazing had occurred today and certainly not something to fret over. They had talked and that was it. Nothing else happened and he was in perfect health. It only served to prove how protective Marvolo and his father were when it came to his wellbeing. It was almost like a family. Taking an opportunity while both his relatives were shocked he continued with what Citren managed to achieve.

"I'm glad that you sent Citren to me this morning grandfather as while Dumbledore was distracted with me, Citren sneaked around the room destroying or 'playing' with a few of his beloved objects. I'm pretty sure than when we left his office was trashed and he didn't even realize it. I believe he even had a bite to eat from Fawkes who is now sporting a chewed wing."

Severus chuckled at that. It was actually good to see the nuisance doing something useful for once in his life. He still wouldn't accept the cat but he did like it more than after the stunt in his potions lab.

Marvolo on the other hand simply looked more relaxed than he had before. Ciaran guessed that he was comfortable with what had taken place during the meeting and he wasn't thinking about taking him out of Hogwarts any time soon. This was a huge relief to him in many ways.

Ciaran had a feeling that he just proved that he was loyal to the family through this and couldn't be happier. Perhaps now they wouldn't always be so uptight about what he did at Hogwarts. They would still watch him as their protection was guaranteed no matter what the situation however they would be more lenient with what they would allow him to do with his spare time.

Citren was now sleeping at his feet after the long day they had. Hopefully today would have knocked the cat out until tomorrow so he wouldn't have to put up with his curious nature. Even knowing the trouble Citren was likely to bring, Ciaran still couldn't help the smile that graced his features thinking of his current familiar.

"_You have done suitably well in keeping our secrets from the Order members and that of Dumbledore. I am impressed so I will leave you here at Hogwarts knowing that you can hold your own for now. But if for one second I am told that you are in trouble you will be dragged home so fast you won't be able to utter a word either way. Am I making myself clear?" _Marvolo hissed.

It was obvious to Ciaran that Marvolo didn't want Severus to hear what he had said in a moment of supposed weakness. He truly loved Ciaran and even though the same sentiment was shared between his father and grandfather they would never tell the other for fear of appearing weak. If anything Ciaran believed that it made them stronger since they now had something to protect. They had something, someone, to fight for.

"Yes I understand." Ciaran said simply.

Severus was of course confused since he didn't understand a word being said to his son but figured that it was a warning of what should happen next time should he not be able to avoid the headmasters inquisitive nature. In that regard he completely agreed with Marvolo.

"Very well I shall leave you to your father."

With that Marvolo swept elegantly over to the fireplace and flooed back to Slytherin Citadel without saying a word since only those connected via the Dark Mark or of Slytherin's line could enter the heavily warded castle.

Ciaran sighed and relaxed slightly since his grandfather had left. He still felt tense being in the same room as the man. With Severus, his father, it was a little better knowing that as much as he'd despised Harry Potter he had at least worked to save his life. Voldemort had only ever attempted to murder him. It was simply easier for him to forget years of glares and detentions over numerous murder attempts. He turned to face his father.

"I'm glad that you were able to keep Dumbledore's suspicions at bay. It would have been poor if we had to return to Slytherin Citadel after merely one day of entering the halls of this school. At the same time I am also concerned that this could have disastrous outcomes. Dumbledore will obviously believe that you will aid him somehow in the upcoming war and you will do _no such thing_. As I have said before you will report back to me every day. I'll allow you to bring Draco with you however before returning to your common rooms."

"Yes father." Ciaran knew it was simply to calm the Dark Lord down when he was asked about the welfare of his only heir.

"Good, now go and see Draco. I am positive that he is suitably worried about you by now."

Ciaran couldn't help but blush remembering that morning's conversation with his friend. Even though he liked Draco he wasn't sure about a relationship with his friend so soon after his numerous discoveries. Before his father could even ask however he was out of the room and fleeing down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room with Citren at his heel.

Upon reaching the entrance he took a minute to compose himself before entering to avoid embarrassing himself. Who would ever believe that the heir of Slytherin and the son of their Potions Master would ever lose his composure? Once he was positive that he looked every bit as regal as his grandfather he entered at a sedated pace and moved directly over to Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy who were all sitting together. Crabbe and Goyle were obviously elsewhere most likely still in the Great Hall eating.

"So what did I miss?" Ciaran asked taking a seat beside Draco.

Everyone nearly pounced on him. It was obvious that they had all missed him and had worried about what the headmaster was doing to him while he was away from the influence of the snake den. They were all asking questions so he couldn't understand any of them clearly.

"Guys either you speak one at a time or I'm going to have to Silencio all but one until you get over this."

That had them all falling quiet.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Theodore finally asked.

The group were all aware that the entire Common Room was listening in rapt attention to what they were discussing regardless of what they were actually doing at the time whether it was reading or homework. Slytherins were inquisitive yet they didn't openly enquire about things like Ravenclaws and that was what set them apart. They were far better spies than anyone else.

"He wanted to know more of my past and my alliances however he only received vague answers from me. I am after all a Slytherin and our answers are often hard to decipher."

"What of your grandfather?" Pansy asked.

Immediately everyone perked up having known that the Dark Lord had been within the castle for a short amount of time. It wasn't particularly exciting news but the Dark Lord had been _inside_ the castle and nothing had alerted the headmaster to this fact. That meant the Death Eaters could enter and their dearest headmaster would be none the wiser.

"He has left."

"We should all be going to bed I think, after such a trying day." Draco drawled trying to hide his urgency to drag Ciaran away from their friends.

Thankfully they all agreed and went their separate ways. Draco and Ciaran walked calmly to their room which was two levels below the common room. It was only once they were inside with the door shut firmly behind them and a ward blocking everyone from entering or hearing them that Draco dragged Ciaran to his bed and began to check him for wounds which he had been reassured that he didn't have. Ciaran, even though exasperated at his friend, allowed it to happen as it seemed to calm Draco when he made sure he was alright.

"I told you I was fine. Dumbles and I only spoke to each other and nothing more. Citren did more damage than I did."

Citren, the devilish cat that he was, purred in pleasure for his spot on Ciaran's bed. He'd been there since they had arrived in the Common Room and hadn't moved.

Draco sat down beside Ciaran almost willing him into leaning against him for comfort. Ciaran still wasn't positive on another's touch even after the amount of affection others had showered him with, so he remained where he was even though he knew it was disheartening for his friend.

"I know but it still worries me when he calls you up there, as it would Charlie and father. We care about you so let us do our resolve and ensure your safety to appease our minds. Put your trust in us, we won't lead you astray. We won't betray you."

Ciaran sighed and allowed him to be pulled into Draco's arms. He knew that they desired to care for him, that they did care for him. But he couldn't understand why that was and until he knew why he was going to be cautious around them. He just prayed that they weren't like the others who had hurt him before. False promises were something he couldn't take from them. He couldn't handle that again. Not this time.

However he got the feeling that he could trust them not to hurt him. After all his father was trying to be easier on him and that was helping. Marvolo would certainly take longer after all of the murder attempts. Charlie though had always been there for him and if Lucius and Draco were trying to be like Charlie then he knew he would be able to trust them soon enough. Charlie had never hurt him and wasn't likely to in the future.

Before he knew what was happening he had fallen asleep in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

x-x-x-x-x

The Order of the Phoenix was once again in a meeting concerned with one Harry Potter. No one could find him even though they had been told by their spy no less that he was trapped in the Dark Lord's new headquarters. They were all determined to prove him wrong since he was "dark and wouldn't tell them the right answer just to spite them especially since he didn't particularly like Harry". Suffice to say Severus only spoke directly to the headmaster now.

Albus sighed wearily as he sat down. The talk with Severus' child had not gone according to plan and he had nothing to gain from the half an hour spent in each other's company. He was uncannily like the irate Potions master and yet there was something else about him that screamed familiarity, he just couldn't work out what yet. Albus was hoping that the child could also be turned into another spy for the Order to use like his father that was unlikely however as it appeared Severus was overprotective even if he despised other children.

"Do we have any idea where he could possibly be?" Albus said unofficially opening the meeting.

No one needed a reminder that "he" was in fact Harry James Potter.

"I have heard some people that skulk around Knockturn Alley speak of a Citadel that only allows certain people to enter, other than that no, Albus, no one has heard anything of the whereabouts of You-Know-Who and his Death Eater's. They have barely even stepped out into the public eye since the fiasco last year." Moody growled in irritation.

Albus nodded at his friend. Obviously things weren't going according to what they had thought Voldemort would do in the upcoming months. They had believed that now he was known to have returned he would do things rash however he was surprisingly calm and level headed. Something in the Dark Sect had changed.

"What of Voldemort's plans?"

"There haven't been any raids this year so far so we have been lucky there. I believe however that he is attempting to gain more allies from other creatures such as the veela, vampires, werewolves and trolls. He has gained numerous allies from the werewolves because of Greyback already. I'm not sure about the others yet it is too early to tell." Kingsley stated.

"Without Remus here we can't even speak to other werewolves without them getting suspicious. They will only ever speak to one of their kind. To them, no one else matters." Arthur said.

All of them knew that Remus had simply left one day not bothering to tell them where he was going. It had appeared as if the wolf knew of something that they didn't and wasn't willing to share it with anyone until he had verified it. Albus had allowed it seeing as otherwise Remus would normally just mope around the place not caring about what was happening since his cub had disappeared. He hadn't planned on Remus abandoning them for this task.

"The vampires won't take sides. They are neutral creatures and as long as they continue to have a food source they don't care who wins the war amongst wizards." Tonks explained before accidentally kicking Moody in his wooden leg when she slipped from her chair.

The Order simply sighed. Some things never changed with Tonks around. She was still as clumsy as ever. How she was meant to aid them in the war was a pure mystery.

"The veela are with the vampires, neutral. They don't care as long as one of the main leaders in each army isn't a mate of theirs. Otherwise we can fight all we like and they won't care."

"The trolls however are a huge problem. They are openly supporting the Dark. The promise of blood and violence during the war was all that was needed for them to join the Dark." Hagrid said.

"Severus, what does Voldemort plan for all of these creatures?" Albus asked ignoring everyone's flinch at the mentioned name.

They needed more information on what Voldemort was planning. The Order didn't have many supporters at all and they were running out of time now that the Ministry had seen the proof that Voldemort had returned. Voldemort would make his move soon and they were powerless to stop him. If only they still had their last hope… Harry their saviour.

"We know nothing yet. He seems to be withholding his plans for only those he knows will never turn from him. He trusts those who went to Azkaban for him everyone else is running the fine line so to speak." Severus lied.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang that woke Walburga Black up from her portrait and yet no one was truly worried about her at the present time. They were too busy paying full attention to the man who had rushed in obviously with serious news.

"We have been able to finally destroy the remainder of the wards around Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton, Albus." Bill said as he panted from rushing in through the door.

Finally something had created that familiar spark in Dumbledore's eyes as he thought of what he could find at Riddle Manor. He knew that Riddle Manor once belonged to Voldemort's father and since his murder by his own son the manor belonged to him. It wasn't the first place anyone would look for a Dark Lord who despised muggles for breathing yet it made perfect sense to Dumbledore. Many blamed it on the numerous lemon drops he consumed as not many believed him to be strictly all there.

"Well we had better go and see what we can find then, hadn't we? Minerva you shall return to Hogwarts and look after anything that comes up. Severus, Alastor, Bill, Tonks and Arthur we shall go to Riddle Manor and see what we can find."

Everyone nodded their agreement though Severus was hiding his smirk. He knew that there was nothing there and when Dumbledore eventually discovered that he would pensive the memory to view in years to come.

x-x-x-x-x

The group apparrated to Little Hangleton the same night and proceeded to move directly towards Riddle Manor that remained standing upon a small hill overlooking the quiet muggle town. It was almost like a ghost town though it was probably due to it being late at night rather than an empty town. The group couldn't help but thing that it was eerie except perhaps Severus who was use to the atmosphere that normally surrounded locations the Dark Lord had visited.

They made their way up through the gate and walked directly towards the house while casting cautious glances around to make sure that no one was watching what they were doing. If they were caught by someone it wouldn't go over too well especially if they were to fight a group of Death Eater's. They weren't all that skilled to go up against a large group of them and escape alive.

Once safely inside they warily began scrounging around the empty manor. The place obviously didn't have anyone inside as the entire place was covered in an inch of dust with faded white sheets protecting the minimal amount of furniture that was around. To put it simply, Riddle Manor was completely abandoned.

"Dumbledore there is nothing here at all." Moody growled as his magical eye spun around his head searching for a magical signature.

Severus stifled a sigh. He had told them that the Dark Lord had moved his headquarters. It wasn't his fault that no one believed the word of a spy.

"What do you mean?"

It was Bill who answered after coming from upstairs. He had searched the entire second floor with Tonks and Arthur knowing that it would have the bedrooms and hopefully some signs of life but they had come up with nothing.

"There is no evidence that anyone has lived here in the past ten years at all if that was even possible in this state. This place is even more rundown than the Shrieking Shack and the dust signifies that this place hasn't even been touched in nearly two possible three decades at least. The person who owns this house doesn't live here and no one is around to take care of it. The last person seen living here was the groundskeeper from Tom Riddle Senior's time and he was getting on in years. Never once did he step into the house as we can see by the lack of footprints and the small cottage further on the grounds."

Bill pointed out the window and sure enough there was a small cottage like building that appeared to be as run down as the house if not more with the garden growing around it. Moody continued.

"The only thing we know is that this is Riddle Manor as the graveyard below does indeed hold Tom Riddle and his father and mother. Also there is a slight magic residue from there probably where the ritual took place two years ago with Potter. In short, there is no one present, especially not the Dark Lord or Harry Potter."

Albus saw red. He had been positive that he could predict Voldemort's moves before he even made them however this simply proved that he wasn't as correct as he thought. It made him furious to know that he had been outwitted by someone younger and magically stronger than him. This wasn't supposed to happen!

He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He wasn't supposed to get these things wrong. Everyone counted on him to make the correct decisions otherwise they might lose their faith in him. He couldn't have that! If they began to doubt him then they might swap sides and hinder his efforts for both locating Harry and defeating Voldemort. He needed to rule them with a firm grip before he began to change the world after that.

With the death of Voldemort everyone would be weak and ready for anything sent their way and he would be the one to do that after the unfortunate death of their saviour of course. He would be the only one they could turn to in their time of need and he would be ready to take that role with eager hands.

Masking his aggravation, he gave his grandfather smile.

"It appears as if we have hit a dead end, my friends. We shall have to try and attempt another way of locating the Death Eater headquarters and with it young Harry."

With a nod everyone turned and apparrated away to do their own thing. The entire time Severus moved towards his quarters in Hogwarts he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Dumbledore was beginning to break and now that everyone was in position they didn't need to try hard to defeat the Order of the Phoenix since Dumbledore would unknowingly help do it for them. Yes the Dark Lord would be pleased.

* * *

**Yes the insanity of the 'beloved' headmaster is showing. How sad... not. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter Ten ~**

The next day was a little unsettling for Ciaran. His father was keeping a close eye on him and it was beginning to frustrate the young Slytherin heir. He knew that they simply wanted to keep him safe from the Light however this wasn't helping him and just created a larger target for him when Dumbledore finally realized that Ciaran was Severus' one weak spot beneath his Slytherin mask of indifference.

That wouldn't be good for them when it actually happened. Dumbledore would use that one weakness to the best of his ability to trap Severus on his side and keep him loyal through blackmail and any other technique he could utilize with that one simple fact. Ciaran just hoped that his father would be able to hide his emotions beneath his mask when that time occurred otherwise Dumbledore would have them cornered. He would gain the upper hand in the war.

His grandfather was also being overprotective. Even from his residence at Slytherin Citadel, Marvolo was keeping a watchful eye on him and knew immediately if anything went wrong throughout the day regardless of whether or not Ciaran was alone. Ciaran didn't know how exactly he was managing to pull that off but it was very frustrating. At least this way Marvolo wouldn't expose himself to the headmaster… well that was until he realized his grandson was in trouble and turned up to save him again with the headmaster in sight. That wouldn't go over too well with everyone in the school except for the Dark supporters. To have the Dark Lord in the school was likely to cause mass panic.

Regardless of the dangers their protectiveness might cost, Ciaran figured that he would simply allow them to continue their fussing. Until it got out of hand it wasn't doing any harm and only appeared to settle any worries they had over his safety. Sure it made Ciaran feel ridiculous but he could live with it. After all he simply wasn't accustomed to this kind of affection. For now he had more important issues to deal with currently like the Order of the Phoenix.

He knew that an Order meeting had taken place last night regardless of whether they believed they were still safe in Grimmauld Place. After all Grimmauld Place obviously had a new owner, they just hadn't figured out whom yet. Boy would they be shocked when they discovered the truth.

Griphook, the goblin in charge of his accounts at Gringotts, had informed him through mail early in the morning that they had accessed the house even though Ciaran had specifically locked down the house's wards to prevent anyone from entering. It wasn't supposed to be possible but they had somehow circumnavigated the wards and entered Grimmauld Place to hold their 'secret' meeting.

Ciaran had been furious when he'd been told and knew that Dumbledore and the Order would go to any lengths to keep Grimmauld Place as their headquarters now that Harry Potter was missing and Sirius was dead. They may have believed that it was a safe place to continue having their meetings since no one had moved in or claimed it but that didn't make it alright to break into the house. The fury boiled beneath the surface of his mask as he began to plot how to stop them from entering the premises.

Firstly he had to work out how they had entered the Black house.

Well that was simple enough if he thought about it. Bill Weasley worked for Gringotts goblins doing warding. It would have been easy for him to bypass the wards after locating the information that the goblins had stored away for Ciaran's personal use only and allow the Order to enter. With the wards being fooled by the eldest Weasley son anyone magical would have been able to enter the house for a short period of time while he held them open. Bill wouldn't have had to be present either for them to use the house. What they didn't count on was Ciaran being able to tell when they entered the house.

Ciaran smirked. This slight problem was going to be easily fixed. One effortlessly written letter to the goblins and Bill would be out of a job for that and his house would once again be safe from the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. He would no longer have access to the warding information that Ciaran trusted the goblins with and after a switch in wards no one would be able to enter his house.

Yes that one insignificant problem would then be fixed and he wouldn't have to worry about that any longer. With that dealt with he could focus on other important things. He could instead concentrate on the task that his grandfather had given him and Draco.

Unfortunately that would have to wait til later as he was currently headed to breakfast with his Slytherin friends. Not that it mattered. He would succeed in the task if not simply to make his relatives proud of him. That was definitely one thing he had never thought was possible. He actually wanted to make some of his own relatives proud of what he accomplished. A faint smile cracked upon his lips only to be wiped of a second later as they entered the Great Hall.

As usual Crabbe and Goyle were already seated and eating their mountainous pile of food. How they could ingest that amount of food always stumped the students of Hogwarts the Slytherins included. They had tried to get the answer out of them but all they did was grunt once and then return to their food. When it came to food Crabbe and Goyle had a one track mind.

"You might want to start eating Cia, before we leave for class." Draco pointed out trying to gain his attention.

The words barely registered. The nickname however certainly worked.

"Who have you been talking to?" Ciaran hissed angrily yet already knowing the answer.

"Why your two identical ingenious friends that's who. We've been sending letters to each other after I discovered they knew the truth about you and you trusted them. I must say Cia out of all those red headed fools they are by far the best, excluding Charlie of course but he's on our side so he doesn't particularly count then, does he?"

If the Slytherin table didn't have a permanent Privacy ward around it Ciaran would have hit Draco just for speaking that in a crowded room where someone could discover Charlie's secret. No one was to know outside Slytherin that Charlie Weasley actually supported the Dark. That piece of information could be disastrous if discovered by the wrong person. Instead he chose something else as retaliation.

When Draco went to eat another spoonful of his cereal he discovered that his cereal wasn't cereal any longer. It was jelly. His cereal had been turned into red jelly. The Slytherins surrounding them were sniggering slightly at his misfortune but no one else noticed as they hide it from the other houses. Ciaran was simply beside him with a smirk on his face while eating his toast. No one could doubt he wasn't Slytherin. He certainly was sneaky enough.

"Ciaran, that is simply nasty. I at least would have turned his food into something inedible." Pansy said gaining a smirk of her own.

It wasn't every day someone challenged Draco like Ciaran did. Many knowing his position didn't even bother. However even though Draco would more than likely be the dominant one in their relationship, Ciaran wouldn't be a complete submissive. He would argue and fight for what he believed in until Draco understood that. They would make such an agreeable couple when Ciaran finally got his mental balance back after living with those filthy muggles.

The Slytherins sniggered again and turned away as they felt Draco's glare upon them. It just wasn't smart to mess with the Dark Lord's right-hand man's son well unless you were a higher station or just had the recklessness to do so without worry. None of them had that right.

"Come on Dray let's go and see what Professor Weasley has planned for us to learn today." Ciaran said his small smile returning to his face.

Ciaran was glad that Charlie was at Hogwarts as it was beginning to get increasingly difficult to block everyone's thoughts even with Draco by his side basically every second of the day. (He wasn't sure how he had survived without them.) At least in Defence he had two natural blocks there that kept all thoughts from his mind during the lesson unless he concentrated on someone specifically but since this was the only period that he didn't hear thoughts constantly it didn't happen often.

Even if that were the case he was also glad that Charlie was simply there. It meant he had someone to turn to should everything become too much to handle. Sure he could talk to Severus or even Draco but he hadn't known them as long as he'd known Charlie. The trust he had developed with Charlie was much greater than any other he currently held now regardless of blood. No matter what, Charlie would always be the first he turned to until he developed more trust with the new people he had in his life. That however could take some time yet.

Ciaran would slowly build his trust and relationships around him unlike the first time. This time everyone would have to earn his trust before he blindly allowed them to enter his life completely. He would not make the same mistake twice if he could help it.

Upon entering the Defence Against the Dark Arts room Ciaran knew that he would be spending a lot of time here. As usual the room had changed as different teachers passed through it. Luckily it wasn't decorated with cloves of garlic like his first year with Quirrel and it wasn't pink and lacy like Umbridge last year. No Charlie had a style of his own and he was proudly showing it. The room was filled with dragons. Ciaran wouldn't have guest any different.

Posters lined the walls of the room with models hanging from the ceiling. The posters moved constantly yet the models hung and only blew out puffs of smoke and fire on occasion enough to keep people on their feet if they suddenly go too close. Figures lined the window sills and they moved almost like a normal dragon. They breathed fire and even roared though it was marginally quieter than the real creature. Ciaran would compare them with the small figurine he had pulled out during the First Task in the Triwizard Tournament.

There were books along the walls on every subject related to Defence as you could imagine. Ciaran could even see a few that weren't entirely legal though they were hidden behind an impressive invisibility spell. This room would keep all students occupied over the next year no matter what they were interested in, simply for being different yet again and not like the past creepy teachers.

Charlie had yet to make an appearance but he guessed that was because he wanted to make an impression before everyone else to make it seem fair. Ciaran knew that Charlie wouldn't discriminate any houses this year regardless of whether he had previously been a Gryffindor. No he was too noble for that and he had sided with his grandfather because of his new interest with Lucius which he had to hide unfortunately.

Draco dragged Ciaran to a seat on the Slytherin side of the room somewhere in the middle so they would be surrounded by their peers in case the Gryffindors tried anything. There was no doubt that the Gryffindors would try to attack the Slytherins however they wouldn't get away with it, not this year. Their poorly hidden smirks revealed that much as they moved into the room and sat near the front to gain his attention. Ron and Hermione seemed to think and support this as well despite actually personally 'knowing' their teacher.

So when Charlie came down the steps from his office they all cheered like the idiots they were. If they actually believed that they would be allowed to get away with everything in this class they were in for a surprise.

"Good morning, why don't we take a seat and begin the lesson?" Charlie asked smiling kindly.

Only Ciaran and Draco saw through that smile. That smile hide his darker nature so much like Dumbledore that it was hideously scary yet no one else would be able to tell that a Weasley was of a darker nature than his family. Ciaran knew for a fact that Percy was neutral in this war regardless of what his family said about him while the other children were only too happy to side with their parents and not think for themselves. It was sad but true.

"Today we will begin the lesson on reviewing everything you have previously learnt so that Mr Snape may see what he has to prepare for or what he has already learnt. Can anyone tell me what you learnt in first year?"

Not many hands went into the air however as usual Hermione's was first.

"Very well Miss Granger what can you tell me?"

"Well Professor Weasley, in first year we learnt mainly about vampires and other Dark creatures from around the world since Professor Quirrell believed that they were all out to get him. Other than that we didn't learn all that much from him."

Ciaran had to smirk at that. Quirrell had been a pathetic teacher but remarkably good at lying to everyone and hiding the fact he had Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. It didn't really seem fair that not many actually knew that. What a pity.

"What else can you tell me about what you've learnt so far?" Charlie asked noticing the smirk on Ciaran's face.

"In second year with Professor Lockhart we learnt about the numerous falsities that he portrayed as his own works when really they came from others. He didn't actually teach us anything of any value since he truly didn't know anything. Then in third year we had Professor Lupin who taught us about numerous dark creatures such as the Kappa and werewolves." Hermione cast a look at Ciaran as she said Werewolves but he just frowned in confusion.

Yes he knew that Remus was a werewolf but he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He wasn't going to be as obvious to allow her to see that he knew Remus at one stage and then link it back to Harry Potter. What did she think he was?

"In fourth year we learnt about the Unforgivables by Professor Moody but he was really Barty Crouch Junior. Then last year we only learnt the theory of numerous curses while some of us created a club and practiced them even while they were technically banned by Professor Umbridge."

Charlie surveyed the room and noticed that the mention of the club brought smiles from the Gryffindors and smirks from the Slytherins. Obviously it hadn't been that secret if the Slytherins also knew about them. Gryffindors for all their bravery didn't have a single cunning or sneaky bone in their body.

"Very well I hope that was of some… use to you Mr Snape."

The Slytherin students snickered at that. As if anyone could find that useful. In the past five years they hadn't learnt much on actual spells that would be used against them in the upcoming war. That was good for the Dark side considering that the Light would have no way to protect themselves against the Dark's attacks. It was pure genius and they had the headmaster to thank for that considering it was him that continuously hired these useless fools.

Now however they had Charlie who more than likely would teach them to defend themselves but not how to attack. Defence only went so far before it broke with one good spell. In a way he was both aiding the Light and the Dark. He was teaching the idiots to protect themselves but keeping them from doing anything too damaging when it came to an attack. It was brilliant and would keep Dumbledore off his back.

"Well then I'd like to find out which of you have done some extra study then when considering the lack lustre Professors you've had in the past. This will indicate to me who knows what and what I should focus more on teaching in the future. It's a simple questionnaire that shouldn't' take too long to complete. It also isn't a test but if I find that some answers are identical I'm going to think you haven't learnt anything and teach you every single thing all over again."

Charlie walked along the rows handing out scrolls of parchment. He knew that many of the Gryffindors would have similar answers so he'd said that just for them wanting to catch them out and give him a reason to hand out detentions or take points. Charlie also knew that the Slytherins would be completely different. They would answer the questions honestly knowing who he truly sided for. It wasn't as if he would be handing their answers over to the headmaster after all.

The lesson was remarkably quiet and Charlie was thankful for that. Five minutes before the bell was to ring he collected the parchments so he could look at them later and plan what they would learn for the next term. He would also have to hand out some detentions or so it appeared. Gryffindors never listened to authority, Charlie thought sighing. As he collected the Slytherin parchments he couldn't help but stop at Ciaran.

"Well Mr Snape it appears as if I won't be teaching you much this year since you've covered quite a bit already." Charlie commented glancing at his sheet.

Ciaran smirked. His father and grandfather had made him study a lot during the times he had free and he'd studied pretty much everything including the Dark Arts and Potions. It would have looked bad for Severus to have a son that didn't know Potions but it would also incriminate him more as Harry Potter so he'd studied hard for that one with the help of Draco.

"Of course he knows a lot he's the son of a Death Eater probably inspires to be just like him." Ron mumbled.

All Slytherins turned to glare at him especially Ciaran and Draco. They wouldn't allow that one to be just dismissed as it often was. No he would pay for that. What they hadn't expected was for Charlie to do anything about it.

"Five points from Gryffindor for insulting another student."

The Gryffindors were gobsmacked.

"But Charlie he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor you're supposed to be on my side! You're my brother!" Ron shouted.

"Honestly Charlie you're supposed to be on our side at least. We are Gryffindors after all and we're supposed to look after our own." Hermione scolded.

"That is enough and it's Professor Weasley to the both of you. I will not tolerate that type of behaviour in my class Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Mr Filch." Charlie growled.

The Gryffindors were all silent after that though it was obvious they were sulking after losing hope that Charlie would support them like Snape did with the Slytherins. Now it looked as if Charlie was going to be more like McGonnagall and treat everyone the same. The Slytherins said or did nothing to anger them further since it would be pointless. They had the Gryffindors right where they wanted them.

The Gryffindors walked sulkily out of the Defence room as the bell rang after having their hopes crushed. Finally they had been put into place and the Slytherins were glad for the change in there demeanour. No longer did they strut about like they owned the place. For how long that lasted no one knew but it was a welcome sight and one they weren't likely to jinx.

Ciaran sidled up to Charlie as the last of the Gryffindors left and the Slytherins started to trickle out at a leisurely pace. Draco followed him motioning for the others to go ahead. It would look too suspicious for all of them to remain behind.

"Hello Charlie!"

"It appears as if you two are doing well." Charlie answered hugging Ciaran warmly.

He hadn't seen Ciaran since he'd had that episode after the Dursley's demise and he'd missed hugging his little brother even if they weren't brothers by blood.

"Well enough for someone who was taken to the headmaster's office yesterday." Draco grumbled tugging Ciaran closer and away from Charlie's embrace.

Charlie smirked. It was obvious that Draco hadn't taken his visit to the manipulative old man well and now he was making up for the "lack" in his judgement by keeping Ciaran as close as possible. There was yet another person to add to his ever growing list of overprotective people.

"You're still in one piece as far as I can tell and you don't look to have been mentally molested. So how have you been?"

"They just worry too much that's all I'm perfectly fine. Citren even destroyed some of Dumbledore's office and munched on Fawkes." Ciaran said proudly, pretty much ignoring the protective and slightly jealous blond.

Charlie had to laugh. "Where is that demon cat?"

Draco blinked. He hadn't realized that Citren hadn't been present at all that day and now that he thought about it, it looked odd.

"He's busy scoping the place I think. You know how he loves to make sure he knows everything about the place he stays at." Ciaran answered.

Great that meant the demon cat could be anywhere, Draco thought, including the potions lab.

"Well you'd better get going. Don't want you to be late for your next class do we?"

Ciaran and Draco smiled and waved goodbye before leaving the classroom. If they were caught being more than friendly to Charlie it would ruin not only their cover but Charlie's as well and they couldn't have that before the time was right. Until then they would just have to remain neutral to each other.

x-x-x-x-x

Regardless of the amount of badgering Draco had done, Ciaran had still decided to take on Divination for the one reason that only he knew. Trelawney really did have the gift. She had prophesized the Dark Lord's fall at Harry Potter's hands and then she had also seen the return of Wormtail to Voldemort during his third year. Sure she acted like a crazy bat but what Seer didn't?

If Trelawney had another prediction during his stay at Hogwarts then he wanted to be nearby where he would hear it first and relay it to his friends on the Dark Side so that they could have an even footing. He knew that Dumbledore would find out about it eventually through the gossip chain at Hogwarts. However if he reported it first then they would have the upper hand and they needed every single piece of information they could get.

He had no plans to discuss this any further with anyone until he had something to go on. Sure he could say that the crazy bat of the Professor could see something but that didn't mean she would. Until then he was going to do what any spy's son would do and that was help his father spy on the enemy.

Entering the room, he coughed slightly at the perfumes that were clouding the room but otherwise ignored it. The only other Slytherin that had taken the course had been Pansy and that was because she could see what he saw in Trelawney, a somewhat gifted seer with the potential to provide them with information.

They didn't really attempt to interrupt her as she ranted crazily about palmistry while the Gryffindors laughed or slept. It really wasn't the time to be doing anything of such if she was saying something worthwhile. Ciaran glanced around the room to see that many of the other students were doing the same. Their thoughts betrayed their feelings.

_'Pssh sure there is going to be a flood in the Southern Tower... what is she on? There is no way a tower of all places could flood.'_ One of the Hufflepuffs scoffed half listening to their teacher's ramblings.

_'I wonder what we'll be having for lunch? Actually I wonder what we'll be having for dinner?'_

_'Will Lavedner notice I washed my hair with her favourite shampoo?'_

_'Hermione in only a-' _

That was one thought from Ron he didn't need to hear.

It was those thoughts and similar that fed through the minds of Trelawney's students. Most students took this class because they believed it to be a bludge subject not because they were actually interested. Out of their year level the only students actually paying any attention to Trelawney was Pansy, Parvati, Lavender and himself.

That was a good thing considering the class was of fifteen students. It meant that only a few would be able to speak of anything she foretold. Ciaran smirked viciously. Sometimes it was worth doing something lax to gain knowledge.

For the entire lesson Trelawny ranted about nonsense things that she had seen. Ciaran didn't believe for a second that she had seen any of those things for when she had seen something she never remembered the event afterwards. So listening to her rant about these was hilarious though neither Pansy nor Ciaran revealed their humour. For the most part Ciaran was just lucky that she hadn't come up to him and predicted his death again.

Not only would that incriminate him further as Harry Potter but it would cause everyone to be suspicious and he didn't need that. However it seemed that she only chose the Boy-Who-Lived to die every year as no one else was cursed with the Grim.

By the end of the lesson, Ciaran could say that it would probably be a waste of time taking the lesson but at least then perhaps he could work on some other things that weren't taught at Hogwarts say his theory in Dark Arts with Pansy. It would give them something to do at the very least. Grinning at Pansy, they left at their usual pace unlike the Gryffindors who practically ran away from the heavily scented room.

At lunch Ciaran turned towards Draco and nodded ever so slightly indicating that it was time for them to begin their true work and for that to occur they needed a well thought out plan.

x-x-x-x-x

"Where are we going to have this discussion Ciaran?" Draco asked as they walked down a corridor on the second floor.

They needed a secret location that would be far away from anyone who decided to follow them more than likely the Gryffindors who had more courage than brains. They needed to talk about their secret mission alone and that didn't include with Severus and Charlie. The success of this mission relied heavily upon their secrecy and so did the future of the Dark's success. No matter what they would succeed.

"Relax Draco I have somewhere that no one would be able to find."

The smirk helped to reassure Draco only slightly as they walked up towards the second floor girl's bathroom. This was a place that no one would willingly enter because of Moaning Myrtle. Draco and Ciaran both nodded to her as they walked in causing her to blush and hide like Ciaran had predicted so they could move up to the sinks.

"_Open."_

The sinks all moved to accommodate Ciaran's wish, the wish of a Slytherin descendant. Unfortunately there was only one way down and that was through here. Luckily enough he had thought ahead and asked Kreacher to clean everything up but he was to leave the Basilisk if it remained. Upon sliding down he heard the sinks above them close signalling that no one else would be able to enter.

Trading a smirk with Draco they began to walk through the pipes to the next door which open upon command and allowed them entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. With Kreacher doing the cleaning the place looked much better than in second year. It looked like an enchanting underground hideaway that gleamed as the water was reflected off the surrounding walls by torch light.

Off to the left of the room lay the basilisk. It was still in pristine condition much to his shock. The sight alone of the once great snake was enough to leave Draco speechless. He had to admit when he'd first seen the serpent he too had been awed by its beauty however its only use now was as a potions ingredient. Ciaran would have to ask his father whether the basilisk could still be used in potions before bothering to harvest any of it.

In the centre of the room was a simple lounge set and coffee table. He knew that there was a more impressive library and study behind the statue however they weren't here for that currently. Perhaps later they would be able to spend more time in the library but not today. Ciaran sat down on one of the lounges while Draco sat beside him. If it were anyone else then he would have decided out of politeness to sit opposite however he needed to be as close to Ciaran as possible to reassure himself that everything was alright.

"The Dark Lord gave us this task in the hopes it would destroy Hogwarts and Dumbledore's reputation, so how are we to complete it?" Ciaran asked once they were settled.

"I have checked through all the books that we have in the Malfoy library and any of the pranks that we pull on Dumbledore would only get a laugh in this era. No one would take them seriously. No one would take us seriously after that."

Ciaran knew that Draco was correct. Simple pranks would no longer cut it and would only embarrass his father and their noble blood line.

"What we need is a way in which to discredit Hogwarts as the safest place in Britain and through that Dumbledore. However the only way I can think of is to find a way for grandfathers Death Eaters to step foot upon Hogwarts grounds." Ciaran thought aloud.

Draco nodded in agreement. It would be the best way for them to discredit Dumbledore and his power. They needed a way to get the Death Eater's past the wards without Dumbledore immediately being notified. It was definitely a difficult task for not only them but any Death Eater. However they would succeed in this task. The only problem was the how part.

They still had no idea how they were supposed to get a number of Death Eaters to enter the grounds while Dumbledore was unaware. The Forbidden Forest wasn't a choice considering the wards still ran through there and Death Eaters weren't allowed to enter the grounds since a special ward had been added to the school banning them. They couldn't walk, apparate or portkey thorough the wards either. So they had to use a Dark artefact to achieve their goals.

However with Filch checking purchases as they entered the school it was highly unlikely that they would be allowed to purchase something and then bring it in with them. Likewise it also couldn't be sent to them via owl post since that was being checked as well though privacy was respected this year unlike the last.

"That leaves us with any artefact that is already in the school." Draco said sighing.

That didn't really help much at all. Sure there were plenty of Dark objects both in the Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement however they would have to search everything with a fine tooth comb before they decided they were any use or not.

"We aren't getting anywhere." Ciaran said leaning against Draco tiredly.

"What are we going to do then? It's not like we can just shove Dumbledore into the Vanishing Cabinet like Marcus did-" Draco stopped suddenly his eyes alright with brilliance.

Ciaran knew that look. It was a Slytherin's plotting face. Draco had an idea and he knew that he was going to love it! A smirk fell upon his face as Draco turned towards him.

"The Vanishing Cabinet, we can use the Vanishing Cabinet since it links to a twin cabinet in a shop in Knockturn Alley called Borgin and Burkes. We'll have to fix it up since the kid Marcus pushed through only was stuck in the middle however after that is done all the Death Eaters would have to do is walk into Borgin and Burkes pay the man and walk through the cabinet straight into Hogwarts. It would be like a tunnel beneath the castle."

Ciaran laughed. It was brilliant. The plan would work now. Nothing could go wrong now!

"I also had an idea. When the Death Eater's arrive we should use a few inventions against the students such as Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The twins would delight in giving me some testing products to try out especially if it caught their own siblings. The other students wouldn't even know what happened and then they would be left helpless while the Death Eaters attacked their beloved castle also giving us more time to escape."

Draco smirked and kissed Ciaran's forehead.

"I love how cunning you are. It's a pity we weren't friends before we could have put it to good use."

"However now we get to use it to destroy the Light's last stronghold, isn't that better and more fulfilling?" Ciaran answered smirking.

Draco nodded his head while resting against Ciaran. They wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time down here since dinner would be beginning soon but they would enjoy it before they began their plan and brought Hogwarts down to the ground.

* * *

**Hiya people! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	11. Chapter 11

Previously…

Ciaran knew that look. It was a Slytherin's plotting face. Draco had an idea and he knew that he was going to love it! A smirk fell upon his face as Draco turned towards him.

"The Vanishing Cabinet, we can use the Vanishing Cabinet since it links to a twin cabinet in a shop in Knockturn Alley called Borgin and Burkes. We'll have to fix it up since the kid Marcus pushed through only was stuck in the middle however after that is done all the Death Eaters would have to do is walk into Borgin and Burkes pay the man and walk through the cabinet straight into Hogwarts. It would be like a tunnel beneath the castle."

Ciaran laughed. It was brilliant. The plan would work now. Nothing could go wrong now!

* * *

**~ Chapter Eleven ~**

"Dray, that plan is excellent but do you know where the Vanishing Cabinet is?" Ciaran asked after a moments of silence.

They had a rough idea of what they were going to do to cause disruption in Hogwarts. Now all they had to do was refine their plan and locate all of the elements. Not only that but they would have to inform the Dark Lord of their plan and have him order his Death Eaters to Borgin and Burkes when the time was right. Everything needed to be pieced together delicately before being executed.

Draco nodded his head. Oh, he knew where it was alright. That was one piece of information that he had not overlooked.

"The Vanishing Cabinet was moved from the hallway after Marcus' stunt. Many Slytherins wondered where it was relocated to but I figured it out a few months later after witnessing you disappear into the Come and Go Room also known as-"

"-The Room of Requirement." Ciaran completed Draco's thought.

It was quite an ingenious move on the headmaster's part. After all the only people who ever used the room were those that truly needed it. Not only that but it became whatever the person needed at that time whether it was a place to stash something or a broom closet to snog their girlfriend. This room within Hogwarts was truly the best room ever created.

"What do you have to think to get inside?" Ciaran asked eagerly.

"I use 'I need a place to hide an item', however any variation of that should work."

Ciaran nodded. That sentence was broad enough to have numerous variations so that other students could access the room. Something about that sentence was bothering him. Perhaps it was too general for his liking? No, that wasn't it either. Wait… yes it was…

"Draco, exactly how many items are in the Room of Requirement when opening the door to that room?" Ciaran asked cautiously.

Ciaran sighed as Draco twitched. Obviously it was a high amount.

"With all that clutter in the way how did you plan to move it if we needed to? Draco it would be near impossible."

"I'm positive there is a simple way around that small problem, Cia. To begin with, we could ask the room to move the other items since it is the Room of _Requirement_. If we needed something, it should provide it. However if that does not work out then we could always levitate it out of the room or use a darker spell that Hogwarts won't detect. Relax, Cia, moving the cabinet is the least of out worries."

Scowling at the nickname, Ciaran acquiesced. There were far more important things to think of rather than how they were going to move it. They would have to find a solution to that later when they weren't attempting to piece together their plan.

"Alright we'll think of that later, the next thing would be where we would place the Cabinet for the most effective place to wreak havoc?"

Draco relaxed back against the sofa. That was an interesting question. There were numerous locations that they could place the cabinet for the best attack however they would also have to work on it at that location. That thought cut out a number of locations already.

"Well, we'd need a place that is hardly accessed by other students or teachers. Not only that but this room would also have to be in the best position to affect the entire school and not just certain areas. Sure the Slytherin Common Rooms may be left alone since we shall be aiding the Death Eaters so the dungeons aren't the best bet. We can't place it somewhere high either. That would just lead for an easy escape for the students allied to the Light and we can't have that. No this has to be placed in the optimum position."

"So basically we need a room that is free from other students and teachers and close enough to the other Common Rooms to gain their attention swiftly when the Death Eaters eventually enter." Ciaran summarized.

They would need to set up a large location for the Death Eaters to gather as well. Then when all of the Dark Lord's supports stormed the castle no one would be safe. That left the lower levels of the castle for their main location. If they went too high their plan would be foiled and if they were too low it would be the same. The location of this cabinet was something that had to be planned carefully otherwise everything would be completely ruined.

"The main location I can think of is the room on the third floor corridor that Dumbledore warned us away from in first year. That would work since no one dares to travel down there because of the numerous stories. It's also in the best position for what we need."

Draco seemed doubtful though. "It's to open. Anyone could follow us into the room using a Disillusionment Charm and figure out what we are doing."

"The only other place that we could possibly place it is here, in the Chamber of Secrets, but there are flaws to that as well." Ciaran said, biting his lip in frustration.

"What kind of flaws?" Draco asked cautiously.

There was no way he could handle it if something were to happen to Ciaran. If this plan brought any danger to Ciaran, he would veto it immediately. Not to mention if anything happened to Ciaran on his watch then he would have a very angry Potions Master and Dark Lord towering over him with painful curses on their lips. No, Ciaran would be protected at all costs.

"Well if we decided to work on it independently on occasion you couldn't get in. Then there is the danger of any traps Slytherin left in here. If either of us fell into one the other wouldn't know. It's just too dangerous to work alone."

"Then we don't work alone."

Ciaran looked at Draco incredulously. If they worked individually as well as together they would get their task done in half the expected time leaving the rest of the time open for other activities. Couldn't Draco see this was to their benefit?

As if reading his mind, Draco glared at him.

"I don't care if it takes longer to fix. We won't be placing each other in danger. I would rather we never completed it at all and faced the wrath of the Dark Lord than see you harmed in anyway."

Ciaran couldn't help the slight blush that crossed his cheeks. Why did Draco always make him feel this way? Sure his father and grandfather were this protective but they didn't cause such a reaction in him that Draco did. Could this be what it feels like to love someone? Ciaran didn't know but even if it were close, he would make sure that he had this feeling with him always. To feel truly loved was warming and comforting. Nothing would jeopardize this.

"Alright Draco."

"Honestly Ciaran you can't keep rushing head first into- wait… what?"

Draco was absolutely flummoxed. Had Ciaran just agreed to give in?

"I said, alright Draco. I agree that this idea would have been foolish. We should work on this project together to avoid any possible mishaps." Ciaran suggested. Of course the added bonus was spending more of his time with the one person he was coming to love.

The silly grin that spread across Draco's mouth almost had Ciaran laughing. He had seen that same look upon Weasley's face when Granger agreed with him or told him he was correct. Draco Malfoy was love sick. Ciaran would find it hard to believe if Draco hadn't spoken about how much he desired to have him. Quite honestly, Ciaran was warming to the idea. He enjoyed Draco's company and the warmth that flowed between them both was something he would never have with anyone else. In time he could definitely fall irrevocably in love with the Malfoy heir.

"So it's settled then. We'll use the Chamber of Secrets for the location of the Cabinet, we won't work on it alone and we won't have specific times to work on it making it harder for people to guess what we are attempting to do." Ciaran said.

Draco nodded happily. That plan at least kept Cia safe while he was in Draco's company. He couldn't say the same for other people though. They would simply have to look out for Cia and if anything happened to him then he would make sure that they paid. But he couldn't be thinking these thoughts with Cia so near.

If he caught a vibe from Draco then Ciaran would wonder what had caused him to be so angered. He would wonder what it was that he had done to cause such a reaction even though he'd done nothing wrong. Thank Merlin those muggles were already dead or Draco would show them a whole new meaning of pain for causing Ciaran to react this way.

"Well now that the easy discussion is out of the way," Draco joked, "How was Divination with that fraud Trelawney and Pansy?"

He needed to get away from this topic otherwise it would go down a path he definitely wasn't prepared for. However he got a feeling that this topic wasn't the smartest choice either.

Ciaran scowled. Yes he knew that Divination was one of the easiest subjects in Hogwarts (discounting Muggle Studies) but there was a reason they were taking it. Why couldn't Draco and the other Slytherns understand this?

Ever since the other Slytherins had discovered they were taking Divination, they had continuously payed them out at every opportunity. Of course that wasn't in sight of the other houses. That would go against everything their house stood for but when they were alone that was when the joking began. It wasn't only out loud either. Ciaran had to suffer through it all when listening to their thoughts as well. It was enough to send him slightly batty.

"Draco, you can't call her a fraud." Ciaran insisted.

He wasn't going to put up with this. As long as Draco had any hope of being with him then he had to understand. He had to understand that occasionally he would do things that weren't what Draco expected, occasionally he would be questioned by all but there was always a method to his madness. Many would just have to wait for the final product to witness it.

Draco however didn't appear to be easily convinced by merely the word of the one he supposedly loved.

"You're actually standing up for that fraud? She has never uttered a single prophecy in her life! I can't believe this especially after the year she spent predicting your death every lesson, you still believe she is worth something. Honestly if the Dark Lord had any inkling that she was indeed what she profess to be then he would have already kidnapped her for his own use. He wouldn't allow someone that special to be around Dumbledore let alone be hired by him. I don't think you know the Dark Lord as well as you think you do, Cia." He reprimanded.

This was simply ridiculous. Ciaran couldn't understand why they were arguing over this. Honestly everyone thought that Trelawney was the sharpest pencil in the box but that wasn't what made Ciaran so frustrated. Perhaps it was merely the fact Draco didn't have any faith in him that got him so upset? He didn't know but it caused him to become very angry and when he was running high on emotions he tended to say things he didn't mean to utter in front of certain people.

"She has spoken true prophecies before!" Ciaran shouted in frustration.

Draco froze in shock. Never had he bared witness to Ciaran or Harry when they were truly angered. In all honest, everyone in Slytherin had believed Harry Potter to be quite apathetic when he wasn't attempting to be heroic. So to witness this was truly an astonishing sight to behold. It meant that Ciaran was opening up to him. Ciaran was beginning to place more trust into Draco and he couldn't have been more pleased. This was the start for them. This was their true beginning.

"Just because someone doesn't confer to the norm doesn't mean that they aren't who they say they are!" Ciaran continued. "Why can't you see that it's not only Slytherin that often hide their true selves away? Not everyone is as black and white as you would like to think! Pansy and I know that Trelawney is a seer. She may not be as successful as her predecessor but she is one and she has made two known prophecies both of which have played out."

Wow. Ciaran was completely serious about this. Draco hadn't realized how important this was to his beloved and he had to admit he was being a little close-minded. He knew not everything was black and white, right and wrong, yet he had gone and applied the same principles to someone else. This was not the person he wanted to be. This was not the person he wanted Ciaran to be with. More than anything he wanted Ciaran to be with someone he was proud of, someone he could trust.

"Why do you have so much faith in her?" he couldn't help but ask.

He was a Slytherin he needed a bit more information than that to do on before he placed his faith in anything. He wanted so much to believe Ciaran but his ideals were holding him back.

"I have heard her make those two known prophecies." Ciaran sighed. "The first she made before me. It predicted that Wormtail would return to his master before the end of the night during third year. It happened as well. In all the confusion with Remus transforming, Wormtail used his dropped wand and transformed into a rat and scurried away. The second prophecy I head second hand. This one predicted the child with the power to defeat the Dark Lord would be born to those that had thrice defied him and would be born as the seventh month dies. There is obviously more to it but I don't plan on speaking about it till this war is over if then."

Honestly, Draco felt horrible that he had forced Ciaran to reveal that. Not only had these two prophecies directly affected Ciaran's life but they had both been the cause of much pain. It was terrible that this one person could screw up someone else life so easily. No wonder Ciaran believed in her so much. Yes it would be in the best interest of the Dark Lord to provide information that she gives even if it were only about Ciaran's life. She may be able to provide something useful for them.

"Very well I trust you both to keep an ear out for this information however I feel I should warn you, Pansy is more of a gossip than a spy. It is more than likely she would spread the word rather than keep it." Draco cautioned.

Ciaran frowned at that. Pansy's gossiping ways could become a hindrance rather than an aid if that ever occurred. They would need her to be focused on another task to keep her occupied. That way she wouldn't let slip the wrong information to the wrong people.

"Then we'll just have to give her something to do so she can utilize her gossip queen abilities while keeping the correct information secret. What do you think Draco? What should she do?"

Draco smirked victoriously. Oh, he knew the perfect thing for Pansy.

"I think Pansy should try to subtly convert people from other houses. That way we don't' have to kill as many of our fellow classmates when the time comes for the raid. The Dark Lord would despise destroying all those that deserve to be here."

Ciaran nodded. If she started with the Ravenclaws and moved her way through then it would be far easier to convert the other two houses. After all Ravenclaws were the neutral, logical house that everyone seemed to turn to for answers. If any of the Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors began to question their loyalties, they would immediately turn towards the Ravenclaws for answers. It was as simple as that. With all Slytherins working this angle subtly to aid Pansy, the other houses would be easy picking leaving the Order of the Phoenix with fewer recruitment options.

"I think this idea is perfect! It would be easy to convert the other houses if we go about it correctly. Then Dumbledore won't have anyone apart from his current members and the children of those members to turn to."

Ciaran hugged Draco excitedly. He only enjoyed killing people who truly deserved it and only then he would torture if they riled up his emotions. The thought of killing all of those innocents wasn't a pleasant thought but if his grandfather had told him to do it, he most likely would have.

"Lunch will be over soon. We should leave after all you have to get down to the Greenhouses for Herbology while I leave for Arithmancy." Draco sighed, standing.

He would have loved to spend more time with Ciaran especially after the hug. He was getting close to where he wanted their relationship however something always interrupted them. This was just one of many but at least he was making progress.

Ciaran reluctantly nodded and together they headed up out of the Chamber and into the school. Once they reached the stairs they smiled to each other before Ciaran headed down to Herbology and Draco headed up towards the Arithmancy room.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Ciaran walked forlornly to Herbology. This was the first and only class that he didn't share with Draco. Quite honestly, being separated from Draco was not something that he enjoyed terribly. With Draco he felt himself acting like a regular teen. He wasn't expected to be the Potion Master's son or the Dark Lord's grandson, nor was he expected to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy or the Chosen One. To Draco he was just Ciaran, an average teen that wanted to enjoy his life to the fullest.

Ever since he was little all he had wanted to be was, just Harry. No one ever called him Harry. His relatives were partial to boy or freak. His teachers often called him troublemaker. The children in school and around the neighbourhood called him weird and strange. Then he had entered Hogwarts believing it would get better. He was wrong.

To them he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He was the Chosen One destined to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort upon his return. Never was he simply Harry, not even to his closest friends. No, to them he was just a way to make money from spying on him.

Everything he had with Draco was different something which he was eternally grateful for. Never again would he be known by those numerous names which didn't seem to suit him at all. Now he could only hope that others would begin to realize this as well.

Upon entering the grounds, Ciaran noticed someone very familiar before him. Neville was also heading towards the greenhouses. Ciaran smiled. This was finally the chance he'd been waiting for.

Neville was one of the few people Ciaran hoped was on his side regardless of his parentage. Yet he hadn't had the chance to speak with his friend since arriving. Where ever he went it seemed like Weasley and Granger were always there, watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake and reveal to them that he was either evil or someone he said he wasn't. It was frustrating that the Headmaster would allow them to get away with this but what else had he expected from that horrid old man.

Realizing, no one else was around, Ciaran hurried towards his friend before he made it to the greenhouses.

"Neville!"

Ciaran could see that Neville didn't recognize the voice that called him yet as he turned around and saw who it was his face showed understanding. This could only mean that Neville had recognized the significance of Citren in Potions and connected the cat to who Ciaran truly was.

"Hello Ciaran, how are you?" Neville answered calmly.

It had been quite a while since he had seen Harry - Ciaran. Sure his appearance may have changed yet his personality remained shockingly the same, so much so that Neville couldn't quite understand why Ron and Hermione hadn't picked up on it yet. Then again with those two, anything could float by their notice.

"I'm… happy." Ciaran began. "For once in my life I have a loving family and a home I feel safe in. I've never experienced this before and to finally have it is amazing."

Neville nodded. He completely understood. Having a normal family was something that even he dreamed of. Having no parents was hard on children especially as they grew older and began to realize why he no longer had any parents. It was tough made even tougher on the people razing said children.

"I'm glad that you're finally enjoying your life, Ciaran. So are you going to explain anything or are we going to continue this pleasant conversation?"

Ciaran laughed. That was Neville a complete nervous wreck when addressing new people yet bold as a lion with people he was familiar with.

As they entered the Herbology greenhouses, Neville and Ciaran chose a seat further to the back knowing that only the people who truly needed help with their plants chose to sit in the front. This way they could focus on what they were doing as well as speak without others hearing them and spreading rumours.

Once they had their assignments from Professor Sprout, Ciaran and Neville turned away from the others and began to pot their Devils Snare seeds.

"As usual everything happened on my birthday-"

He was interrupted by Neville's snort which received a glare in return.

"Sorry but's it's hardly surprising is all."

Huffing, Ciaran continued.

"I received a letter from my mother - yes Lily is still my mother - saying that my father was none other than our resident Potions Master and dweller of the dungeons. Saying I was shocked as an understatement. I was speechless. By then I just decided to leave. Gathering all of my belongings, I took off, after all only a few of my friends truly cared where I was and I no longer trusted Dumbledore to keep his word truthful so I simply left without telling anyone."

Ciaran sighed as the seeds for his Devils Snare vibrated in his hand. When this plant was fully grown it would be a nasty one to contend with maybe he could use it as a defence of some kind at the Manor.

"From there I went to Diagon Alley, met Griphook, and went shopping. Of course I stopped by the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to see Fred and George who immediately knew who I was. I trust them and they trust me so my secret was more than safe with them. Once I left I was forcefully apparrated away by my father who eventually took me to see my grandfather which was unbearably awkward the first time."

"Obviously everything worked out though." Neville commented, taking everything in.

"Well… I wouldn't say it has worked out more like it will eventually work out. There are still many things that we all refuse to speak about but we'll get there." Ciaran smiled lightly.

Neville watched as his friend smiled. It was soft and almost childlike something he had never witnessed on Harry's face before. All of his smiles had been forced to keep up appearances. On the inside however Neville could see that he was still a child in much need of proper guidance. Now he had his chance.

"As I said before, I'm glad that everything is working out for you. I will support you in everything you do but don't expect me to join the Dark Lord. On that front all I can do it become neutral."

Ciaran didn't even have to ask why. Bellatrix Lestrange was a topic that many didn't want to speak about whilst in the Longbottom heir's presence. He just couldn't handle anything to do with the woman that had robbed him on his parents without actually killing them. Ciaran would never ask his friend any more than what he had already given. Even this was more than he had originally hoped possible.

"Thank you," was all he could say in reply.

x-x-x-x-x

Neville and Ciaran had left Herbology half an hour earlier than their year mates. Quite honestly that class was going to be boring what with them seemingly breezing through the curriculum. However this only meant that they could enjoy more time together before the dinner rush began and they had to return to their own house seating. It was annoying but school rules were meant to be obeyed.

"Hey Ciaran!"

"Mate!"

"Oh no…" Neville groaned.

Ciaran looked at Neville in confusion as he turned to see the last two people he wanted to talk to running at full speed towards him. Honestly did they ever give up? Behind him were Weasley and Granger. They had only just entered the castle and already they were on his case. Had they even gone to their classes or were they just waiting there for him to turn up? That was just creepy.

"Have they been annoying you, Neville?" he asked, curious at Neville's reaction.

"No, but they definitely will be now. All they could do was talk about you and how it would be worth getting to know you. It's almost like they figure if one of the Gryffindors are friends with you, by right, everyone else should be as well."

Ciaran cringed. He didn't want to put up with these idiots, not today especially if they were attempting to use their fellow Gryffindors to get what the Headmaster wanted. It was something only a true Slytherin would do.

"Can I help you?" Ciaran enquired coolly.

"We couldn't help but notice you're speaking with our good friend Nev here and were wondering if we could join you." Hermione said after catching her breath again.

The look Neville gave them for mentioning he was their friend was hilarious.

"Where did you get the idea I was your friend? The only time you ever spoke to me was when Harry was around. Once he disappeared I was just unneeded. Some friends you are especially since Harry isn't here and you're all over poor Ciaran now some loyalty from the Gryffindors there." Neville snorted.

As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Ciaran turned to Neville. He hated to leave Neville like this but there was absolutely no way he was sitting at that table with Weasley and Granger there.

"If you want to join me at the Slytherin table Neville your more than welcome along with anyone you bring however I think it would be best if I refrain from journeying to you table. I'll speak with you again later. Bye Neville."

"I'll see you later Ciaran."

Nodding, Ciaran turned away from the pouting Granger and red Weasley and headed over towards the Slythering table. Not even five metres away and the two had begun to badger poor Neville for information regarding him. Dear Merlin did those two have any tact at all? He could still hear them.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ciaran took his place beside Draco who was already surrounded by friends or supporters of the cause.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked glaring at the Weasel and Granger.

They were now sitting alone at their table while Neville was with Seamus and Dean. It appeared as if they were completely unsuccessful in their information gathering. Ciaran smirked.

"Relax Draco, I'll tell you later when we go to see father. It's nothing that needs worrying over now."

Draco growled and Ciaran withheld a sigh. Sometimes Draco could just be too much. If there was one thing he needed to learn it was control.

"Please, leave it Dray. I just want to eat right now." Ciaran begged.

Nothing more was said throughout the meal, even the other Slytherins reframed from speaking too loud in case they angered their master's only heir. If he had been back in Gryffindor, everyone would have been suspicious about their behaviour. As it was, they were Slytherins, no one really payed any attention to their quiet and sneaky ways. Ciaran was more than thankful for the reprieve. Now if only his father would cease staring.

Ciaran knew that if anyone knew there was something different it would be his father, the Head of Slytherin. Not only was he a successful spy but he was one of the sneakiest and well-hidden men that he knew. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore suspected him of betrayal. If that didn't boost ones confidence nothing would.

'_What is the matter?'_

Ciaran knew immediately when he looked into his father's eyes that he would attempt to use Legillimency on him. He was only looking out for his son after all.

'_As I told Draco it's nothing serious, so it can wait til after dinner.'_

Thankfully Severus nodded slightly and went back to his dinner, leaving Ciaran in peace as well.

x-x-x-x-x

"How was your day today?" Severus asked as he and Draco entered the room.

Draco didn't speak a word. Obviously he was too upset from dinner to even get a coherent sentence out. Ciaran merely shook his head as his father raised an eyebrow in question at him. If Draco was going to act this way every time he said later it wasn't worth attempting to figure out why.

"It was a pretty ordinary day under the circumstances." He replied.

As he entered into the room intent on sitting away from Draco, his plan failed. Draco grabbed a hold of his wrist and led him over to the leather sofa. Once they were seated he wrapped an arm around Ciaran and held him there still sulking in anger. Severus could only roll his eyes at his godson's temperament.

"At least nothing was stirred that made the Dark Lord appear today. I'm not entirely sure if the wards would permit that again without allowing the Headmaster to know. It was a miracle he did the first time."

Ciaran sighed. He seemed to accumulate people around him that were overprotective to a shocking level. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it but occasionally it got tiresome.

"How have your plans been progressing?" Severus enquired.

Ciaran smirked at Draco who returned his sentiments.

"Everything is going smoothly so far. If we can get everything moving swiftly then we can have more time to work on the minor details or the parts that might take longer than originally calculated."

"How long do you expect this plan to take shape?" Severus asked frowning.

If they took too long in what they planned then the Dark Lord would not be pleased. He always wanted results at the time he demanded for them regardless of who you were.

"This plan, with a bit of tweaking, should be ready to enact early next year perhaps after Yule if we are even better prepared." Ciaran answered. "However even if we are prepared the Dark Lord could postpone what he has planned for another date to make sure that everything falls into place nicely."

Severus nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, you both should return to your common room and get some sleep."

Ciaran and Draco agreed.

"Good night father"

"Good night Severus."

"Good night, now go before curfew if over, Slytherin shall not be losing points this early in the year."

The young Slytherins laughed to themselves as they left their Head of House's quarters. Slytherin would never lose a house point over something as trivial as that. They were just too sneaky and that would be the downfall of Dumbledore and his band of merry little lions.

* * *

**Honestly it feels like years since I've updated this story... don't quote me cause it actually might be years... Anyway I obviously got my inspiration back for the story so I should be updating every now and then. Thanks for all the support. **

**~MidnightEmber**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

After sending his son and godson back to the Slytherin Common Room, Severus had believed that he would be allowed to relax after the second day of looking after those brats the other professors referred to as children. Potions should just not be a subject that is offered to those clumsy idiots who can't even understand the difference between the numerous cuts that they used for the ingredients. Yet it was approved by the Board of Governors for all years except sixth and seventh. No those older idiots had to pass his ridiculous high standards to even be considered a spot.

Along with that had been the horrible visit by the Dark Lord, his father-in-law. It made him cringe at what the Dark Lord expected from him. He was to keep Ciaran safe from everyone that might wish him harm. This wasn't as easy as he had first believed. He needed to keep Granger and Weasley away from manipulating his son… as well as the Headmaster and anyone else from the Order that might wish to sway his son's beliefs to their own side. In doing so they would gain yet another spy and this one even younger and their current.

Then he had to worry over his godson's attempt to woo his son. Against every fibre in his being he was allowing it though he wasn't very comfortable with it. He'd only just found his son… learnt of his son… why should he give time to others just because they wanted Ciaran's love as well? It wasn't like he had much of a choice though. The Dark Lord believed it to be a wonderful idea joining both families that were so high in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle even if until recently the two involved had been rivals.

And this had all been within the first two days of the school year. At least as Harry Potter, Ciaran never had made this much trouble at the beginning of a year… no he took that back. Second year, Weasley and his son flew that car to Hogwarts and crashed in the Whomping Willow followed by Third year when he was attacked by a Dementor on the train to Hogwarts. Thankfully all the other years had been relatively quiet.

Regardless of all of this, there would be no relaxing for Severus Snape this evening. As much as he wanted to have a few drinks and forget the muddle that was currently his life he couldn't afford to show up to this meeting while drunk. No, he had to meet with Albus Dumbledore... and he had to be sober.

Severus growled.

This was the last thing he wanted to be doing after a long, _long_ day at work. Usually the old man simply wanted to speak about what had occurred during one of his Death Eater meetings and offer him lemon drops (which he always declined). This however would be different. Severus usually spoke about these meetings with Dumbledore directly after he had heard the information in case he "forgot" something important. That way Dumbledore would also have the information as soon as possible in case of an emergency. This… this would definitely be different.

Severus had the feeling that Dumbledore desired to speak about his son, a topic that Severus refused to speak about when the Headmaster was concerned. His personal life was something none needed to know especially if they were simply going to use it to get more information out of him and tie him further to the Light side. Blackmail was something that didn't sit well with Severus.

He was no Seer but he knew that this meeting would not go down well.

Arriving at the statue, Severus hissed out the password, annoyed that every time the old coot changed it, it would be to a candy of some kind whether muggle or wizarding. Honestly, what was a Mars Bar? It didn't sound too appetizing at all. Who wanted some bar from Mars? It was a terribly dry planet with no vegetation or atmosphere to speak of. It soundly ghastly.

"Come in Severus…"

Dumbledore's voice echoed through the door as he reached to top of the spiral staircase.

Severus refused to scowl as he entered the office. He would go about this as if it were any meeting where information would be passed. No emotions would be shown unless it was the occasional sneer that would aid him in convincing Dumbledore he was on the Light side. Otherwise he would remain a blank slate.

"Ah Severus, would you care for a lemon drop?"

As usual, Severus declined. Was it just old men who enjoyed sweets or was it just this old coot? He had a feeling it was just this old coot however as the Dark Lord would never offer anything at the start of a meeting.

"No? A pity, they are terribly good. No matter."

The same standard response was given by the Headmaster. They did this verbal dance every time Severus entered Dumbledore's office. It was always the same, verbatim. Nothing changed and it was a wonder the Headmaster asked at all. Perhaps it was a question to ensure his loyalty? Severus didn't know nor did he care to. If he continued with the spying it would be for the Dark Lord alone to protect his son.

"Straight to the point this evening I believe."

Severus kept impossibly still. This didn't sound good at all. Dumbledore enjoyed chatting before their usual meetings unless it was of major importance. To the old man, this conversation must have been of great importance.

"As you are well aware Severus, Harry is missing. He remains locked away from the eyes of the public by Voldemort and no one is more displeased than I that he was taken from us." Albus began. "With their being little to be done in the rescue of Harry without a location to go by, I have been thinking of other ways in which we can alleviate the panic the civilians must be feeling that this slip of information has caused."

It was subtle but there was a dig at him in amongst all of those words, still he kept calm.

"I have noticed that Ciaran has rather similar features that could easily be mistaken for Lily Potter…"

Oh, he knew where this was going. Severus couldn't be more pissed. The old man was going to attempt to con him into granting permission for Ciaran to waltz around with a glamour of Harry Potter on just to alleviate the people's minds. It was well known that someone with similar facial features would be better suited to the charm than others. His glare was fixated on Albus in seconds.

"Albus, my son, will not parade around the Ministry or any other location just so you can keep your head above the rubbish the Prophet is publishing about your skills to keep the _brat_ safe. My son will not be one of your pawns like I. You will have to find another way to keep the people calm or better yet leave that to the Ministry. After all it is their job, is it not?"

"He is the best candidate, Severus. Will you allow the world to suffer because their saviour is missing?"

Severus glared. What kind of question was that? Honestly of course he would allow the world to suffer if it meant protecting his son, the only link to Lily he had left.

"Your plan wouldn't work after Yule, Headmaster."

This was not how he had wanted to go about protecting his son but if it meant keeping him safe than he would do anything in the world even if it meant lying about his son. Life for both him and his son was going to get very complicated after he told Dumbledore this. They would have to be extremely careful in what they said and who they spoke with. Every decision they made would have to be carefully thought out and practiced before they executed it.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Albus enquired, flustered.

"Ciaran is to be marked by the Dark Lord this coming Yule. It is a sign to prove not only my loyalty but my family's loyalty as well in the coming years. There is also no way around it since my godson shall also be receiving his mark at the same time. If it isn't done you shall have to forfeit your spy since I will more than likely be killed for disobedience."

It was a lie. Draco had been marked long before he was brought before Ciaran to make certain of his loyalties. The Dark Lord wouldn't have it any other way. Albus didn't need to know that however. He only needed the information that would keep Severus and Ciaran safe until the Headmaster was dead and the Dark Lord ruled Britain.

A spark in the Headmaster's eye caught Severus' attention. That wasn't a good sign. The damn twinkle in the Headmaster's eye never meant anything good for anyone but Dumbledore. This was about to get worse.

"Would Ciaran be willing to play both sides as his father does?"

Severus froze, shocked that the Headmaster would ask a sixteen year old boy if he would be willing to spy on the most feared Dark Lord in the past century. Not only that but someone the Headmaster believed to be more than a little insane and quite happy to dish out the Cruciatus on those he thought negligent of his time. Was he truly willing to risk the welfare of a child in an attempt to gain more information or more of the public's loyalty? Severus believed he was.

"I will not allow my son to play both sides as I do. Ciaran will not place his life on the line for your cause, Headmaster. If you can trick another into being your young spy then by all means but leave my son out of it. To the Dark Lord he will only ever be the son of his Potions Master, nothing more, nothing less." Severus spat.

"Come now Severus, surely it won't be that bad. Ciaran is after all your son. You could teach him everything he needs to know and more. He won't have to needlessly risk his life. You are the best after all and you know what the muggles say, _"like father like son."_" Albus said reassuringly.

All Severus could think about when he mentioned teaching Ciaran was the awful attempt at Occlumency he had tried on Harry Potter. That had been the most horrific thing he had ever done to any child. It had terrified him. He'd constantly questioned himself. Would Harry be alright emotionally and mentally when he left the session? Would he understand why he needed to learn this? In the end everything had gone south when he had found Harry in his pensive. He would never go through that again. Ciaran wouldn't be put through that again.

"No Headmaster, my answer is no. Ciaran shall only ever have to worry about pleasing the Dark Lord by completing missions correctly and pleasing his professors by completing his homework." Severus answered.

The Potions Master could tell Dumbledore was less than pleased at this. There was no twinkle in his eye nor was there any grandfatherly smile on his face. For some reason Dumbledore was entirely too focused on Ciaran. Whether it was because Ciaran was his son or was going to be marked soon, he couldn't tell. However for the moment Ciaran was safe from the Headmaster and he was safe from the Dark Lord's wrath should Ciaran be placed in any danger.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" Severus enquired.

Albus nodded distractedly so Severus eagerly took his leave. He could finally relax and forget all of his concerns for one night at least. Perhaps he could even manage some Firewhiskey… Severus could only hope.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ciaran left on his own for breakfast. He knew he was meant to remain within a group of Slytherin's but honestly he couldn't stand them at the moment. Everyone except Draco was still asleep surprisingly and since Draco was still annoyed at him for last night he wasn't about to go and immediately start speaking to him again regardless of the consequence. If Draco wanted to pout and play the victim Ciaran wasn't going to stop him.

As it was Draco was being ridiculous over the silliest thing. Ciaran couldn't quite work it out. He'd begun to get protective and overbearing after he had entered the Great Hall for dinner. Draco had been angered at the fact he had entered at the same time as Weasley and Granger after what appeared to be them talking amicably. Was he jealous? Ciaran rather doubted it but with him one could never tell.

Half way through his journey through the dungeons, he heard someone attempting to catch up to him. If it was Draco he would be getting an earful of the "remaining in a group" speech. Luckily for him however it was only Blaise, one of the Slytherins in his year with a brain he could actually use. Though, Harry guessed, Crabbe and Goyle could have a useable brain if they were the same person.

"Good morning Blaise." Ciaran said pleasantly as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Morning Cia."

His only response to using that dreaded name was a twitch.

"Alright, do forgive me. Draco was the one who insisted. Though if he had wanted to go with you to breakfast he could have just plucked up the nerve and apologized for whatever possessiveness has caused this argument between the two of you."

On the inside, Ciaran cheered. Finally, someone who wouldn't always side with Draco! Perhaps he had a chance at winning this argument after all.

"Does he ever realize he is in the wrong?" he questioned as they entered the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid he rarely does. However if it means being close to you again, I believe that nothing is beyond his grasp. Just give him a while to stew over it. He won't hold out for long." Blaise answered, smiling sweetly, throwing an arm around Ciaran.

Ciaran made sure not to blush at Blaise's remark. He could handle the flirting from the Italian because it was light and enjoyable. Blaise didn't force himself upon Ciaran, a fact he was most glad for. A number of students had already attempted to do so and it only made him uncomfortable. Yet the friendly flirting from Blaise he definitely could take.

Normally, Draco was the one who protected him from such advances but quite honestly his possessiveness was beginning to get unbearable. His friend believed that by protecting him from everything, Ciaran would be happy with him. But when it began to go too far Ciaran couldn't stand it. Yet the thought of Draco doing anything to be by his side was… nice. It definitely wasn't something any of his past friends would have done for him. Merlin… his emotions were so torn today.

First he'd hated Draco, then he couldn't particularly care, now he was back to caring about Draco again. His life was certainly unpredictable when Draco was around. Perhaps at least with Blaise around him for today, he might have a normal day. Ciaran brightened. Things could only get better then.

That morning not many people were awake. Ciaran couldn't help but be curious as to why so many were sleeping in that morning. By Blaise's glances around, he too was curious. Perhaps classes had been cancelled and they were allowed to sleep in? Yeah, for that early in the year, he rather doubted it. The answer however announced itself quite loudly.

The doors to the Great Hall opened with a bang, parting as their feared Potions Professor entered the room. A storm cloud had materialized on the enchanted ceiling as Severus stalked up to the Staff Table. Blaise and Ciaran traded looks. That was clearly why everyone was avoiding the Great Hall this morning, bypassing breakfast for a safer time to eat. Well at least as Slytherin's they were safe from their Head of House's temper, Ciaran more than most. So without much of a fuss or thought to why their snarky Potions Master was angry, they continued to eat.

Draco entered not soon after looking a little flustered. Ciaran and Blaise did their best to ignore the blond as he made his way towards them however they couldn't help noticing the glares that Severus kept shooting Draco. What was it that had caused Severus to become angered at Draco?

As Draco sat before them, he cleared his throat to catch their attention. Blaise and Ciaran simply continued to eat and chat between each other. They didn't need to hear his whining comment about how Severus was treating him unfairly or how he hadn't been able to sleep that night because Citren decided to sleep on him.

Yet he was persistent.

The throat clearing and subtle coughing continued throughout their breakfast. If Ciaran had been back in Gryffindor, he would have snapped easily within the first minute. His patience however was much better than it had been previously so he continued to ignore Draco. Knowing that, he would either begin to understand that he was in the wrong or that he had a lot to think about before Ciaran payed him any attention again.

Finally however he turned towards Draco who was looking very sheepish and apologetic.

"What is it Draco?" Ciaran questioned coolly.

"I realize that it was terribly childish of me to be angered at the Weasel, Granger and you. However seeing you with them only reminded me of the fact Harry Potter wouldn't befriend me yet they were fair game. I was jealous and yet I should have known that they wouldn't be able to do anything to take you away from me." Draco said.

Ciaran sighed. He knew that they had many things to talk through and settle. There were many things in their past that couldn't just be forgotten.

"Draco, I accept your apology. We should probably talk further about this but this isn't the time or the place for such a discussion."

The look of relief on Draco's face as he accepted his apology was astounding. Ciaran had never witnessed this particular emotion on his face ever however he believed it had something to do with his father. That man could make even the toughest of men cry.

Smiling, Ciaran stood with Draco and Blaise as they made their way to that morning's first class.

Of course their first class that morning just had to be History of Magic, the worst class anyone at Hogwarts could possibly take. At least this class was something that Slytherin's had alone. There wouldn't be any sleeping Gryffindor's or persistent Ravenclaw's or any quiet Hufflepuff's. This lesson could be spent learning without actually paying any attention to their teacher. Yet it wouldn't be History that they would be learning but Dark Arts.

A long time ago, the Slytherin's had decided that History of Magic could easily be substituted for Dark Arts since their teacher never paid any attention to them. The only time they had to be acting normal was when their ghost teacher turned around to give their homework at the end of the period.

As soon as Binns tuned around to begin their session, the class broke off into groups to discuss whatever they deemed to be appropriate. Usually it was two groups, the Death Eater's and the Neutrals. People only claimed Neutral though when they didn't want to take part in raids but still practiced Dark Arts. The Dark Lord gave them leniency but Ciaran knew that the Order did no such thing. To them there was no middle ground, just wrong or right.

Ciaran turned to Pansy as she sat beside him. This would be the perfect time to begin moving a few of their other plans in motion. With the other Slytherin's supporting them or covering for them it would be simple to keep everything on track. They would easily keep everything under cover and away from the Light's eyes.

"Hey Pansy, Draco and I have a task for you. Do you think you're up for it?"

Pansy immediately fluttered her eyelids at him. It was meant to be attractive and flirtatious but since Ciaran would only look at Draco in that way it was deemed pointless and irritating.

"Of course, Ciaran, what would you have me do?"

"We need you to help us with recruiting people from other houses. But in a way that makes it appear as if they have changed their minds on their own terms and without any aid from us. If we get caught it would only hinder us and the Dark Lord."

Ciaran was glad when he saw a spark of interest alight in her eye. If she was interested in this task then she would be occupied and wouldn't have been able to keep her mind off other important things such as prophecies. This way at least she would keep her mind on her task and wouldn't pay too much attention to those beyond taking them to the Dark Lord.

"You are the Gossip Queen of Slytherin. If there is anything you can do it is throw Dumbledore's name through the mud while bringing our Lord's name into the light, so to speak. All you have to do is spread certain rumours that are in fact truth about why the Dark Lord desires to rid our world of muggles and muggleborns. While doing this, you need to spread certain facts about Dumbledore that would be fatal to his attempts to gain support for the war." Ciaran continued.

Pansy looked absolutely thrilled to be ruining the Headmaster's chances of gaining support. It was more than Ciaran could have hoped for. If this went well then everything would be so much easier for his grandfather.

"Is there anything specific that I should begin with?"

A dangerous glint entered Ciaran's eye. Oh, he knew of more than a few things they could begin with…

x-x-x-x-x

It had been months since the beginning of term and Ciaran was finally relaxing into his role at Hogwarts. Quite frankly, Ciaran was glad that he was settling in. He lived a pretty hectic life with not only just school work over his head. He also had to contend with his family's protectiveness, Draco's possessiveness and the Order's persistence and that didn't have anything to do with the plans set in motion. What with everything that was occurring, it was more like a bloody miracle that he managed to remain calm and level headed at all times.

Thankfully, there were less than two days before the Yule holidays and everything was moving along well with his plans. There hadn't been any hiccup. With everything moving so smoothly, it definitely helped to keep both Draco and him calm.

The most important part of their plans was of course the Vanishing Cabinet. If this part of their plan failed then the Dark Lord would need to create another way for his Death Eater's to enter Hogwarts unnoticed by the wards held by the Headmaster. This would then place the failure on them and they would be punished, Draco more so than him. So they needed for this plan to work.

The first few months had been trying. Not only had the Vanishing Cabinet been broken but it had to be moved to the Chamber of Secrets so no one else could discover its location and tamper with their work. That had been rather difficult since they couldn't place any charms on the cabinet in case they broke it beyond repair. So in the dead of the night, Draco and he had moved the cabinet by hand down several staircases and a tunnel into the Chamber of Secrets. Severus and Charlie had fortunately aided them and covered their tracks or blocked wandering students from their path. Needless to say they slept undisturbed that weekend.

Of course then they had to make time to spend in the Chamber to fix the cabinet. Fixing the thing also wasn't as easy as it appeared. Sure they'd gained the spell from Borgin but not the correct pronunciation. They could say the words just fine but they didn't stress the correct syllables. Until then it was trial and error to fix the silly thing. Just last week they'd managed to send a bird to Borgin's shop yet it had died on the return journey so their success was short lived.

There really wasn't any rush but it would be better for the cabinet to be working well before their time limit was up. At least then they would be less stressed over the cabinet and could concentrate on something else entirely like spreading rumours. Of course Pansy appeared to be handling that rather well without them.

Spreading rumours about Dumbledore was the first thing on their mind when they began. To discredit him further would only make it simpler for them to take over. They didn't know it after all, but Dumbledore was the last hope for the Light.

The first rumour they had spread was about Dumbledore's inability to kill for his "Greater Good". The tale was supposedly heard from grandfather or great-grandfather of someone close to the family at the time. According to that person, Grindelwald and Dumbledore had grown up in the same neighbourhood and had similar ideas at the time. They were close, so close in fact that they were lovers which at the time wasn't heard of.

However as all love tales go, there was a betrayer to their ideals. It wasn't said whether it was Grindelwald or Dumbledore but they ended their relationship.

As the war began, led by Grindelwald in the Wizarding World and Hitler in the Muggle World, Dumbledore still couldn't pluck up the Gryffindor courage to kill his ex-lover. Many of the Light followers believed this to be because the young Dumbledore had never thought of killing another being before. He was after all the Leader of the Light and innocent to these ways of life. The Dark knew it was because the light inside Dumbledore couldn't bear the thought of killing his ex-lover. To this day Grindelwald was imprisoned in Numergard… alive.

When this first rumour had reached the ears of the Headmaster, it had been masterfully set up in the Great Hall at dinner. Everyone had seen as the great Albus Dumbledore paled beneath the scrutiny of the masses. It was not a sight that many were likely to forget in the coming years.

Ciaran and Draco and deemed the first rumour a success. The students of Hogwarts were casting doubts on Dumbledore. Not enough to leave his side, but enough to cause them to think on their choices. They would begin to doubt whether Dumbledore would ever be able to kill anyone. Many began to believe that Harry Potter was a scapegoat. He would be the one to kill Voldemort because Dumbledore could not. He was after all raising and training Potter, his young protégé as many were calling him, to lead the next war. Why not make him kill when the Headmaster obviously could not?

Of course once people began thinking of Harry Potter it was only too easy to begin the next stage in their plans.

Questions began surfacing about the physical appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived. He wasn't strong and he certainly wasn't all that tall. In fact he looked almost nothing like what a true saviour represented. He was just a scrawny teen who needed to put on some weight. Did he eat enough? Was the Headmaster making him diet to keep fit? What was the plan if Harry Potter wasn't strong enough as their saviour?

If their saviour died then all they had left was the wards surrounding Hogwarts. However even those were not infallible as Dumbledore seemed to prove unknowingly time and again.

Every year something new and different occurred at Hogwarts revealing that the wards weren't as safe as first believed. When Harry Potter had first arrived it was to be the Troll in the dungeons that was really on the second floor. How it got there, nobody knew but it wasn't meant to be there. Then there was the Basilisk in second year… the escaped convict, Sirius Black in third year… a Death Eater in fourth year and a blood quill in fifth year.

None of these occurrences should have taken place if the wards were working to full standard. The wards, if fully operational, would have told the Headmaster what was happening and blocked the source of the harm before it could enter the grounds. Unfortunately that wasn't to be so and every year the students were placed in grievous danger just because Dumbledore couldn't protect them properly.

This stage in the rumour mill had been the easiest to convince people of since many of the older students and a few of the younger years could confirm this as the truth. That only made their job equally simple. They started small and it always ended up on a large scale. So not only was Dumbledore ineffective at killing off their Dark Lord when the time came but he was also accused of putting the burden on Harry Potter and placing more students in harm's way. Dumbledore's reputation amongst the student body was pretty shot by then.

Their focus then shifted over to the remainder of the Golden Trio. Not only did Ciaran have to effectively dodge every attempt they made to befriend him they needed to discredit them.

That was easy. Ciaran merely told Pansy to spread the rumour (well it was the truth) that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had been paid by the Headmaster, using Potter's money, to befriend him and keep him from doing the "wrong" thing. That one hurt their reputation so badly because others could also confirm it by using the day they entered Gringotts and was denied their money.

It was safe to say they weren't pleased.

With this first stage in the rumour mill well and complete, they needed to move onto stage two. This stage consisted of bringing good rumours and thoughts towards the Dark Lord and his cause. Of course it would be more difficult and would need more planning but that wouldn't begin until they returned from the Yule holidays. Until then the rumours that they had used would begin to circulate further into wizarding homes and cause even more people to think.

Lastly, there was Trelawney. Pansy and Ciaran had been watching her like a hawk but it didn't appear that she had anything to say regarding any prophecy or anything of that nature. As it was her room was always filled with incense that no one could breathe through and she always turned up to class a little tipsy. They both agreed in the time that they had watched her that she would not be giving them any useful information.

At least that was something to be grateful for. They no longer needed to worry about Dumbledore using her further to gain more information or leeway into what was going to occur. It was a major relief for Ciaran at least.

However with the holidays approaching there was only one more hurdle that Ciaran had to partake and that was the old man standing before him, blocking the way into the dungeons. Ciaran could only stare at the man he once thought was perfect. So many of his illusions about the great Albus Dumbledore had been broken, he just wasn't sure what to expect from the old coot any longer. With that in mind, Ciaran couldn't help but wonder…

Just what did the Headmaster want with him now?

* * *

**Yep so another chapter is down~ Thank you for all the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

Standing before the Headmaster was one of the last things Ciaran wanted to be doing that day. He'd already been through so much what with preparing the cabinet and ruining the man's reputation further. It had been a trying day for him and the Slytherin's. All he wanted to do was collapse within his father's quarters and relax. He wanted to sit down and hear his father's quill scratch at numerous essays marking them with red. Obviously that was too much to ask for when concerning this man.

Ciaran felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance much likes his father's.

Why was this man always harassing him? He hadn't done anything as Ciaran. In fact he'd been one of the best students Hogwarts had seen in a while almost on par with his grandfather. If anything the man should be pleased with him and leave him be. But no the Headmaster continuously sought him out. It was very annoying but he had to put up with it until the Death Eaters could infiltrate Hogwarts and kill the man. That would be a joyous day in Ciaran's world however there was only one problem with that, the cabinet.

For his own sanity, he really needed to finish fixing that blasted cabinet as soon as possible.

Whatever, currently what he needed to do was address his main problem… that being the old codger blocking his path.

"Yes Headmaster, is there something I can help you with?" Ciaran enquired politely, turning to face the man properly.

As it was, his father would probably already be informed of this meeting and would be rushing to intercept them at any moment. No Slytherin desired to be left alone with the Muggle-loving Headmaster for any length of time so they looked out for their own. The fact that he was also the heir to the Dark Lord helped to speed things along.

Merlin, would he be in trouble if his grandfather found out about these continuous small meetings between them. He was likely to forbid Ciaran from walking anywhere alone ever again… even at home. As it was he had only just managed to escape the last set of eyes he had trained on himself "for his own safety". He could take care of himself regardless of what everyone else believed. Ciaran was just never given a chance to. His overprotective relatives were smothering him yet again.

Ciaran kept his attention on the Headmaster as he began to speak.

"There were actually several items I would like to discuss with you, my boy. However these items are rather private so perhaps we could move towards my office and continue speaking there." The Headmaster said jovially.

This could only go from bad to worse. Ciaran remembered that tone of voice from when he was Harry Potter. It was the same tone of voice he often used when his plans went his way. The Headmaster was obviously pleased with finally tracking him down while he was alone. What was it that he had to speak so desperately to him about?

"I'm afraid, Headmaster, that I was just on my way to visit my father and if I don't turn up at the correct time then he will send the other Slytherin's to locate me or even him. You wouldn't want a group of Slytherin's knocking at your door, bothering you when this is obviously very important, would you?" he replied.

Of course this was only a distraction to keep the man talking for a while longer. Ciaran could hear his father's thoughts being directed towards him. They were practically screaming at him though his father knew Occlumency. It didn't make any difference. His father was thinking solely on one topic and that one topic, him, was far easier to hear than a hundred smaller subject's at once. The much feared Potions Professor would be here in moments and he would be saved.

"I'm sure that it wouldn't be too much trouble, dear boy. This should only be brief. Shall we head up to my office now-"

"Ciaran, where have you been?" the dark voice reached him, effectively cutting of the Headmaster.

Ciaran didn't even need to turn to his father to realize his father was really irritated. He'd obviously heard how the Headmaster kept addressing him and wasn't all too pleased with it. Not many people would be. The word 'boy' was something that no one in their teens, let alone adulthood, enjoyed being called. Yet the Headmaster did anyway just to annoy people. Severus would never accept that.

"Forgive me father," Ciaran said. "The Headmaster had something of terrible importance to speak to me with. It would probably be helpful if you were there as well since you are my guardian. I wouldn't like it if I were in trouble, after all."

Oh, he had played that well, Ciaran thought. The Headmaster looked as if he were caught between a rock and a hard place. Of course that was exactly where he was.

Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted to discuss anything of importance with the father or guardian present with them. That was what made it so simple for him to manipulate Harry Potter. Potter didn't have any parents and the only guardians he had were magic-hating muggles. That was definitely an easy combination for the man to manipulate.

Ciaran however was different. He had a father who cared for him and a grandfather who would look after him should his father die. Between the pair of them, though restricting as they were, he was protected from Dumbledore's manipulations and the Order of the Phoenix. With them by his side, he wouldn't ever have to worry about being used by the Light. They would protect him.

"Indeed," his father sneered. "Is there a reason, Headmaster, that you are attempting to get Ciaran on his own for a talk?"

Dumbledore, to his credit, didn't stutter or allow his mask of joy to fall from his face. He kept calm before Severus and his scowl. The Headmaster was one of the few that could manage that. Not many could when faced with the Snape scowl.

"Why Severus, we've already discussed this. Certainly you haven't already forgotten? I was simply going to enquire about young Ciaran's thoughts on his choice for this war. It is a big deal after all and I have to make sure my students have an open and equal opportunity to choose for themselves."

Severus scowled. "Oh, I remember quite clearly. I also remember telling you that you wouldn't use my son in your campaign. He will not be a part of your schemes."

"Why don't we ask young Ciaran what he believes to be the best course of action?" Dumbledore said.

Ciaran couldn't help but look a little lost as both adults turned to him. They were arguing over his decision in this war. But hadn't he already made it most clear? He was in Slytherin with a Death Eater father and surrounded by future Death Eater friends. If anything he was being far too obvious. There must have been something more to Dumbledore's plans than him simply choosing a side.

'_You are to join the Dark Lord and be marked at Yule. Do not speak anything else.'_

His father's thoughts were strong inside his mind. They were obviously telling him what to say in response to the Headmaster's questions. Ciaran trusted his father inexplicitly, so when he answered Dumbledore he didn't even glance at Severus.

"I've already decided to join the Dark Lord along with my friends. We all are to be marked during the Yule holidays, Headmaster."

Ciaran withheld a smirk as Dumbledore's face turned sour. It was obvious that wasn't the answer he had been hoping for and could only wonder what his father had been speaking about with the Headmaster. Maybe he could con his father into telling him later this evening during their usual afternoon chats.

"Yes, I have heard of that unfortunate decision." The Headmaster continued. "I was actually hoping to propose something else to you as a result of that."

This was unbelievable. Ciaran couldn't understand what Dumbledore was attempting to put forward. There really wasn't much else he could do when he was within the ranks of the Death Eaters. What more could that man want? Unless…

"I will not spy for you." Ciaran said scowling.

That was the only other thing left that he could think of. Spying, like his father, for Dumbledore was out of the question. His father might be able to get away with playing spy for both sides and being loyal to one but he wasn't one of them. Not only that but he rather doubt his grandfather would allow such a thing to occur under his watch considering who he was. Dumbledore was out of luck with this one and by the looks of it he still wasn't going to give up.

"Surely it wouldn't be that bad. You could easily learn everything you need to know from your father who would be more than willing to-"

"I will not teach my son anything to aid in this attempt to secure another spy. We have already discussed this Headmaster and my position remains the same. Ciaran will never be a spy for you. I will not allow him to place himself in such a dangerous position." Severus snarled.

There was no way he was going to put up with this. His son was not going to endanger his life for the sake of Dumbledore's little army. If Dumbledore desired more cannon fodder then he could go and use his own little drones and not his son.

Ciaran could only agree. Becoming a spy as complicated as his father wasn't something that he ever desired to do. Not only was it ridiculous to keep up with everything but he needed to keep his emotions under control. That was something he had problems with. Controlling his emotions was something he didn't really care to think of since he had more trouble controlling the thoughts he heard from people every day. Spying was simply not something he could ever do.

With his father's words, Dumbledore appeared to back down on the spying front but Ciaran could feel that another topic was coming up that he wanted nothing to do about. If there was one thing that could be said about the Headmaster it was that he was very persistent.

"Severus, a young man such as Ciaran can't constantly be surrounded by Death Eaters for the entire holidays. Allow him to spend some time with the Weasley's. It would be good for him to be around children of a more appropriate background wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore enquired.

Ciaran gritted his teeth as Dumbledore spoke. This man was attempting to sway him to the Light side without even considering him or his thoughts on the matter. Now this discussion was beginning to get out of hand and he had to put a stop to it.

"Headmaster, why would I desire to spend my holidays without my family? Holidays are meant to be spent with friends and family not with a group of strangers. I don't even speak to the few Weasley's at Hogwarts. What makes you think I would enjoy spending time with them when I could be spending it surrounded by those that love me?" Ciaran snarled.

He was not going to be spending the only time he got to relax with the Weasley brood. It would be terrible and horrifying for him. They would attempt to sway his thoughts on the war even if he had the Dark Mark. Then if that didn't work they would probably start using more force. That was something that he wasn't going to allow and he knew his father would agree.

"Indeed Headmaster, I believe my son has answered all of your questions and I agree with his decision. Ciaran will be spending the Yule holidays with those that care for him. After all, this will be his first Yule without his mother. Spending it around strangers won't do him any good." Severus spoke firmly.

There wouldn't be anyone brave enough to change his mind when he was this firm. However the Headmaster obviously wasn't as smart as he likely to portray.

"Severus, it would be healthy for him-"

"Enough Headmaster, you will not proceed to question my son any further. He will not be yours to manipulate. You may have gotten away with it with Harry Potter but you will not with my son. From this moment onwards Headmaster you won't go near my son unless he has a Slytherin escort and if you attempt to sway his decisions you will deal with his grandfather." Severus said, putting his foot down on the matter entirely.

The magic in the hall felt Severus' words and moved to take effect. It wasn't as good as a vow taken willingly, but if the Headmaster attempted to circumvent his father's wishes on this matter then the magic that had reacted would cause some unpleasant reactions for the man. Nothing damaging… well except for perhaps his pride and ego but that had already taken a nose dive.

Dumbledore, thankfully, appeared to deflate before the Potions Master. There was no way he could get past that.

"Very well Severus, you have my word. Ciaran shall not be approached by me in the future unless he has a Slytherin escort."

Severus nodded his head and wrapping an arm around his son, turned to leave. There was after all no reason to remain in the vicinity with the Headmaster if everything was solved. If they did remain, he would only find some other reason to continue to speak to Severus and Ciaran. More inane ramblings from that man was not something they could currently stand more of.

Once away from the man, Severus scowled but kept a tight grip on his son. What had his child been thinking? To wander around on his own was simply asking for one of the Order members to rain down on him with their views. He could have been forced to do something that would displease the Dark Lord. Then everyone loyal to the Dark Lord at Hogwarts would have been punished including his son.

"You should not be wandering around alone, Ciaran." He scolded.

Ciaran glowered silently. All he had desired to do was spend a small amount of time by himself. The guards were starting to irritate him. It was getting to the point that he couldn't even walk from the Common Room to his father's rooms without someone either walking with him or tailing him the entire way and back. He was followed everywhere and had no time to relax by himself and that was all he wanted.

"I understand father but I wanted to spend some time on my own. I hardly turn around without someone accompanying me. It's just been getting too much for me to handle." Ciaran apologized.

"Regardless, you should know better than that. If your grandfather discovers you have been wandering around without an escort and having impromptu meetings with the Headmaster, he will not be pleased. He may even go as far as to pull you out of Hogwarts all together. Then what will you do?"

He knew that it would eventually get to that point. His grandfather was simply that protective of his only heir. If that occurred then Draco would be screwed. He wouldn't be able to get in and work on the cabinet anymore because of its location. Then he would have to face the Dark Lord by himself and explain his failure. Severe punishment would follow. Ciaran would never allow that to happen to his friend.

"Of course father. I promise I won't do anything unnecessary to cause harm against myself. But can we make sure that my guards are at least people I know so I won't be tempted to run off. I also want to have at least some time to myself. There is nothing worse than having to spend time around people constantly when I prefer to be on my own. It gives me a headache."

Severus flinched. Being subtly reminded that his son was pained to hear other's thoughts wasn't something that was meant to come from this conversation.

It wasn't that he forgot about his son's condition. No, that wasn't the problem. He just wasn't paying enough attention to his son's mental health as well as his physical health. With everything he had believed that his son could easily hide his feelings and thoughts on the tailing. Yet when he had to constantly hear other peoples' thoughts it was harder to keep everything contained. It was a wonder that Ciaran hadn't flipped out or attacked someone in desperation to keep his own mind healthy and quiet.

"Forgive me. I should have thought of that before we began this entire situation. Your grandfather and I overlooked your ability in our plans. We believed that this ability didn't pain you as much as Weasley had explained. Obviously it is more difficult to control yourself when you have everyone's thoughts in your head. We'll have to find a way to make you happy with this situation as well."

Silence followed that. In all of his years knowing his father (even as Harry), he'd never heard Severus give to an argument that easily. Sure against Dumbledore, Severus put up a little resistance and then gave into the request but he'd never simply folded that swiftly. It was kind of surprising in a way to see.

However Ciaran wasn't going to even mention this to his father. He'd received what he had desired so he didn't really want to begin an argument where he could potentially lose everything he had gained. That would just be foolish.

When arriving at Severus' rooms, his father simply gave the portrait guarding the doors a nod before it opened. What the password was, Ciaran had no clue. His father had never told anyone. Every time he arrived at his father's door, he had to knock. It was very annoying but there was nothing he could do about it. Even when his father walked up to the door he didn't use the password, the portrait simply knew it was him. It was entirely confusing.

Ciaran immediately went to his favourite sofa as his father collapsed on his armchair. He could tell that his father was just building up to a major discussion. The talk might not necessarily be anything about him being in trouble but he was cautious nonetheless.

"Ciaran, do you know what the Headmaster's plans are?" his father asked.

It was obviously a question that was going to be answered further by his father but he felt it necessary to answer in any case. He couldn't know for sure around his father.

"No father, I'm not aware of what Dumbledore has planned. As far as I was concerned that wasn't anything to do with me any longer since I'm not his saviour. However the previous encounter with him leads me to believe otherwise currently."

Severus sighed. Occasionally, he wished that his son would pay closer attention to his surroundings than he normally did. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about informing him of the numerous plots surrounding him.

"For the past few months, Dumbledore has been pressing me to allow you to do numerous feats for the Order of the Phoenix." He informed his son.

Ciaran wasn't all that shocked. He'd known that Dumbledore was always scheming 'for the Greater Good' but this was beginning to get ridiculous. No son of a Death Eater, even a Death Eater spy, would agree to something like that. It would simply be suicidal to go against the Dark Lord in such a manner. Like Regulus Black, they would be killed without mercy.

"At first," Severus continued. "He wanted you to take the place of Harry Potter. You would have had to walk around both the school and the Ministry posing as Potter so not to cause the people any alarm. As it is I'm not sure how Dumbledore has kept the people's fear of losing Harry Potter away from the media. He's not been seen for a while now. Eventually they are bound to begin questioning his disappearance and Dumbledore won't be able to hold them back."

Ciaran was shocked. "That was why Dumbledore needed me. Even though I'm not him anymore, I still look similar enough to him that I could easily have placed a glamour and walked around as Harry Potter to fool everyone."

Everything made sense at least now. Yet there was obviously more as Ciaran watched his father shake his head in disagreement. He'd thought he had everything figured out but obviously not if his father disagreed. How much more had Dumbledore planned for him?

"That was only the beginning. When I informed him that you were in no way going to parade around as that pretentious brat he questioned further."

"So you told him that I was to be marked the next coming holidays and join the Dark Lord's ranks." Ciaran said, slowly piecing everything together.

It made sense. That way he would be protected from the pressure of Dumbledore and his numerous plots. However by the talk they had just had with the Headmaster, it obviously still wasn't enough for the man.

"Indeed, yet that didn't deter him either. He desperately wanted another spy within the Dark Lord's ranks. The only problem was no one was willing to risk their lives for that cause. Besides he already had a spy in the Inner Circle, he wanted another spy to be placed elsewhere. That way he could gain more information. A spy within the younger generations would be something easily missed amongst the others. The fact that you were my son and could learn from me was just an added bonus."

Being a spy would never have been allowed by his grandfather even if his father had agreed. Ciaran knew that they wouldn't allow him to needlessly risk his life. He was only aiding Draco because the entire thing was to be top secret. Not even his father knew of their full plans yet. If anything he would only be informed of what he was meant to be doing and that was all, little to no risk for Ciaran there.

Taking on the role of a spy however came with many risks that he wasn't even willing to contemplate. That being said, what would Dumbledore need another spy for? Wasn't one of them enough for the information that they were receiving.

"For what purpose would he need another spy" Ciaran asked.

His father just leaned further back into his seat and summoned a glass and his firewhiskey. The Potions Master must have been incredibly tired for him to do so in the presence of his son. After his own father, Severus had promised not to drink within the sight of anyone he cared terribly about to avoid certain incidences that could occur. Ciaran felt miserable for the overworked man.

"He is obsessed with his search for Harry Potter." Severus revealed to his son.

That didn't surprise Ciaran at all. Dumbledore's entire plan revolved around Harry James Potter. It was almost as if the man couldn't do anything without his Golden Boy by his side. The fact that Dumbledore couldn't concentrate past that was telling however. It meant that the Headmaster had developed a plan for the Dark Lord's defeat that could only be carried out by Harry Potter. Anyone else would be useless in that case.

By becoming Ciaran Snape he had effectively destroyed the only possibility the Light had to win this war. It was rather daunting but pleasing at the same time.

"If his only focus is on Harry Potter then what is happening to the other war efforts?" Ciaran questioned.

"Dumbledore's side is attempting to keep everything together. While the man himself is doing everything to search for Harry Potter, the other Order members are actually paying attention to everything else." His father answered.

"They are attempting to recruit as many people as possible with Dumbledore's name and the fear of the Dark Lord in many people's minds. However that isn't working too well. Not many people desire to choose between the sides if it places their families in danger. Not many people want to risk it. At the time the only people who are in the Order are those from the previous group and their children. It isn't much of a threat to the Death Eaters at this time."

Ciaran hadn't known even half of the people within the Order to begin with. So the fact his father believed the Order wasn't as large as the Death Eaters was rather surprising. Yet as Harry, he had never been allowed to participate in any of the full group meetings so he'd never been able to grasp the entire situation that well. The Light had always kept him in the Dark and now he was there permanently.

"What of the different creatures out there? I know that some of them have joined Grandfather. Shouldn't some of them have joined Dumbledore as well?"

Ciaran was positive that would have been one of the directions that the Order would have taken as they were doing the exact same thing, successfully mind you. The Dark Lord had already recruited numerous creatures to his side.

Severus however sighed deeply, looking relaxed after his first mouthful of firewhiskey.

"They may have been attempting to recruit some of the creatures but none of them will listen." He explained. "The Order is linked to the Ministry whether they like it or not. That fact alone makes it difficult to recruit any creature. The Ministry despises creatures or creature inheritances. Most creatures are feared and hated because of this. Creatures of any kind won't fight for a side when there is no certainty that they will be allowed to return to normal wizarding standards of life. They won't risk their lives for a possibility."

"The Dark Lord however can guarantee what they want because he wants to rebuild the Ministry." Ciaran finished.

Severus nodded his head and took a sip of his drink careful not to allow it to cloud his judgement.

Truthfully, that was just common sense to Ciaran. If one person could make a difference and the other could only say it was a possibility if they won, he knew which he would take. Dumbledore and the Order really didn't stand a chance with that kind of reasoning.

"Basically, Dumbledore doesn't have any plans other than locating Harry Potter. He doesn't have many followers. The Ministry has seen to that and alienated outside help." Ciaran summed up.

Dumbledore was quite literally screwed over. He had nothing but the few members that were loyal to him. This war was going to be an easy win for the Dark Lord and his followers.

"Does Grandfather know all of this?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Where did you believe the information came from?"

Ciaran laughed. Of course his grandfather would be on top of everything Dumbledore was planning. The man was an absolute genius after all. He would have thought of everything concerning his enemy before he made a single move towards taking him down. There was just one problem with this little plan.

"You do realize that Dumbledore will attempt to locate another child to use as the Boy-Who-Lived when he discovers that Harry Potter isn't going to return to him alive, right?" Ciaran questioned.

"Believe me, my child, your grandfather has used all of his resources to analyse what the old man will do when Harry Potter never returns alive. There isn't another child for him to really use after all of this. Neville really isn't the type to be heroic. Dumbledore won't even consider him." Severus said chuckling.

"What about me?"

Severus gaze narrowed slightly as it usually did when he was taking in more information.

"Well, I was still born at the end of July and as far as he is aware both my parents are loyal to the Light. Why wouldn't he think of me?" Ciaran stated.

It made sense really. As far as Dumbledore was aware, Severus was loyal to the cause. Then there was his mother. His mother hadn't been mentioned in any context to do with the Dark Lord. For all Dumbledore could know, she defied her own father and turned her back on the dark life. Thrice defied could be easily defined as such. At least that would be how Dumbledore would piece everything together.

Severus frowned. What his son had said was true. There was the small possibility that he would attempt to make Ciaran his new Chosen One. However as long as he was around to protect his son's rights, that wouldn't happen. His son would be kept safe.

"Don't worry about that anymore Ciaran. Your grandfather and I shall be on top of everything. Simply continue with your task and don't think on anything outside of that and your school work." Severus recommended.

Ciaran nodded. He should leave items he didn't want to touch to his family. His grandfather and father would take care of him. What he needed to do was finish fixing the cabinet. Focus. He needed to focus on what was truly important.

"Of course father." He agreed.

"Now I do believe that you should return to your common room for the evening. Concentrate on your studies."

Ciaran realized that this was his father's way of telling him to leave to avoid any mishap caused by his slight intoxication. He knew that his father would never become like his own yet he didn't tell him that. Severus would only deny it like he would do if anyone mentioned the Dursley's abuse on him. It was no different.

"Of course father. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. You have a first year class tomorrow morning."

Severus grunted his acknowledgment as Ciaran let himself out.

Walking back to the common room was nice since he was no longer followed by numerous shadows. He knew that his father would make sure that at least one Slytherin he knew was with him at all times. But until then he would enjoy the peace that this small disruption gave him.

Upon entering the common room, he was greeted with people saying hello. He replied vaguely to everyone before continuing to his room hoping Draco was there.

"Ciaran, I was wondering where you had gotten to. The time spent with your father went longer than usual." Draco said, jumping off his bed as he entered.

He merely smiled in reply.

"I'm fine Draco. However I was thinking about our project. We should probably check on it once before we leave for the Yule holidays. That way we have an accurate assessment of not only the cabinet but also the area around it and how many people we can fit in there."

"We would also have to figure out a better way for them all to get out of the Chamber." Draco said.

Ciaran nodded allowing Draco to pull him onto a bed who it belonged to didn't really matter.

"Draco?" Ciaran questioned.

"Shush, just let me lie here with you for a while. I haven't had you to myself for a long time now."

Ciaran smiled into Draco's shoulder as they rested before dinner. The next few weeks would be rather hectic but they would easily get though it with the help of each other.

* * *

**So here's another chapter~ Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Chapter Fourteen ~**

Ciaran thanked Merlin for small mercies. It was finally the Yule Holidays. He would finally be able to return to the first home that he truly loved and celebrate with people who care for him. However the best part would be the time spent away from Dumbledore and his two stooges.

Even though his father had given the Headmaster a firm ultimatum, he had still attempted to gain Ciaran's attention. Sure he obeyed the rules Severus had set down but it didn't cease from being ridiculously annoying.

Everywhere he went outside of the dungeons, he was accompanied by one of his friends. The fact that they were his friends alleviated the stress of having literal bodyguards yet that was all they managed. Dumbledore still approached him asking him numerous questions about his holidays. Where was he going to be spending Christmas? Who was he celebrating with? Did he think he would have any spare time to visit other friends? It was a continuous repetitive stream of questions that he had already answered previously.

This did not deter Dumbledore in the slightest.

Unfortunately, Ciaran and his entourage were forced to answer the questions politely, making sure that no specific details were given. It was hard and trying but as Slytherin's they could pull this off easily.

When that approach didn't gain the results he wanted, Dumbledore accompanied his questioning with that of the persistence of Granger and Weasley. They were constantly asking when he would be joining them at the Burrow. The pair of them constantly badgered him.

Thankfully, every time they attempted something, Draco took points away for the silliest of things. This distracted them and while they spluttered, the group managed to get away without the annoyance of the endless questions.

Yet they still managed to get close enough to ask questions. They're favourite question was:

"When are you planning on visiting the Burrow? Mum would love to have you and Professor Snape over for lunch of dinner."

Ciaran always answered this the same way no matter who it came from.

"I don't know you. Stop annoying me with these useless questions."

Of course, you could tell that this answer displeased the Headmaster. Not that he cared. Ciaran was free to do what he liked on the holidays (provided they were within the guidelines his father and grandfather set). That was definitely what he planned on doing.

That was why at that very moment, he was standing at the platform waving goodbye to the train as it pulled away from Hogsmeade station. Sure he could have made the pointless journey but why bother when his father would be finished in five minutes and then they would leave Hogwarts for the entire holidays and be at Slytherin Citadel.

Thinking back, Ciaran couldn't help but believe the year so far had been somewhat of a luxury for him. He'd escaped from the Dursley's. His father and grandfather had accepted him into their family. Real friends had been found and the old friends had been thrown away. He'd even managed to escape the grasp of the devious Headmaster somewhat.

In all honesty, he was still treating it as a dream. He'd just lived life so long with everyone dragging him down, that he still couldn't quite grasp the possibility that everything around him was real. After all, Harry Potter was never meant to be happy so how could he expect the same as Ciaran Snape? His mind screamed that he couldn't, yet there was a part of him that said it was all possible. Perhaps it was just the name and the royalties it brought with it that caused his depression.

As Ciaran Snape he couldn't have been happier. He had family that doted upon him. He had friends that laughed and joked around with him. He even had a boyfriend that loved his very being.

Ciaran blushed red.

Draco was something that he definitely hadn't expected. Sure he had noticed when he first had met with Draco at the Citadel that he had wanted to be close. He just hadn't quite known how close. As a child, Draco's dream was to be Harry Potter's best friend. That hadn't happened. Yet know his goal had changed and Ciaran simply couldn't say no.

His boyfriend did more for him than his family could ever hope to imagine. Draco loved him. He didn't simply say this either, he showed his love for Ciaran every second of every day. And it was always in the small things he did.

It was the way he held Ciaran's hand when they walked to class. It was the way Draco fixed his tie in the morning when he was too tired to get it right. Then there was the way Draco fixed his meals to make sure he was eating correctly. The constant checks to make sure that he wasn't hurt in any way. The tickling and teasing were also cute, as well as the times they cuddled in bed or he was kissed on the head. (1)

These things all made Ciaran feel special. Sure he was the heir of the Slytherin line but this was completely different. Ciaran was feeling special because he mattered outside the bloodlines. He was cared about without cause. Draco didn't have any ulterior motives by pursuing Ciaran. No, with Ciaran he was open and honest and that was all he had ever wished for.

It was true that they hadn't gone far in their physical relationship but that could all come later. Ciaran needed an emotional connection first to prove that his lover would be faithful, kind and caring.

Draco was all that and more.

Ciaran smiled and breathed in deeply. He felt so relaxed. His life was perfection in his eyes. Everything was going according to plan with their task and now with the holidays, they could relax and return with a clear head to further their progress. He almost felt like acting like a child and falling backwards into the snow, arms spread wide.

Ha! If only he could-

"Ciaran, cease day-dreaming and come. We should leave while Headmaster Dumbledore is occupied." His father called.

Shaking his head, Ciaran turned and began to follow his father into Hogsmeade. His father had obviously had enough of the Headmaster and wanted to leave without the man making more of a fuss.

Together, they walked into the small town below the school and headed to a secluded area. Why his father desired to move this far away from the school's wards, Ciaran didn't know. It wasn't necessary. However, he wasn't going to complain. His father had a reason for doing everything and often those reasons were rather lengthy to explain. He didn't desire to be lecture for the next half an hour or so.

Silently, his father wrapped his arms around his son and disapparated from Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x

Together, they appeared in the foyer of Slytherin Citadel. Ciaran swayed a little, still unused to the travel. Somehow, he doubted that he would ever become accustomed to it.

Severus released his son and began to lead him away from the foyer and further into the house. The first item on their agenda would always be to present themselves to the Dark Lord. This was done not just out of protocol but also because Marvolo had the right to see his only heir upon his return.

Swiftly, they made their way through the seemingly endless halls and towards the library. At this time of the day, that was the best bet to where anyone could locate the Dark Lord.

They reached the door and knocked before waiting for a reply. It took several minutes before they heard a voice from within.

"Enter," was all that was said.

Ciaran entered first. It was protocol after all and tedious (for Ciaran) to follow. This was all because Ciaran was blood related to the Dark Lord while his father was only married into the family. While they both would stand above the remainder of the Death Eaters, Ciaran would always be on top.

"Ciaran, it is good to see you again." His grandfather said as he walked into the library.

"It's good to see you as well, grandfather." Ciaran answered, smiling.

Truthfully, it was good to be in the place he finally called home. He loved being surrounded by his family.

"I hope you have had a productive year? Have your studies been faring well?" Marvolo asked looking up from his research.

"My studies have been well, ask father. I'm not the top student of my year but I'm in the top ten of each of my classes." Ciaran spoke confidently.

As Harry Potter, that was one thing that he couldn't really boast about. The only thing Harry had been excellent at was Defence Against the Dark Arts. After all, it was expected of him. However with significantly few problems looming over his head, he'd been able to concentrate more this year than any other before.

"Ciaran is highly dedicated to doing well in his classes." Severus confirmed.

"That is most excellent. Is everything else working as planned?" he enquired.

Severus frowned. He knew that his son and Draco were attempting something on the Dark Lord's orders yet he didn't know what. No one had been informed of what was expected of the pair only that they needed to have it done by a certain time. This worried him greatly. If his son was attempting something that was monumental to their cause, why hadn't the task been given to someone with more experience?

Surely, there could have been someone more willing to do the task. Anyone with more experience in what the Death Eaters accomplished daily would have been preferable. Yet their master had bestowed the task to possibly the youngest members of their group. It baffled many of their number though they trusted their master's judgement.

"Draco and I will have everything ready to present to you later." Ciaran replied.

Severus reframed from speaking his thoughts. If there was one thing he desperately didn't want, it was to be punished before his son.

"Very well, I hope that this information will be presentable to everyone and not simply me."

Ciaran heard it. It was a subtle warning about how far they had come along in their task. If the information given wasn't up to standards they would be in serious trouble. Both would be punished for not preparing everything in time.

"I believe, grandfather, that the information Draco and I will present to you will be more than adequate for the other Death Eaters to hear." Ciaran confirmed.

Smirking, Marvolo stood and hugged his only heir. It would be an odd sight to most yet not to them. Ciaran was still slightly uncomfortable with it considering he didn't really see much of the man but it was something he was learning to love. With his two fatherly-figures, he felt safe and content. Sure that didn't mean he felt that all the time around them (especially when they were torturing people) but these were holes that they could work on.

Marvolo, of course, didn't quite grasp the concept. Anything to do with emotions, he was lacking. They would both just have to teach and learn until they came to an understanding.

With his father, it wasn't quite the same. Sure he had spent years harassing him, but it wasn't as bad. He knew that his father was simply trying to protect Harry Potter the only way he knew how, by keeping a distance. The most reassuring part of having Severus as a father was he was just as nervous and unsure as Ciaran. He never showed it emotionally but physically you could see the little things that made all the difference.

For one, he still acted like a complete grouch in Potions.

"Welcome home, Ciaran." His grandfather spoke, bringing him back to reality. "Now I would think that you desire to unpack your belongings, after all the next few days shall be rather hectic."

Ciaran nodded his head knowing that the words his grandfather spoke were the truth. The Yule holidays would be a mix of normal relaxing, celebrations and Death Eater business. There would most likely not be a lot of time to simply relax for hours at a time. Nope, the only time they would be allowed to relax was in between all the chaos. Ciaran knew that time he would be spending it with Draco.

Slowly, he turned, knowing that Severus would likely remain with his grandfather to speak further about happenings at Hogwarts, most of it, likely to do with him. After all he had spent an enormous amount of time within Dumbledore's unwanted presence lately.

As he reached the door, a thought came to him. Not once since the beginning of term had he really mentioned Charlie. Sure he was there as a block during Defence but other than that there was nothing. Had he been ignoring Charlie that much? When would he even see the man again?

Ciaran could hardly believe it. He saw Charlie every week yet there hadn't been a real reason to speak to him about personal reasons. Besides that, they would often have to sneak around because Charlie wasn't a known supporter. However he missed talking to the one person that he had relied heavily upon in the past.

"What about Charlie?"

Both his grandfather and father turned to him, confusion written across their faces.

"Excuse me?" Marvolo enquired.

"What about Charlie? I didn't even bother to ask where he will be staying or if he'd even leave Hogwarts. I haven't spoken to him in such a long time." Ciaran said guiltily.

"Ciaran, do not fear. I am sure that Charlie is rather enjoying himself staring with Lucius." Severus said smirking.

Ciaran blushed. He hadn't even taken a moment to remember that Charlie and Lucius were seeing each other. He hadn't really bothered to ask. Even with the small amount of things he had to do, his mind was completely filled with them.

"Ah, I see. I will see him at the Yule gathering then."

Not bothering to speak again, Ciaran turned and left the room leaving the adults to speak.

As soon as the door had closed firmly, spells were placed against eavesdropping. Neither Severus nor Marvolo wanted anyone to hear them discussing this especially Ciaran. Both knew that Ciaran didn't take kindly to family members going behind his back even if he trusted them.

The pair sat down around the table, both silent in their observations. Ciaran was beginning to slowly accept them. Sure, they knew that although Ciaran had at first welcomed them into his life, he hadn't accepted them. For someone as abused and neglected as him, it wouldn't happen overnight. The fact that he was coming around to them now was astounding. They had assumed it would take longer. Yet the child continued to surprise them both.

"How has he truly been?" Marvolo enquired, not needing to speak Ciaran's name.

Severus sighed. That question was loaded with numerous problems. If he spoke the truth then the Dark Lord would become angered. If he lied then the Dark Lord would become angered. If he told a half truth, the Dark Lord would find out and still become angered. Honestly, you couldn't do right with this one.

"Ciaran has been handling the change exceedingly well. As he said, his grades have been high but not anywhere close enough to cause unwarranted attention. He does his assignments and always hands them in on time. His behaviour is always exemplary. I believe that he is very gifted in hiding what he truly can achieve from the Headmaster." Severus answered honestly.

"However, we seem to still have trouble with Dumbledore. He isn't anywhere near as bad as he was with Potter, yet he is fairly insistent that Ciaran join the "right cause". So far, we have managed to keep Dumbledore from receiving the answers he desires. But, my Lord, might I say that this won't last."

Marvolo narrowed his eyes on his son-in-law.

"What do you mean?"

"He may not appear it now but Dumbledore will do anything to keep his image. He will do anything to win even if that means kidnapping or brainwashing the one he is after. Ciaran won't remain safe around the other Slytherin's for long. Eventually, the man will get desperate enough to attempt something underhanded. When that happens, we need to be ready to kill him. If he lives, it will only cause more harm than good for everyone."

Marvolo leant back against his chair in thought.

His plans were moving along, there was no doubt in that. Dumbledore wouldn't' be much of a problem for a lot longer. His time was coming to an end and there was nothing the Order could do about it. Not with all Death Eaters working towards the same goal though they wouldn't know this until he revealed it. Until that moment, everyone would simply have to be patient and wait.

Ciaran only had a few months left with that fool of a Headmaster. Hopefully, he would be able to handle everything that the old coot sent his way. If not, they would need to have a contingency plan. Marvolo would not risk Ciaran especially if his grandson knew he couldn't take any more. That was something he would need to work on later.

"I have everything in place, Severus. You have nothing to fear. Ciaran shall not be placed in harm's way." Marvolo reassured the man.

"If you are positive, my Lord, than I believe you."

However Severus, like every father, had doubts. What if nothing went according to plan? What if Ciaran ended up in Azkaban for conspiring against the great Albus Dumbledore? Would he be able to save his son? Would he go back to Azkaban so Ciaran wouldn't have to go through it?

What if… what if… what if…

There were far too many of those in his life. But with his son, he wasn't about to take any chances. If there was a way to keep him safe then Severus would do it.

Logically, he knew that the Dark Lord would have a plan to keep Ciaran safe. There was simply no logic when it came to emotions. One contingency plan just wasn't enough when it came to those you loved. There would always be the need to have numerous plans to keep them all safe. Their lives simply mattered more to you than your own (even if you were a Slytherin).

"Very well, if that is all…" Marvolo questioned.

Severus nodded. It was obvious that he was in the middle of something. The only reason he had listened for so long was because it had to do with his own grandson.

Standing, he left the room. He had potions to sort through anyway.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran sighed as he collapsed on his bed. This holiday was the first that he wouldn't have to pretend to enjoy.

When he was with the Weasley's, it was always quite the challenge. It wasn't that their house was a shamble held together by magic. It wasn't even the fact that they had little money to spend on presents. The entire brood of Weasley's were utter slobs.

Ciaran always had to put on a happy persona when stepping into the place because it was an utter catastrophe. He had to smile as they others shovelled food into their mouths. He had to laugh when the others found some item of clothing amongst the trash. He had to act like family and it was far too much to think about.

Now he didn't need to worry about keeping his family happy. If he was unhappy they would be unhappy. So he would be able to speak out against the things that disgusted him. He'd be allowed to point out certain things that made him cringe. If anything it was to be expected.

He sighed happily. There wasn't anything that could possibly make his time at Slytherin Citadel uncomfortable. He was at home.

"What are you doing?"

Ciaran rolled over, startled. He hadn't thought that Draco would immediately arrive at the Citadel when he could spend some time at home. It wasn't that he wasn't pleased about the situation. Draco hardly ever saw his family while he saw Ciaran every day.

"I'm imagining what this Yule will be like. The circumstances have changed greatly and I don't know how I should react to that."

Draco smiled warmly and walked towards him. The instant Draco was there, he'd wrapped an arm around Ciaran and collapsed beside him. Ciaran loved it.

"What are you doing?" he asked in return.

"Do I need a reason to visit you Ciaran?"

He scoffed. Draco would create reasons to see him. He hardly needed excuses anymore when everyone expected it the blond to turn up whenever he desired.

"You know what I mean." Ciaran accused. "We see each other every day. However the only chance you get to see your parents are during the holidays. Aren't you wasting precious time here when you could be at home?"

Draco sighed. This was one thing that he still couldn't get across to Ciaran, self-worth. It was one concept that Ciaran just didn't understand. It was one concept that had been hammered into him by the Dursley's and Dumbledore.

He was making occasional progress. But Ciaran just stumbled infrequently and couldn't work it out unless someone explained it to him. It was quite infuriating for those that truly needed him to understand.

"Ciaran, they are my parents. They'll always be there when I need them. During the holidays, yes I see them a lot more but I don't need to rely on them. If I need to see them, hear their advice, then I'll go and speak with them. Even during the school year, I'll owl them for advice. I don't need to be with them constantly to know they are there for me. It's exactly the same with you and Severus. Severus may not shadow you every day but a part of you always knows that he will be there when you need him." Draco explained.

Ciaran hummed thoughtfully. It was true. Severus didn't follow him around all day long making sure he was safe (others did instead but Draco would argue that it was beside the point). No, his father appeared when he was needed or when Ciaran needed to speak with him. Yet Ciaran knew that he was always loved by the man regardless.

"Fine, I can accept that. However, that doesn't mean you have to be here with me. You could be visiting other relatives or friends you don't see often."

Draco smiled.

"Ciaran, do you really believe I would enjoy being anywhere else but with you?"

Shaking his head, Ciaran snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Draco didn't need a reason to be by his side. He was simply complicating things, making their relationship harder. It wasn't needed.

"Well then Draco, what do you want to do?"

"This is your first Yule with family Ciaran. Whatever you want to do is fine."

Ciaran smiled, this could be a lot of fun.

x-x-x-x-x

Yule was definitely Ciaran's favourite time of year. He'd never had this much fun in his life.

Fred and George had sent a giant box of pranks early, saying for their Yule present they would like a few photos of Death Eaters being pranked with their gags. Ciaran only agreed after they allowed him to spell the photos against copying, printing and other viewing. It wouldn't do to have his father's minions plastered on the Daily Prophet when caught by childish pranks.

Upon agreement, he had roped Draco into aiding him. Together they had set up several pranks around the Citadel where Death Eaters were certain to walk. Of course they warned their relatives about them beforehand. There wouldn't be enough punishment if someone like the Dark Lord fell into their traps.

So far three Death Eaters had fallen into a Portable Swamp, one had eaten a Canary Cream and two had to become ill by eating far too many of the Skiving Snak Boxes. All had their photos taken and would be sent to Fred and George on Yule. After that however, they were ordered to leave the Death Eaters alone.

That planning took up most of their free time. In between that and sleeping, Draco and Ciaran had been tasked with organizing the library which still wasn't completely up and running. A few boxes were unpacked and books were on the shelves however it was not even near half the complete library. That hadn't really been fun but it had been informative.

Of course none of this could compare to the excitement, Ciaran was feeling for the Yule party.

The ballroom was decorated in tinsel and floating fairy lights. The buffet was tucked away in a corner while the dance floor was lined with more lights that glowed dimly. Tables were in one corner for the main meals yet there was still plenty of room for the giant tree that was decorated by the house-elves. The entire place looked mystical and something out of a fairy-tale. Yet here he was standing in the middle of it.

Earlier that morning, presents had been opened. Ciaran had received some many that he could only remember his favourites and even then they seemed to pale in comparison to this extravaganza.

With his grandfather, he had spent the first fifteen minutes greeting the guests that arrived on time. Most of those were simply pureblood Death Eaters and their families. Some were allies for the cause. Others simply turned up to see the magnificence that the Dark Lord could create for his minions, though only intended to remain neutral in the war.

The Dark Lord didn't care what their allegiances were (as long as they weren't spies for the light). They were present to enjoy the night that Voldemort so generously set up. None were aware that the only reason he was having such a grandiose function was for his grandson. They would never find out.

"_You may be excused, Ciaran."_

Ciaran turned to Marvolo questioningly.

"_Are you sure? I still need to be here for another three minutes."_

Marvolo chuckled quietly.

"_Go and enjoy your first Yule celebration. It is sure to be something you are not likely to forget."_

Smiling brightly at his grandfather, Ciaran nodded and walked down the stairs into the ballroom. The first person he sought out was his father who was sitting quietly at one of the tables.

It was obvious that Severus didn't enjoy these large gatherings. He merely put up with them because it was what his master expected of him. However he was also surrounded with a few friends and they were all drinking and generally enjoying themselves. Realizing that his father was finally enjoying himself, Ciaran decided against interrupting them and instead turned towards Draco and his group.

They were only a small group of their usual friends but it was certainly enough for him. It appeared as if, like his father, he didn't enjoy the large crowds associated with these gatherings.

However before he reached Draco, someone else caught his attention.

Ciaran froze, unsure of what to do. Should he catch the others attention? Should he call the man over? What was it that was expected of him in these situations? His grandfather, father, someone should have told him what to do!

In the end, he decided that simple was best and called out his name.

"Remus?" Ciaran questioned, tears forming in his eyes.

He'd never believed he would see the last connection he had to his mother, James and Sirius. Remus just seemed so close to Dumbledore's beliefs that it would be impossible. But here he was, standing next to Fenrir, waiting for Ciaran to react to his appearance. Remus was simply standing there by Fenrir's side. He wasn't moving forward or backward. The man was stock still.

"Cub, Ciaran, I'm so glad that you're alright." Remus spoke.

Yet he still didn't move from the spot he was standing in. One glance at his grandfather and Ciaran knew that it was that man keeping Remus from reacting. Obviously, the Marvolo wanted to see how Ciaran would truly react to the man before he was allowed to approach. Ciaran however, wasn't having any of that. Remus was still part of his family regardless of who he was now.

Ciaran ran up to the man and threw his arms around him. He still couldn't quite believe that the man was right before his eyes. Remus was here. Remus was with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked into Remus' neck.

Remus eyes misted over as his cub ran into his arms. He knew this wasn't exactly what the Dark Lord had wanted when he had promised to allow Remus to see Ciaran at Yule. The man had wanted Ciaran to reject or be wary of him. Severus had wanted the same. But Remus knew Ciaran would never do something like that. His cub was very loving especially to those that only wanted what was best for him.

"Cub, did you really believe that I would leave you? You are all I have left."

"…but what about Dumbledore? I thought that you were always loyal to him so I didn't hold much hope that you would…" he trailed off unsure of what he was accusing Remus.

"… that I would follow you no matter who or what you are?" Remus answered.

Ciaran merely nodded his head meekly.

"Ciaran," Remus began firmly, "no matter who you are or who you are connected to, I will always see you as my cub. I've taken care of you since you've been a toddler. I have watched you mature into the young man you are today. There is nothing that would take me away from you especially overprotective family."

A chocked laugh came from Ciaran as he finally pulled away, satisfied that Remus still cared for him.

"I take it they lay down certain rules before you were allowed to see me then."

Remus agreed however that didn't surprise Ciaran. His family were rather protective of him especially around those that they believed were Dumbledore supporters.

"It was worth it though cub, it was all worth it."

Ciaran beamed at him. Having Remus around would be an interesting add- in to the mix of their current lives.

"Where have you been? The last I heard before you disappeared and I left, Dumbledore had you with the werewolves."

"I have been staying with the werewolves. However that is more on the Dark Lord's orders than Dumbledore's." Remus chuckled. "I've been with Fenrir in his camp getting in touch with my inner wolf."

Fenrir had obviously moved off to give them some semblance of privacy. Ciaran was glad for that but wished he could have at least introduced himself first. He didn't even know the man Remus was staying with! Sure he'd heard tales but since Remus didn't say anything about them he wasn't going to put much stock in them.

"I'm glad that you're alright Remy. I worried that I'd lost you." Ciaran said smiling.

Remus hugged Ciaran tightly to him.

"Ciaran, you will never loose me. Regardless of where I am, I will always be with you. I'm merely glad that you are taking all of this so calmly."

Ciaran chuckled before removing from Remus' grip. Calmly wasn't a word that he would use to describe his feelings at the moment. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He was so delighted that Remus was here he could barely contain himself as a pureblood should.

"Ciaran is everything alright here?"

He spun around to see Draco standing behind him. An arm came around him pulling him slightly away from Remus and into a firm chest. Ciaran could see the jealousy in Draco's eyes regardless of his emotionless façade and smiled lightly. It was cute that Draco was jealous of their past professor though really unnecessary. The man wasn't any way inclined towards him that way.

"Draco everything is fine, why do you ask?"

Draco hummed behind him in disbelief. "Your father and grandfather haven't taken their eyes of the pair of you since you jumped on him."

Taken aback, Ciaran glanced around. His father's eyes fixed on him immediately, assessing to see if he was alright.

'_I'm fine. Remus isn't doing anything that should alarm you.'_ Ciaran thought towards his father.

Severus eyes narrowed but he nodded and turned back to Lucius who as on his right. Marvolo noticing this also turned back towards the vampires he was conversing with.

"They are only watching to make sure I'm comfortable with Remus, Draco, nothing else. I'm fine, really."

Ciaran knew regardless of explaining, Draco wouldn't let him go for a while. The jealousy really was a cute thing.

"Forgive me Remus, but it seems like Draco would like to monopolize my time tonight." He apologized.

Remus barely managed to nod his head before Draco was dragging him over to their Slytherin group of friends. Glancing around the room at all of the people who cared for him, Ciaran smiled. Yes, Yule holidays were definitely his favourite.

* * *

(1) Obviously a few of these could be attributed towards more of a mother's love however since Harry didn't exactly have a role model for these I doubt he truthfully would be able to tell the difference between love from a mother and one of a lover. As for Draco, while his mother does obviously care for him I don't see her as a Molly Weasley figure. She would have definitely doted on Draco but I don't think he was shown a lot of motherly affection.

**Okay, so here is another chapter for everyone and with this chapter comes the second clue for my competition~ If you want details go to my profile page. The first clue shall also be there.**

**Clue02: The letters O, R, J and B aren't in my name.**

**Good Luck. No one has managed to get it yet so keep trying. ****Thank you for all the reviews!**

**~MidnighEmber**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

Voldemort was not pleased. Everything was working well. All plans were settling into place. His minions were working on time and to a satisfactory level which he could keep everything secret. No one knew what he was planning, not even the Ministry of Magic or Dumbledore could predict the next move he would make. However he really wasn't pleased.

His grandson was being continuously harassed by Dumbledore and his army of misfits. It had been occurring all year long even after the warnings he had given the child at the beginning when it had first been acknowledged.

Ciaran was being placed in an unnecessary situation that could be costly. The Dark Lord wasn't about to let his only blood relative be killed because of a misunderstanding or a misuse of information. Dumbledore would find himself six feet under before he even raised his wand towards Ciaran. No one touched the Dark Lord's grandson without his permission.

That was why at this very second his grandson was making his way to his private study. They needed to put this into perspective. It wasn't safe for Ciaran to remain at Hogwarts any longer so he would make sure that his grandson was safe and well cared for until he eventually had control of Wizarding Britain. Then everything would be moderately safe for his grandson to walk about freely. Until then, he needed protection.

The fateful knock on his door was what made him sit as straight as possible. Though he may no longer be Harry Potter, he still had a lot of fight in him, no doubt a trait from his mother.

His grandson walked inside a confused look marring his perfect Slytherin face.

"You called for me, grandfather?" he enquired.

His grandfather had seemingly called for him out of the blue. Draco and his father had been equally shocked and confused by the calling. Nothing good came from a sudden call. If it had been in the past, Severus would have feared that he was to be punished. However that had all changed with the discovery of his grandson so they weren't too concerned when Ciaran left.

"Indeed, I believe it would be beneficial if you would take a seat."

Ciaran sighed, though not a lecture or torture, he had a feeling this wouldn't be very pleasant for him. He waited with his hands in his lap as his grandfather appeared to find the correct words to express what he desired.

"Ciaran I have made the decision you will not be returning to Hogwarts after the holidays."

His mouth fell open. He knew it was a social no-no but he didn't care. In the presence of family he would do whatever the hell he wanted to express his emotions. No one could tell him otherwise.

"What?" Ciaran exclaimed.

He certainly hadn't been expecting this…

"You will remain here in the Citadel now that Dumbledore has begun to pester you more frequently. I can't risk having you there in danger."

Danger, all of this was about danger? As Harry Potter he had been in danger for most of his schooling life and no one had cared at all about what Harry wanted. Now as Ciaran it was the same just in a slightly different manner. However this little argument wouldn't get him far with a Slytherin especially his one. No he had to take a different turn on things if he was going to finally win and gain what he desired. Time to act like the Slytherin he was born to be…

"Quite honestly, grandfather, you can't risk not having me there." He said logically.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed in his grandson. What was that child planning now?

"What do you mean?"

"Without me, Draco can't get into the Chamber of Secrets where we are working on the cabinet. Without that cabinet, your major blow to Dumbledore won't go through."

The Dark Lord refused to admit it later but he growled. He hadn't thought of that when planning to keep his grandson safe. His one weakness and his greatest strength all belonged in the same person. It was terribly frustrating. Was this how all people felt when it came to the safety of a family member? He didn't know how they did it on a daily basis.

"I will not allow you to return to that place! It is too dangerous." He insisted angrily.

No grandson of his would remain around that bumbling idiot of a Headmaster.

"Grandfather," Ciaran started soothingly, "It won't be for that long and I'll be back within the safety of the citadel. Besides the Headmaster isn't looking that well at all this year. Something has obviously happened to him that he's hiding. He looks weaker and frailer every time I have the misfortune of seeing him."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. If this was the truth, why hadn't anyone spoke of this? Surely someone other than his grandson had noticed the signs or was everyone in denial?

"Why hasn't your father mentioned this to me?"

Ciaran shrugged but gave a formal answer regardless.

"He probably doesn't know. I don't think anyone knows the full extent to the damage that the Headmaster has caused himself over the past summer. I overheard McGonagall saying that it was probably just the common cold at work again. Since she has known him the longest everyone simply believed her word as truth."

"No one has questioned this?"

The shake of his head was all the answer his grandfather needed. The wheels inside the Dark Lord's head immediately began to turn.

If the old man was frail, he wouldn't attempt anything that would tax him greatly until he absolutely had to. That explained why he wasn't attempting to use his magic to affect his grandson. Dumbledore couldn't afford to waste what was most likely slowly diminishing. His grandson would be safe from any abuse the Headmaster dished out. He would merely have to put up with the verbal attacks. Ciaran would be able to return to Hogwarts and continue with their plan if that was the case.

"Perhaps this will work well in our favour…"

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran walked into Charlie's room. For the longest time he had been the first person he went to when confused. That still wasn't likely to change though he didn't see as much of him as he liked to during Hogwarts. If only he had more time between Draco, his father, assignments and the cabinet. Then he wouldn't have to put up with the measly minute or so that he spoke with Charlie after class.

"Charlie, why haven't you moved in with Lucius?"

It hadn't been the question he wanted to ask but it was one he asked nonetheless. He did pose a good question though. Lucius and Charlie had been dating for a while now and they lived in the same building since the Death Eaters weren't taking any chances with their families. Sharing the same rooms was the next step logically.

"Oh, hello Ciaran, um…" It was obvious Charlie didn't have an answer for him. Whether this was because of his own doing or a misunderstanding with Lucius Ciaran wasn't going to attempt to get into.

"It's good to see you." Charlie finally said after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I figured we hadn't really spoken in a while so…" Ciaran gestured to him standing before Charlie.

Charlie finally cracked and laughed causing Ciaran to collapse against him laughing as well. They were such idiots at times. It was rather freeing in a way.

"Alright, so something is obviously bothering you, let's hear it." Charlie said dragging Ciaran onto the small lounge in the room.

"Charlie, I think my grandfather has lost it slightly."

"Why do you say that?"

It wasn't much of a response considering who they were speaking of.

"We were talking about Dumbledore in his private study." Ciaran began. "I mentioned that I believed something was affecting the Headmaster and he dazed off in thought. Then he began to cackle and I wasn't sure if I should remain or not so I kind of scampered away without him realizing I'd left."

Charlie frowned. "Did he say anything before you bolted?"

Ciaran thought back and nodded.

"He said, "Perhaps this will work well in our favour…", and then trailed off."

Charlie frowned. Obviously, Dumbledore becoming ill was a very big topic of thought for the Dark Lord. It made sense really. If the leader of the Light was down for any length of time then it would be the most opportune moment for them to attack. It was understandable why the Dark Lord would begin to lose focus on the person before him. He was already figuring everything into his carefully laid plans.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Ciaran. He's as sane as he's always been just… Dumbledore is a weak topic for him. At any moment he'll probably finish his train of thought and return to his mind. I'd give him time and make sure to be in a safe, public place when he does."

"Why?"

"We'll he's bound to realize that you aren't there when he comes to. He'll freak out, though he won't admit it, and then he'll go searching for you. If he finds you in a compromising position it won't be good for the poor soul you are with." Charlie explained.

And truly that poor soul wouldn't live to see the end of the day if it were true. The Dark Lord would personally make sure of that.

"He has a lot of problems he doesn't admit to." Ciaran commented.

Laughter surrounded them.

"Of that we are in agreement."

x-x-x-x-x

As Charlie had said, as soon as the Dark Lord had noticed he was missing, he'd dashed off to locate him. By that time he had returned to Severus and Draco and was no worse for wear than when he had been in the private study. They were all informed, after a long health check to Ciaran, that a Death Eater meeting was being called and they were all to attend.

Ciaran and Draco had never truly attended a full meeting where everything occurring within their group was discussed. Yet it made sense it the Dark Lord was about to discuss their project with the others. Severus was in the dark as was Lucius about the full extent of their project so they were merely concerned about their children and what this would mean for them.

They needn't have worried for long however as the Dark Lord decided their project would be the first to become their discussion as they sat at a long dining table.

"As some of you have realized I have Draco Malfoy and Ciaran Snape joining us today."

A ripple went through the group not because they were present but because they were ranked higher than those that had spent years in service without reward. However if they attempted something, they would only get death as a reward for messing with them.

The Dark Lord continued. "They are here because I have given them an important task which shall soon come into fruition."

"What is that plan my Lord?" Bellatrix crooned.

She really needed to get a snap back into reality. The Dark Lord wasn't interested in her in anything besides her continuous loyalty. She' probably scream if anyone was to tell her that.

"We are going to infiltrate Hogwarts at the end of the year when Dumbledore is at his weakest."

Silence followed. It wasn't that they didn't believe their Lord only that it had never been done before or at least that was what they thought. Not many people knew about the incident with Quirrell or the fact that Moody hadn't really been Moody that one year. The Ministry and Dumbledore had kept those incidents as low key as humanly possible.

"How are we to achieve this, might I ask, my Lord?" Rabastan questioned.

Rudolphus remained silent beside his near hyperventilating wife.

"It is so simple, I don't know why no one else thought if it. All we must do is walk into Knockturn Alley and into a single store that holds the item we have purchased. That item will lead us through a wormhole of sorts and directly into Hogwarts." Voldemort explained vaguely.

He wasn't idiotic enough to reveal everything in a single instant. The plan would come today, the details in the future when it was known that everything was perfected. Until then, they were in the dark.

"Who do we have to thank for this plan?" Lucius enquired.

It was a rather ingenious venture.

"Actually, Lucius, it is your son we should praise."

Draco's flush was very well hidden. Only a few would be able to recognize it as one of success and praise.

"Ciaran has been a major aid as well. Without him I wouldn't have made it this far without attempting something rash and foolish." Draco complimented.

A small round of applause congratulated them before they returned to the topic at hand.

"Do you know what the conditions will be like upon our arrival?" the Dark Lord questioned.

Ciaran stared at Draco telling him without words to speak first. This was after all his big moment in the ranks.

"The conditions in the shop are appropriate for what will be needed." He began, purposefully leaving the name out as the Dark Lord had done. "The owner shan't get in our way as the item, as you said, is owned by us. He will allow a group at a time in the shop with one person leading so the item can be used with no one becoming overly suspicious."

It was difficult to become overly suspicious in Knockturn Alley what with everything occurring in there however they weren't about to take any chances with this. They needed everything to run smoothly.

"Upon arriving at Hogwarts, the groups technically won't find themselves in a room within Hogwarts known walls." Ciaran said cryptically. "The room is large enough to hold everyone you need and keep them in their established groups. Leaving however could be a bit of a concern. Draco and I are looking into ways out of the room without detection currently as we work on fixing the item."

The Dark Lord sat back, deep in thought on the matter.

"If you are where I believe you to be, all you should need to do is ask for stairs. That should solve your problem."

Ciaran and Draco nodded their thanks. That gave them more time to work on the cabinet rather than worry about numerous other things that could go wrong with this plan. However now that Severus knew more, he should also be able to help in a way that would be beneficial to them.

Yet some of the Death Eaters still weren't' pleased by this.

"Why are they speaking like this? Why can't you just tell us what it is and where everything is going to be occurring?" one of the younger members demanded.

The Dark Lord twitched slightly granting those that had been around the longest the knowledge that he wasn't pleased.

"Are you questioning the way I lead?" he growled.

"That is not what I meant, my Lord." He peddled back. "I just don't understand why these two are allowed permission to know everything that you have planned, when there are so many more loyal to your plight that have been here longer."

"Somehow I doubt he will be accompanying us," Lucius whispered.

Ciaran and Draco snickered behind their hands while Severus gave a smirk. All of the Inner Circle was looking down on him for even daring to question their lord. He should have known better than to do that. That poor sod wouldn't be promoted anytime in the near future.

"I trust that the son of my second in command and my grandson would do a better job than half of the people inducted simply because they don't back talk when they realize something is important." The Dark Lord spat.

The man curled in upon himself, realizing he had been far out of line. He wouldn't be able to come back from that any time soon.

"I am assuming that your task is nearly complete if you are concerning yourselves with the location and such?"

"Yes, my Lord," Draco answered. "The item in question just needs a few tweaks to make sure no one is disfigured during transit. Other than that it should be working perfectly within the month."

The Dark Lord smirked. His plans were moving along faster than he had hoped and it was all thanks to two children living beneath Dumbledore's nose. Everything was working according to plan.

"Very well, you will send work when the item is ready for use and I will grant you further instruction."

"What is to be the main aim of this attack, my Lord?" Severus questioned.

Being an Inner Circle member and a teacher at Hogwarts it was obvious to everyone present; Severus Snape would have a rather large past to play within the attack. No one could refute that.

"Everything shall have to be prepared before the attack commences and there will be much work ahead of you Severus. However the most important and the one you can begin working on immediately is removing all valuable items out of the castle."

That was an enormous job. Not only would he have to remove everything from the Slytherin dorms but he would also need to collect everything from the potion labs. Slytherin items in the Chamber would be removed by Draco and Ciaran. Even the one item only Ciaran could touch, the diadem hidden within the Room of Requirement. All of it would need to be removed before they took the castle. He wouldn't want any of the items to become damaged in anyway because of the attack.

"After that there would also be the children of supporters. They will need to all be informed that they will need to leave swiftly should you get the signal. Everything shall have to be timed perfectly for us to gain the upper hand in this."

Many eagerly agreed to this notion. No one wanted their children to be caught up in something as terrible as that when they weren't truly prepared to fight in a war. That just wouldn't do, they weren't the Light after all. Children didn't belong in war zones.

"That shouldn't be difficult to do. I will have groups set up with prefects in charge of everything within their groups. We'll have a pre-signal check to make sure everyone knows what to do during this time. The other houses may be slightly more difficult but I doubt we'll need anything terribly technical to get them out." Severus said.

The Death Eaters were very relieved at this. They would also speak with their children but it was good to know that Severus would take care of all of them and not just the Slytherins.

"There is also one thing I forgot to mention about this attack," The Dark Lord continued, "Albus Dumbledore must die."

The group were only beginning to realize that this job would be the biggest they had ever attempted. Not only were they moving objects, people and attempting to kill as many light followers as possible (they assumed so anyway) they also had to kill off the Light leader. By the sound of it as well, Hogwarts would be flooded with Death Eaters all having a different jobs and expectation. It would beery hectic.

"More information shall be given closer to the time of attack. For now I would like to focus on other concerns." The Dark Lord informed them.

It was safe to say that particular topic of conversation wasn't up for debate. Any further queries would have to wait.

"There really aren't any concerns that need to be addressed my Lord." Lucius began. "Everything is either being taken care of or closely monitored so we can fix it should it change suddenly."

Voldemort was pleased. If everything was on track then all he needed was the signal from Ciaran and Draco before all the pieces fell into place. There was just one little thing that he needed to attend to know…

"Very well, you may all leave. Severus, I have a job for you to do."

Severus nodded warily but something in the man's eyes told him that it wasn't going to be a very favourable job. No, that gleam meant trouble for whoever was on the end of this job and he was certainly relieved it wasn't going to be anyone from the Citadel.

x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Dumbledore had called an Order Meeting. It was only logical as they needed as much information to continue flowing through the group as possible. What with the loss of Harry Potter to the Dark Lord they couldn't afford to not have everyone as up to date as possible. It would be a huge blow to them should something slip through their grasp again.

Yet Harry Potter remained to be the topic of major discussion whenever they met.

"Where is Severus?" Dumbledore enquired looking around.

Severus hadn't been seen all holidays. He had taken his son to visit his grandfather as far as anyone knew. It was entirely possible but the Headmaster refused to believe that such a man of high class existed that he didn't know. Severus had never mentioned them before either so it was fair to assume that it was a hoax.

"More than likely, the greasy bat is attending to his precious master." Ron spat.

"Very well, let's start this meeting then. Does anyone have any news?"

By the looks of the surrounding faces none of the news he was bound to receive was likely to be good. The Light continued to circle down into nothingness without their saviour.

"From what we can tell, all of the creatures are siding with the Dark Lord at this point in time. No one wants to be caught around someone from the Light. To them we aren't worthy to be around because you want to bring two separate worlds together. They don't approve." Kingsley said.

Mumbling from the group occurred. Some didn't understand why the creatures didn't want the worlds to be joined. To them it would make the world a better place. They couldn't see the trouble it would also bring. The remainder of their group understood where the creatures were coming from but didn't believe the Dark Lord was the correct person to monitor everything.

"Is there no hope?"

"They will have nothing to do with us." Kingsley reaffirmed.

Dumbledore hung his head. This wasn't going the way he had expected it to. The creatures were meant to see how much better everything would be with the worlds joined. What had the Dark Lord said to make them change their mind? Could it have been someone else?

"What of the Dark Lord's new recruits?"

"Supposedly they are meant to be inducting new members these holidays. The new recruits will more than likely consist of Hogwarts students that have parents within the Inner Circle and people desperate from the Ministry to join the right side." Moody grumbled.

Dumbledore sighed. That would most likely consist of everyone within Slytherin and a few others from different houses. Ciaran Snape and Draco Malfoy would be top of that list considering who their parents were. It was days like today he regretted not being able to do more to keep them away from that terrible monster.

"The children will have to keep an eye out for those that they might believe have taken the mark. Hopefully some have seen the light and decided not to take the mark."

It was a long shot but that was all they could really hope for. If they could keep people from turning to the Dark for comfort and hope that was excellent. If however they didn't, they could only hope like Severus they had seen the error in their ways and begged for salvation.

"Is there anything else that must be discussed?"

"Dumbledore we can't keep meeting like this. There must be a better place for it?" Arthur asked.

Unfortunately there was no other location for them to call meetings. The Burrow would have to do for now. When the children left for the holidays they could then utilize the castle but until then, this was all they had. Once Harry returned they might be able to reclaim Grimmauld Place but until then they would have to make do.

"We also don't have enough funds to keep going like this." Tonks pointed out.

That too was rather unfortunate. They couldn't take everyone's money. For a time they had been pilfering from different vaults of people that were long dead with only children for relatives. They couldn't do that any longer as many of them had grown up and claimed the vaults. No one would be getting anything from them any longer. They were pretty stuck there as well.

"Was there anything else pertaining to the Dark Lord?" he questioned.

There was a negative reply from all. Truly there wasn't anything else they could comment on. They had lost far too much to the Dark already for it to be worthwhile.

"Very well."

Just as they were about to call the meeting to an end, they heard the front door opening and falling close with a bang.

"Severus has returned. Perhaps he has better news." Dumbledore said.

The sight that Severus brought with him had everyone bursting out. Tears streamed down the faces of many of the people gathered at the meeting. Many wailed, many gripped onto each other for the body held within Severus' arms was none other than Harry Potter.

The body appeared to be intact with not a scratch on him as Severus laid him down on the table for everyone to see. Even his clothing was immaculate as if the Dark Lord had returned Harry's body with as much dignity as he had fought with. It was rather a large strike at them. His hair was still as messy as always and no glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. All in all, without his eyes open to many it appeared as if James Potter himself was lying before them.

"Severus, how did this happen?" Dumbledore asked solemnly.

"From what I understand the Dark Lord commanded that Harry Potter wasn't to be touched. He was kept secluded from everyone and only the Dark Lord was permitted to visit him. The entire time that he spent with Potter was to learn information on us via Veritaserum. After Potter provided him with all of the information he could gather, the Dark Lord picked up the very wand Potter used and cast the curse that was meant to kill him the first time. There was no pain and he didn't suffer."

Ginny was wailing into her mother's chest. It was quite sickening really. The girl was the only one expressing herself in such an obscene manner. The adults were in shock and the children were in disbelief. No one could truly believe that their last hope, their saviour was dead.

This was nothing like what Albus expected to see. He had predicted to receive only a portion of Harry back from the Dark Lord. It wouldn't have to have been much to send them in to melt down. He had thought the Dark Lord would have mutilated the body of their saviour beyond recognition. This was something else entirely. This was unexpected and it made Albus worried.

If the Dark Lord was becoming unpredictable then what did that mean for the rest of the resistance? Could he accurately predict the Dark Lord's movements and choices beyond this day? Would he be able to lead this group to victory?

"What the hell are we meant to do now?" Ron cried in dismay.

He had lost the one connection to a large sum of money. None of the other purebloods wanted anything to do with him but Harry, Harry had kept him at his side and he was getting compensated for all the damage that caused from the Potter accounts. Without Harry, he was going to be a nothing in this world.

Hermione's thoughts were also heading in the same direction. It was the end of everything. Without Harry no one would be able to recognize her. They would merely shun the muggleborn that she was and choose someone with a higher blood status. There wouldn't be any hope for her to find work in the Ministry or even at Hogwarts. Everything, after all, went through the Ministry or the Board of Governors. She didn't have a hope in the world of obtaining a decent job now that Harry was gone.

Ginny… well Ginny didn't even know where to begin. She was meant to be Mrs Potter! She even looked exactly like Harry's mother or so people commented. She was meant to never have to work and have all the time in the world to lap up the luxury she so deserved. None of that was going to be possible now. No one would take a second glance at the only daughter of a poor outcast family. Her life was ruined.

"What are we going to do now, Albus?" Molly asked gesturing to the children.

She had no words to describe what she was currently feeling.

"We shall have to wait for the Will reading then to see if he has left us with anything." He finally said, staring in deep thought at the body before him.

Severus frowned. He'd never heard of anyone mentioning this at all within the group. Not even Ciaran made mention of it though he knew what would happen should 'Harry's' body was returned to them.

"When did he make a Will, Headmaster?" he questioned.

"I suggested that it be done considering the dangers he faces every year."

Severus nearly scoffed, suggested, more like he forced Harry to make a Will. Ciaran had more sense than to listen to the idiot of the Headmaster. However he knew that no one was allowed to be within the same room when Harry made his Will so it made him wonder what Harry had done with his Will. He definitely wouldn't have left it to this lot. Regardless of who he had once been, Severus knew Ciaran had sense to keep everything to the people he knew best, who he trusted the most.

"I will have Harry's body removed from here and prepared for burial with his parents." Dumbledore said as the meeting drew to a close.

As the group began to break away and leave, Dumbledore made the correct requests through floo to have Harry buried in the Godric's Hollow cemetery beside his parents. It wouldn't be anything flash and the funeral would have to be private but the spot would be something for people around the world to be able to look upon. It would an icon to the world.

Yet even as he did this, Albus was at a loss. He no longer had a saviour to aid him. What was he meant to do now? He needed someone to help him what with his ailing health. Though no one could see it, his right hand was blackened. It was beyond repair and his brother had reluctantly informed him that he had little over a year left before the curse took him to the grave. But that was in the back of his mind at the moment. No he needed a champion that would take up his work when he was gone.

The first name that came to mind was Neville. He was after all the other boy in the prophecy. If circumstances had been different it could have been him instead of Harry that was chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived. Yet even that wasn't something he was willing to consider. Neville, though excellent in Herbology, was abysmal in everything else he did. Sure his Defence had improved but it wouldn't be enough so Neville was off his list.

Ron and Hermione were next on his list. They had both been there for Harry when he always found danger. They had faced everything that headed in their direction. It should be instinct that guided them when it came to danger now. Yet that wasn't even true. Ron would always allow his pride and jealousy to get in the way of everything as he had done many times. Hermione would think too much on the topic before she acted. The combination would be dreadful.

Then there were the two people he considered but didn't hold high hopes for. Ciaran Snape and Draco Malfoy worked very well together. Of that no one could deny. They were brilliant and appeared to accomplish unimaginable things together. However if they were to be marked they would be of no use to him. Their loyalty would be towards the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord alone. They wouldn't even think about serving Albus or the Light. It wouldn't be for them.

They all had flaws. Albus finally conceded that the only way to pick one of them would be to test them. Hogwarts was after all a rather dangerous castle. However they would also needed to be tested for loyalty. With his mind made up, Albus began planning his tests.

* * *

**See? He's still insane… just not overly so. That's how I like the Dark Lord. Well this Dark Lord at least… And did you think I forgot that Harry Potter's body was never found? Well, here it is and the Light no longer have their scapegoat.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

Ciaran made his way down for breakfast. Usually he slept in when he was permitted. However he knew what had occurred last night. Last night after the meeting with the Dark Lord, Severus had taken his 'body' to the Order and hadn't returned for several hours. They believed Harry Potter to be officially dead. By this morning everyone would soon come to realize that Harry bloody Potter was dead and he couldn't have been more overjoyed by this news.

Practically skipping into the room, he greeted his grandfather and father before sitting down by the head of the table as was proper. They both cast him shrewd looks but realized immediately that he knew. Neither complained. It was rather appropriate after all that Ciaran know his counterpart was dead. The thought alone would lift a great weight upon them all.

Their breakfast that morning was rather pleasant. The elves had apparently felt their moods lifting and prepared a banquet for the occasion. How they managed this most didn't bother to question. Ciaran knew that if Dobby could be rather powerful without a master then those with a master could do even greater should their masters allow it. So with the feast laid out before them, Ciaran politely filled his plate and waited for the day to begin.

The first owl that swooped in that morning was the post owl. By this time, many of the other Death Eaters had taken up their seats at the table. Why they enjoyed dining with their fellow insane members, Ciaran didn't know. Perhaps it was all the amusement they created whilst being insane? He wouldn't believe it even if that was what they all said.

The owl landed before the Dark Lord as was usual and all waited for him to read the news on the front page.

-x-

_The Daily Prophet_

_Death of the Golden_

_By Emmett Lumber_

_Yesterday evening, Dumbledore walked into the Ministry the absolute picture of forlorn. Not many stopped him as he walked with purpose towards the Minister's office for he had made this trip plenty of times over the years with many differing topics in his thoughts. No one suspected that he would enter the room and utter,_

"_Harry Potter is dead."_

_For those who were standing outside, they were in disbelief. Albus Dumbledore had walked into the Minister's office during one of the most celebrated times of the year and announced the death of our saviour. The evidence however was overwhelming or so Minister Fudge believed for within the next hour he announced publicly the death of Harry Potter. _

_Many knew that Harry Potter hadn't been seen around Hogwarts. Through his death it has recently come to light that he was in fact under the tender mercies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though Albus Dumbledore has commented that no harm was done to our saviour's body, he refused to allow the Ministry permission to complete an autopsy. As such, the body of the Boy-Who-Lived will be buried alongside that of his parents in Godric's Hollow. However for those that have decided to make a trip to pay tribute to our saviour you will have to wait. _

_The graveyard shall only allow admittance to those that have a connection to Harry Potter through bonds. Most likely on that list will be Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, his two best friends and Remus Lupin who was friends with Mr Potter's parents. Citizens shall have to wait a year before they too can go and grieve for him. _

_The end of such a life will surely be missed throughout all of Britain. Harry Potter you will be sorely missed. _

_For more on Harry Potter's life- Page 3_

-x-

It was rather short, Ciaran thought, for someone who supposedly meant so much to the people. However his grandfather looked pleased with the piece. It didn't really portray them in a terrible, dastardly light. Rather it kept both sides as neutral as possible. This Emmett Lumber was a genius and would probably be looking at a promotion in the future.

"Not quite what I would have expected." Severus drawled. "However it is well written."

Looking around, Ciaran noticed that the sane Death Eaters also shared this opinion. This guy was bound for a very good promotion in the coming weeks. He was sure Lucius would make sure of that.

"Is there any news on the Will Reading?"

The question was asked for everyone to answer. No one ignored the Dark Lord. Yet none had an answer.

"There was a Will written but the only person who would have any idea what was in the document is…" Severus trailed off.

Everyone turned to Ciaran. Draco nudged him into answering but all he did was smirk. Ciaran knew that everyone wanted to be told what he had given away to whom but he wasn't about to ruin the surprise as of yet. No, that would not be fun at all and he wanted this to be a surprise for those involved. Eventually they all relented that Ciaran wasn't going to speak about it and went back to breakfast.

The second owl that swooped in that morning at breakfast wasn't an owl someone was likely to recognize on first glance. Ciaran however was one of those people for he knew exactly what the envelope conveyed. As he watched it, the owl glided down towards Severus and calmly held out its leg.

Frowning, his father took the letter and with a swish of his wand had it opened. Seconds later, disbelief coloured his face. Marvolo's eyes narrowed as he saw this curious as to what could shock the Potions Master.

"Severus, what is it?"

"It's a letter asking for my attendance at the Will Reading of Harry Potter before lunch."

Many heads turned in Ciaran's direction but he refused to look at any of them, a smirk fixed onto his face. If they had been mildly curious before, they must have been dying to know by now what Harry Potter's Will entailed. Soon everything would begin to fall apart and Ciaran couldn't have been more pleased.

"You have leave, Severus, to attend the Will Reading." Marvolo confirmed.

Severus nodded but kept his gaze on his son wondering what the child had planned. He knew that Dumbledore had forced him to make the Will. However he couldn't force what Ciaran had written within the document and by his reaction this would be something to remember for quite some time.

"Thank you, my Lord. I shall prepare to leave as I have some other business in the Alley today."

Marvolo nodded and waved him off. Ciaran gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Draco. He knew in that moment that nothing had ever been as it seemed until that moment. Everything was in its rightful place and all that was left was this single piece of parchment from his son's past life. He could only hope that what he heard was worthwhile today for Harry Potter had never been someone that had ever been on his favourite list.

As Severus walked out the door Marvolo spoke to his grandson.

"_What is it that you had planned my little snake?"_

It came out hissed and Ciaran knew that it was parseltongue so he returned his answer in the same manner.

"_You will have to wait and see grandfather for the past is truly going to be buried after this day. No one from the Light will ever expect what I have in store for them, my father being one of them."_

Marvolo easily accepted this and went back to his breakfast. Whatever news Severus would bring he could wait for. He did after all have an eternity to do so.

x-x-x-x-x

Severus felt decidedly uncomfortable. Here he was surrounded by people that had betrayed and harmed his son by allowing him to return to people that didn't love him, had never cared. All they wanted was money. None of them truly respected his son or loved him, well apart from Lupin. Out of everyone here he didn't believe even for a second that half of them shared any sadness over his son's 'death' other than what they had lost because of it.

Harry's friends were present. Granger, Weasley and the Weasley girl were front and centre beside Lupin though he didn't pay them any attention. Albus was a row behind them with Molly and Arthur Weasley. In fact many of the Weasley brood was present for some reason though he was positive that he hadn't seen eye to eye with some of them. Charlie was sitting on the other side of his parents and nodded respectfully towards Severus. Bill didn't look around much and Percy wasn't even present.

Others from the Order had turned up though Severus didn't know why they had bothered. Harry had only known them for a matter of months, possibly even weeks, before he was shipped off to Hogwarts. There was certainly nothing that Harry would give to them that could possibly make a difference. Yet they were all summoned here for a reason because Harry had mentioned them within his Will.

"I believe we shall start now." Griphook murmured.

Severus noticed that the goblin had a decidedly smug expression on his face and knew that his son was behind it. Whatever he had written within his Will had obvious been rather noteworthy to gain an expression from a goblin.

Griphook began to read the written words.

"I'm only the tender age of fourteen and I'm writing me Will. It seems surreal to me but considering who I am and who is after me I guess it makes sense why Dumbledore would want me to do this."

Many people cast Dumbledore suspicious glances. The old man however merely kept a carefully blank face.

"Here is how it goes I suppose… I, Harry James Potter, hereby bequeath my possessions to the following people. It would only be common sense for the last remaining Marauder to have a Marauder's belongings. Remus Lupin, Moony, to you I give the Marauder's Map and the Book of Tricks that you gave my last Christmas. Along with this I want you to have a quarter of what is left within my vault. I know you'll spend it on something useful unlike that of others we know."

To Severus, Lupin didn't look at all surprised. In fact he appeared to have known what was coming already which only made him curious. Did he know what everyone else was bound to gain from this? If so, then why hadn't he informed anyone else?

"Charlie Weasley, you would be next. I have to thank you for everything you ever did for me. There is no possible way I could express how much you mean to me. You gain a quarter of the money within my vaults."

The Weasley grumbled but looked pleased at what Charlie had been given. Obviously they believed that their son and brother would be forking out some of them money to them as well. Wouldn't they be in for a huge shock when he kept his distance and refused to give them a knut.

"To the Order, I send my sincerest of apologies in the likelihood that I didn't take Voldemort down with me. I have left an enormous job for you now and I can only hope that many of you survive this war."

The looks on the Orders' face was priceless. They were completely flummoxed with what to do with that. All they had received was an apology and nothing more. They couldn't run a secret Organization with an apology.

"Lastly, to Severus Snape, the man that has plagued me throughout my Hogwarts years. To you I give the remainder of my belongings including the rest of the money within my vaults and all properties. It certainly isn't enough to repay a life debt several times over. I hope you didn't believe I had forgotten. You have kept me alive even at the risk of your own life and that is more than anyone has ever done for me. You've taught me many things and I hope that it showed in the end."

Severus' shock was completely visible for all to see. If the Order members had been expecting anything it certainly hadn't been this. A glance at Lupin revealed to Severus that he had known all along that 'Harry' would make his Will this way. The question was, why? Why had Ciaran felt at the time this was necessary? He hadn't known then they were related. All he had known was what Severus had sacrificed for him. Perhaps that was it. He just wanted to repay his professor for everything that he had done to aid him.

A sense of acceptance settled over him. Harry Potter had respect for him even when he pushed the boundaries of right and wrong. Everything he had done to keep the child alive hadn't been for naught. He had learnt and respected him for his teachings in class and in life. Potter had never been a spoilt brat and it had only taken his 'death' to figure it out. However it wasn't the end. He still had Ciaran and they were one in the same.

"What!"

The sudden exclamation shook Severus out of his thoughts. It was the youngest male Weasley. He was standing and flushed with outrage. Many of the younger people gathered were of the same expression. And though the adults in the room were more composed they weren't about to stop this outburst from happening.

"This isn't fair! Why does he get all the riches and we get nothing!" Ron demanded. "We've known him for years. We've been by his side during everything. He's nothing more than the Potions Master what did he ever do to Harry that was so excellent he deserved everything that should be rightfully ours."

"I should have gotten a share in his books. That was all I ever wanted." Hermione wailed.

It was rather sickening to hear all of this. Even the youngest Weasley was wailing about not receiving any money for being a good 'friend'. She put it out that they were rather closer than that however everyone knew otherwise. It was all too much.

"Should I need to remind you that I have known him for longer than any of you for I was at his naming day. I knew his mother and his father and if Potter wanted to repay me for every time I saved his life he is more than entitled to." Severus snarled.

They continued to complain but Severus wasn't having any of it. With a nod to Lupin and Charlie he headed for the door. Dumbledore however blocked his way with a swift step.

"Severus, I demanded using the life debt that you hand over the royalties to the Order of the Phoenix."

Everyone believed that Dumbledore had finally foiled Severus. They all relaxed. They shouldn't have counted their chickens before they hatched.

"You've already used that on me Albus. You used it to ensure that I would protect Harry Potter to the best of my abilities. That I have done and now you have nothing over me."

The Headmaster paled realizing his mistake. Even with merely that the beginning of Harry's Will made it clear that the Headmaster was the one to force him into making the Will in the first place though it was mentioned in a roundabout way. It was masterful and begun to cast doubts on his role as leader. He'd need to be careful if he wanted to keep his position.

"I see," was all the old man could say.

"If that is all, Headmaster, I would like to return to my son."

"Probably going to tell the brat what exactly he's going to inherit now." Ron grumbled in the background.

Severus glared at the brat before sweeping out. He would definitely be speaking to Ciaran about this but that wasn't the reason behind it. No he would be speaking to Ciaran and accepting him as both Harry and his son. After all, the child continued to surprise him in the most unexpected ways.

x-x-x-x-x

The Will Reading should be happening now, Ciaran thought as he glanced up at the clock above the mantle. He was in the library attempting to remain calm. Yet he could feel his grandfather's eyes upon him, his curious gaze unrelenting. He had left breakfast soon after his father not desiring to face the inquisition that was likely going to occur. That hadn't stopped his grandfather from following and keeping close by him.

"Ciaran I believe it is time we spoke."

Marvolo's voice drifted over to him. Ciaran sighed. He'd known that he would never be able to escape his grandfather should he desire some peace. The man was too overprotective to allow him to ever escape his gaze for any length of time.

"You should relax," he suggested as Ciaran moved closer to him. "I'm not about to question you about your decision considering your false Will."

That gave Ciaran a shock. He'd believed that his grandfather would pester him for details yet that wasn't the case. If so, they why did he want to speak to Ciaran? It caused great alarm within him.

"No, I believe it is finally time we speak on what happened October 31st."

That certainly hadn't been a topic he'd wanted to speak of. Their family had come to avoid speaking of that particular day and anything that had to do with Harry Potter for the obvious reasons. Marvolo and Severus despised the concept of Harry Potter. They didn't like the boy-saviour attempting to overthrow them even if Ciaran wouldn't do that any longer. Potter was something of a foreign word in their little world. So this was unexpected.

"Why now?" Ciaran asked.

"I believe that the reason Severus was asked to the meeting was because you left him most of your wealth in a form of apology for everything you did to him. That would effectively correct the issue you and him had between each other. I desire to do the same. However for that we don't need apologize but explanations."

Ciaran had to give it to him. His grandfather was smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"You're right. I gave father everything in a sort of apology for everything that I had caused him over the years. I even made him face one of his greatest fears back in third year when Remus transformed before our eyes. It was the least I could do; I just didn't expect to be alive to witness it."

Marvolo nodded. "Now however we must clear up out past regardless of how difficult it will likely be."

It all made sense really. Once this was all out in the open they could act more familiar around each other. There would still be awkward moments when no one really knew what to do with each other but that was to be expected. Out of the three, they really didn't have the best moments for emotions in their life. It was all abandonment and despise as far as they were concerned. Marvolo and Severus wanted Ciaran to have what they couldn't even if it was a few years late.

"How are we going to do this?" Ciaran enquired.

"I figured that since you know quite a bit about what has occurred we shan't go into that. However anything that you question or anything you have yet to learn I will be more than willing to answer for you." Marvolo said after a moment's pause.

Ciaran knew that he had questioned many things over the years. Some of which had been answered some of which hadn't even been touched. Dumbledore had been very selective of those items not allowing him to know something that might have changed his mind about the war or the Dark Lord. The question was, where did he start? There were so many directions he could take… He chose to start with the prophecy.

"I know you could have chosen between Neville and me. Why was it that you chose me?"

Marvolo leant back thinking to that time in his life.

"When I originally heard the prophecy, I only heard the first few lines which obscured my view on what to do. I had everything narrowed down to you and the Longbottom's child and yet I still hesitated. After all who was to say I wouldn't kill the wrong child? Eventually I decided that I would attack the one that was most like me. You were a half-blood like me and that was the sole reason I chose to attack you. At the time I didn't know the remainder of the prophecy I just assumed you would fit it better than the other brat. You after all had been doing magic for quite the time or so I heard unlike the other child."

His decision had been rationalized though I what way, Ciaran couldn't quite tell. It was as if he had chosen to go on the logic of a toddler and chosen his favourite toy. But of course for a man who had lost everything and was insane the decision would have been entirely justified. Ciaran chose not to comment on that. Even if he was suspicious of the reasoning, they were speaking of a specific topic and everything he said was repeated within his mind where the man couldn't lie.

Nodding, Ciaran allowed that bit of information time to calm before he went into the next question. This one had been plaguing him the longest out of everything.

"Why did you attempt to spare my mother?" he questioned quietly.

That was one thing that had always overwhelmed him. Every time a Dementor neared him he heard his mother pleading with Marvolo. His grandfather would then tell her to move aside. She never did and eventually he merely killed her before turning to him in his crib.

"Your father had spoken his desire of her after I told him who I was to attack. He asked that I spared her life so that he may have her. It didn't work. She wouldn't move regardless of how much I told her to. She merely wanted you to live."

This explanation was short. But Ciaran hadn't really expected it to be long. Marvolo was after all remembering the moment in which he had killed his daughter. Ciaran didn't want to push that any further after hearing that anyway. He would leave his mother's memory to rest in peace.

"What was your goal after I was dead?" he asked quietly.

That was something he had also wondered. If the desire to kill him had always stemmed from that moment in time, then what would he have done after he had accomplished this feat? It wasn't well known what the Dark Lord planned. Not even many of his Inner Circle knew that.

"I'm not sure. That one thing had consumed me for so long that I can't think what I would do afterwards. I know that I had plans, plans that would make the world shake and crumble. But ever since I was parted from my body all those years ago the thoughts have just evaded me. Perhaps it is for the best." Marvolo trailed off.

He had tried desperately to remember what his plans had been after the baby had been dead but nothing came to mind. Everything just ceased when he thought of it. Was it that he didn't want to remember? He did after all dwell so much on killing Potter after that. Nothing else in his mind existed. Even all of his plans revolved around Potter at the time. Everything he did was to get a chance at facing Harry Potter even at the risk of his on minions.

Nothing had changed however. Now instead of finding ways to kill him, he was finding ways to protect him. Ciaran had become the single most important thing in his life and he always wanted that to be protected regardless of cost. There was one change however and that was his ability to plan for other things. This time he was planning to keep his grandson safe and to crumble the pedestal the Light had seated themselves on for years.

"Why didn't the spell work?"

Marvolo chuckled.

"That took a fair bit of research after I was resurrected and of which I only recently understood. Slytherin was very clever. He never wanted a member of his own family to kill another unless there was a very good reason. I didn't have a good reason for killing you so the curse rebounded, keeping the younger alive while the elder suffered."

Ciaran had never believed his family to be so complicated but he was a descendant of Slytherin. What could he have expected? There were probably a million things he would never truly know about himself even after discovering so much.

"Then how did you manage to kill your uncle?"

"Where did you hear that?" Marvolo's voice became firm.

"I think Dumbledore may have mentioned it in passing once." Ciaran said though he wasn't too positive on that one.

Glaring into space, Marvolo couldn't help but curse the old man. He said the most atrocious things where others could hear him. It wasn't right and he certainly wouldn't put up with it for long.

"I did not kill my uncle. I framed him for the murder of my father and his parents. He died later in Azkaban." He corrected.

Ciaran shook his head. Dumbledore seemed to be at the end of all incorrect mentions of the Dark Lord. On occasion it was so badly done that even Ciaran as Harry Potter hadn't believed him. After all a wizard could only do so much.

"How did all of this start?" Ciaran murmured.

"Ah well you already know the beginning to this story or so I'm told and that of the end." Marvolo smirked. "However I would ask that you keep this to yourself."

He nodded eager to hear this story especially since he supposedly already knew of what was about to happen.

"When I was still at Hogwarts I became obsessed with the idea of immortality. If vampires could live forever why couldn't wizards who already had extended life? My search led me to the soul. Had I known then what I do know I probably wouldn't have gone through with it. However my research led me to believe that if you broke parts of your soul of and placed them into containers you would be able to live as long as your soul continues on within the container. The item is called a Horcrux."

Ciaran didn't believe that it sounded very appealing.

"Now I created six Horcruxes before I went to kill you. The first I used the death of Myrtle and tore a piece of my soul and placed it within the diary you destroyed. The others were all placed in different objects yet all had value to me. Nagini, Hufflepuff's Cup, Slytherin's Necklace, Ravenclaw's Diadem and the Gaunt Family Ring. However I had always been obsessed with the number seven. The night I went to kill you I had planned to make another using your death. I never finished the spell."

It was hard to believe that his grandfather was capable of deforming his soul in such a way. Ciaran had always believed that the soul was sacred even as a child. To do something so costly was just not anything he could ever imagine. Marvolo sense his thoughts and kept quiet waiting for his grandson to speak.

Everything was moving far too swiftly for him to handle. How exactly was he meant to handle this? No one knew of this, he was assuming. Marvolo would keep this as quiet as possible to keep his life extended. Yet, if every soul piece was accounted for where was the seventh piece he had prepared the night of October 31st?

"Could I be a Horcrux as well?" Ciaran asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Could I be a Horcrux? You said that you had everything planned. Where did the soul piece you planned disappear to?"

Marvolo stared at Ciaran's scar. It was usually hidden but on this occasion was there for all to see. If Ciaran was correct then he would be a container for his soul. A human, family member was a container for his soul. Was that even possible? It had certainly never been tried before. No one had ever willingly attempted it but it would explain so much.

"We shall have to start searching then."

"Searching for what?" Ciaran exclaimed standing and following after his grandfather.

"For information on living Horcruxes of course."

Ciaran sighed. Marvolo made everything sound so simple.

x-x-x-x-x

Half an hour later Severus arrived and enquired what they were attempting. They informed Severus of everything they had spoken of and allowed him to aid them in their search. More minds would create better focus or something of the such… as Marvolo had said.

In the end however they didn't succeed in locating any specific results. All they managed to locate was piles of information on creating a Horcrux or choosing an accurate vessel to carry them. Nowhere did it mention a human vessel. Eventually they had to concede they had nothing to go on within the Slytherin library.

"There is no way to know or so it seems. It would have been a different matter had we not been related. Traits would have been easier to spot that way. It is nearly impossible to tell however what traits you have gained from me and what, if any, traits you gained from the Horcrux." Marvolo said.

Ciaran sighed. It would have been much easier for him to know then.

"I assume that the only way we will discover this is to wait for you to age. The piece of my soul shouldn't allow you to age pass a certain point to keep it perfectly preserved."

No one enjoyed the sound of that. It was to specimen like. Regardless they accepted that they would have to play the waiting game for some time now.

"I do so believe it is now time for me to retire for the night and go through some more plan files." Marvolo said.

He swept out of the room without a goodnight. Ciaran sighed. His grandfather would never become good with manners. Turning, he found his father staring at him with something a kin to approval within his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." Severus whispered.

"What for?"

Severus pulled him into a hug.

"You, simply you, never change, Ciaran."

They both knew what he spoke of so refused to comment further. After all it wasn't every day that they had a moment such as this to enjoy. Together they basked in the knowledge that everything was settling. Their relationship had strengthened and nothing could tear them apart now. Nothing would stand in their way ever again.

* * *

**Ahahahaha I have finally fixed the relationship betweent them all. Brilliant though by no means a quick fix. They still have plenty to live through and talk about. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the Will Reading. Thank you for all the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

Returning to Hogwarts after such a holiday was rather disheartening. Ciaran had deeply enjoyed being surrounded by everyone that loved him. He'd spent a little time with each of them but none as much as Draco. No, they had spent the most time around each other much to the amusement of their parents. But it mattered little to them what their parents thought. They were happy and that was what counted.

Unfortunately, like all good things, they had to end. His father had informed them earlier that morning that Ciaran wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts via train but with him through the floo. It was easier that way to keep a watch on Ciaran and to keep him away from Granger and Weasley. Also they had plans that needed to begin.

The split in their journey was just the beginning. Draco was to travel on the train and go to those with Death Eater parents. From there he was to explain further what was needed from them. The children weren't to take place in any of the fighting that would occur around the halls. All of them were meant to travel directly from where they were located to the portkeys waiting for them. In groups they would then leave Hogwarts without anyone the wiser until people did a headcount. From there they would be reunited with their parents. No one would have to risk their lives to fight for a cause that was relatively new to them.

It would be fairly easy to explain. The directions after all were simple and if everyone obeyed them then nothing would go wrong. All of the Death Eaters' children would be fine. None would be told of what was to become of their Headmaster or what the Death Eaters were actually attempting to do but they would work better if kept ignorant of these plans. Draco however needed all of his concentration to pass on the message. Ciaran, he was informed, would merely be a distraction.

His father's quarters would never change, Ciaran thought as they flooed in. A house elf was summoned to move their luggage to the correct locations before they settled in to relax for a small while. It was still early in the morning and the train hadn't even departed the station yet.

"What are you planning on doing today whilst we await everyone's arrival?" Severus questioned his son.

Ciaran pondered this. There really wasn't a lot that he could do on his own. Certainly, quite a bit of planning had gone into this so he needed to make sure that everything would be perfect.

"I believe I'll start with packing certain items grandfather wanted from Hogwarts. That way there won't be as much when the time comes and I won't have to run around rugged making sure they are all present." Ciaran explained.

Yes, that would make the most sense. He needed to make sure everything his grandfather wanted was with him when he left. No one would be returning to Hogwarts after this so everything would be needed. Starting the packing process now would save them time later when they would likely need it more.

"Very well, however you will call if you need some aid." Severus instructed strictly.

Ciaran rolled his eyes once his father's back was turned. He knew that his grandfather had only gotten more restrictive because of Dumbledore. He wasn't as concerned considering the old man was dying however he wouldn't allow Ciaran to fall into the Order's hands. That would be something that Marvolo would never allow, not again at least. That meant until they were to set their plan into action, he was going to be watched like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"Yes father. Do you want me to collect anything from the basilisk while I'm down there?"

Severus' eyes glinted. The mere thought of potion ingredients from that giant reptile was enough to get any Potions Master to drool. However he knew that this wasn't a joke. His son actually had access to such rare ingredients. Though he was loathe to admit it, Ciaran was the only one who could possibly reach and harvest them. Only a parselmouth would be permitted to even touch the snake skin without it deteriorating at the contact. Why it did this left even the greatest Potion Master baffled. Yet it mattered little. Once it was harvested it was a different thing entirely however until then he would need to wait for Ciaran to harvest them.

"That would be an excellent idea. I'm sure we could put it to good use."

Ciaran nodded happy to please his father. He knew it wasn't often that someone was gifted with such a rare and valuable opportunity. Severus would probably be bragging about it to others for months after receiving the substantial amount he was to be given. No one could return fire either and attack him knowing that he was the Dark Lord's personal Potion Master. It just wouldn't be wise even though many would desire to.

"I'll probably be gone most of the day. I'll call a house-elf for food."

Severus accepted knowing why his son was telling him this. If he hadn't, then he would have stormed around checking every single possible location for him. The worst possible situations would always enter his mind first. Ciaran was thankfully sparing him of that. Now that he knew where his son would be located, he could focus on stocking his supply cupboard instead. Not entirely what he would desire to do under the circumstances but it needed to be done.

"Off with you then…" he encouraged.

He received a short wave and a bright smile before he was left to his own devices.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran had said that he would be in the Chamber of Secrets however there was a small stop he needed to take before he even thought about the Slytherin library within the Chamber. What he needed to obtain was far more important to his grandfather than some musty old books that hadn't been read in fifty years. He needed his grandfather's Horcrux.

This was one thing that Draco wasn't permitted to know about. Nor was his father to be alerted for that matter. No, this one secret was to be between grandfather and grandson. After all if the news got out that the Dark Lord could be killed, the Light would pounce all over it in a heartbeat. Without Marvolo their side wouldn't flourish. He was their leader. He was their commander. He was the only one worthy of their respect and loyalty.

He paced before the door three times all the while thinking, I need a place to hide something. Truly this was the perfect location to hide an important object, Ciaran thought as the doors opened. The room was enormous and piled with the most random objects anyone could have every thought of. Just from where he was standing, Ciaran could see a small pile of books, a mirror that had a strange engraving around the outside and bedframe. How the latter object even made it that far was beyond him.

The door swung shut behind him giving Ciaran all the privacy he would need to locate this object.

Marvolo had given him a detailed description of Ravenclaw's Diadem. Of course no one had actually seen it other than his grandfather in centauries and wasn't that huge pressure. He knew that he couldn't leave Hogwarts without it. Leaving this particular item at Hogwarts would just place it at risk if it were ever discovered that something so dark remained within the school. Ciaran couldn't allow it to happen.

Crude pathways were formed between piles of forgotten and hidden items, making the room more like a maze than previously believed. This entire room was like a hoarders' dream. Miscellaneous objects were often grouped together wondering what connection or even purpose they had once served their owners. It was rather sad to see all of these objects just left here but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The room wouldn't allow just anyone to remove these objects. Only someone who needed it or someone who was related to the person who originally owned it could remove any of these items his grandfather had explained.

Then faintly, he felt a tug. It was like whatever was calling him was pulling at his very soul. Whatever it was, it wanted Ciaran to locate it. He wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

In the end he was about a third of the way into the room before he felt the tug increase before disappearing altogether. He glanced around the area. In all honesty it appeared like every other section of the room, crowded with unwanted items, but there was something slightly different. The area in this section was dark and foreboding. Something within the area was causing it to become saturated in dark magic.

Moving around, he neared the pile that was producing the darkest energy and began searching. Items were swiftly pushed aside once he realized they weren't what he was searching for. Why bother looking at them when he wouldn't be able to remove them? Eventually he came across a box that was his target.

It was rather small but he knew that this was what he was searching for. He hissed "open" and it clicked. Flipping the lid up, he smirked as it revealed the diadem. It was sitting on a small cushion perfect to keep it safe. Having located the diadem, he closed the box and locked it in the same way his grandfather had done. Then, tucking it under his arm, he left the room never glancing at any of the other items.

x-x-x-x-x

Walking the deserted hallways was always something Ciaran had enjoyed doing. Of course when he was Harry Potter this was something that he was only permitted to do in the dead of night. No one would have allowed him to do it otherwise. After all, walking solitary along a hallway wasn't something a saviour did. However this time he had a destination in mind which was why it was rather curious when he ran into Professor Trelawney halfway there

Trelawney wasn't someone Ciaran was expecting to run into whilst leaving the Room of Requirement. Yet he could have cursed the instant he got a better look at her. She was in another trance. Ciaran remembered the look from back in third year. Her eyes were glassy and she wasn't focused on anything in particular. He knew that this wasn't a coincidence. Trelawney had wandered here for a reason.

Ciaran walked forward careful to keep the box hidden from view in case she should notice it. It wouldn't do to have the crazy lady to utter something to Dumbledore. His suspicions even on his death bed weren't desired in any form.

"What do you have to tell me?" he questioned.

Trelawney seemed to recognize his voice and opened her mouth to speak realizing this was who the prophecy was for.

"The Balance of Power shall rise. The Light shall fall to the Darkness of the world. The Light is doomed whilst the Dark legacy lives. Only once the Dark legacy dies can the Light remain all. The Light stands no chance against the Darkness of the World."

With that been uttered, Trelawney snapped out of her trance and stared uncertainly at Ciaran.

"What am I doing here?"

Ciaran smiled already knowing that speaking about the prophecy of all things to her wouldn't be an option. Instead he decided to direct her elsewhere and hope she never spoke of this to anyone again.

"You were looking for the kitchen I believe. They are near the Hufflepuff dorm."

Nodding, she moved off into that direction and away from Ciaran and his path. However there was obviously one thing he needed to do first before he could move towards the Chamber of Secrets.

Looks like a detour to the Owlery is in order, Ciaran sighed.

x-x-x-x-x

It had been simple to find a regular bird to take a message to his grandfather though he rather doubted that bird would be returning in one piece it at all. He had pondered whether to send the box with his little message but thought better of it. Something that precious shouldn't be handled by an owl that could be intercepted. Instead he chose to keep it on him until he could place it within the trunk along with the books.

"_Open."_ He hissed as he reached the sink on the second floor.

The girl's bathroom hadn't really been used much since his trip down there. Everyone despised Moaning Myrtle and her constantly wailing. Ciaran had been careful to make sure Myrtle wasn't present within the bathroom before he entered.

Sliding down the pipe was exactly as slimy as it had been in second year. In fact it was exactly like this every time he had taken Draco down as well. This year however he was glad he knew a cleaning charm to refresh his robes. Being grimy and attempting to work wasn't exactly a good feeling. Even the brooms remained from the previous time the pair had journeyed down here for which he was grateful. He hadn't thought of how he was meant to return to the surface once he was finished with the books.

The walk in didn't take too long. Without another person with him, he didn't have to explain to the chamber why he was bringing a non-speaker with him. Everything ran smoothly. The Chamber was exactly as Ciaran had left it in his second year. Nothing had been moved or altered in anyway. The only item added to the Chamber had been the cabinet they were working on. It was situated in the centre of the room in case something went incredibly wrong while they were attempting to mend it.

Entering the chamber, Ciaran went directly to the dead basilisk, lying in the room. It hadn't even begun to decompose and more than likely wouldn't for decades. It was lucky that he had brought this up with his father otherwise it was likely that his father wouldn't have received any of this. They would have left Hogwarts without even thinking about it.

Within an hour, Ciaran was pleased with his progress of the basilisk and decided to begin collecting the books. If he spent some time doing each task then they would eventually be completed without hassle. Ciaran merely knew that attempting to do one task followed by the other wouldn't work. He was used to attempting to complete numerous tasks at once. This way he wouldn't become bored and leave them be until the last possible moment.

The Slytherin Library within the Chamber of Secrets was massive. The task of collecting all of these books was beginning to get rather daunting. Add that to the few months that he had to do this and Ciaran had a feeling that all of his spare time would be spent down here. He sighed. This was just brilliant…

Taking the shrunken trunk from within one of his pockets, he tapped it and watched as it enlarged. With another tap of his wand it sprang open and he placed his grandfather's Horcrux within its confines. Now that was taken care of he turned to the numerous shelves that appeared to go on forever.

How on earth was he meant to organize this? Sure all of the books were categorized and alphabetized but what did he start with? The books on rituals were over to his left while there were books on magical creatures to his right. He figured Dark Arts books would be further back in the sections but this was just insane. Ciaran had no clue as to what he was meant to be doing. In the end he decided that he would start with the section on magical creatures because it interested him.

The books held information long forgotten, Ciaran realized. There were books on Phoenix, Basilisk and even Dragons that had been extinct for many decades. It was all surreal. No wonder his grandfather didn't want to leave without taking these informative books with him. It would be wasted in the hands of the Light for sure. More than likely they would insist all of the books be destroyed because they were written by authors with a darker nature when in truth these books were a gold mine. The number of things one could learn from these authors was astounding.

What he'd learnt just by browsing through a few as he packed them away around the Horcrux was astonishing. Ciaran learnt that though the Phoenix was a fire bird it still enjoyed a good bath now and then. They also revelled in a good lightning storm when they were about. Certainly they were odd birds but no one ever said a magical creature was something not of great wonder.

Also whilst many believed the Basilisk to be a fearsome creature as long as you spoke parseltongue it would obey your every command. It preferred to live in dark, damp locations and could indeed sire its own children if there was another Basilisk around. It was only if there weren't any possible mates around that a Basilisk would forgo it and leave everything up to the toad and chicken. Rather nauseating or so Ciaran thought.

Dragons, though fiercely loyal to their own kind, would allow a certain few wizards into their fold, trusting them with their young. If the person wasn't independent they had no hope of getting anywhere near a Dragon. It only cause Ciaran's respect for what Charlie did to increase. Who would have thought that a working with Dragon's could be so demanding?

The facts continued to pour through the books and into Ciaran at an alarming rate that made him desire to remain down here for all eternity just reading. He couldn't though. The train would be arriving within the hour and he should be waiting for the others within the Great Hall at that time. If he wasn't there it would look very suspicious.

Sighing, he gathered the last of the A through H Creature section and stored them within the trunk. He'd debated on the way down whether or not he should keep the trunk with him and decided it would be for the best. He certainly could leave it down here but now that it had his grandfather's Horcrux buried inside he doubted he would feel comfortable without it. Having the Horcrux close by rather felt like his grandfather was with him. It was comforting to know that such a powerful presence was by his side.

Once the trunk was sealed firmly, Ciaran shrunk it and placed it within his robes. Once that was done he took off for the entrance. It really wouldn't do to be late today of all days.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran sighed as the Great Hall continued to fill with people. He had made it out of the Chamber with an hour to spare before the others began arriving. Yet it had been a good thing that he had left when he did. Ten minutes after Ciaran had entered his father's quarters, Dumbledore had shown up for a chat with the man. It would have appeared very suspicious if Ciaran hadn't been there considering how protective his father was of him.

As it was the old man carried on and on about useless topics that didn't really have any meaning or concern to him. If anything it sounded more like a test for him. With the way he continued to carry on about the Light and what they had been going through since Harry's death it sounded like he was fishing for sympathy. Well he wasn't bound to find any of that here. Neither Severus nor Ciaran truly cared that Harry Potter was dead. In fact they rather loved that fact so he was looking in the wrong place for anything of the like.

Then there was the constant badgering of where they had spent the holidays and with whom. Wasn't it bad enough that he was already hounding them for information that they had already explained? Nope, the old man just didn't know when to quit.

So, Ciaran was quite thankful when he took his leave and they headed towards the Great Hall. He had easily side-stepped Granger and Weasley's attempts at locating him by ducking behind a group of Ravenclaws before swiftly moving into the Hall and over to the Slytherin table where his friends were already waiting for him.

He could tell that they had all been informed of what was to come this term for the younger students it was written across their face, all of them wide-eyed and eager for some change. The elder students at least could hide their eagerness to get out of the hell-hole they were forced to learn in. Truthfully many wondered why this hadn't been done before now. After all what useful things were they learning? It certainly wasn't anything that the Dark would call useful by any means.

Taking his seat beside Draco, he gave a small smile and a greeting before turning to the head table and acknowledging his father. It was rather ridiculous to be done but it kept his father's worry down to a minimum and that was all he cared for.

"Welcome back to another term of Hogwarts." Dumbledore began.

Ciaran frowned. The benevolent smile upon the Headmaster's face wasn't doing anything to keep him calm. It rather unsettled him. He was planning something and no one else could see it.

"As you may have heard, Harry Potter is no longer with us. He was killed after being kidnapped by Lord Voldemort."

Many of the students shivered at the name. No matter how many times the Headmaster spoke it, that name would always send fear into the hearts of the masses. There was nothing to be done about reversing that particular feat. His grandfather not only immortalized himself but his very own name.

"I would like to take a moment to honour the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

Dumbledore raised his glass expecting the students to follow in his movement. Not many did. The Gryffindors raised their glasses in memory of their friend but the Slytherins didn't even so much as twitch. They chose to remain where they were seated staring defiantly up at the headmaster. Many of the Ravenclaws did the same. They couldn't reason why one person would get a notable mention when many more had died before Harry. Only those that were connected to Harry Potter were ever mentioned. Hufflepuffs followed their loyalties and raised their glass like they had done so many years ago for Cedric Diggory.

You could have heard a pin drop the air was so stretched with tension. The Headmaster stared openly out into the crowds focusing on specific people. All in all it was rather easy to tell now that the Headmaster had been testing them all in a way. Those that raised their glasses had leanings towards the Light those that didn't were either Neutral or Dark. It was a split and one that the old man didn't like at all.

If there was a split any larger within Hogwarts other than the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin then matters within the stone walls could only go from bad to worse. Tension would begin to rise and eventually there wouldn't be anything stopping the groups attacking each other for minor offenses. Albus cursed silently, he would need to find a way to fix this.

"As we have paid our respects, I do believe we can eat."

Food appeared on the table and all attention was turned to chatting amongst them. Groups broke off along tables and laughter was heard about the room. It was like nothing had ever changed and Ciaran rather enjoyed that.

"Did you see the looks he kept passing you two?" Theo sneered.

Of course the Headmaster would be the topic of conversation at their table When wasn't the old man not being besmirched here?

"It wasn't just Ciaran and Draco though," Pansy pointed out. "He was also staring particularly at Longbottom, Granger and Weasley. What could the connection be?"

Everyone turned towards them for answers. Unfortunately they didn't have anything. Neither could say for certain what had prompted the sudden interest between the five. But if Ciaran had to take a guess he would bet his money on…

"Harry Potter."

"What, Ciaran that doesn't make any sense." Blaise insisted.

Ciaran laughed apologetically before explaining further.

"Dumbledore doesn't have Harry Potter any more to lean on against the Dark Lord. The man's well over a hundred years old and couldn't possibly take on the Dark Lord and all of his minions with his Order alone. No, Potter was probably being trained to take Dumbledore's position and kill the Dark Lord. Now that Potter's dead however he needs to locate another suitable person. Obviously he believes that we could also be on that list."

The others hide their mirth as sparkling blue eyes swept over them again. Merely thinking that anyone within Slytherin would willingly aid the old man was rather humorous. If they even thought about it he would have to create a pretty good bargaining chip to ensnare them. They would work but they wouldn't do it for free.

Draco wrapped a comforting and possessive arm around Ciaran as Dumbledore's eyes lingered. However upon seeing this display he turned away. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before however the dynamic of the duo meant that one would never be willing to part with the other for any length of time especially to work for the old man. It just simply wouldn't be done.

Dumbledore knew instantly that Ciaran and Draco were off his list definitely. They were simply too attached to each other to allow politics to come between them. Neither would allow him to pull the other away and with Draco already on the Dark side, Ciaran would follow. That just left him with three choices. Neville Longbottom wasn't really a choice. He mentally crossed that one off this list. Ron Weasley was rather a hopeless case as well. All that remained of his plan was Hermione Granger.

The muggleborn student was his last hope. She would eagerly listen to what he said and follow his instructions to the letter. The Gryffindor bookworm would swiftly figure out ways to make anything work with her intelligence. Sure she wasn't the best when it came to figuring out a plan but she listened to authority and never complained. If anything she was the ideal choice even if he hadn't wanted to choose her. It should have been someone that Tom could easily see parallels with. No matter. She was as smart as him so that would have to be enough.

As soon as the meal was over Dumbledore stood to address them once again.

"Since we have come to the end of the night it is time for the reminders. All students are to remain away from the Forbidden Forest. It is currently playing host to a heard of rather irritated centaurs. To approach them would mean certain death. I would also like to remind you all that Lord Voldemort is once again a foot. If you witness anything that seems slightly strange please contact a professor. Thank you, that is all."

The Slytherins stared blankly at him as the other houses applauded politely. That speech wasn't rather invigorating. In fact it appeared as if the entire thing that just been smashed together at the last possible moment. It was nothing to the standard of his usual welcoming speeches. If they hadn't realized something was wrong they certainly did now. Even their Head of House was staring rather openly at the man.

Ciaran smirked. People had yet to realize exactly how sick the man was. In the end everything would come out and then the Headmaster would have no one to turn to on his death bed. The mere thought gave Ciaran excited chills after everything the man had put him through.

Severus gave his son a long hard look and immediately could tell he knew what was happening around him. It appeared as if his little snake was even more perceptive then he had first believed. Whatever was wrong with Dumbledore he would discover at the House meeting soon to be gathered. Standing he stalked out of the room as his Slytherins left in a group ready to turn into their dwellings for the night and unwilling to remain in the open.

"What is wrong with the Headmaster?" was his first question as he swooped into the room.

The question was directed at his son who was lounging by the fire with his little group. Draco held him and they were both leaning into each other. He gave a disproving frown at the open show of emotion but didn't comment further. He wanted to know about Dumbledore first and foremost.

Everyone turned to listen.

"The Headmaster is dying." Ciaran said simply.

Silence surrounded them. Certainly no one had been expecting that. After all, the man had been alive for the longest time. For him to succumb to old age was just rather ridiculous in everyone's eyes. There was more to this story than just Dumbledore's eventually end and they all wanted Ciaran to hurry and speak it.

"How is he dying Ciaran?" Draco eventually asked in the silence.

"His hand, his right hand, has a curse upon it. It was meant to kill him within hours but he had someone, his brother, aid in keeping it secluded to his hand. Either way he only had a year left to live before the curse eventually eats its way through his body."

"When did this happen? When was his hand originally infected?" Severus enquired.

Ciaran smirked. This was the best part.

"Dumbledore has been sick all year. The curse infected him during the summer holidays though I'm not certain when. He would have been lucky to live to the end of the school year with that hand."

Severus felt a smirk of his own spread across his face. It was obvious by Ciaran's face that the Dark Lord already knew of this and had planned accordingly. What his plan was, Severus didn't know but it was certain that his son knew and was going to be the one to act on it.

"From what I can tell it's beginning to affect him greatly." Ciaran explained. "His concentration is rather poor at best and it's taking his entire mind to focus on one simple task and that isn't running the school or the happenings within the school. His entire focus remains with whatever he was planning with Harry Potter."

Every Slytherin smirked. That meant that they would be able to get away with a lot more than usual without his watching eyes. McGonagall was easy enough to get around if one knew how. By the end of the night all Slytherins would be able to do so simply to screw with the order within the school.

"My Slytherins, it appears as if we can finally play a little before it is time to leave. Inform the others." Severus ordered.

The Slytherins nodded eagerly. By the time they would need to leave, all Dark supporters would have had a go at pranking the school and no one would be able to prove it. The end was near and the Light would fall.

* * *

**And that is the end of another chapter. I have a poll on my profile page for new stories if anyone is interested in voting. Thanks for the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

The following morning his grandfather's owl flew into the Great Hall at breakfast. No one bothered with it. After all it didn't stand out like Harry Potter's owl. Nope he had Citren for that. The damned cat was currently sitting on the Slytherin table and devouring every piece of orange in sight. It was rather an embarrassing sight but he knew that no one in Slytherin would dare make a comment. No one else would dare make a comment either with Severus Snape as his father.

Untying the letter, the owl didn't even bother with any food before it took off again. That owl certainly had the same cold disposition that his grandfather had, Ciaran smiled. As he opened it he realized the letter was written in parseltongue so there wasn't any need for the usual type of secrecy Slytherins used. Ciaran opened the letter at the table and began to read.

-x-

_Ciaran,_

_It was quite extraordinary to hear that Sybil Trelawney had yet again made a prediction. Never would I have envisioned that she would be capable of making one let alone three given her record. Yet I have been proven wrong and now I will need to explain what it is, I imagine, she was attempting to warn you once again about._

_"The Balance of Power shall rise. The Light shall fall to the Darkness of the world. The Light is doomed whilst the Dark legacy lives. Only once the Dark legacy dies can the Light remain all. The Light stands no chance against the Darkness of the World."_

_I find it rather amusing that once again she has made a prophecy that is to occur around you as the other two have directly affected you. I believe that rather than her ability being able to predict the future, Sybil Trelawny is able to predict how you will affect the world around you. Yet that is not the reason for this letter as you may have assumed._

_The prophecy itself is fairly simple to decipher if you have the correct knowledge. Lucky for us that those people who could decipher it accurately are all loyal to the Dark._

_The first line, "The Balance of Power shall rise", it is mentioning the continuation of our world. Many years ago there was a Balance between Light a Dark. It fed everything magic and even aided in the creation of Hogwarts. However a Light Lord decided that there wasn't any true need to the Dark Arts and began making a movement to dispose of it. Throughout the years this movement has been killing the balance and alongside it magic which is one of the reasons that Dark families suffer and yet Light families prevail during this time. The return of this cements my hypothesis that we shall prevail._

_"The Light shall fall to the Darkness of the world." This line is rather vague in all translations. It could be many things however the most likely translation for this line has to do with the battle between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. We are dark wizards. No one has ever doubted that. The fact that the Light wizards shall fall to the Dark is merely the confirmation that the Dark shall win the upcoming battle._

_The next line, "The Light is doomed whilst the Dark legacy lives", to my understanding is about you. Ciaran you are the Dark legacy. My blood lies in your veins and as such without you the Dark would have failed in our quest against the Light. It was you that gave each side an advantage regardless of which name you chose to live under. If you had chosen the Light the previous prophecy, the one made at your birth, would have come into effect. However, as it is, you now know the truth. You are with the Dark and it is the Dark that shall reign supreme._

_As such the following line, "Only once the Dark Legacy dies can the Light remain all", means if you die our hope of winning will also be void. Everything will be too even and the war would only decimate the world. Neither side would give up nor would we have anything left to fight for. You are the reason we fight Ciaran. You are the only person that gets to decide who shall win this._

_"The Light stands no chance against the Darkness of the world." The last line… it is pretty straight forward so I doubt I need to explain that any further than necessary._

_With this in mind I don't believe that we have any troubles ahead of us. Trelawney has seen that with you on the Dark side of this war nothing shall stand in our way. We have a chance to right the wrongs that have befallen magic and our world._

_I hope, as such, that everything is going well on your end. If Dumbledore even glances in your direction at this point in time I'm not entirely certain that I will be able to simply leave it alone as your father has instructed would be best. Stay as far from that man as possible and remain with your friends. I do not desire to see you harmed._

_Lovingly your grandfather,_

_Marvolo_

-x-

Ciaran sat back and sighed. Once again he was to play some pawn in a prophecy. He was beginning to get rather sick of hearing these things. Did Trelawney not have anything better to do than to watch his life? His grandfather didn't appear to think so. In other ways it was rather handy. Trelawney had just proven that they would be the victors. He would finally be able to have his revenge against the Light.

Yet there were a few things that needed to be completed first and foremost. The cabinet was a few days possibly weeks away from working properly. Soon they would have the correct method to fix it and then all they needed to do was be prepared for the attack which wouldn't happen until his grandfather signalled. It was almost ridiculous how much they needed to gather from around the castle before then.

However with this prophecy Ciaran felt more at ease. He didn't need to worry whether or not he was making the correct decisions. He'd had a choice to make and everything surrounding him had changed accordingly. His grandfather, his father, everyone he cared about would live through this war. The prophecy didn't say those exact words but Ciaran wouldn't permit them to die. If he was the one controlling everything then that was how it was going to happen. His family would live and the Light would die.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

Ciaran turned to look at Draco who was indicating the letter. It wasn't really anything terribly secretive so Ciaran explained a little about what his grandfather wrote of.

Draco hummed thoughtfully. That was definitely something that he hadn't expected. Yet considering Harry Potter was a magnet for just about everything it stood to reason that Ciaran Snape would be as well. The fact that he was the one to tip the balance for either side was just the icing on the cake.

"Do you believe that he will move up the attack date?" Draco questioned.

"Grandfather does whatever he believes will be the best. I believe that he will if only to trick any spies that have informed Dumbledore of the planned attack. He won't risk having Order members present when he starts his attack. That isn't something that he wants. As soon as we've finished the cabinet grandfather will set a date within his mind and will only inform us and perhaps Severus so we will be prepared in time."

There weren't really a lot of certainties within that. The Dark Lord may have favoured them but that didn't really guarantee them knowing everything that he was thinking. If anything they would only need to know as much as he deemed necessary while the lower ranks suffered with nothing.

"What do you think the chances are of everyone getting out of this alive?" Draco questioned.

There were people within Slytherin that he cared about not that he would admit it aloud. If they managed to get caught in the cross fire he would be saddened.

"Grandfather won't allow anything to happen to those or their children that support him. He will instruct everyone on the raid that none that wear a silver scarf are to be harmed. The scarves themselves aren't likely to be the only thing protecting them however. More than likely there will be a spell on the scarves that keeps certain spells from affecting them. Relax, Draco, you have to trust in my grandfather. He knows what he's doing."

Draco nodded. Ciaran was right. The Dark Lord wouldn't place anyone at risk that he needed. Future Death Eaters were something that would be in high demand in the future. Why would he hamper that now?

"Well then we shall just have to do our best."

Ciaran smiled. It certainly wasn't easy to place one's trust in someone especially for a Slytherin. They were naturally cautious of anyone and everyone even if they were family. There was always something that put them on guard. If they were lucky a Slytherin would have at most five people that they could trust explicitly. Everyone else they would simply call acquaintances. Within the Dark Lord's Inner Circle however it was different. They were all linked to each other. They knew each other's weakness and their strengths. The group needed to trust one another because if they didn't they could be dead the following day. Trust was something that was simply needed in the higher ranks.

"What are the Slytherins so pleased about?" Ciaran questioned.

Now that he wasn't so enwrapped in his grandfather's letter he noticed that every single Slytherin, though attempting to be innocent, had a certain wicked gleam in their eye that was standard of a huge prank war about to start. He knew that look from when Remus and Sirius started in on the Weasley twins. It had been utter chaos.

Draco smirked before replying, "They finally have permission to mess with the other students as much as they want. You can bet that they planned something huge for the first strike. The students and the professors won't know what hit them."

Ciaran smiled. That would certainly be interesting to see. Having only Gryffindors for friends provided only Gryffindor pranks. Slytherins were likely to be much more subtle in their attacks and with everyone pitching in more frequent than not. Even his father looked eager to see what his snakes would have in store for the entire school.

"Well we'd better leave. Classes are going to begin soon." Ciaran warned.

It was a shame really. If the Slytherins were to do anything it would be when most of them weren't present. They would only get to view the pensive memories. But at least they would have something and revenge would also be really sweet.

As Draco, Ciaran, Blaise and Pansy stood to go to their first class they noticed that Weasley and Granger also stood hurriedly. They didn't pay much attention to this as Gryffindors especially these two weren't worth their time. However as they realized they were heading in the exact same direction their suspicions began to rise. This morning they had History of Magic which they were fairly certain didn't include any Gryffindors. They were soon to be mistaken.

The role was called and their names were on it. Every single class the Slytherins had, Weasley and Granger were in as well. It didn't matter if they weren't actually apart of Slytherin. Headmaster Dumbledore had granted them special permission to share the same timetable probably to keep an eye on every Slytherin in their year. It was a poorly concealed move on the Headmaster's part but no one complained. If the Gryffindors wanted to play around them they would learn the hard way that they didn't play fairly.

It started off small. Weasley and Granger were obviously making small attempts at being welcomed within the snake house however they weren't getting very far. No one would pay any attention to them. Every time they opened their mouths and directly spoke to someone, that person would simply ignore them. Gryffindors were believed to be not worth the time so they acted accordingly and made sure to act as if they weren't even present.

This put Granger and Weasley in a hard place. They were meant, as many suspected, to become close to Draco and Ciaran yet no one would give them any leeway. The Slytherin group kept either ignoring them when asked a question or blocking their attempts at getting closer to the duo. Dumbledore wanted more information on them but they couldn't get anything. It appeared as if the Slytherin group were a lot closer than anyone ever realized.

Ciaran snickered as Weasley once again attempted to start a conversation in Charms only to be silenced with a cold look from Professor Flitwick. He knew Dumbledore was behind this. It was obvious to any Slytherin. This didn't really make him concerned however. The more responsibilities he piled on the pair the more they were likely to miss in their search for knowledge. As it was Granger appeared to be the one that Dumbledore had chosen to spill his secrets to while Weasley was kept busy training the D.A. With keeping an eye on them, it would only place more pressure on them to do everything right.

That only managed to give Ciaran an idea. If they were completely swamped now, then what would happen if they started to get attacked by Slytherin's subtly through their pranks? They weren't meant to start until tonight during dinner however he couldn't resist this. Truthfully, Ciaran believed they didn't stand a chance.

"What do you say we allow the Slytherins to start their little prank war early?" Ciaran asked Draco.

All he received was a smirk and a nod of the head in Pansy's direction. Keeping their eyes on their own work, they had no doubt that Pansy would spread the word and that by lunch time all Slytherins would start their attacks at their own pace. Things were about to get ugly.

x-x-x-x-x

Ron and Hermione weren't having much luck. After school had resumed, the Headmaster had personally called upon them. Together they had been given tasks that would change everything for the war or so the Headmaster believed. He'd given them instructions to follow for the remainder of the year and praised them on their work so far before motioning them to leave.

Hermione had been most honoured. She was being taught certain things about You-Know-Who that would have any Death Eater crying. This would have originally been taught to Harry so she was informed. But since they had lost their beloved saviour the responsibility fell to someone else and that someone was her. Hermione couldn't have been more pleased than if she'd been given access to the Restricted Section.

Any time spent in the company of Albus Dumbledore was an honour in itself. After all he knew so much about everything and had lived to kill a Dark Lord of his own or so the rumours went. If he was giving her the necessary tools to aid her in her own defeat of a Dark Lord then that was all the more reason to listen to every word he spoke. It wasn't likely, after all, that she would obtain an opportunity like this again.

Ron was of a different mind. He was glad that he was permitted to start the D.A. again whilst Hermione was learning from Dumbledore but it wasn't what he expected. Harry had always been his best mate not Hermione. Why wasn't it he, Ron Weasley, that Dumbledore chose? It didn't make any sense. However he took what he could get. At least Dumbledore still remembered that he had once been part of the Trio as well and given him something useful to do.

Of course without Harry the D.A. had been difficult to once again start. Not to mention that Neville and Luna refused to join once again. It didn't give him much credit with the other students. In fact it appeared to hamper him further. Certainly, it wasn't something he expected when agreed to start this. Yet he would work past it. There wasn't anything a Weasley couldn't do when they put their minds to it.

However the one other task that was given to them was rather difficult to complete. They'd been told to get close to Ciaran Snape and Draco Malfoy. For what reason, they were unsure for the Headmaster hadn't seen fit to inform them. Yet if they were to guess, it was because of their connections to Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. They were sons of two of his Inner Circle even if one was a spy. It stood to reason that they would be inducted soon becoming Death Eaters in their own regard. Soon Ciaran Snape and Draco Malfoy would be rather formidable on their own.

Why they would do this, Hermione and Ron didn't understand. Dumbledore was a perfectly good leader that they could swear to if they wanted. The Dark Lord wasn't the only option they had. If it went further than that belief, than Hermione and Ron couldn't quite grasp their reasoning.

However getting close to achieve any of this was made rather difficult by the other Slytherins. No one would permit them to speak directly to the pair even after they shared the same timetable made possible by Dumbledore. There was a lot of protection within the Slytherin year groups and it was something they couldn't understand at all. Slytherins were meant to be cruel and only look out for them self. For the groups to stick together was something else entirely and threw their beliefs right out the window. They truly had no idea on how to go around getting close to the Slytherin main duo.

They had to keep trying though. This was something that they needed to get down for the Headmaster. If they had to act like a Slytherin to get that way then that is what they would do. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and knew what they needed to do. It was time to act like a Slytherin.

x-x-x-x-x

Ciaran and Draco watched them closely. Granger and Weasley had obviously seen that acting like they usually did just didn't cut it with Slytherins. What worried them the most was what they would attempt to do about it. They knew that Pansy was getting word to the other Slytherins. Soon every house would be in an all-out prank war with really nothing in their way. After all the Professors wouldn't be able to contain and punish everyone especially when the Slytherins started something.

However that wasn't happening soon enough. History was over as was Charms and yet their attitude was changing. Now that they knew acting like their usual Gryffindor selves wasn't working, they were going for something else. They were acting how they perceived Slytherins to act and it was so far from the truth it was embarrassing. Not to mention it was beginning to get ridiculous as they made their way to lunch.

They were snarling at other students and pushing them aside in a seeming fit of rage. As they passed students that were younger they would make the contents of their bags spill onto the floor. Older students weren't any luckier. They were hexed in the hallways or accidently tripped as they passed. It was obvious who was responsible for it but no one did anything. Being close to the Headmaster did have some perks after all. If anyone attempted to even touch them the Headmaster would have some dire punishment for them.

"Is Pansy nearly ready?" Ciaran questioned as another second year cried out, her bag contents spilling to the floor.

A group stopped to help pick up the poor girl's belongings before moving off. Ciaran frowned but didn't move to aid them. Slytherins only aided their own not that he didn't want to help her. However it just wasn't done.

The Slytherins were ready to make everyone's lives hell but that didn't mean they were going to go about it in a nasty way. Bullying wasn't on their agenda especially not like this. Their only goal was to make the lives of the Professors and mainly the Gryffindors hell. Besides bullying just because one could wasn't the correct way to go about anything. It was purely wrong. Ciaran had learnt that lesson from his useless relatives.

"Yes, she made sure that every Slytherin knew that we were going to start now instead of at dinner."

Originally they had planned to start small with just the seventh years doing pranks and increase from there every week or so. However that decision was taken out of their hands by Granger and Weasley. Pranks on the Gryffindors especially needed to start immediately. They couldn't allow this to continue. Anyone would be able to wreak havoc on them all. No one would have a say into any timing. It just wasn't necessary anymore.

Just then a quiet pop seemed to echo around the hallway. If anyone heard it they didn't comment yet Ciaran and Draco knew better. This was the start of their version of war. Right on cue a mist covered them all. Ciaran grabbed Draco's hand as everything went white. No one could see a foot before them which was rather dangerous but there was nothing for it. If Slytherins wanted to keep their identity they would go to any length to do so.

Screaming began seconds later. The entire hallway flew into panic as, it sounded, the rest of the castle as well. Everyone would be affected with this prank. Without their eyes normal wizards and witches just couldn't comprehend anything. It was rather lacklustre. They didn't even bother to use their other sense or even their wands. Without their sight they were useless a fact that Slytherins had learnt to overcome and manipulate. Draco at least had enough sense to drag him until their backs connected to the wall. That way they knew that they couldn't be knocked to the floor in the mass panic.

They could feel the students running everywhere in terror. The movements caused the air to shift around them. People feel to the floor and were trampled as some were knocked about. Ciaran was sure that if Draco hadn't been nearby when this occurred he would have been overwhelmed with the fearful thoughts flying through their heads. It certainly wasn't a very pleasant realization. In moments such as this without someone like Draco or his father nearby he would be utterly useless.

Eventually the smoke began to clear and the students calmed. Yet what was revealed was enough to make them all panic all over again. Every student had their hair dyed the same colour as their house colours and it looked absolutely dreadful. Gryffindor red and gold just shouldn't ever be used for anything other than badges. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw colours weren't so bad yet no one could really stand having their hair this colour. It just wasn't an aristocratic thing to do. Hufflepuff colours made the students look like a danger sign. All in all it was rather obnoxious to witness.

Ciaran snickered into Draco's collar not trusting himself to turn around and see Granger and Weasley freaking out. Draco was also having a hard time keeping a straight face. It was only through pure will that kept it straight like that currently.

"Draco, whose idea was this?" Ciaran questioned softly.

"I do believe this belongs to one of the fourth year students. Even if they remain as stoic and colourless as every other Slytherin, student this one had a particular fascination with colour combinations much like Miss Lovegood."

That was hilarious. Though he loved Luna like a sister, there was no way her colour combination or her outfits were very attractive. Now he understood why everyone looked like they had a disaster at a Hair Salon. The colours were far from even. Everyone had different amounts of their house colours in their hair giving their hair almost a personality of its own. Quite honestly it was rather frightening.

Ciaran had hair that was mostly green streaked silver whilst Draco was nearly the exact opposite. Ron's hair was golden whilst Hermione's had gone red. The prank was rather brilliant. While everyone had their hair coloured no one could be blamed directly. The Professors wouldn't be able to pinpoint a person within the crowd if everyone was in exactly the same position. No one could pin this on them.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Silence entrenched the hallway. No one was willing to mess around with McGonagall demanding things. Only Slytherins would attempt to weasel their way out of this and honestly they wouldn't even have to try that hard.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked. "Our hair has been… has been…"

She couldn't even find the words for it. To say she as speechless was an understatement. Never before had Hermione Granger been treated this way. The Weasley twins would never have dared to do something like this. After all she had been one of their little brother's best friends. Add to that Harry Potter and she had been untouchable in Hogwarts.

"It seems to be an improvement." Draco muttered.

Ciaran could barely contain his snort of laughter.

"Do you find something funny, Mr Snape?" McGonagall demanded.

He did. It was utterly hilarious but he wasn't likely to say that to her face, at least not in that way.

"Forgive me, Professor, it's just that I haven't ever witnessed anything like this before and it is rather refreshing."

Draco twitched. Ciaran had sounded remarkably like a mix of his father and his mother just then. They had heard tales of Lily 'Evans'. She was rather remarkable at keeping certain people out of danger once they had stumbled into it. Severus and Lily working together, well, even the most incriminated person was bound to get out of trouble. Ciaran had inherited both abilities or so it appeared.

McGonagall cast them a shrewd look before turning around to everyone else close by.

"Does anybody have any idea as to who is behind this?"

No one would and no one from Slytherin would ever incriminate another Slytherin. She wasn't going to get any information out of them. The silence was enough of an answer for her.

"Very well but when it is discovered who has done this atrocious prank they will be punished."

Yet all of the Slytherins knew that she wouldn't be discovering a thing.

x-x-x-x-x

The prank lasted an entire week. No matter how much anyone tried to rid themselves of the colours they remained. It still looked as utterly horrendous as the first time they'd witnessed it especially once everyone entered the Great Hall. There was no end to the colour that splashed everywhere when they ate. However, in the meantime many more had begun to crop up. The Slytherins were going all out with their ideas and no one had yet to pin them on any of it much to the frustration of the professors.

After the hair colouring incident there was the prank that left all of the professors with red eyes. That hadn't gone down too well with some of the younger students. Many of them were plainly horrified. Of course Marvolo was rather impressed with it once he'd found out but otherwise many disproved of that prank even more than the hair colouring. How that second year student had executed something like that many still wondered. He however wasn't about to give up his secrets.

Once that was done, being only a day, there was the prank that turned all of the stairs into slides for half an hour during lunch. It had been tremendous fun and probably the only prank that the students had liked so far. Professors all glared as they remained exactly on their level of Hogwarts. They weren't about to embarrass themselves by doing something as undignified as playing in a literal fun house.

Simple pranks like this continued to make hell for the Professors whilst Dumbledore was elsewhere. Occasionally he could be seen within Hogwarts but he never stopped when someone called out to him even if it were a professor. He muttered to himself and quite a few times would gesture wildly scaring many students who witnessed it.

Draco and Ciaran watched as the Headmaster walked past them completely lost in his own world. Throughout the past week they had taken to watch the Headmaster as the other Slytherins went into prank mode. It had been the best time because the other Professors couldn't call them out on it. However what shocked them the most was the Headmaster himself. There was just something about him that wasn't quite right.

As another prank was initiated behind them turning the entire hallway and anyone in it into a kitten, Draco turned to Ciaran.

"What do you think Ciaran?"

Ciaran frowned not quite daring enough to look back at the crazed man they had just past. Besides the hall of kittens was bound to get out of hand at any time now and he didn't want any part of the clean-up.

"He's planning something. I don't believe he knows anything of our own plans other than we are attempting to put something together for the Dark Lord. No, whatever he is doing has nothing to do with our own attempts. He isn't focused on stopping us. There is something else, something that he is teaching Granger. That has his entire focus and he isn't willing to let any of his plans slip from his already addled mind."

Draco snorted. "Then there's the fact that he hasn't even realized the pranks that have been occurring around the castle while he's been away in la-la-land."

Ciaran smirked.

"Of course we also have to remember that he is dying. Likely he is getting desperate and not paying any attention to what is occurring immediately around him. More than likely his mind is failing him and he is using all of his concentration to keep his plans from slipping away from him."

"That leaves us with all the time in the world to continue with our project."

Draco and Ciaran traded smirks and turned to head towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Soon they would be finished their project with the cabinets and all they would need to do is wait for the call.

* * *

**Don't sue me I didn't check the spelling at all. So if there are mistakes I apologize. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

Ciaran sighed. Everything had finally been completed. The Cabinet was in perfect working order as they had planned it to be. There was really nothing left for any of them to do but wait. The previous day, he'd sent a letter to his grandfather informing him of such. Now they would just need to play the waiting game. It wasn't something anyone looked forward to what with the quickening change in the Headmaster.

If Ciaran and Draco had noticed the Professor acting oddly before it was obvious to everyone within Hogwarts now. The muttering had become more frequent as had the pacing through corridors. One was lucky if they didn't get struck by the old man walking hurriedly down a corridor. He was becoming unhinged. Yet no one did anything about it.

The Professors had noticed but continued to turn their backs when pointed out by one of the students. They didn't speak up. They didn't interfere. They left each and every student to fend for themselves.

Draco had wanted to complain to his father and allow the Board of Governors in to remove him but at the moment Dumbledore's attitude granted them more leeway into their plan. With Dumbledore in crazy land and the Professors ignoring people's complaints about the Headmaster there was nothing stopping them from moving forward. No one would be paying any attention to them.

"Ciaran, are you certain this will work?" Draco queried.

Another sigh; Draco simply wasn't positive when it came to situations which included the Dark Lord. He was rather nervous about failing this task. Ciaran however wouldn't allow that to happen. Draco would be praised for this regardless of how many times Ciaran would need to point out everything he'd accomplished. He would make sure of it. He would make sure everyone knew what Draco was capable of when given opportunity.

"Yes Draco. I'm certain the cabinet is working properly. We've tested it so many times and each test was a success. The last twenty tests were accurate and perfect. There is no way this could fail."

Ciaran's certainty did help lift Draco's spirit. Yet there were always times when Ciaran simply couldn't bring Draco to believe in their plan not like Draco could turn Ciaran around. It was solid and working that was all they truly needed. Draco would believe that when his grandfather decided to enact the plan.

Though many despised this waiting game, Ciaran had to be on top of that list. This past year, though back at Hogwarts, he'd spent most of the time between defending himself against the Gryffindors and hiding out in dank chambers that really should have been cleaned better than it had been. Certainly, it wasn't the year he had been expecting. He'd expected to blend in and hide in the background simply working on making sure his grades were at their best. It hadn't happened.

Yet he still retained memories of games played in the Slytherin common room with the others. Private moments shared with Draco whilst their relationship began to strengthen and move forward. Then there were the moments he spent with his father working on Potions or with Charlie whilst the practice duelling. Moments such as this would never have happened if he'd planned to lead a quiet life this year. For that he was most thankful.

"We should leave soon. I'm sure father will notice our disappearance before too long and if he's seen searching for us then others will begin to notice as well." Ciaran gestured towards the door.

Draco stood and moved away from the cabinet. He was quite frankly relieved. Never before had he been placed in such a position concerning the Dark Lord. Without Ciaran behind him on this project he probably would have become rather unstable by this time of the year. That didn't mean however that he was comfortable with this entire project either. He was grateful but also glad that it was coming to a close.

Climbing through the pipes was also becoming rather tedious. Though previously cleaned it only took a matter of weeks for the damp to return. The mould and slime followed soon after that. Ciaran and Draco had to cast quick spells to clean themselves before exiting the girl's bathroom and making their way out towards an area that wasn't too crowded. Once there they were out of danger for anyone who decided they were worth following.

In recent months Granger and Weasley had been the two main offenders. They had been easy enough to avoid whilst getting into the chamber it was when they exited that they seemed to have a problem. Ciaran wasn't certain how they were doing it but suspected they had extra help with the portraits under Dumbledore's control.

Winding down corridors however it was much too easy to simply loose them within the depths of the Slytherin domain. The dungeons were nearly impossible to navigate unless you knew exactly where to go. Anyone other than a Slytherin had no hope.

Ciaran and Draco swiftly entered the Slytherin common room and proceeded to lounge on the couches. When Severus entered it appeared as if they'd been there for the longest time possible.

"Is your task complete?"

The shock, though not evident on their faces, was easily determined by Severus. Yet Ciaran couldn't help but ask,

"How did you know?"

"One can't out Slytherin an elder Slytherin. We easily take you out with experience." Severus replied, brow raised.

Ciaran sighed in exasperation and collapsed onto the couch, his head resting on Draco's legs.

"Now that is out of your system, could I have an answer?"

"Everything is ready. We're simply waiting for grandfather to make a move."

"Is everything finished being packed?"

Ciaran and Draco nodded. Their personal belongings had been packed for quite some time now however it was the Slytherin library beneath the school that had taken precedent after they had returned for the holidays. With so much knowledge beneath the school, Marvolo couldn't afford to leave it in case Dumbledore eventually figured out a way around the Parseltongue password.

"Everything should be packed. If we've missed anything it's because we don't know where it is located and not because we've skipped over it." Ciaran replied.

"We've been bringing up tons of the cases as well and storing them here. The chamber is clear of everything excluding the cabinet." Draco continued.

"We are fully prepared then." Severus nodded.

Severus was rather thankful for this. With so many children to prepare for departure having everyone coming to him with their problems was becoming rather daunting especially when he had to keep them from being spotted by other Professors. He simply wanted all of this to be done with so they could move on to whatever the Dark Lord had planned next.

"What is happening with Charlie?"

The question snapped Severus out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked Ciaran.

His son appeared to be very restless with this question. Charlie was of course a rather huge part of their lives currently what with his relationship blossoming. Not to mention the detrimental relationship Charlie had with his son.

"Will Charlie be returning with us?" Ciaran questioned.

"Yes, it has been decided that Charlie will be leaving with us. The Dark Lord doesn't want anyone loyal remaining within Hogwarts once we leave. Eventually we will be able to return but until then all supporters must evacuate the school when the time comes."

Ciaran already knew this but he hadn't been certain Charlie was included in the supporters' category. After all he hadn't been with them long and he had family on the other side. Charlie could always swap sides if things ever looked like they weren't working. No one else had that type of opportunity. Ciaran had made sure he couldn't return by "killing" Harry and Severus knew he would never abandon his son. However neither regretted what they had done.

"Stop overthinking things Ciaran." His father instructed. "Worry won't get us anywhere at this point. Simply keep focused on what you have to do and everything will be fine."

Ciaran nodded, sitting up but still leaning against Draco. At this point no one could really afford to fall apart least of all him. He was still needed to open the cabinet doors and allow the Death Eaters inside. That and he was fairly sure that his grandfather would be amongst the number attending the raid. If he flaked out now his grandfather would be fairly displeased and he couldn't do that to his family.

"Try to keep a low profile til we're given the go-ahead." Severus instructed before sweeping out.

Ciaran wanted to spend more time with his father but at the moment with everything it simply wasn't possible. Perhaps when they were finally all away from here but until then…

"Don't worry Ciaran everything is alright."

A startled laugh left him.

"Just a few minutes ago I was the one telling you that."

Draco smirked. "We simply calm each other at different times."

Ciaran snuggled against Draco and allowed the surrounding noises to calm him. Yes, soon everything would be alright. Everything would be perfect.

x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore wandered the halls. Words muttering out of his mouth no one had the hope of understanding whilst thoughts rolled through his head. No one needed to understand them anyway. As long as he understood what he needed to do that was all that counted. That was all he needed.

He needed that child to work with him. Ciaran Snape. Yes that child, he needed that child to work with him. Yet he wouldn't and for the life of him he couldn't understand why the child wanted nothing to do with him. Dumbledore was harmless. Dumbledore didn't mean the child and lasting physical harm; maybe emotional harm. But Dumbledore hadn't planned for it that way. Dumbledore hadn't planned for quite a number of things.

Dumbledore was thinking in third person.

Growling, he shook his head clearing it of thought for a few moments. It didn't last long.

Ciaran… he needed that child more than he knew. He needed… He needed…

"Headmaster, are you alright?"

He looked up. The question had come from Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. He couldn't quite tell which one had spoken. His vision blurred making them appear as if they were one person. Yet that wasn't right. He knew they were individual. There were two of them. What was happening?

"I'm perfectly alright." He insisted. "I've merely been thinking."

Granger and Weasley traded looks that melted into each other. Dumbledore couldn't determine what that meant at all.

"Yes sir, we know, only…"

"What?"

"You've been… thinking… for close to a month now and you haven't instructed anyone on what to do."

Dumbledore released a near hysteric laugh.

"Why would I need to give you instructions?"

Granger frowned; the expression seemed to make a grab for Weasley's face. That wasn't meant to happen. At least he didn't believe expressions went that way. Weren't they meant to look attractive? Or was that simply for people he found attractive? Granger wasn't attractive… Gellert on the other hand…

"Professor?"

His attention returned to Granger.

"Yes?"

"Professor you are the Headmaster and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. You're meant to guide us on what is right and what is wrong. You have to lead us towards the light."

Weasley was nodding ferociously. Granger must have been accurate then. How did he lead though? He'd done it before obviously. He just couldn't quite remember how that was. Leading wasn't something he remembered a lot of recently. His thoughts were surrounded by Ciaran… he needed the child. That child was the key to it all he just couldn't remember how or why that was.

Could that be the reason he was wandering the halls? He needed to figure out why Ciaran Snape was important to the cause. Why was he the one he needed?

"Actually, sir Ciaran is the reason why we are here." Granger interrupted him again.

Obviously he'd begun voicing his thoughts aloud. He'd have to watch that people would begin to think that he was crazy. A leader shouldn't be crazy. Gellert had taught him that. A leader needed to lead, to keep the peace amongst the people. A leader shouldn't be crazy.

"What information do you have for me?"

He wasn't quite certain what he had sent them to obtain but anything on Ciaran Snape was a plus right now. Any information he could easily get his hands on regardless of the subject would be a plus in his eyes.

"Well sir, we have been trying for months to get close to him."

"Befriend him really…" Weasley interjected.

"However the other Slytherins keep him away from us as much as possible. Then we tried to simply follow him around to catch him at whatever he was doing." Hermione scowled.

"That didn't work either."

Dumbledore frowned. He'd had people following Ciaran and they still hadn't come up with any new information on the child. He didn't know what he could do to change that. Ciaran was an integral part of his plan and he needed him he just didn't understand why that was. How was it that he couldn't remember even that? A change of plan was necessary.

"Leave Ciaran to me now, I'll take care of that. You should focus more on finding information on what they are doing in their spare time so that I can be prepared for it in case that they are attempting something under my nose that is rather illegal."

Granger and Weasley didn't appear to take his words very well. There was likely something they weren't informing him on the matter but whatever it was he could care less. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to tell him. Neither would he press the matter. If he did that could lead to matters he currently couldn't deal with especially if they informed the Ministry or the Board of Governors.

"If that is all?" Dumbledore questioned glancing at them.

The two students cast concerned looks at each other before turning and heading back down the corridor. Dumbledore didn't offer them any parting words. There were far more important items to think about than two students who couldn't even follow orders properly. He was certain that the Order would have done a better job at it than them but unfortunately they weren't permitted to enter the premises.

When was the last time he'd even spoken to the Order? He couldn't quite remember; a rather daunting thought in itself. Yet it didn't seem to matter. He knew it should. It should matter quite a deal to him but something was taking over his mind and he couldn't control it.

Was this a natural thought process, he wondered. There were times when he realized that something was amiss. Almost as if something within in his mind was becoming poisonous and dangerous. He slipped in and out of these moments and couldn't control them at all. Something was the cause… something was wrong. Then he looked at his hand.

The blackened _thing_ was grotesque and always in the way. According to Severus, when he first sealed it away, the thing poured poison throughout his body. The curse was poisonous and deadly. It was also the reason he was currently dying. There was no hope for him. He couldn't avoid it like he had times before. This would be his end.

Growling, he strode off. His time was limited so while he was relatively in control of his thoughts he had things he needed to be doing. Questions that needed to be answered… People that needed to be spoken to…

x-x-x-x-x

It was an easy thing to spot. Slytherins noticed it first not that it was rather difficult. Ravenclaws followed them with the genius and all. Then there were the Hufflepuffs since half the school already had taken to seeing what most couldn't. The Gryffindors were left to fend for themselves. Another prank had been played.

This prank had been played specifically on the professors. Whenever a student brushed up against a professor they would change locations. It made teaching impossible but that was one of the better side effects. The spell didn't swap anyone that was in a compromising position which many were thankful for. All it did was take one professor and swap them for another regardless of whether they were teaching or patrolling the corridors.

It was a simple prank and one that easily caused chaos without trying. The Slytherins loved it. Ciaran and Draco both thought it to be rather genius especially since it included everyone to appear unbiased. Severus wasn't too pleased. Yet it gave everyone a reason to laugh in this time of strife so that was at least something.

Yet the most important thing many Slytherins had noticed was the lack of tailing Granger and Weasley had been doing. They hadn't been spotted near Ciaran for at least three days regardless of how much they continued to stare. According to other Gryffindors they appeared to be rather put out as if they hadn't been given something they believed they deserved. Yet it appeared as if Dumbledore had taken their place.

It wasn't something to be concerned over though. Dumbledore had gradually been losing his sanity. Ciaran's father had told them the details of the man's arm. Certainly they agreed it wasn't a pleasant way to go however he was there enemy and any advantage was a godsend. What unsettled them was the constant rabble that continued to spew out of the man's mouth.

All of it centred on Ciaran.

Plans continued to spew out of the man's mouth without any thought as to who was around. Slytherins would listen if they walked by close enough and relay the information back to Ciaran and Draco. What they heard honestly disturbed them and would have been his life had he remained Harry Potter.

Severus was not pleased with the plans Ciaran spoke of. He could barely cope with learning what had been in store for Harry Potter. Now that he knew his son was in the firing line he couldn't come to terms with any of it. The plans laid out left him in a rage.

What had the man been thinking? Ciaran wasn't a tool used for the defeat of the Dark Lord. He certainly wouldn't spend an entire year going around and killing off anything to do with the Dark Lord. Hunting wasn't going to be on his list of approved summer activities especially if it had anything to do with the likes of Granger and Weasley.

Draco was equally enraged but neither could do anything about it at that point. All anyone could do was watch the man for attempted brainwashing attacks. Ciaran would need to also be watched at all times. Either way they needed to wait for Marvolo to give the signal. They needed to wait… and it was slowly killing them.

x-x-x-x-x

Marvolo was anxious. The reports he'd been receiving from people within Hogwarts was far from what he'd expected. Severus and the Slytherins were all fine. They were proceeding with what they had intended to and had done so quite well. The pranks were just an added bonus. However Dumbledore's shift in attitude had him concerned.

In all his years the old man had never had such a sever reaction. Even with the curse eating away at him his mind shouldn't have degraded this swiftly. He should have died long before anything of this sort should have occurred. Something drastic must have changed between the months to allow for this to happen.

He'd attempted to use the stone. That much, at least, was obvious. Could he have actually continued to use the stone even while the curse ate away at him? The drive to even consider such a thing would have to be enormous which begged the question…

Who was it that led the great Albus Dumbledore to ignore any inclination to save his life?

They would have had to be someone dead long before he had started Hogwarts. The very mention of this person wouldn't have happened for a while either. The likelihood of this person being family was also high as Gellert was really the only person ever to have a relationship with the man.

Dumbledore was driven by guilt. It made sense. Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, rarely spoke about family or contacted the man. He sneered when Albus was even mentioned on the few times Marvolo had witnessed the man. Obviously he blamed his brother for whatever had happened which meant he had an emotional link to this person as well. That led this person to being a family member more than likely immediate family.

Since the father had been out of the picture at the time and his mother was never mentioned, it had to be a sibling. Likely a sister considering it would mean more to the family to have a daughter someone that both brothers would easily fight to protect.

Marvolo smirked. Leverage was excellent though he wasn't certain he could use it. A little more research would need to happen beforehand but it was something. No one would attempt to use his family against him without retribution.

x-x-x-x-x

The morning of their last month at Hogwarts led many to be on edge. Everything was falling apart though they attempted to keep it all normal.

Professors continued to be part of every prank within Hogwarts some more so than others. Severus appeared to be one of the few that were targeted less than everyone else. Even some of the more troublesome students were pranked more often than their potions professor.

Then there was Dumbledore. His rants were beginning to gain in frequency. A few of the professors had to save a few of the students from his rants when he cornered them and began to speak. They still wouldn't do anything about removing the man and that was what worried them the most. Dumbledore was so far gone he couldn't even remember that he was the Headmaster. All reason had left him.

That morning Ciaran was seated next to Draco attempting to keep as far from Dumbledore as possible when the mail came. Relief flooded him as his grandfather's owl soared directly at them.

His grandfather's words were written in Parseltongue little surprise. Any message he'd been receiving recently had been.

-x-

_Ciaran,_

_The raid will occur tomorrow evening an hour before dinner. Be prepared._

_Marvolo_

-x-

Ciaran's smile lit the room. He needed to warn everyone.

* * *

**So we're finally coming towards the end of this fic. It still has a few chapters to go but after nearly three years of writing this I'm relieved. Hope you enjoy.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

Nerves frayed easily. Every supporter of the Dark could say that they weren't concentrating on their school work nearly as much as they should have been. Yet how were they meant to remain calm when they knew that the attack was coming? How were they meant to concentrate when any second they could be fleeing for their lives? It simply wasn't possible with how they were coping.

Ciaran and Draco huddled together in Potions. They were supposed to be reading.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Draco whispered.

Ciaran glanced around the room. Granger typically was hard at work though she'd probably read the same information several times before class. Weasley on the other hand had his eyes glued to their forms. Obviously they'd been given the flick from their "stalk Ciaran" duties and he wasn't pleased about it.

"Don't get ahead yet Draco. We still have to get from Potions to the Chamber without being followed."

He didn't believe Dumbledore had given up regardless of how Granger and Weasley were acting. If anything it only further proved that the old man was up to something. Their caution could only be taken down a level once they were out of this place and away from the Headmaster altogether.

Ciaran watched as Severus sat calmly at his desk, his father ever the perfect picture of hidden emotions. With everything that was occurring, his concentration was slipping and permitting snippets of thought from those surrounding him to enter. Even with Draco beside him he was finding it difficult to block them out.

'_The properties of the amaranth can be split into several sections-'_

Yep that couldn't be anyone other than Granger. Was her mind the only one on the task at hand? He didn't understand why he hadn't found her constant book smarts irritating when he'd lived as Harry Potter. Scoffing silently to himself, he knew the answer was likely because she used those smarts to get the Trio out of trouble. Too bad she wasn't good for anything else.

Breathing, he attempted instead to focus on Draco's thoughts alone. Silence filled him leaving him with his own thoughts. At least with Draco he knew that focusing on him wouldn't lead to any awkward thoughts crossing between them.

"That's the end of this session get out of my sight." Severus' voice cut through his thoughts.

Excitement gripped him. This was it. This was the beginning and the Light wouldn't see what was coming until it was too late. Perfect, Ciaran grinned.

The Gryffindors eagerly scurried from the room, desperate to enjoy every second they had before dinner. Ciaran noticed that many of the Slytherins lingered, watching them with a mixture of emotions. It was nothing that a glare from Severus couldn't solve though sending them fleeing as well.

"You know what you have to do." Severus instructed once they were alone.

Draco stood jittery in the doorway. Though he was eager to do this there were nerves coursing through him once again reminding him of what could go wrong. He didn't need to focus on that currently. If anything went wrong it would be his family that would suffer and it wasn't something he would permit. Failure at this stage wasn't an option.

"Yes," Ciaran replied.

"Everyone will be preparing to leave whilst you go down and let our friends inside." Severus instructed. "There are points around the castle that allow easy getaways. Listen to your grandfather and the both of you will be fine."

Ciaran gave his father a brief hug. This plan may have been risky but nothing would stop it from happening. His grandfather would finally be back inside the castle (with his own body) and the Death Eaters would all celebrate by taking down the Light.

"If this works the way grandfather planned then we can return next year." Ciaran smiled.

He'd grown attached to this place as Ciaran. There was hardly any danger and he wasn't needed to solve everything under the sun to stop the Dark Lord. Instead he was aiding the Dark Lord and it was so simple.

Severus hummed in reply. He wasn't about to allow his son false hope. If they did return next year many things would be different. Everything would be different regardless of whether or not they returned.

"I will see you soon." He promised.

Ciaran nodded, turning to leave. This was it. Together Draco and Ciaran walked calmly to the dorms and placed their bags into their trunks before shrinking them and placing them inside their robes. Many others were doing the same, some more hectically. However they ignored anyone that stopped them. If they were late it wouldn't be pretty.

Once free from the common room they started up through the dungeons taking the swiftest root them knew. Once they were in corridors that no longer held people they ran. Any time they could add to their time in the Chamber would be beneficial. However nothing was ever that simple.

Ciaran and Draco raced around the corner only to come to a complete stop. Dumbledore stood before them appearing remarkably lucid. Neither had planned this. With Dumbledore's mind going south everyone had naturally assumed the man wouldn't be much of a problem. They would simply find him wondering around the castle and allow the Dark Lord to take care of it. This was something else entirely.

"Ciaran… come with me."

Draco tugged on his arm. They were needed in the Chamber of Secrets now. They couldn't be worried about this. The senile only man wouldn't even realize they had passed him until they were long gone. Ciaran knew however that this wasn't going to be a time when everything went according to plan.

"I won't go anywhere with you." He replied.

The old man snarled. Ciaran would have expected a villain to do something like that. It was downright creepy for someone associated with the Light.

"Come with me or I shall have your father thrown in Azkaban where he belongs."

Both teens were finding it hard to believe the old man even had the guts to suggest such a thing. Surely his morals would have long ago demanded that he never attempt anything remotely like this. Yet it appeared as if those morals disappeared with the use of his now blackened hand.

Though Draco may have wanted to simply bypass Dumbledore, Ciaran wasn't going to permit the man to get away with speaking like he did.

"My grandfather won't allow that to happen." Ciaran spoke. "Father would be out within a day."

"I'll have Severus' custody revoked. You'll have to live with the Weasley's and they would permit me to speak to you at any length I desire."

Ciaran recoiled at that. The leer he was being given really made his stomach revolt. Beside him Draco was also having a difficult time keeping everything down.

"My grandfather would automatically get custody of me. No one will allow you anywhere near me."

The confidence in his voice had the desired effect. Dumbledore floundered.

"I'll just have to deal with your grandfather then."

Ciaran smirked. That was exactly what he would be waiting to see.

"Good luck with that."

Ciaran grabbed Draco's hand dodging around Dumbledore with ease and running down the hallway. There wasn't any way Dumbledore would catch them even with the numerous secret passageways within these walls. He'd chosen this path because it didn't have any passageways to provide an ambush. The old man wouldn't be able to follow at this speed. Soon they would be free from beneath the man's gaze.

x-x-x-x-x

The Chamber was as dark and miserable as ever. Having not been in there for a few weeks the water had returned thankfully keeping clear of the cabinet. If water had damaged the cabinet in any way it might not have worked accordingly. It could also have simply allowed the water to flow freely through the cabinets and land in the shop on the other side. Luckily they didn't have to think on that scenario.

Cabinet doors wide open; all they had to do now was wait for the Death Eaters to pass through.

Ciaran kept casting glances at Draco. He knew there was something on the blonds mind. Unfortunately that was one of the many downsides of not being able to read his mind. He could never tell what his partner was thinking. It wasn't something that he truly cared for unless he wanted to know the answer to a question without asking. However it was invasive and not a measure he easily stepped into.

Just as he was about to ask, his grandfather passed through the open doors.

The man stood imperiously, robes fanning out around him elegantly. Red eyes surveyed the pair as more Death Eaters piled into the Chamber all in silent awe to be in the sacred place. At least it gave the small group a semblance of privacy as the eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" Marvolo demanded.

"Dumbledore stopped us on the way here." Draco replied.

The answer came immediately. Having realized this was what Draco had kept on his mind, Ciaran turned to his grandfather ready to explain it away.

"It was nothing."

His grandfather however wasn't taking that for a reliable answer. He stalked forward examining every inch he could see. Muttering something in Parseltongue, Marvolo focused his gaze.

"He didn't harm you, did he?" he questioned.

Ciaran shook his head. "Of course not, however I believe he'll be leaving soon. The excitement around the castle is hard to block out so I slip occasionally and hear snippets of thoughts."

Marvolo turned to make certain his Death Eaters were entering properly, deep in thought. If the old man were leaving it would make taking over the castle simple however it would negate the effect of having Dumbledore killed before his students. Either way he was going to get the castle.

"What did you hear?"

Frowning, Ciaran thought back.

"He kept muttering about Horcruxes and me. However I can't be sure what he meant because the thoughts kept cutting out whenever he spoke. It was almost like he was split into two different people. When he spoke his thoughts were jumbled but when he was silent they were clear. It was odd."

His words had Marvolo buzzing in anger. Horcruxes weren't meant to be known especially his. How had the old man figured out… of course. The diary he'd handed Lucius might have been destroyed however it had still provided Dumbledore with the thought. The entire "quest" Dumbledore was likely leading all stemmed from such a small mistake. Yet he knew he couldn't punish Lucius for that any longer. His grandson wouldn't permit it with the tie he had to the Malfoys.

"I have an idea of what he is attempting. I'll need to find him before he leaves."

"He should be pretty easy to locate." Draco commented.

"How so?"

Draco simply cast a look at Ciaran who replied.

"He's been trying to recruit me for something for months now however I've always found ways around being near him. My guess is that he'll still be looking for me. He doesn't want anyone else to do the job."

"He was remarkably lucid for a change. I think there is a good possibility that having Ciaran around will lure the old man into walking straight into a trap." Draco added.

Marvolo growled. He didn't want to have his only grandson as bait however if that was what it was going to take to trap the old man he would need to work with it. It was time that the old man finally died and allowed the Dark to rule. Without a Light Lord the Dark would easily take control of the situation and move politically. Merlin, he would be allowed to move however he wanted to. There would be no one to stop him.

"Very well, though I don't like it."

Ciaran and Draco smiled.

"Though I would hate to see what your father says when he finally learns of this."

The smiles faded. Severus wouldn't like this at all. In fact out of everyone Severus would probably be the most infuriated. Lucius at least looked sour in the background. However he kept his mouth shut. Severus wouldn't be that reserved even around the Dark Lord.

"We'll just have to be really careful." Draco muttered.

Ciaran agreed. However either way Severus wouldn't be pleased with this result. Marvolo nodded to them once before turning towards his Death Eaters. They were silent yet not paying attention as they spoke. The group were far too enraptured with the Chamber of Secrets to even realize their master wanted their attention.

"My loyal Death Eaters," he began. "Today is the day we conquer."

It was simple, Ciaran acknowledge, simple and to the point which was how his grandfather preferred to do things.

"You know what it is you are to do. Don't fret about killing those that are on our side. They have already been removed from the premises. All you need to do is take down the Professors and anyone else who attempts to take action against you. Kill them if it pleases you but Dumbledore is mine."

Cheers rose up, each already preparing for who they wanted to target. Out of everyone present they knew the Inner Circle always had first pick of Order members. Yet they could still plan. After all the attacking other students was fair game. No one could tell them otherwise and their master certainly wouldn't order them to not kill.

"My loyal followers," Marvolo spoke. "Clear out the castle."

The Death Eaters scrambled through the doorway and up the tunnel all eager to be the first one to step into Howarts. They would eagerly cause panic and mayhem like their master wanted.

Turning back towards his grandson, Marvolo watched the pair. They looked both eager and cautious which in his mind was rather acceptable. His Death Eaters didn't have anything to worry about but they were still children. Caution would suit them well. At least he wouldn't have to listen to Severus complain about their lack of.

"Where did you last see the old man?"

Draco snatched Ciaran's hand hoping that would keep his boyfriend by his side. He didn't want Ciaran to actually be trapped with the old man when they moved out. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if he permitted Dumbledore to get to Ciaran.

"We were side tracked as the stair cases moved so we were forced onto the fourth floor. He was wandering the Third Floor Corridor looking a bit dazed when we ran into him." He told the Dark Lord.

"Then that is where we shall head."

Motioning them first, Draco dragged Ciaran who pouted. Yet again he was going to have an adventure however this time he would be with entirely different people for which he was rather grateful. If he'd had to do this with Granger and Weasley he wouldn't have made it far.

Once out of the Chamber, they were off. Death Eaters were everywhere within the hallways however since many of the students weren't currently about the hysteria had yet to set in. Once it did however, finding someone would be terribly impossible. Ciaran would have brought the Marauder's Map with him but he didn't think carrying that around would be in his best interest at the moment.

Coming up to the third floor, Draco and Ciaran glanced at each other. This was it. All year had been building up to this. Soon it would all be over. Luckily the Headmaster was still walking around the corridor appearing very lost.

Ciaran assumed he was getting his years mixed up. Logically Dumbledore knew that he needed Ciaran however subconsciously he was pulling forth imagery of Harry Potter. In doing so he connecting it to Ciaran's first year when he had come face to face with the Dark Lord and managed to escape. Though it was rather a farfetched attempt, Ciaran doubted the old man's mind could actually link to the now any longer.

"Headmaster Dumbledore…" Ciaran spoke.

The quiet words were enough for the old man to snap to attention. The first sight he acknowledged was Ciaran and greedily moved forward. Of course when he realized had two other people with him, Dumbledore stopped. Ciaran smiled allowing the shark like grin to startle the old man.

"I would like to introduce you to my grandfather. Headmaster, this is Marvolo, my grandfather. Grandfather, I believe you already know each other."

Marvolo merely copied his smile. Dumbledore floundered.

"Your father isn't related to the Dark Lord."

It was a statement not a question yet Ciaran felt it necessary to answer.

"Of course my father isn't related to my grandfather. My mother on the other hand was."

He allowed the words to stew in the old man's mind for a time. Dumbledore obviously had no idea what he was doing anyway so Ciaran figured allowing him the time would permit some sanity.

Marvolo stepped forward as the first screams echoed throughout Hogwarts halls. The Dark Lord grabbed the front of the old man's tunic and pulled him close.

"You have been attempting to locate my Horcruxes."

He gave a quick glance at the old man's right hand.

"You even managed to locate one of them. How many others do you know about?"

"Evil magic like that shouldn't be permitted life."

Marvolo released a tut and waved his wand. The old man snapped backwards and crashed into a wall. Dumbledore could do little but wheeze. Ciaran watched in slight glee as the man suffered. Beside him Draco kept calm.

"That wasn't my question. Again, how many others do you know about?"

A snap echoed around the hallway somewhat dimmed by other screams. Yet it had the desired effect.

"I realized the Diary was one. Then there was the Ring, the Cup, and the Snake. I couldn't think of any more until Harry Potter came to mind and realized his scar also contained one. The others, what do I do about the others? I can't get Harry Potter to destroy them as his dead. But that's a good thing because then I don't have to kill him as well. But the other what do I do about the others?" Dumbledore waffled.

"Destroy the Horcruxes containers to the soul. Can't let Harry Potter know. Must keep him in the dark but how to do that when he needs to know? Eventually must kill him. But he's already dead. Who do I take on the trip with me? But can't go… already dying… the soul must be destroyed before the body…"

Ciaran had paled significantly. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore had planned on killing him off. He'd planned on having Harry Potter travel around and destroy these objects that held a piece of his grandfather's soul. He had a piece of his grandfather's soul inside him. Dumbledore planned on killing him. This was a lot to take in for one afternoon.

Draco wrapped Ciaran in a hug refusing to let go. This notion had also shaken him. Their lives would have been so different had Ciaran never discovered his ancestry. To think that the leader of Light could possibly even think of sacrificing someone he so relied on was unimaginable.

Shaken slightly, Ciaran looked down as his grandfather kneelt before him.

"This will never happen now. We are family and we know what makes you so special to the Light now. No one will take you away."

Ciaran nodded. He knew this to be true. His grandfather would never allow anyone to harm him.

"We shall take care of the old man once and for all and then the Order shall be next."

A shaky smile was all he could manage. Marvolo turned and strode towards the aged headmaster. The frailty in which he slumped against the wall was rather telling. Regardless of this night, the old man would be dead within the week. He was simply glad that he'd planned this first.

"You will die tonight old man for what you have done."

They had agreed early on that telling people who Ciaran once had been wasn't a very useful tactic. Perhaps when everyone had finally conceded defeat they would speak up but until then he would remain an unknown.

"Everything I did was for the Greater Good!" the headmaster gasped.

Breathing was becoming difficult for him. He knew there was something he was meant to be doing but he couldn't quite grasp the idea. All he knew was that in a few seconds he would be dead.

Marvolo sneered down at him.

"Tell that to all the people you've wronged. Good bye Headmaster."

The last thing the renowned headmaster witnessed was the very spell that destroyed Ciaran's life.

x-x-x-x-x

They walked on in silence. Chaos surrounded them. Though Marvolo had attempted to reassure his grandson it did little to improve his mood. Ciaran understood that his grandfather would never harm him, not any longer, but it still could have been. What he really wanted more than anything was for this nightmare to be over. He wanted to return home.

Severus was the first to spot them. He rushed over ignoring the pleas for help from numerous students and teachers alike. Of course when they realized the Dark Lord was within Hogwarts everything became even more chaotic.

"Someone, call the Order!" a student shouted.

Ciaran had no clue who it belonged to, only that several Death Eaters headed in their direction. The student wouldn't live past this night. No one was really left alone. Since everyone that truly mattered had taken off already there was no reason for them to concern themselves with worrying about others.

"What happened?" Severus questioned as soon as he saw their rather troubling expressions.

"All will be explained later tonight." Marvolo spoke.

Ciaran cast a look at his father but agreed. This wasn't the time to speak on those matters especially with the Order still around. Yet it really didn't matter. Everything was basically over.

Students were injured in the hallway. They were simply lying around not bothering to move or defend themselves any longer. After all if the Order couldn't protect them what would stop Death Eaters supported by the Dark Lord? It didn't help that the Order was cornered within the Great Hall. No one was going to come to their rescue. It would all be too late.

"The Headmaster is dead!" Marvolo exclaimed to the people still fighting.

The sound in itself was terrifying. Four words completely undid the Order. All the fight they held seemed to fade. Though they hadn't dropped their wands, no one appeared ready to use them against the enemy. Their leader was dead and though he had been rather crazy at least he'd been something everyone rallied towards. Without Dumbledore, without Harry Potter, they held nothing.

The Order was cornered in the Great Hall. Death Eaters swarmed them yet created a path when their Master and his grandson walked past. Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Charlie all followed but they remained as far back as was protocol. This was after all serious business.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

The exclamation came from Molly. Most of the Weasley's were huddled together along with Granger. Fred and George weren't present. They might have supported Ciaran but that didn't extend to Marvolo which was accepted. Percy was at the Ministry and likely to also have a death sentence once he was captured. Ciaran rather liked it that way.

"I'm supporting my friends and family, mother. Why else would I be here?"

The outrage that sparked through the Order was insurmountable. Their disbelief appeared quite comical.

"Charlie come we can get through this…" Molly whimpered.

The Death Eaters laughed. No one knew how she had managed that train of thought however she believed it. The Order weren't likely to survive the night and yet she still held out hope even though they had nothing left to fight towards. Without their leader they couldn't focus properly. Charlie merely smirked at them.

Then the view turned towards yet another to be standing on what the Order believed was "the wrong side". However this didn't turn out like the last realization.

"You traitor!"

The sentiment was aimed at Severus but Ciaran couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. They still hadn't figured it out yet. Not even Dumbledore had been able to figure it out. Wouldn't he get quite the shock in the afterlife. James, Lily and Sirius would all be furious with him.

"I can't believe Albus trusted you after all this time!"

Severus sneered. They didn't even have all of the facts and yet they still continued to place blame on him. Honestly did Gryffindors give anything thought before they spoke?

"He overturned our agreement and I wasn't about to let it slide."

"What he do, not give you enough money to wash your hair?" Ron Weasley sneered.

As a collective, the Death Eaters winced. That certainly wasn't the smartest acquisition on their part. Dark eyes narrowed upon the now blushing Weasley. Though terribly frightened, Weasley still had an air of defiance that didn' sit well with anyone. Even his parents were attempting to shush him.

"Imperio." Severus intoned.

Ron Weasley's eyes glazed over instantly causing Molly to burst out into tears. They knew that their son was about to get what was coming to him but they still didn't move to stop anything. Ciaran felt pity for the children. They'd only been dragged into this by their parents' ideals and yet their firm belief destroyed what little chance they had at survival.

"Walk into the lake. Continue breathing."

The teen walked off, no one stopping him.

"Albus Dumbldore threatened my son. I would do anything to keep him safe which is more than I can say about you." Severus explained snidely.

He couldn't believe they'd allowed their son to simply walk away knowing he had a death wish. He'd found his son and never wanted to let him go. Their luck with children was something they just didn't deserve.

Marvolo smirked at the display knowing once and for all that he had won. The Order had given up and everything was going his way. Nothing was going to stop him. Not Dumbledore… nor Harry Potter… not even Mad Eye Moody was tempted to lift his wand. Each member of the Order had dropped their wands leaving for a Death Eater to pick up and take away. They were defenceless. The Dark had finally won.

"Hogwarts is ours!"

* * *

**And here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**~MidnightEmber**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Chapter Twenty-One: Epilogue~**

The Second War had been brief considering the amount of pain accumulated stemming from the First War. Certainly there had been numerous deaths on the day they had been victorious. Dumbledore had been the first to go followed by Ron. These two deaths had been something relished by many. The remainder of the Order that had taken part on that day hadn't been executed quite in the same way as those two. No they'd been taken down to the dungeons to await their trials which would decide their fate.

Ciaran hadn't been present for any of the trials against those he'd once sided with. Marvolo, Severus, and Draco had forbidden it for his mental health. With his ability to hear others thoughts it would have been truly torture. Added to this he had heard they'd been relatively hectic especially with their argument they'd been fighting for the "Greater Good." No one had accepted that as a plea for their lives. Yet they continued along this line of thought. Ciaran was glad he'd been forbidden from attending.

Hermione Granger had been the first on trial for her relationship to Harry Potter (not that anyone had been informed of such). She had managed to stick to her beliefs, so brainwashed by Dumbledore, she couldn't even admit that having a differing curriculum for muggleborn students would improve relations between the two warring sides. Numerous people had been horrified by her words against it. She had been sentenced to Azkaban for ten years in the hope that perhaps once she'd returned she would see the changes had been for the benefit of the world.

Ginny Weasley had been sentenced exactly the same way as had many of the younger generation. Though some had been given shorter sentences depending on how close they were to the Order's beliefs. Ciaran was glad it had turned out that way. Not everyone should be punished for their parents pushing their beliefs on them.

Ciaran admitted that while his father and grandfather might have forced a few of their beliefs on him he still maintained certain morals that neither could tamper with. The Order children weren't that lucky. They were made to believe everything their parents spoke without any decisions of their own.

The adults amongst the Order were trialled differently. Ciaran didn't know many of the details for this but it was mentioned briefly that every wrong doing against the Dark was marked against them. Even moments they'd discredited the Dark Lord were counted. However there were a few moments included that had his father and grandfather growling. They'd included the wrongdoings against Harry Potter as a crime though he was meant to be dead.

This mention of course had the Order believing Harry Potter was still being held by the Dark. They weren't wrong yet they weren't going to be corrected either. No one wanted it mentioned that Ciaran Snape had once been Harry Potter. That was kept tightly under wraps. Anyone from the Order who figured it out was ordered to have the Kiss.

The Dark were fair in their judgement of everyone or so the public agreed. Some people still felt terrified over the Dark's victory yet no one could help that. After all they had witnessed how brutal some of the Death Eaters could be with their enemies. Not many would choose to openly stand against that and say they weren't afraid. However they weren't openly shunning the new changes that were beginning to occur.

They embraced the hidden community the Dark Lord was creating. Regardless of how well known Dumbledore had been many hadn't approved of his love of muggles knowing what they were capable of. Marvolo held more sway with his change of public opinion than anyone else in the Ministry. Everything was beginning to work out.

Even his relationship with Draco was beginning to pick up. Certainly they weren't doing anything his grandfather wouldn't approve of but they were moving forward and away from his past. Potter and Malfoy was a thing of the past and only Ciaran and Draco remained. They made each other happy and supported each other through moments that were difficult. They existed for one another.

Ciaran smiled into the flames before him, the warmth licking his skin and setting up a comfortable atmosphere where he could simply relax and be himself.

"What do you think the future holds for us?" Ciaran enquired.

Marvolo looked towards his grandson who was patiently waiting the return of Draco from the Ministry along with Lucius and Charlie. Severus remained at Hogwarts for most of the year overseeing the school as Headmaster. It was a tough job and one where Ciaran couldn't visit for long however it was something that provided more time for Potions which his father adored.

Looking back on the past year, Marvolo couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if everything hadn't been revealed. Ciaran would still be Harry and he would still be attempting to murder his grandson. Considering this, there were many topics they needed to discuss. Certainly everything was in place but nothing lasted forever especially with a few of the Order members still on the run.

"I do not know, child." Marvolo admitted. "Many times I have known what path to take and yet stepping down them have only led to misery."

He thought of the attack on Halloween and then the scene in the graveyard. Every time he'd been certain that path was the correct one and yet it had turned out to be nothing more than a trick. The only thing he knew for sure now was that Ciaran was the most important person in his life. He had a family though unconventional and he wasn't about to lose it to anyone else.

Ciaran nodded his head accepting his grandfather's words.

"All we can hope, Ciaran, is that the future will be brighter than yesterday."

Together they shared a smile. Nothing was perfect in this world that they were recreating however nothing in the world was ever perfect. All they could do was enjoy the time they had with the people who surrounded them. Whatever challenge came next would happen and they would welcome it with open arms.

* * *

**The End. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
